Eres mi hija
by Nighttime la murcielago
Summary: Las PPGZ son ahora 17 años y están en su ultimo año de escuela antes de graduarse y todavía salvan la ciudad, que pasara si un día ellas encuentras una sorpresa después de Un día de luchas. PPGZxRRBZ
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos después de años estar desaparecida eh regresado, se preguntaran gente donde estuve, bueno yo estaba mas ocupada con mi blog de la "Zamy: La liria rosa negra" que no pude acabar la historia de 'rescate por amor' asi que como recompensa volví y con una nueva historia y no se preocupen que ya estoy acabando el capitulo siguiente de Rescate por amor...bueno comencemos con la historia ^^**

 **Capítulo 1 "El Encuentro":**

*NARRA NARRADORA*

Era un día normal como cualquier otro en la ciudad de Tonsville y cuando me refiero a normal es que era uno de esos días donde el cielo esta nublado que significa que el mal vuelve a atacar escuchándose explosiones, gritos de las personas, edificios destruidos, era un total caos, esta lucha no era nada más que entre el villano Mojo jojo y Las legendarias luchadoras leyendas de las ciencia.

Mojo: Malditas mocosas

¿?: Que hermoso cumplido- dijo sarcásticamente una chica de unos 17 años de cabello peli naranja amarrado con un lazo rojo en forma de un moño Donut, ojos rosados y llevaba puesto un vestido negro ajustado que llegaba hasta los muslos, con una mini chaqueta de color rosa caliente que sobre ella subió la cremallera de color amarillo y un P amarilla a la derecha, gargantilla negro, guantes negros, botas de color rosa caliente.

¿?: Seguro que uso todo lo que le queda de cerebro para pensar en ese insulto- dijo burlonamente otra chica de unos 17 años de cabello azabache que estaba suelto y llegaba por encima del pecho, ojos de color verde claro que parece esmeraldas y llevaba puesto el mismo uniforme que la otra chica pero de su color de firma que era verde lima.

¿?: Mojo con tus insultos no lograras nada mejor ríndete de una vez y olvídate de todo esto quieres- dijo cansada una chica de unos 17 años tambien de cabello rubio ondulado que llegaba hasta las rodillas y estaba amarrado a dos coletas, ojos de color celeste que parece el cielo y llevaba puesto el mismo uniforme que tenían las otras dos chicas pero de su color de firma que era el celeste.

Sip ellas eran nada más ni nada menos que las grandes heroínas luchadoras de la justicia y leyendas de la ciencia las queridas Hyper Blossom, Powered Buttercup, Rolling Bubbles mejore conocidas como las Powerpuff girls Z.

Mojo: Malditas PPGZ como se atreven

Blossom: solo decimos la verdad mojo

Buttercup: Es verdad ya deberías de estar acostumbrado

Bubbles: estoy de acuerdo

Mojo: ahora verán-dijo enfadado

Empezó a atacarlas de nuevo con sus armas de su robot, las chicas estaban que esquivaban fácilmente los ataques, y se lo devolvían el ataque con sus armas, blossom con su yoyo destruía los ataques que el mono le lanzaba, Bubbles usaba sus burbujas para atrapar los misiles que mojo les lanzaba a cada rato y Buttercup usaba su martillo para destruir las armas de mojo y regresarle el ataque, una vez que las ppgz habían acabado y dejado a Mojo vulnerable después de 30 minutos luchando, usaron sus armas para lanzarle sus ataques finales.

Blossom: Vamos chicas acabemos con esto

Buttercup / Burbujas: Hai

Bubbles: ¡AQUÍ VA BUTTERCUP!-grito lanzando una burbuja eléctrica hacia Buttercup

Buttercup: ¡AYA VA BLOSSOM!-grito golpeando la burbuja con su martillo dándole más poder y hacia Blossom.

Blossom: ¡DI TUS UTIMAS PALABRAS MOJO!-grito mientras recibía la energía en su yoyo y lo lanzaba hacia mojo.

Mojo: ¡ES ENORME…AAAHHHH!-grito mojo asustado viendo el yoyo crecer separarse en dos partes con electricidad en ella dirigirse a el.

El ataque iba muy rápido que el no pudo esquivarlo y le dio causando una explosión que destruyó el robot y mando a volar a mojo el cual estaba muy enojado y antes de desaparecer dijo….

Mojo: ¡AAAHHHH VOLVERE MARDITAL MOCOSAS!-dijo desapareciendo en el cielo

Blossom: Ese mojo nunca entiende que mientras nosotras estemos no lograra nada-dijo blossom cansada

Buttercup/Bubbles: Es verdad

Las chicas antes de continuar de hablar escucharon gritos de alegría y muchos aplausos, fijaron sus miradas para ver a las personas animándolas y gritando sus nombres para agradecerles a las chicas por salvar el día una vez más, las chicas felices saludaban a los ciudadanos antes de que empezaran a emprender vuelo, hacia el laboratorio.

Blossom: hay que día

Bubbles: y que lo digas al llegar me daré un baño

Buttercup: yo veré tele falta poco para que comience el último año de escuela antes de graduarnos y quiero disfrutar lo que queda de las vacaciones

Bubbles: es verdad este va a ser nuestro último año en la escuela antes de ir a la universidad

Blossom: en ese caso hay que estar preparadas al máximo, nuestro futuro depende de eso.

Buttercup / Burbujas: SSIIIII

Siguieron volando por un buen rato hasta que pasaron por un callejón y empezaron a escuchar unos ruidos muy raros, lo cual llamo la curiosidad de nuestras queridísimas heroínas.

Blossom: Escucharon eso

Buttercup: perfecto y claro

Bubbles: me pregunto que será

Blossom: averigüémoslo

Buttercup / Burbujas: Hai

Empezaron a caminar de puntitas por el callejón, mientras revisaban los lugares para ver si encontraban la razón del ruido, el cual se escuchaba cada vez más, blossom estaba desesperada queriendo saber ya que era lo del ruido, Buttercup impacientando quería saber que era de una vez por todas lo que sucedía, mientras que Bubbles estaba más que nerviosa temía lo peor de ese ruido tanto que se aferró al brazo de la líder la cual sería nada más que blossom, si cómo escucharon Hyper Blossom es oficialmente la líder de las PPGZ ¿Cómo sucedió? Bueno después de que las chicas derrotaron a "HIM" a los 13 años, blossom o mejor dicho Momoko empezó a preocuparse más por sus estudios y empezó a leer muchos libros de todo tipo, tanto que pasando los años dejo de ser la chica maniática de los dulces y animes para volverse una chica más seria, responsable e inteligente con un gusto por la lectura, tambien dejo de volverse muy loca por los chicos, lo cual hiso que algunos se prestaran atención, todo este cambio hizo que el alcalde y el profesor se asombraran tanto por su seriedad que decidieron que ella sería la líder del grupo, además de ser la más antigua, al principio Buttercup no lo aprobó porque creyó que no necesitaban ningún líder, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no sería tan malo y acepto y Bubbles bueno ella acepto desde el principio.

Bueno pero ahora no es momento de saber eso, las chicas se estaban acercando cada vez más al ruido, dos muy ansiosas y una asustada.

Bubbles: chi...chicas…no…creo…q…que sea…buena…idea

Buttercup: Acaso tienes miedo Bubbles-dijo burlonamente

Bubbles: pues…..

Antes de que respondiera se escuchó un golpe y las chicas voltearon para ver unos cubos de basura moverse.

Blossom: creo que encontramos lo que buscamos…vamos chicas

Buttercup: sip-dijo emocionada

Bubbles: de…acuerdo-dijo nerviosa

Ellas se fueron acercado más hasta que pararon cuando vieron una sombras la cual las dejo heladas, pero después siguieron caminando hasta ahí pero ahora abrazadas del susto, cuando se acercaron más, empezaron a ver con más claridad la sombra y cuando ellas pudieron ver todo con más claridad, lo que vieron las dejo entre asombradas y espantadas.

Entre los tarros de basura se encontraban abrazadas 3 niñas de por lo menos 2 años de edad que al parecer estaban muy asustadas, estaban lastimadas tenían cortadas y moretones por todo el cuerpo.

Las chicas se acercaron más para verlas mejor una de ellas tenía el cabello rosado largo y ondulado el cual ahora estaba despeinado y sucio tambien tenía unos cuantos flequillos, poseía unos ojos violeta muy lindo que parecía el color de la flor lavanda y una tez medio bronceada la cual tenía manchas seca de sangre y moretones tanto en su cuerpo como en el rostro, llevaba puesto un vestido de tiritas de color rojo el cual estaba rasgado y llegaba hasta las rodillas y balerinas de color blanco, la segunda de ellas tenía el cabello de color turquesa corto lacio que llega hasta los hombros y tenía un flequillo que le tapaba la frente pero al igual que la otra su cabello estaba enmarañado y sucio, poseía unos ojos de color amarillo hermoso que parecía el color del sol y una tez pálida que tenía cortadas con manchas de sangre y se notaban los moretones por toda parte de su cuerpo, tenía puesto un vestido celeste de manga cero que llega hasta las rodillas que estaba sucio y medio rasgado y zapatitos de color marrón claro y la última chica tenía el cabello verde claro largo y lacio que llegaba hasta la cintura que estaba tambien sucio y despeinada, poseía unos ojos de color marrón chocolate y una tez bronceada lo cual no se notaban las cortadas pero si las manchas y las cortabas en su cuerpo, tenía puesto un vestido verde hasta las rodillas tambien de manga cero pero tenía un cinturón marrón alrededor de la cintura pero estaba rasgado más que el de las demás y tenía zapatillas negras.

Las Powerpuff girls z al verlas no pudieron evitar sentir lastima y preocupación hacia ellas, no lo pensaron más y se acercaron a las niñas, las cuales sintieron la presencia de ellas y levantaron más la vista asustadas, lo cual hiso crecer más la preocupación de las chicas.

¿?: Por….favor….no…nos…lastimen-dijo la de pelo rosa temblando

¿?: Si…no…..que…remos…problemas-dijo la de pelo verde asustada

¿?: de...déjenos…tran…qui…las….por…favor-dijo la de pelo turquesa a punto de llorar

Blossom: tranquilas no les aremos nada-dijo con una sonrisa cálida mientras se arrodillaba

¿?: De…verdad-dijo la de pelo rosa

Buttercup: si tranquilas están a salvo-dijo suavemente mientras se arrodillaba a lado de blossom

¿?: En…cerio-dijo la de pelo turquesa

Bubbles: si cálmense pueden confiar en nosotras-dijo con voz dulce mientras se arrodillaba tambien al otro lado de blossom

¿?/¿?/¿?: ¡De verdad!

Blossom: sip vengan no tengan miedo-dijo estirando su mano

Las niñas de cabello verde y turquesa dudaron y se alejaron un poco, en cambio la de pelo rosa estaba mirando la mano de la Powerpuff rosa y poco a poco se acercaba a ella y le estiro su mano hasta que se tocaron y la niña al sentir la calidez de la mano se paró y la abrazo lo cual sorprendió a todas las presente incluyendo a blossom pero ella le regreso el gento tratando de no lastimarla.

Blossom: ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

¿?: Me….me llamo…..Paulin-dijo la de cabello rosa

Blossom: ¿Paulin? Es un lindo nombre

Paulin: o/o a...arigato-dijo ella sonrojada de vergüenza sacando una risita de blossom lo cual sonaba muy bello

Las dos niñas estaban asombradas de ver a su amiga confiar en esa desconocida, Bubbles se dio cuenta de esto y se acercó más lo cual percataron las dos niñas y voltearon para ver a Bubbles sonriéndoles.

Bubbles: no se preocupen no muerdo-dijo estirando la mano

La de pelo verde no dudo y retrocedió todo lo que pudo para alejarse, porque todavía no confiaba, en cambio la de pelo azul al ver la sonrisa de Bubbles vio una simpatía y empezó a estirar su mano hasta tocarla con la Powerpuff azul hasta tocarla y la niña al sentir la mano suave de Bubbles tambien se paró y la abrazo muy fuerte lo cual dejo sorprendida a la niña de pelo verde y a Bubbles, la cual le devolvió cálidamente el gesto evitando tocarle las heridas para no lastimarla.

Bubbles: Dime pequeña ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

¿?: Mi….nombre…es….Bella

Bubbles: Es un precioso nombre ^^

Bella: eh o.o…o/o a…ari….arigato-dijo muy sonrojada de la vergüenza, sacando una risita de Bubbles

La niña de pelo verde todavía no creía lo que veía, sus dos amigas abrazadas a dos desconocidas, Buttercup se dio cuenda de que la última niña estaba mirando incrédula las dos escenas, se fue acercando a ella y se arrodillo, la niña se dio cuenta de esto y se volteo para mirarla.

Buttercup: tranquila...las niñas fuertes y lindas nunca lloran…no tengas miedo-dijo estirando la mano

La niña de pelo verde se sorprendió al comentario de la Powerpuff verde, aunque al principio dudo en acercarse, poco a poco empezó a estirar su mano hasta tocar la de Buttercup, cuando sintió el tacto cálido de la piel de la mano, se paró igual como lo hicieron las otras dos y abrazo lo cual sorprendió a Buttercup, pero le regreso tambien el gento con gentileza para evitar lastimar sus heridas.

Buttercup: Y ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

¿?: Mi…mi nom…nombre…es…Gema

Buttercup: que preciosos nombre

Gema: o/o ariga…arigato señorita-dijo muy avergonzada sacando una risa de buttercup.

Blossom: bien ahora hay que llevarlas a casa para que el profesor las revise

Buttercup: si vamos

Bubbles: es verdad seguro el profesor está preocupado

Paulin: pe…pero…y…sus….nombres

Blossom: todo a su tiempo niñas

Bubbles: es verdad primero hay que curarlas y cuando ya estén mejor ya podremos hablar tranquilas sin problemas.

Bella: por…mi…no…hay...problema

Buttercup: Y tú que dices Gema

Gema: de…de acuerdo….con…fiare…en…vosotras

Blossom: pues andando

Las demás: Hai

Las Powerpuff emprendieron el vuelo cargando a las niñas, las cuales estaban atónitas al ver como las chicas volaban, pero ellas sabían que sabrían todo de ellas cuando llegara el momento como se lo prometieron las chicas, mientras las chicas volaban lo más rápido que podían para llegar donde el laboratorio, pensaban en que es lo que pudo haber pasado a las niñas, pasando unos minutos y llegaron al laboratorio, las chicas estaban felices de llegar ya a casa….pero se preguntaran porque las chicas viven en el laboratorio.

Bueno una año después de que las chicas salvaran el mundo, se iba acercando el aniversario de la creación de la Powerpuff girls Z y las chicas pretendían celebrarlo con el profesor, Ken y poochie lamentablemente ese día fue fatal ya que el día de la celebración habían atacado la ciudad todos los villanos y las chicas fueron a luchar con ellos, más al acabar y regresar a sus casas las chicas descubrieron que sus familias se habían enterado de que ellas eran la Powerpuff girls y sintiéndose amenazados y traicionados, las 3 familias votaron a las 3 chicas a su suerte y después de pasar una semana en el dolor de ser rechazadas por sus seres queridos, el profesor Utonio les dio cobijo en su laboratorio, como muestra de que no están solas y de que como su creador debe cuidarlas a toda costa, las chicas muy felices aceptaron la propuesta no solo porque ya no podían más seguir asi, si no que las PPGZ querían al profesor como un segundo padre y a ken como un hermano, el cual se alegró de que las chicas se fueron a vivir con ellos, asi que las chicas no esperaron más y se fueron dejando el recuerdo de sus familias y el profesor con el alcalde se encargaron de poner el dinero para sus estudios para que no fueran expulsadas…y como pueden ver ahora ellas viven allí, aunque las chicas decidieron conservar sus apellidos como único recuerdo de sus familias.

Ahora que ya quedo en claro, sigamos con la historia, las ppgz avían aterrizado en la puerta del laboratorio todavía cargando a las niñas que estaban asombradas del aspecto que tenía el lugar, las chicas para entrar tuvieron que poner sus huellas digitales para que las reconozcas, la puerta se abrió y las chicas entraron, caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala sonde estaban ahí el profesor el cual empezaba a envejecer, llevaba puesto su traje de siempre, a su lado derecho estaba su hijo de 12 años Ken Kitazawa que habia crecido, llevaba puesto una camisa de vestir de color beige, pantalones de mezquisa, zapatos deportivos de color beige y encima de su regazo estaba sentado poochie.


	2. Adoptar

**Hola aquí estoy con nuevo capitulo , aquí veremos como las ppgz intentan descubrir que paso y adoptaran a las niñas.**

Capítulo 2 "Adoptar"

*NARRA BLOSSOM*

Habíamos llegado justo a tiempo al laboratorio y encontramos al profesor sentado con ken conversando sobre un nuevo experimento, pero no se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia, bueno no queda de otra espero no quedarme ronca después de esto.

Blossom: ¡YA LEGAMOS!-grite para llamar su atención lo cual funciono, aunque creo que asuste un poco a Paulin.

Profesor: OH niñas bienvenidas a casa, como les fue en la ba…..-no logro terminar ya que lo interrumpí

Blossom: ¡PROFESOR HABLAMOS DESPUES ESTAS NIÑAS ESTAN GRAVEMENTE HERIDAS HAGA ALGO!-grite asustando a los presente, pero pude ver que Paulin se estaba riendo.

Vi como el profesor se fijó mejor en las niñas hasta que por fin se dio cuenta de todas las heridas graves en sus cuerpos lo cual asusto al profesor, ¿Quién no se asustaría por ver a tres niñas inocentes de 2 años totalmente heridas.

Profesor: ¡RAPIDO TENEMOS QUE ACTUAR YA, CHICAS LLEVENLAS A LAS CAMILLAS

Flor / ranúnculo / Burbujas: sip

Maestro: VE POR KEN MEDICAMENTOS Y VENTAS, acompañar POOCHIE KEN VE POR MEDICINAS Y VENDAS, POOCHIE ACOMPAÑALO

Ken/poochie: Entendido

Profesor: YO ME ENCARGO DE LO DEMAS….ENTENDIDO!

Todos-las niñas: ¡HAI!

Todos empezamos a hacer lo que el profesor ordeno, las chicas y yo habían puesto a las niñas en las camillas, mientras que ken con poochie fueron a buscar los medicamentos necesarios y vendas, después regresaron con lo que el profesor les habia pedido, mientras que él estaba revisando a las niñas, todos nosotros estábamos en la sala haciendo nuestras cosas de siempre esperando las noticias del profesor, las chicas y yo todavía transformadas estábamos viendo los noticieros, mientras que ken estaba experimentando con poochie.

Pasaron unas horas y el profesor ya habia salido, a lo que todos dejamos lo que estábamos haciendo para escuchar lo que el profesor tenía que decir.

Bubbles: Y como están las niñas profesor

Profesor: Bueno la de cabello verde y la azul no estaban tan mal, solo tenían que limpiar sus heridas, pero la de cabello rosa estaba más grave porque sus heridas eran más profundas y tenía que cocer algunas y limpiarlas, pero está bien solo tienen que descansar y se recuperaran.

Buttercup: ¿Qué alivio?

Ken y que harán con ellas

Blossom: Fácil….vamos a buscar a sus madres

Bubbles: es verdad tienen que tener madres

Buttercup: pero y si no tienen

Profesor: pues creo que si no tienen al orfanato

Flor / Burbujas / botón de oro: ¡NO!

Ken: porque no chicas

Blossom: no creo que las niñas les gusten esa idea

Buttercup: es verdad no creo que les guste esa idea

Poochie: entonces que aran wan

Blossom: Fácil si no tienen madres…las adoptamos

Profesor: ¡QUE!

Kenpero chicas tiene 17 años, no son muy jóvenes para ser madres

Blossom: pero cumpliremos pronto 18, además no creo que confíen en nadie más que nosotras y no queremos asustarlas

Bubbles: Vamos profesor déjenos tenerlas si no tienen madres, eh deseado este momento de conocer la maternidad

Buttercup: a mi me parece buena idea

Profesor: mmmmmmm…..-suspira-ok, solo porque lo piden, pero hay que hablar con el alcalde de esto, pero antes des transfórmense.

Flor / Burbujas / Buttercup: Ok

Las chicas y yo nos des transformaron

Yo tenía una blusa chifón de cuello V de color rosado que se le ajustaba a su cuerpo, pantalón de jeans ajustado, balerinas de color rosado, ahora tenía su cabello suelto lacio que llegaba hasta por debajo del pecho con una diadema trenzada rosa y blanco con una flor rosa al lado derecho.

Kaoru tenía una blusa de cuello ajustada de color verde neón, unos shorts negros altos ajustados y zapatillas negras, si se preguntan Kaoru se habia vuelto más femenina pero no le gustan las faldas todavía, su pelo estaba suelto lacio que llegaba encima al pecho.

Miyako tiene una blusa licra de manga de murciélago de color celeste con un cinto de goma color negro, pantalones que llegan hasta las rodillas de color negro, zapatos de tacón de 3 cm de color celeste, su pelo esta suelto y ondulado con una diadema de encaje de color negro.

Momoko: bien ahora vamos a ir a hablar con las niñas

Miyako/Kaoru: Si vamos

Profesor: *Espero que sepan lo que hacen*-pensó preocupado

Las chicas y yo nos fuimos al cuarto donde estaban descansando las niñas, al llegar entraron y las vimos echadas en tres camas blancas, Paulin estaba en la cama del centro, Bella estaba en la cama de la derecha y Gema estaba en la cama de la izquierda, todas tenían puesto ahora un camisón blanco y sus cabellos estaban sueltos todavía.

Momoko: Están bien niñas

Paulin: si nos sentimos mejor

Gema: es gracias a ustedes

Kaoru: es nuestro trabajo ayudar a la gente

Bella: ¿Cómo?

Miyako: A cierto no les contamos

Paulin/Gema/Bella: ¿Contar qué?

Momoko: Bueno verán ustedes han oído hablar de la Powerpuff girls Z

Bella: ¡si yo oí hablar de ellas!-dijo emocionada

Paulin: Yo tambien según escuche son unas heroínas que salvan la ciudad

Miyako: si esas mismas

Gema: y que hay con ellas-dijo inocentemente

Momoko: Verán niñas esas chicas….somos nosotras

Paulin: de verdad *.*

Kaoru: si yo soy la powerpuff verde mejor conocida como Powered Buttercup, la ruda

Miyako: yo soy la powerpuff azul conocida como Rolling Bubbles, la veloz

Bella/Gema: *.* Increíble

Paulin: eso significa que tu eres *.*-dijo mirando a Momoko

Momoko: jejejeje si yo soy la powerpuff rosa conocida como Hyper Blossom, la inteligente y la líder

High School / Miyako: ¬.¬

Paulin: genial no puedo creer que las famosas luchadoras leyendas de la ciencia nos hayan salvado.

Momoko: era nuestro deber

Miyako: por cierto cuando no estamos transformadas, llámenos por nuestros nombres reales.

Bella: ¿Qué? Ósea que blossom, Bubbles y buttercup no son sus nombres reales

Kaoru: jejejeje bueno esos son nuestros nombres de heroína, pero como somos famosas y queremos evitar ser perseguidas todo el tiempo tenemos identidades.

Gema: cuáles son sus nombres

Momoko: bueno mi nombre real es Momoko Akatsutsumi alias Hyper blossom

Miyako: El mío es Miyako Gotokouji alias Rolling Bubbles

Kaoru: Y el mío es Kaoru Matsubara alias Powered Buttercup

Paulin: me gusta su nombre Momoko-sama

Momoko: ¿eh? Oh ... ..arigato 0/0

Bella: Pues a mí me gusta más el nombre de Miyako-sama

Miyako: ... en mí siento inundado - / -

Gema: Yo creo que el nombre de Kaoru-sama es mejor

Kaoru: gracias por el cumplido-dijo algo sonrojada

Momoko: Bueno ahora que ya nos presentamos mejor, díganme donde están sus madres.

Paulin: No…no tenemos

Miyako: ¡como ósea que son huérfanas!

Bella: sip

Kaoru: Pero si son huérfanas no deberían estar en el orfanato-dijo preocupada

Gema: nos escapamos

Momoko/Miyako/Kaoru: ¡SE ESCAPARON! O.O

Momoko: porque

Paulin: pues verán…..

*Narra Paulin*

Escena retrospectiva

 _Desde que nacimos estuvimos en el orfanato, nos dijeron que nos encontraron a las tres en la puerta del edificio, nosotras no nos importaba si nos abandonaron, porque nos teníamos a las tres nos gustaba estar en ese lugar, pero según nos decían algún día nos iban a adoptar a las tres y nos separaríamos, estábamos asustadas ya que nosotras éramos muy unidas y no queríamos ser adoptadas por desconocidos, pero lo que temíamos se estaba por cumplir._

 _Ya teníamos 2 años y estábamos tranquilas jugando hasta que la dueña nos informó a las tres que habían 3 familias que nos querían adoptar y lo peor era que esas familias vivían en diferentes ciudades y solo venían a la ciudad a buscar un niño para adoptar, estábamos asustadas no queríamos separarnos pero sabíamos que no podíamos hacer nada._

 _El día llego y las familias que querían adoptarnos ya habían llegado y estaban hablando con la dueña, creíamos que y no podíamos hacer nada para evitarlo…..pero nos equivocamos, justo cuando iban a firmar se escuchó un estruendo desde afuera que resultaba ser un robot destruyendo la ciudad, las dueña del orfanato junto a los niños y las 3 familias habían huido a un lugar seguro, pero nosotras tres nos fuimos por el lado contrario ya que no queríamos separarnos y con esa distracción podríamos irnos muy lejos, llegamos a un callejón donde descansamos un rato, pero fue mala idea ya que unas personas de piel verde 4 hombre y una mujer que nos vieron y empezaron a golpearnos….maltratarnos hasta dejarnos muy lastimadas e inconscientes._

 _Cuando despertamos ya no estaban eso vándalos, pero aun asi no bajamos la guardia con nuestras fuerzas que nos quedaba caminamos hacia unos cubos de basura y nos escondimos ahí asustadas._

Fin de flash back

Paulin: Y eso fue lo que paso, nos quedamos ahí hasta que vosotras nos encontraron

Miyako: ¡qué triste historia!

Momoko: esperen dijeron gente de piel verde

Paulin: sip porque

Kaoru: ¡RAYOS ES QUE ESOS IDIOTAS NO SABEN MAS QUE CAUSAR PROBLEMAS!

Bella: a que se refiere

Miyako: niñas esa gente de piel verde que descibresn, no era otra que la Banda Gangrena

Paulin/bella/gema: ¿Banda Gangrena? O.o

Momoko: son unos rivales nuestros, bueno de las powerpuff girls y siempre están causando problemas

Kaoru: cuando los vea los voy a machacar

Momoko/Miyako: Hay Kaoru-dijeron con una gota anime

Paulin / bella / gema: HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA

Paulin: Son muy divertidas

Bella: en verdad les agradecemos nuestras vidas por ayudarnos

Gema: si tanto que no quedemos quedar con ustedes

Kaoru: ¿Qué?

Paulin: Si por favor, no queremos volver a ese lugar

Bella: si adóptenos porfis –dijo mi amiga con ojos de cachorro

Miyako: Pues claro que lo aremos, eso teníamos planeado

Paulin: de verdad o.o

Kaoru: fue idea de Momoko averiguar si tenían madres para ver si las podíamos adoptar

Momoko: y como ahora sabemos sobre su historia Paulin de ahora en adelante llámame Okasan-dijo sonriendo

Yo me sorprendí y pude sentir como salían lágrimas de la felicidad.

Paulin: de….de ver….verdad-dije tartamudeando con lágrimas en los ojos

Momoko: sip ^^ -dijo abrazándome

Paulin: arigato Okasan (gracias mamá)-dije abrazándola tambien

Bella: señorita Miyako

Miyako: Dime Oka-san

Bella: de verdad O.O

Miyako: por supuesto, además siempre quise ser madre y entonces quieres ser mi hija

Bella: SSIIIII-grito mientras la abrazaba

Kaoru: Bueno ahora que son nuestras hijas no se preocupen en volver

Gema: espera, eso quiere decir que tú ahora eres mí….

Kaoru: jejejeje sip ahora llámame Okasan entendido

Gema: Si –dijo lanzando su puño en el aire sacando risas de todas las presentes

Momoko: bueno ahora este es su nuevo hogar, hablaremos con el profesor sobre lo necesario para que se queden y por mientras descansen ok

Paulin: Si Okasa

Bella/Gema: si Obasan

Momoko: perfecto descanse…vamos chicas

Miyako / Kaoru: ok

Vi como mi nueva madre y tías se iban del cuarto para hablar con ese científico, vi a las chicas que se veían felices al igual que yo, ahora tenemos una familia y estamos juntas para siempre, solo espero que mamá encuentre un chico guapo que la quiera, asi podre tener un padre tambien jijijijjijj, vale intentarlo no.

 **Bueno aquí lo tienen espero que les aya gustado nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo bye ^^**

 **Capitulo 3 "Nuevos estudiantes"**


	3. los estudiantes nuevos

**Hola Vengo con nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste y también quiero informar que tengo muchas tareas por el maldito colegio a distancia y me demorare en subir capitulo, pero espero que pueda continuar la historia. disfruten ^^**

 **Capítulo 3 "Estudiantes nuevos"**

*Narra Miyako*

El sol estaba saliendo y yo me habia despertado para irme a la ducha ya que hoy día comenzábamos nuestras clases y quiero estar lista, ayer fue un gran día después de que salimos del cuarto donde descansaban, le contamos todo al profesor, ken, poochie los cuales se sorprendieron pero el profesor acepto que adoptáramos a las niñas, dijo que llamaría al alcalde para que se encargue el papeleo para que sea oficial, yo en cambio no puedo esperar para ser la madre oficial de bella es un sueño.

Cuando llegue al baño, me desnude y entre a la ducha, mientras lo hacía me pude fijar lo bien que me desarrollo, con el paso de los años las chicas y yo empezamos a desarrollar cuerpos que parecían de diosas, tenemos la cintura perfecta, estábamos bien flacas y todas teníamos E-tazas lo cual a Kaoru no le agradaba nada.

Después de terminar de bañarme, me coloque la toalla y me fui a mi cuarto, desde que nos mudamos aquí el profesor nos dio cuartos muy bonitos a las 3, entre a mi cuarto que estaba pintada de color azul marino, la cama era circular y estaba en el centro de la habitación, tengo una pantalla de plasma que está en frente de la cama, al lado derecho de la habitación habia una puerta de vidrio que era un closet electrónico donde guardo toda la ropa que tengo y aun lado del closet tengo mi escritorio blanco donde tengo mi laptop e impresora, al lado izquierdo tenía unos muebles de bolsa de frijol moderno uno blanco y otro azul marino y entre esos muebles hay una mesita redondo y cerca donde está la puerta hay otro closet chiquito donde guardo mis cosas de pintura y al lado del hay lienzos, el curto de Momoko y Kaoru son iguales solo de sus colores de firma y Momoko tiene estanterías de libros en vez de lienzos y Kaoru tenía sacos de boxeo y un Wii el cual de vez en cuando jugamos todas juntas.

Me fui a cambiar a mi uniforme de mujer del colegio que consistía en una falda Marrón que llega por debajo del muslo, camisa blanca ajustada la cual solo deje abierto el primer botón, corbata marrón, chaleco negro, medias blancas y zapatos marrones. Después de haberme cambiado, me empezó a peinar mi pelo en una trenza que llegaba a la cintura con una cinta celeste y tenía un flequillo a cada lado de la cara, que bueno que deje las dos coletas cuando tenía 15 aunque me aparecen cuando me transformo.

Cuando acabe de arreglarme, guarde todas las cosas que necesitabas, mis útiles, cuadernos en mi bolso que el profesor me regalo era blanco con burbujas celestes. Una vez que acabe, Salí de mi habitación y me fui directo al comedor donde ya estaban el profesor, ken, poochie, las niñas que se veían mejor y Momoko que vestía el mismo uniforme que yo pero más arreglado y su camisa estaba toda abotonada igual que su chaleco, estaba su cabello en su cola de caballo pero más corto y tenía un colet, me fije para ver si estaba Kaoru pero parece que ella sigue dormida.

Miyako: Buenos días

Profesor/ ken/poochie: Buenos días Miyako

Paulin/Gema: buenos días Tía

Bella: Hola Oka-san -dijo corriendo a abrazarme

Miyako: hola hijita-dije abrazándola

Momoko: Como as dormido Miyako

Miyako: Muy bien….eh Kaoru todavía no despierta

Momoko: No si esta despierta, la tuve que despertar solo que se ha ido a bañar

Miyako: ya veo- dijo mientras empezaba a comer su desayuno

En ese momento apareció Kaoru que llevaba puesto el mismo uniforme que Momoko y yo solo que su chaleco estaba abierto, su camisa estaba afuera y con los dos primeros botones sueltos y enzima la corbata, su cabello estaba suelto y lacio que le llegaba hasta el pecho.

Kaoru: buenos días

Todos-gema: buenos días

Gema: buenos días Okasan-dijo abrazándola

Kaoru: Bueno días gema dormiste bien

Gema: sip tanto que ya me siento mejor

Kaoru: me alegro

Profesor: Muy bien chicas acaben de desayunar y vallan directo a la escuela, más tarde vendrá el alcalde.

Miyako: pero y las niñas-dije preocupada

Profesor: no se preocupen poochie y yo nos encargaremos de todo, ustedes y ken deben ir a la escuela deprisa

Ken llevaba puesto el uniforme masculino de nuestro colegio, después de muchas suplicas del profesor, ken acepto volver al colegio solo para vigilarnos quien diría yo creo que es por otra razón.

Momoko: muy bien profesor

Profesor: Díganme papá

Kaoru: eso será algo difícil estamos acostumbradas a llamarlo profesor

Miyako: pero lo intentaremos

Después de charlar por unos minutos y de que tomáramos desayuno, Paulin, bella y gema se fueron al cuarto a dormir no sin antes darnos un abrazo a mí y las chicas, después el profesor nos dio a los 4 nuestros almuerzos y nos despedimos mientras emprendíamos nuestro camino hacia el colegio.

*Narra Momoko*

Ya habíamos salido de casa directo al colegio, no puedo esperar la hora de empezar las clases, aunque tambien estoy algo fastidiada ya que con el paso del tiempo las chicas y yo nos volvimos más populares, Miyako mas popular, Kaoru después de convertirse en algo femenina, ya no solo le caen admiradoras mujeres, si no chicos tambien y en cuanto a mí, digamos que desde que deje ser una maniática de los dulce obsesiva de chicos según mis amigas me describían asi, y me empezó a volver más fría y calculadora, sin contar que me volví muy guapa al igual que las chicas me empezaron a caer chicos a montón, pero como no estaba interesada ya en los chicos, los rechazaba.

Habíamos llegado ya a la escuela, nos despedimos de ken que se fue a su salón y nosotras al nuestro, pero lo que me fastidia es que apenas entramos al edificio ya fuimos rodeadas de chicos fans tanto míos, como de Miyako y Kaoru.

Chico 1: ¡MOMOKO TE GUSTARIA SALIR CONMIGO!

Tristemente seria: No

Chico 2: ¡MIYAKO SERIAS MI NOVIA!

Miyako: Lo siento no creo que pueda

Chico 3: ¡KAORU TE CASARIAS CONMIGO!

Kaoru enojada: ¡PORSUPESTO QUE NO! Ahora salgan del camino

Los fans seguían fastidiándonos por un buen rato y hubiera seguido así de no ser gracias a Kaoru que logramos apartar a todos los fans y pudimos caminar tranquilas por el pasillo hasta nuestros casilleros. Cuando llegamos empezamos a guardar nuestras cosas, al lado nuestro habia un grupo de cotillas que ya me estaban empezando a hartar con sus chismes, iba a cerrar mi casillero e irme al salón hasta que escuche un chisme que me intereso mucho.

Chica 1: Oigan sabían que vendrán a estudiar tres chicos transferidos aquí en la escuela.

Chica 3: si eh oído que vendrán aquí para graduarse

Chica 2: Yo oí que son muy guapos

Chica 4: Yo tambien oí que son muy atractivos a demás dicen que son hermanos

Chica 1: Según escuche son trillizos

Chicas 2/3/4: ¡Trillizos!

Chica 3: Dios mío además de guapos son trillizos no puedo esperar para conocerlos.

Las demás: Ni yo

Momoko: *Con que nuevos estudiantes mmmmmmm interesante*-pensé

Después de guardar nuestras cosas y sacar lo necesario, fuimos directo al salón estábamos todas juntas en las dos primeras horas de clase, ahora teníamos algunas clase separadas pero que podíamos hacer los últimos años de secundaria eran asi y lástima que la solo nos enseña matemáticas ahora, pero al menos sus clases nos toca la primeras horas.

Llegamos al salón, donde estaban ya la mayoría de nuestros compañeros, la mayoría eran los que estaban con nosotros cuando teníamos 13, incluso esta la pesada de Himeko shirogane y su sequito de amigas las idiotas de mandy y brandy, las cuales ahora están alabando a Himeko por su nuevo vestido que ella presume, no sé nada de moda pero sin duda ese vestido es el más ridículo vestido que vi en mi vida.

Lo que ahora me interesa es saber quiénes son los 3 chicos nuevos, ya que seguro me pedirán a mí que les de el recorrido, como presidenta del concejo estudiantil tengo que encargarme siempre de ayudar a los nuevos alumnos y tambien encargarme de los acontecimientos, seguía en mis pensamientos hasta que Miyako me hablo.

Miyako: Tristemente

Momoko: si Miyako ¿Qué pasa?-pregunte

Miyako: Es que has estado observando a esas chicas que cotilleaban cuando estábamos en los casilleros

Kaoru: Y según sabemos no te gustan los chismes ¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso descubriste algo?

Momoko: si eh descubierto por esas cotorras que se han transferido a tres chicos nuevos a nuestra escuela.

Miyako: ¿enserio? O.o

Tristemente, SIP

Kaoru: Genial eso significa más idiotas que nos perseguirán-dijo sarcásticamente

Miyako: cálmate Kaoru eso no se sabe todavía

Kaoru: como sea y Momoko que más descubriste

Momoko: Que son 3 y son hermanos…..trillizos para ser exacto

Kaoru: ¿Trillizos?

Momoko: sip pero dicen que esos trillizos no son iguales

Miyako: qué raro

Kaoru: ¿Qué pasa Miyako?

Miyako: Nada, solo que no conocemos ya a unos trillizos que no se parecen entre ellos

Momoko: ahora que lo pienso si…..¡Claro! como no me habia fijado antes

Kaoru: Fijarte en que Momoko

Miyako: si de que hablas

Momoko: chicas por favor piensen bien, quienes son los únicos chicos que conocemos en todo el mundo que son hermanos, trillizos y a la vez no se parecen en nada.

Miyako/Kaoru: mmmmmmm….AAHHHHH los RRBZ

Momoko: ¡exacto!

Miyako: Pero ellos desaparecieron hace 4 años, después de la última pelea que tuvimos con ellos.

Kaoru: Si es verdad es imposible que sean ellos Momoko

Momoko: Pero y si lo son, es una teoría pero hay una probabilidad entre un millón de que sean ellos

Miyako: Bueno en eso tienes razón, hay una gran posibilidad de que los chicos nuevos sean los Rowdyruff Boys Z y además no sería tan malo ver a Boomer de nuevo ¿verdad?

Kaoru: mmmmmmm…bueno siendo sincera no sería mala idea volver a verlos, sobre todo al imbécil de Butch para volver a patearle el trasero jejejeje

Momoko: Chicas creo que la única forma de saberlo es ver cara a cara a los nuevos estudiantes transferidos.

Las otras dos asienten.

Después de un rato habia tocado ya el timbre y nos dirigíamos las tres a nuestros asientos y mientras lo hacía pensaba en lo que habia hablado con las chicas, será que acaso son ellos de verdad y si lo son para que regresarían, es que querrán venganza por la derrota de hace años o será otra cosa…Serás acaso tu ¿Brick?

Continuara...

 **Bien soy muy mala jejeje suspenso ¿Quiénes son los nuevos estudiantes? ¿serán los RRBZ? lo sabrán en el siguiente capitulo bye ^u^:**

 **Capitulo 4 "ellos volvieron"**


	4. Ellos Volvieron

**Hola después de leer unos cometarios me di cuenta de que hubo un fallo y se publico de nuevo el 3 pero no se preocupen que ya lo arregle ^^**

 **Capítulo 4 "Ellos volvieron"**

*narra narradora*

Todos los alumnos ya se habían sentado apenas toco el timbre y la ya habia entrado al salón, ella todavía se le veía joven pero ya no tanto, pero su cabello estaba más largo y lacio, que estaba amarrado a una cola de caballo y llevaba puesto un traje Blazer estilo coreano de otoño naranja.

Keane: ¡Buenos días alumnos!

Alumnos/as: Buenos días miss Keane

Keane: Este año que empezó yo seré su maestra de matemáticas así que espero que pongan mucho empeño.

Alumnas-Kaoru: ¡HAI!-dijeron energéticamente

Alumnos+Kaoru: hai- dijeron sin muchos ánimos

keane: Bien, sé que ya estamos empezando el año, pero quiero anunciar que se han transferido a esta escuela 3 estudiantes y estarán con nosotros las primeras clases asi que espero que se lleven bien…..Adelante chicos no sean tímidos-dijo mirando la puerta.

La puerta se abre y entran tres chicos.

El primero que estaba en el centro era un chico musculoso de unos 18 años de ojos rojos como la sangre, tez normal y cabello pelirrojo que llegaba hasta la cintura que estaba amarrado, llevaba puesto el uniforme del colegio para hombre que consistía en camisa blanca que estaba abierta los dos primeros botones, corbata marrón, pantalón marrón, un chaleco negro y en su cabeza tenía un sombrero al revés tambien rojo y tenía una mirada fría y calculadora lo que lo hacía muy sexy.

El segundo que estaba a la derecha era un chico musculoso tambien de unos 18 años de ojos verde oscuro como el bosque, tez pálida y cabellos azabache largo que estaba amarado en una coleta y tenía un flequillo que le tapaba un ojo, llevaba puesto el mismo uniforme que el otro solo que la camisa estaba afuera y abierta los 3 primeros botones y no tenía corbata y tenía una mirada seductora y perversa que lo hacía ver peligroso.

Y el tercero y último que estaba a la izquierda era un chico musculoso de unos 18 años tambien de ojos azul cobalto pero más oscuro, tez normal, tenía pecas y cabello rubio alborotado que parecía el color del oro, llevaba puesto el mismo uniforme que los otros dos pero más arreglado y tenía una mirada inocente y amable lo cual lo hacía lucir adorable.

Todas las chicas excepto 3 chicas que estaban en shock, las veían con ojos de corazones estilo anime y corazones volando alrededor de ellas, mientras que los hombres les veían con envidia o desprecio.

Las chicas ya habían salido de su estado de shock y cada una tenía una diferente expresión.

Momoko de asombro, Miyako de miedo y Kaoru de furia.

Momoko/Miyako/Kaoru: RRBZ-murmuraron en voz muy baja

: Bien chicos preséntense a la clase por favor

¿?: Mi nombre es Masaru-dijo el pelirrojo con una voz profunda que hacia babear a algunas chicas.

¿?: Mi nombre es Kojiro-dijo el azabache con un tono sensual y peligroso que hacía a algunas chicas desmayarse.

¿?: Mi nombre es Makoto-dijo el de pelo rubio con una expresión de inocencia recibiendo un ' _KAWAI'_ de parte de algunas alumnas.

Masaru/Kojiro/Makoto: Y somos los hermanos Him

keane: Interesante apellido, bueno comencemos con las preguntas, alguien-dijo mientras veía a la mayoría de alumnos levantar la mano- Sakamoto –dijo señalando a un chico de cabello marrón oscuro y ojos naranjas

Sakamoto se para: ¿Es verdad que son trillizos?

Masaru: Sip somos, solo que yo soy el mayor, Kojiro es el del medio y Makoto es el más joven.

keane: Bien la siguiente eeemmmm Hikari-dijo señalando a una chica de cabello pelirroja de ojos celestes.

Hikari se para: ¿su color favorito?

Masaru: Rojo

Kojiro: Verde oscuro

Makoto: Azul oscuro

Momoko/Miyako/Kaoru: *Era de suponerse* -.-

keane: Ok la siguiente pregunta…..Ummm Dexter-dijo señalando a un chico de cabello peli naranja y ojos celestes.

Dexter se para: ¿Que aficiones tienes?

Masaru: A mí me gusta leer libros y el ajedrez- dijo llamando la atención de Momoko

Kojiro: A mí me gusta tocar la flauta y jugar football-dijo llamando la atención de Kaoru

Makoto: A mí me gusta el baloncesto y dibujar-dijo llamando la atención de Miyako

keane: Que interesante chicos, antes de continuar con las preguntas díganme como se describirían en su familia.

Masaru: Bueno yo sería como el inteligente de la familia, Kojiro sería el atlético de la familia y Makoto sería el artista de la familia.

keane: Increíble, entonces pasemos a la siguiente pregunta…..Himeko

Himeko se para: Hola yo soy Himeko la niña más bella del colegio hahahaha-dijo mientras los 3 chicos tenían una gota estilo anime en la cabeza y pensaran ' _esta niña que se cree'_ \- Y mi pregunta es ¿tienen novia?

Esa pregunta desconcertó a los 3 chicos mientras que todas las niñas incluyendo a nuestras heroínas escuchaban atentamente.

Masaru nervioso: Bueno…..la verdad es

Kojiro nervioso: no tenemos novia jejejeje

Se escucha un 'SSSSIIII' de parte de todas las chicas excepto 3 de ellas (nota: ya saben de quien estoy hablando)

Makoto nervioso: Pero si estamos atraídos hacia alguien

Esto dejo pasmada a todas las chicas incluso a las PPGZ

Himeko enojada: ¡¿Quiénes?!

Masaru: Hacia unas chicas que conocimos hace 4 años pero ya no las volvimos a ver.

Mandy: pero si eso fue hace tiempo, no creen que ya debieron conseguir novio

Makoto: Estamos confiados de que ellas todavía no tienen novio

Kojiro: Y sabemos que ellas estudian acá, por eso vinimos-dijo dejando desconcertados a todos los alumnos.

Himeko enojada: Y que tienen ellas que no tenga yo- dijo con tono de superioridad

Los chicos las vieron con desprecio sabiendo que estaba insultando a las chicas que querían y decidieron ponerla en su lugar.

Masaru enojado: Eso sería Inteligencia

Kojiro enojado: Fuerza

Makoto enojado: Belleza

Momoko/Miyako/Kaoru: *Estarán hablando de nosotras*-pensaron sonrojadas

Los 3: Y un corazón puro-dijeron dejando atónitos a los alumnos a las ppgz y a Himeko que ya no sabía que decir y solo se sentó.

: jejejeje vamos a calmarnos si, Miyako porque no preguntas la última pregunta-dijo mirándola

Miyako: eh….H-Hai-dijo sonrojada mientras se paraba

Toda la clase se le queda viendo

Miyako: Mi….pegunta es… ¿Conocen a los RRBZ y PPGZ?

Esta pregunta dejo paralizados a los chicos nuevos, mientras que la clase estaba esperando curiosa la respuesta.

Makoto nervioso: Porque lo preguntas

Miyako: Es que….todo el mundo conoce aquí a las ppgz y sus contrapartes los rrbz…. Además ustedes se parecen mucho a ellos.

Los tres chicos nuevos Palidecen

Masaru: Bueno hemos oído de las ppgz-dijo nervioso

Kojiro: y los rrbz tambien hemos oído hablar de ellos-dijo nerviosísimo

Miyako asiente y se vuelve a sentar

Keane: Bueno ahora que acabamos con las preguntas voy a asignarlos a sus asientos.

Todas las chicas del salón pedían a gritos que se sentaran con ellas, excepto tres chicas que rezaban desesperadas en sus cabezas.

Momoko: *Por favor que no le toque conmigo*

Miyako: *Que no me toque con él lo suplico*

Kaoru: *Juro que matare a alguien si me toca el idiota*

keane: haber Masaru siéntate al lado de Momoko….Momoko levanta la mano

Momoko levanta la mano frustrada y Masaru va a sentarse, pero sin dejar de ver a momoko con su mirada fría.

Keane: Makoto tú te sentaras al lado de Miyako…..Miyako levanta la mano

Miyako levanta la mano desilusionada y Makoto sin despejar su mirada de ella se sienta a lado suyo sonriente.

Keane: Y por último Kojiro siéntate al lado de Kaoru…..Kaoru levanta la mano

Kaoru muy enojada levanta la mano y Kojiro se va a sentar sin quitarle la mirada maliciosa que le daba a Kaoru.

Keane: Muy bien comencemos la clase, hoy vamos a hablar de Sistema de Ecuaciones, asi que saquen sus libros en la página 173.

Los alumnos sacaron sus libros y comenzaron la clase, que transcurría con normalidad, momoko y Masaru aprestaba mucha atención, Miyako y Makoto intentaban entender algunas cosas que decía la maestra, Kaoru y Kojiro bostezaban de vez en cuando por las explicaciones.

Pasaron las dos primeras horas y ya habia tocado el timbre que significaba la hora del receso, todos los alumnos guardaron sus cosas y empezaron a salir, momoko junto con sus amigas guardaron tambien sus cosas no sin antes darle una última mirada a los chicos nuevos, quienes tambien estaban mirando a las chicas, haciendo que sus miradas se crucen de este orden Momoko: Masaru; Kaoru: Kojiro y Miyako: Makoto; se estuvieron mirando por un largo tiempo, hasta que las chicas recordando lo que ellos dijeron en la clase lo que las puso sonrojadas, lo cual notaron los tres chicos haciéndolos sonreír malévolamente, las chicas no soportaron mas y salieron corriendo de la salón con la cara roja.

*Narra Masaru*

Después de ver salir a esas chicas con la cara muy roja, lo que nos hizo gracia a mis hermanos y a mí, empezamos a guardar nuestras cosas para salir, aun hay que encontrar a las powerpuff girls Z, recuerdo que después de nuestra última y vergonzosa batalla que tuvimos con ellas, nuestra madre Mojo nos dio un líquido que nos dio poderes además de ser un año mayor que las ppgz, él tenía planeado usarnos para ayudarlo a conquistar el mundo, pero nos negamos como siempre eso lo enojo mucho y dijo que si no lo ayudábamos lo menos que podíamos hacer es ir a la escuela y aceptamos, pero nos mandó a una escuela en Osaka, fue divertido aprendimos mucho y nos hicimos muy populares, 3 años en esa escuela fue divertido hasta que descubrimos que no podíamos vivir sin nuestros homólogos y decidimos transferirnos aquí al descubrir gracias a mama que las chicas tenían identidades secretas eh iban a la escuela.

Asi que aquí estamos ahora, empezando nuestro último año aquí para graduarnos y encontrar aa nuestros homólogos, pero me pregunto quienes serán esas chicas que salieron hace un rato y rubia ¿Por qué nos preguntó sobre las ppgz y nosotros?, serán acaso ellas.

Masaru: Hey chicos

Makoto: ¿Qué pasa hermano?

Kojiro: si viejo

Masaru: Esas chicas no se les hacen conocidas

Makoto: Pues a mí sí, creen que puedan ser ellas

Kojiro: Pues si son ellas mejor para nosotros porque nos ahorraron el trabajo de buscarlas.

Makoto: Pero Masaru como estas tan seguro que son ellas

Masaru: Pues primero que se parecen a las powerpuff girls, segundo la tal Miyako nos preguntó sobre los RRBZ y tercero tienen el mismo cinturón que tienen las PPGZ

Kojiro/Makoto: ¿Qué cinturón?-dijeron confundidos haciéndome caer estilo anime

Masaru: ¡IDIOTAS ME REFIERO AL CINTURON DE TRANSFORMACIÓN QUE TIENEN LAS PPGZ PARA TRANSFORMARCE!-grite furioso al ver que mis hermanos no entendían.

Kojiro/Makoto: No tenías que gritar tampoco somos estúpidos ¬.¬

Masaru: Pues para mi si lo son-murmure muy bajo par mi mismo- Bien ahora que entendieron, vamos a hacer contacto con ellas, para verificar mejor si son ellas y si son…ya saben que hacer

Kojiro y Makoto asienten

Masaru: Entonces andando

 **huy suspenso ¿Qué pasara? ¿los chicos descubrirán que son ellas? ¡porque volvieron lo sabremos en el siguiente capitulo, vaya parezco locutora de programas jejejej bueno hasta la siguiente bye ^^ y no olviden cometar**

 **Capitulo 5 "El pacto"**


	5. El Pacto

**Hola aquí con nuevo capitulo, quiero disculparme por el problema del capitulo 4 pero ya lo arregle y ya pueden verlo y si quieren comentar ese capitulo háganlo para leer sus opiniones, bueno también quiero decir que el siguiente capitulo de _"rescate por amor"_ ya esta terminado y pronto lo subiré asi que estén atentos, bueno sin mas preámbulos comencemos. ^u^**

 **Capítulo 5 "El Pacto"**

*Narra la narradora*

Las chicas después de salir lo más rápido del salón todas rojas por lo ocurrido, ya habían llegado ya a la cafetería donde ya estaban los alumnos comiendo y se sentaron en el sitio que siempre se sentaban, para empezar a comer sus almuerzos que les dio el profesor, les dio en la mañana antes de salir.

Kaoru: Al fin, me estaba muriendo de hambre

Momoko: Siempre tienes hambre

Kaoru: Cállate

Momoko: pero es verdad

Kaoru: HMP

Miyako: Chicas no están emocionadas por ser madres

Momoko/Kaoru: si mucho

Momoko: A mí me alegro de haberlas encontrado, porque que creen que hubiera pasado si no las hubiéramos encontrado

Miyako: No quiero ni saberlo

Momoko: seguro hubieran muerto

Kaoru: y que aremos con la banda gangrena

Miyako: es verdad ellos fueron los culpables de que los chicas casi murieran-dijo preocupada

Momoko: los buscaremos y les daremos una lección-dijo decidida

Kaoru: como sea, solo quiero comer

Momoko: si será mejor comer luego nos encargaremos de ellos

Ambas: ok

Momoko: bien, que nos habrá puesto el profesor para nuestro bento

Las tres chicas abren sus almuerzos.

Miyako: ¡Que rico es curry!-dijo con estrellitas en sus ojos

Kaoru: El profesor se lució- dijo babeando

Momoko: Y saben que sería perfecto para acompañar esto

Kaoru/Miyako: ¿Qué?

Momoko: ¡Esto!

Momoko saca una bolsa donde dentro tiene un montón de onigiri en forma de animales (nota: si no sabes que es un onigiri, son bolas de arroz japoneses)

Kaoru/Miyako: No me digas que eso es *w*

Momoko: si son los onigiri especiales que hago, los hice ayer en la noche para comer hoy día.

High School / Miyako: ¡Comamos! *. *

Momoko: tranquilas que esta vez hice muchos onigiri –dijo abriendo la bolsa

Cada una agarro una bola de onigiri de su animal favorito: momoko de zorro, Kaoru de perro y Miyako de gato, las untaron en el curry y cuando estaban a punto de comérselo…..

Masaru: AAHHMM- se come la bola de arroz de Momoko

Kojiro: AAHHMM- se come la bolla de arroz de Kaoru

Makoto: AAHHMM- se come la bola d arroz Miyako

Los chicos llegan y se comen la bola de arroz de su contrapartes en sus propias narices dejándolas atónitas y al hacerlo los tres empezaron a lamer y besar los dedos de las chicas.

Las chicas: NNNOOOOOO TT-TT-gritan mientras lloran a cantaron estilo anime

Momoko: Mi zorro TToTT

Kaoru: Mi perro TToTT

Miyako: Mi Gato TToTT

Fue cuando en ese momento se dieron cuenta de las caricias que les estaban dando los chicos en sus dedos, dejándolas sonrojadas hasta las orejas como tomates recién sacados de un huerto.

Las 3: O/O...¡KKKKKKKYYYYYAAAAAA!- gritan quitando sus dedos de la boca de los chicos

Momoko: ¡ACOSADOR!-le da una sopapo a Masaru

Kaoru: ¡VIOLADOR!-le da un puñetazo a Kojiro

Miyako: ¡PERVERTIDO!-le da una cachetada a Makoto

Mas/Koj/Mak: ¡AUCH! ….¡Por que fue eso¡-dijeron enojados

La 3: ¡Por pervertidos!

Masaru: no sean exageradas

Kaoru: Como no quieres que seamos exageradas, si nos lamieron los dedos :(

Kojiro: Oh vamos seguro te gusto

Kaoru: gggggrrrrrr ¬¬ ####

Momoko: Tranquila amiga

Miyako: además se comieron nuestras bolas de arroz

Momoko/Kaoru: Eso también TT-TT

Makoto: es que se veían tan ricas que no resistimos ^^

Momoko: ya no importa, solo nos gustaría que nos dejen comer tranquilas si no es mucho pedir

Masaru: me temo que no se va a poder

Kaoru molesta: ¡Porque no!

Kojiro: porque queremos almorzar con ustedes

Makoto: además de que tenemos que preguntarles algo

Momoko: no lo se

Miyako: yo creo que sería mejor que se queden

Kaoru: ¡Qué!

Momoko: estas segura Miyako

Miyako: bueno hay que darles una oportunidad no creen

Momoko: tienes razón….está bien pueden comer con nosotras

Kaoru: con tal de que no fastidien

Los chicos satisfechos por la respuesta de las chicas se sentaron, Masaru al lado de Momoko, Makoto al lado de Miyako y Kojiro al lado de Kaoru.

Makoto: por cierto quien hizo esas bolas que están deliciosas

Miyako: Fue momoko

Masaru: de verdad

Momoko sonrojada: sip yo las hice

Masaru sonríe: Pues están deliciosas

Momoko: ¡de verdad!-dijo con estrellitas en los ojos

Masaru: si, oh no chicos

Makoto/Kojiro: Si serias una esposa perfecta

Momoko al escuchar eso se sonrojo

Momoko: no es para tanto

Masaru: pero es verdad seria un esposa perfecta-dijo acercándose a ella

Momoko: gracias-sonrojada

Miyako: Y que querían hablar con nosotras

Makoto: a eso si verán queríamos preguntarles una cosa

Kaoru: ¿Qué cosa?-dijo confundida mientras se comía otro onigiri untado en curry

Kojiro: Bueno nos preguntábamos de dónde sacaron esos cinturones-dijo apuntando el cinturón blanco de Kaoru

Las chicas tragan seco

Momoko: eh nos lo compramos-dijo nerviosa

Miyako/Kaoru: ¡SI en un mercado jejejeje!- dijeron tambien nerviosas

Los chicos se miran entre sí por unos minutos después para verles a la cara, sabiendo que las habían descubierto que eran ellas, pero decidieron solo asentir y empezaron a comer tranquilos hasta que toco el timbre diciendo que acabo el receso, todos volvieron a sus clases y el día transcurrió normal, aunque las chicas estaban nerviosas creyendo que o chicos las hayan descubierto, al final del colegio se fueron todos a casa excepto 3 chicas y 3 chicos.

Momoko: chicas

Miyako/Kaoru: ¿Qué pasa?

Momoko: me han informado que debo ahora llevar a conocer a los muchachos el colegio y como sabemos que son los rrbz no quiero estar sola

Miyako: ya entiendo no te preocupes que te acompañaremos

Momoko: ¿de verdad? *.*

Miyako: sip verdad Kaoru

Kaoru: pues claro no te dejaríamos con esos idiotas, sabiendo de lo capaces que pueden ser los Rowdyruff boys z.

Momoko: gracias

En eso llegan los chicos

Masaru: estamos listos para el tour-dijo mientras se acercaba con sus hermanos

Momoko: bien vamos

Los 5: Hai

Momoko: En marcha entonces hay mucho que ver

Los 6 empezaron salieron del salón de clases para empezar el tour a los chicos, caminaban por los pasillos, les mostraron la sala de música, la de arte, la de ciencias, la de cocina, la biblioteca, el gimnasio, el patio y mas aunque las chicas sentían que los chicos no dejaban de verlas lo cual las incomodaba y deseaban irse lo más rápido posible, para llegar a su casa y volver a ver a su futuras hijas; pasaron a ver unas salas más hasta que llegaron a la terraza donde estaba con la vista de un hermoso puesta de sol.

Momoko: Y esta es la terraza

Masaru: este lugar se ve más relajante que las otras salas

Miyako: si es que este sitio es más tranquilo y tiene una hermosa vista por eso es nuestro lugar favorito.

Makoto: pues ahora tambien será el nuestro-dijo sonriendo

Kaoru: Ni crean que después de esta conversación seremos todos amigos-dijo aburrida

Kojiro: cree lo que creas preciosa porque seremos más que amigos

Kaoru: a que te refieres con eso idiota

Los chicos se miraron entre sí, asintieron y se pusieron cada uno en frente de su contraparte, lo que dejo algo confundidas a las chicas.

Momoko: ¿Qué pasa?

Los chicos no dijeron nada

Miyako: se sienten bien

Todavía no dicen nada

Kaoru: ¡OIGAN HABLEN!

En eso los chicos se fueron acercando a las chicas las cuales retrocedían nerviosas al verlos acercarse y siguieron asi hasta que chocaron con la pared, lo que aprovecharon los chicos y las acorralaron a sus contrapartes contra la pared pegando sus cuerpos con los de ellas para que evitaran que escapara, las chicas se sonrojaron como semáforo por la acción de los chicos.

Momoko sonrojada: Ma…Masa…Masaru *que le pasa*

Miyako sonrojada: Ma…mako…..Makoto *que le sucede*

Kaoru sonrojada: Ko…Koj….Kojiro *que mosco le pico*

Los 3: si que pasa-dijeron malévolamente acercándose mas

Momoko: chicos basta esto es incomodo-dijo sonrojada tratando de liberarse

Masaru sonrisa: Ya no tienes que fingir momoko….o debería decir Blossom

Las 3 chicas quedaron paralizadas al escuchar lo que dijo Masaru y empezaron a temblar mientras tragan saliva las tres muy nerviosas.

Momoko nerviosa: que…que as…dicho

Masaru: no te hagas la que no sepas-dijo seductoramente poniendo más nerviosa a momoko

Miyako: basta chicos no es gracioso

Makoto: pero estamos hablando muy enserio Miyako o sería mejor Bubbles-dijo coquetamente poniendo nerviosa a miyako

Miyako nerviosa: n…no bas…basta

Kaoru: Chicos ya déjennos

Kojiro: no lo haremos Kaoru o debería llamarte Buttercup-dijo peligrosamente poniendo muy nerviosa a Kaoru

Momoko: creo que ya no sirve esconderlo chicas o no es asi Brick-dijo mirando a Masaru

Masaru: Conque ya se dieron cuanta

Miyako: fue momoko quien los descubrió y nos lo dijo

Masaru: ya veo, te has vuelto muy inteligente blossy-dijo mirándola

Momoko: Porque han vuelto

Masaru: Como dijimos en clase vinimos para buscar a las chicas que vimos hace 4 años

Kojiro: Pero ya no será necesario

Miyako: Porque-dijo confundida

Makoto sonríe: eres muy inocente, lo que quiere decir es que ya no es necesario buscarlas…porque ya las encontramos-dijo apretando mas su cuerpo con el de ella

Las chicas se sonrojan sabiendo que ellas eran las chicas

Masaru: Hagamos esto, si ustedes nos dan una oportunidad para demostrarles que ya no somos malos….saldrán con nosotras y si no lo logramos nos iremos...¿Qué les parece

Momoko: es un pacto acaso

Masaru sonríe: si un pacto entre ex rivales y que nos dicen…¿aceptan?

 **Huy que suspenso jejjejej que pasara ¿las chicas aceptaran el pacto? lo sabremos en el siguiente capitulo y si no conocen mi blog les dejo el titulo para que lo busquen: "Zamy: La liria negra"**

 **Bueno nos vemos la siguiente bye ^u^ :** **Capítulo 6 "El tratado"**


	6. Nota importante

Nota de la autora:

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores, lamento no poder traer conmigo capitulo nuevo porque sigue en proceso, pero si traje noticia…¡Muy pronto historia nueva! Si verán mientras hacia el siguiente capítulo, pensé como serían las PPGZ si se enamoraran de los chicos a través de una pócima, hacia que dentro de una semana o dos estaré publicando otra historia con el título de " _POCIÓN DE AMOR"_ jejejeje bueno eso es todo espero poder publicar el siguiente capítulo a y aquí les dejo de que tratara mi nueva historia Bye ^^

Poción de Amor:

" _El Profesor Untonio creo una fórmula para mejorar la sustancia Z pero por un error termino siendo una poción de amor y por accidente las PPGZ beben la poción…¡Imposible! Las powerpuff girls z se enamoraron de los RowdyRuff boys z ¿Qué pasara? ¿Volverán a la normalidad?"_


	7. El tratado

**Aquí nuevo capitulo al fin lo acabe después de publicar la nota me demore 6 hora en acabar este capitulo pero ya aquí les doy el capitulo disfrútenlo a por cierto los personajes de las ppgz no me pertenecen...bien comencemos ^w^**

Capítulo 6 "El tratado"

Las chicas estuvieron pensando un rato mientras eran observadas y todavía acorraladas por sus contrapartes que estaban esperando impacientes la respuesta, después de unos minutos pensando las chicas se miraron, asintieron y voltearon para quedarse cara a cara con su contraparte mirándose.

Mas/Koj/Mak: Y bien-dijeron ya desesperados

Mom/Kao/Miya: Esta bien

Los chicos sonríen y se alejan dejando más aliviadas a las chicas de tener más su espacio personal pero seguían muy nerviosas y sonrojadas por lo que paso hace un rato, que sentían el olor de los chicos todavía.

Momoko sonrojada: *Estaba muy cerca de mí pero tiene un olor dulce a cereza*

Miyako sonrojada: *Estaba bien cerca de mí pero tiene un olor rico a mora*

Kaoru sonrojada: *Estaba demasiado cerca de mí pero tiene un olor delicioso a Manzana*

Las chicas estaban tan concentradas en sus pensamientos que no se dieron cuenta de que los chicos, las veían con cara de embobados, ya que pensaron que se veían muy adorables con el sonrojo y pensativas, seguían así hasta que Masaru hablo sacando a todos de sus pensamientos.

Masaru: bueno antes de irnos queremos disculparnos

Sus hermanos lo miraron confundidos sin saber a lo que se refería, hasta que vieron cara roja de su hermano mayor y entendieron a qué se refería y se sonrojaron demasiado que competían con la gorra de su hermano mayor; Pero las únicas que todavía no entendían nada eran las chicas.

Momoko: ¿Por qué?-pregunto confundida

Masaru ruborizado: Por lo que paso…hace cuatro años

Las 3 chicas se ruborizaron al máximo al saber a qué se refería Masaru.

Momoko: Te refieres a ese día-dijo sonrojada

Masaru asiente la cabeza dándole la espalda para ocultar su sonrojo, mientras los otros cincos se sonrojan más de lo habitual recordando cómo fue su último encuentro entre ellos hace cuatro años antes de que los RowdyRuff Boys Z desaparecieron de la ciudad.

Flash Back

 _Era un día tranquilo en la ciudad de Tonsville, ya habia pasado 6 meses desde que las PPGZ habían derrotado a Him definitivamente, salvando la ciudad y el mundo; pero los villanos seguían apareciendo aunque no era un problema ya que las powerpuff girls Z siempre los derrotaban, ahora las chicas estaban tranquilas….bueno casi._

 _Buttercup: ¡Malditos RRBZ!-grito enfurecida_

 _Blossom: Ya dejen de causar problemas idiotas-dijo cansada_

 _Bubbles: si ya no nos fastidien pues chicos-dijo casi llorando_

 _Si las powerpuff girls z están luchando con sus más grandes rivales los RRBZ que habían estado haciendo destrozos en las tiendas de nuevo, seguían llevando sus atuendos de siempre, el pantalón azul holgado, sus zapatos que usaban para deslizarse y sus chaquetas de siempre solo que estaban abiertas y cada uno tenía una musculosa de su respectivo color, rojo, verde oscuro, azul oscuro y tenían una sonrisa burlonas. (nota: aquí todavía los rrbz tienen 11 años y las ppgz 13)_

 _Brick: Que pasa….las niñitas nos tienen miedo-dijo burlonamente_

 _Butch: Seguro que ya perdieron su energía y están asustadas-dijo orgullosamente_

 _Boomer: ooohhh hermanos miren las niñas van a llorar jajaja jajaja-dijo antes de reír a carcajadas seguido de sus dos hermanos mayores_

 _Blossom/Buttercup/Bubbles: ¡Ahora si ya nos cansamos! :(_

 _(Advertencia: acá habrá un contenido para +15)_

 _Las chicas fueron volando a una velocidad increíble hacia los chicos que dejaron de reír al ver a las chicas acercarse, que se asustaron y empezaron a correr más bien a deslizarse, pero lo que no sabían es que estaban cerca de una tienda para crear fuegos artificiales, las chicas se habían dado cuenta que intentaron frenar pero habían usado una velocidad increíble que no lo lograron y chocaron junto con los chicos destruyendo la tienda que después de que chocaran explotaron todos los fuegos artificiales, cuando acabo solo quedaban las cenizas de la tienda y los chicos con las chicas muy adoloridos por él golpe._

 _PPGZ: aahhhh que daño ._

 _RRBZ: aahhhh que dolor -_

 _Estaban quejándose de su dolor que no se dieron cuenta de que la explosión destruyó sus ropas dejando a los rrbz en bóxer y a las ppgz en ropa interior pero no sostén, lo peor es que las chicas estaban cada una encima de su contraparte en una posición comprometedora. (nota: soy una pervertida -/-)_

 _RRBZ: ahh mi espalda- dijeron abriendo los ojos para encontrar frente suyo los pechos de sus contrapartes- 0/0 *Pe….pero...qu...que…rayos…*-luego bajan la vista para ver que estaban en bóxer- *¡MIERDA!*_

 _PPGZ: aahhhhhhhh mi pobre cabeza TT-TT-dijeron llorando cómicamente mientras se frotaban la cabeza aun con los ojos cerrados._

 _Las chicas empezaron a incorporarse hasta sentarse en los regazos de los rrbz haciendo que sus pechos rebotaran y los rrbz estén paralizados mientras su boca estaba abierta del asombro que no se dieron cuenta de que ciertos amiguitos empezaban a despertar…jejejeje. Las chicas ya sentadas empezaron a abrir sus ojos hasta que sintieron algo entre sus piernas, bajaron la vista y se paralizaron al ver a los rrbz en bóxer, pero vieron que ellos las estaban mirando pero no a su rostro bajaron su vista y se sonrojaron a mas no poder al ver que estaban solo con sus brazas, luego sienten como un bulto y se sonrojan al saber de qué se trataba, lo cual hizo que los chicos despertaran de su asombro y tambien entendieran su sonrojo poniéndolos nerviosos._

 _RRBZ: no...No es…lo…que…creen °-°-dijeron muy nerviosos temiendo lo peor- * Estamos muertos*_

 _PPGZ: 0/0 ah…aahh...KKKKKKYYYYYAAAAAA-gritaron parándose mientras se tapaban sus pechos con sus manos_

 _RRBZ se paran: ¡podemos explicarlo!-dijeron ya asustados moviendo sus manos cómicamente_

 _PPGZ: ¡Pues explíquenlo!-gritaron avergonzadas intentando cubrir sus partes intimas_

 _Los rrbz iban a explicarles hasta que de repente, les sangran la nariz al verlas de nuevo el cuerpo semi desnudo, lo cual fue la gota que derramo el vaso ya que las chicas al ver eso se ruborizaron tanto por la vergüenza._

 _PPGZ: ¡Pervertidos! :( -gritaron enfadadas mientras levantaban una de sus manos y…._

 _¡PPAAFF!_

 _RRBZ: ¡OUCH!-gritaron antes de sobarse la mejilla_

 _Las chicas les dieron una cachetada a los chicos tan fuerte que les dejaron su marca de mano en la cara de ello, los cuales enojados dijeron que no quedaba así y se fueron corriendo para evitar que los vean y las chicas aliviadas empezaron a buscar ropa y se fueron donde el profesor, ken y poochie quienes estaban esperándolas pero el profesor estaba serio, ken sonrojado y poochie burlón, ellas sabían que las habían visto y solo pudieron sonrojarse más._

 _Después de unos días después de ese accidente se enteraron que los RRBZ desaparecieron de la ciudad por parte de mojo en una de sus luchas con él y pensaron que ya n los verían…..vaya equivocación._

Fin del Flash Back

Momoko: Bueno eso ya quedo en el pasado asi que olvidémoslo-dijo sonrojada al recordar ese día

Los otros cinco asienten todavía sonrojados

Miyako: bueno será mejor irnos ya se está oscureciendo

Makoto: si estoy desacuerdo

Momoko/Masaru: Nosotros tambien

Kaoru/Kojiro: Igual

Los chicos y las chicas empezaron a caminar fuera del colegio hasta llegar a la entrada, donde los chicos besaron en la mejilla de las chicas dejándolas sorprendidas.

Mas/Koj/Mak: Adiós chicas-dijeron guiñándoles un ojo

Mom/Kao/Miya: A...Adiós muchachos-dijeron sonrojadas

Después de esa despedida, los chicos se fueron por una dirección y las chicas por otra directo al laboratorio, mientras pensaban que enserio los chicos habían cambiado y no era un truco para vengarse por la cachetada que les dieron hace 4 años, aunque sentían cierta ternura cuando las besaron en la mejilla y todavía sentían el olor de los chicos en ellas. Después de acabar de pensar siguieron caminando hasta llegar al laboratorio, pero al llegar pudieron visualizar dos limusinas, reconocieron una que eran la del alcalde y eso significaba que el profesor ya le dijo todo, pero la otra era una blanca simple que no pudieron reconocer. Al entrar al laboratorio fueron directo a la sala donde vieron que se encontraba el profesor, ken, poochie, el alcalde, la señorita Bellum y 3 personas más.

El primero era un hombre de unos 40 años de cabello rizado castaño claro de piel bronceada y ojos verdes claro que llevaba puesto un traje de negocios que consistía en camisa blanca, corbata verde, pantalón gris, chaleco gris, zapatos formales grises y chaqueta elegante gris.

La segunda era una mujer de unos 38 años de cabello lacio negro como la noche de piel pálida y ojos azules cristalinos que llevaba una falda formal tubo negro, una blusa de gasa azul oscuro de manga corta, zapatos de tacón negro y su cabello negro estaba amarrado en una cole de caballo con unos flequillos a ambos lados de su cara.

Y el tercero era un hombre de unos 50 años de cabello lacio castaño oscuro de piel medio bronceado y ojos miel que llevaba un traje parecido al del primer hombre solo que la corbata amarilla, el pantalón, chaleco y chaqueta eran de color marrón oscuro y zapatos formales de color marrón.

Cuando las chicas se habían acercado después de entrar al salón para preguntar por las niñas y al llegar todos los presentes voltearon para verlas con rostros confundidas, sabiendo que querían explicaciones.

Poochie: ¡Chicas ya llegaron!-dijo muy feliz

Alcalde sonríe: Bienvenidas chicas

Las 3: Buenas tardes alcalde

Profesor: Chicas que bien ya llegaron-dijo feliz

Momoko: si este… ¿Quiénes son?-dijo mirando a las 3 personas

Sra. Bellum: Ellos son Alexander, Yuvana y Derek-dijo apuntando primero al hombre de ojos verdes, luego a la mujer de ojos azules y por ultimo al hombre de ojos miel.

Los mencionados se paran y les dan la mano como saludo a las tres.

Profesor: ellos son sus abogados-dijo acercándose a las chicas

Kaoru: ¿Abogados?-dijo confundida

Alcalde: Verán el profesor Untonio me conto todo y llame a estas personas para que sean sus abogados para ver el tratado para que se queden con las niñas.

Mom/Kao/Miya: ¡De verdad!-dijeron emocionadas con estrellitas en sus ojos

Yuvana: si niñas verán a pesar de que estén en la escuela ya van a pasar a la mayoría de edad y eso les permite quedarse con las niñas.

Miyako: eso es genial-dijo feliz

Derek: Bueno primero hay que firmar estos documentos donde aceptaran ser las madres de las niñas-dijo sacando 3 tratados de su maleta de negocios y dándoselos a las chicas

Alexander: y una vez que lo firmen ya no hay vuelta atrás a y nadie ni siquiera las familias que las iban a adoptar o la duela de ese orfanato puede llevárselas, porque sería contra la ley que otros se llevaran.

Momoko: ya entendí

Yuvana: ahora díganos cual quieren que fuera su hija.

Momoko: Yo la de ojos violeta

Miyako: Yo la de ojos amarillos

Kaoru: Y yo la de ojos marrón chocolate

Yuvana: ok entonces solo firmar el tratado aceptando las gran responsabilidad que van a tener y serán sus hijas oficialmente.

Ken: Chicas están seguras

Momoko: si estamos

Ken: pero necesitarían además de estudiar un trabajo

Miyako: conseguiremos unos

Ken: pero…..

Kaoru: Tranquilo ken hermanito sabemos lo que hacemos-dijo alborotándole el cabello

Alcalde: Y bien niñas que dicen…aceptan

Las chicas estaban a punto de hablar cuando de repente entraron Paulin, Bella y Gema que al ver a las chicas corrieron cada una a abrazar a su futura madre, las cuales le devolvieron el abrazo cariñosamente.

Paulin/Bella/Gema: Hola Okasan-dijeron al mismo tiempo

Paulin: te extrañe Oka-san -dijo inocentemente abrazando muy fuerte a momoko

Momoko: Yo tambien te extrañe

Bella: ¿Por qué se demoraron?-dijo tiernamente tambien abrazando a miyako

Miyako: Es que tuvimos que quedarnos por un asunto en el colegio

Gema: y que están haciendo ahora-dijo feliz tambien abrazando fuerte a Kaoru

Kaoru: bueno estábamos…-es interrumpida por el alcalde

Alcalde: Estaban a punto de darnos una respuesta-dijo acercándose.

Paulin/bella/gema: Eh o.ó…. ¿quién es el abuelo?-dijeron inocentemente haciendo que todos cayeran estilo anime

Momoko: él es alcalde de la ciudad, niñas

Miyako: y está aquí para ayudarnos en lo de la adopción

Paulin/bella/gema: ¿enserio?

Sra. Bellum: Si niñas el es el alcalde y yo soy su asistente y ellos son los abogados de las chicas-dijo apuntando a los 3 abogados

Yuvana: lamento interrumpir pero las chicas tienen que decirnos si van a firmar o no-dijo ya desesperada

Derek: chicas díganos ya aceptan

Todos los presentes incluyendo las niñas estaban viendo a las chicas para esperar su respuesta.

Profesor: Y bien chicas que dicen

La chicas se mirar por un rato para luego asentir y ver a todos.

Mom/Kao/Miya: ¡Aceptamos!-dijeron felices firmando mientras que las pequeñas estaban abrazando la pierna de sus oficialmente madres muy emocionadas por volver a tener ya una familia de nuevo.

 **Huy suspenso que mala soy jejeje que vergonzoso el ultimo encuentro de las ppgz y rrbz jejeje y las chicas ya aceptaron ser las madres de las niñas que felicidad ¿Qué pasara ahora? lo sabremos en el siguiente capitulo nos vemos Bye ^u^**

 **Capítulo 7 "Un día agotador"**


	8. Un dia agotador

**Hola aquí estoy de** **nuevo después de un dia sin capitulo,** **lamento no haber publicado pero las tareas del cole son lo peor que te dejan ocupado , bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo 7 disfrútenlo ^^**

 **La ppgz no me perteneces pero la historia si comencemos...**

Capítulo 7 "Un día agotador"

*Narra narradora*

Al día siguiente las chicas estaban ya cambiadas de nuevo caminando junto con ken directo al colegio que se les hacía muy tarde, estaban algo sonrojadas y confundidas mientras que recordaban lo que paso ayer después de firmar el tratado y que se fueran los abogados al terminar todo.

Flash Back

 _Después de que hubieran firmado el tratado y los abogados se hubieran ido, las chicas estaban contándole al profesor y al alcalde junto con los demás presentes todo lo que paso en el colegio, de los chicos nuevos, de que eran los rrbz y el pacto que hicieron y al acabar de contar su historia pudieron ver que todos estaban en shock sin creer lo que oían, excepto las 3 niñas que estaban confundidas._

 _Profesor: ¡Como que volvieron-dijo alarmado_

 _Momoko: Por enésima vez los rrbz volvieron y estudian en nuestra escuela-dijo ya cansada de repetir lo mismo_

 _Ken Pero ellos habían desaparecido_

 _Kaoru: Pero han regresado y por nosotras_

 _Profesor: Pero poochie no detecto nada-dijo confundido_

 _Miyako: seguro pudieron ocultase bien de los radares de poochie-dijo acariciando la cabecita de poochie_

 _Poochie: Es verdad recuerden que ya habia pasado una vez wan_

 _Profesor: es verdad ya paso una vez pero díganme porque querían hacer un pacto con vosotras_

 _Momoko: Bueno al principio creímos que querían vengarse por lo de hace 4 años-dijo muy sonrojada seguida de sus amigas_

 _Kensonrojado: te…refieres…ah…ese día_

 _Las chicas asienten_

 _Sra. Bellum: el día de la explosión verdad_

 _Momoko asiente: pero luego nos dijeron que la razón de su regreso era que…querían salir con nosotras._

 _Profesor/Alcalde: ¡QUE!-dijeron asombrados_

 _Ken: Imposible_

 _Kaoru: es por eso que hicimos el pacto_

 _Poochie: y cual era ese pacto_

 _Momoko sonrojada: de que si demostraban haber cambiado, saldríamos con ellos_

 _Profesor: y si no lo logran_

 _Momoko seria: Si no lo lograban prometieron desaparecer de la ciudad para siempre_

 _Profesor: ya veo-dijo pensativo- y dicen que tambien les besaron la mejilla no_

 _Kaoru: no solo eso so no que lamieron nuestros dedos después de comerse nuestros primero onigiri_

 _Momoko/Miyako: Un puedo sentir las lamidas TT-TT_

 _Paulin: ¿Quiénes son los rrbz?-pregunto confundida_

 _Profesor: Bueno Paulin los rrbz son los contrapartes malignos de sus madres, fueron creador por Mojo jojo un enemigo de las chicas, para destruirlas._

 _Ken: Lamentablemente para Mojo, el experimento fallo y salieron ellos_

 _Bella: Y son peligrosos-dijo asustada_

 _Profesor: No peligrosos pero eran problemáticos_

 _Gema: Y si son un experimento ¿de qué están hechos?_

 _Poochie: de ADN de sus madre y pelo de la nariz de mojo jojo-dijo dejando asqueados los presentes_

 _Paulin/Bella/Gema: ¡IUCK! –dijeron asqueadas_

 _Kaoru: si es asqueroso no_

 _Gema: mucho_

 _Bella: pero si son sus enemigos, porque quieren salir con ustedes_

 _Miyako: no lo sabemos_

 _Paulin: Mami acaso mi papi será uno de esos rrbz-pregunto inocentemente dejando paralizados a todos excepto a bella y gema_

 _Momoko: mmmmmmm lo mejor sería dejar que las cosas pasen y ver que ocurrirán_

 _Los demás asienten_

 _Profesor: espero que tengas razón momoko-dijo todavía preocupado_

 _Y terminada la conversación el alcalde se fue y todos se fueron a dormir para mañana continuar con un día que será muy agotado._

Fin del Flash Back

Ken: Chicas seguro que son ellos de fiar

Momoko: esperemos que sí y que no estén mintiendo

Ken: pero y si es una trampa

Kaoru: si es entonces les daremos una lección

Ken: pero…

Miyako: cálmate ken estaremos bien

En ese momento tres siluetas se paran detrás de las chichas y envuelven sus manos alrededor de sus cinturas, dejando a las chicas sonrojadas.

Tristemente sonrojada: ¡Masaru!

Masaru: si Cerecita-dijo besándole el cuello

Tristemente ruborizada: Ce ... Cerecita

Miyako sonrojada: ¡Makoto!

Makoto: si Palomita-dijo besándole las mejilla

Miyako ruborizada: Pa…Palomita

Kaoru sonrojada: ¡Kojiro!

Kojiro: si magdalenita-dijo besándole la oreja

Kaoru ruborizada: Mag ... Magdalenita

Masaru: ¿Qué pasa chicas no les gusta los apodos?-dijo triste viendo a momoko igual que sus hermanos que veían tristes a sus contrapartes

Mom/Kao/Miya: no es eso….solo nos…sorprendimos-dijeron sonrojadas

Mas/Koj/Mak: ok, entonces donde nos quedamos-dijeron antes de empezar a besar por toda la cara de sus contrapartes

Mom/Kao/Miy: O/O chi…chicos basta nos están viendo.

Mas/Koj/Mak: ¿Quién?-dijeron confundidos

Ken: Ejem-los chicos voltean a verlo- Pues ese sería yo-dijo algo nervioso

Kojiro: ¿Quién eres tú?

Ken: Me llamo Ken Kitazawa un gusto conocerlos RRBZ

Masaru: como sabes quienes somos-dijo sorprendido

Ken: es difícil de explicar….digamos que soy uno de los responsables de la creación de las PPGZ

Makoto: Espera ósea que tu creaste a las chicas

Ken: Bueno se podría decir que sí, pero mi padre fue el creador de la sustancia que les dio a ellas los poderes

Masaru: ya veo…bueno en ese caso yo soy el líder de los RRBZ Brick jojo pero cuando no estoy transformado llámame Masaru

Kojiro: yo soy el rudo Butch jojo pero dime Kojiro cuando no estoy transformado

Makoto: Y yo soy Boomer jojo pero llámame Makoto

Ken: Un gusto

Mas/Koj/Mak: Igualmente

Masaru: a cierto momoko ten-dijo sacando un ramo de rosas rojos y rosados- un regalo

Momoko: O/O Masaru…compraste estas flores para mi

Masaru sonrojada: sip…te gustan

Momoko sonrojada: si como sabias que me gustan las rosas

Masaru: somos contrapartes a demás a mi tambien me gustan las rosas-dijo sonrojado

Kaoru: Ya tortolos dejen de actuar asi que vanos a llegar tarde al cole

Ken: ¡Es verdad el cole chicas yo me voy adelantando las veo luego!-dijo corriendo como torpedo hacia las puerta del colegio

Miyako: nosotros tambien deberíamos ir

Los demás: si

Y entraron a la escuela donde apenas llegaron fueron rodeados de nuevo por un grupo de fans hombres de las chicas poniendo incomodas a las chicas y tambien poniendo muy celosos a los chicos.

Chico 1: ¡Momoko se mi novia!

Chico 2: ¡Miyako se mi esposa!

Chico 3: ¡Kaoru se mi mujer!

Las chicas estaban a punto de contestar no hasta que sienten ser abrazadas por los chicos que tenían un asura asesina, que asusto a todos los fans boys.

Masaru: escuchen idiotas-dijo cabreado

Kojiro: si se vuelven a acercar a ellas-dijo furioso

Makoto: Aremos que no vuelvan a ver la luz del sol-dijo enojado

Los 3: ¡Entendido!-gritaron con un aura negra

Fans boys: ¡HAI! –dijeron asustados y fe fueron corriendo

Kojiro: hmp cobardes

Momoko: gracias chicos

Kaoru: si de seguro después de esa amenaza que les dieron ya no nos molestaran nunca mas

Miyako: si les debemos una

Masaru: no hay de que agradecer chicas

Makoto: solo lo hacíamos porque ya no soportábamos las preguntas que les hacían jejeje

Momoko: celosos-murmuro-bueno será mejor ir al salón

Los demás solo asintieron y entraron al salón donde vieron a Himeko con un vestido muy esponjado y ridículo que estaba modelando mientras sus amigas le hacían halagos, pero Kaoru y Kojiro se tenían que tapar la boca para no reír a carcajadas en frente de Himeko, se fueron a sentar y empezaron a conversar entre ellos.

Con los rojos….

Masaru: Y asi fue como Kojiro se le bajaron los pantalones en medio del partido-dijo masaru mientras le explicaba un evento que tuvieron el y sus hermanos cuando estaban en su antiguo colegio

Momoko: Hahahahahahaah pobre Kojiro

Masaru: si demoro una semana en recuperarse

Momoko: estoy seguro que a Kaoru le hubiera gustado ver eso jejejeje

En eso llega la pesada de Himeko.

Himeko: Hola Masaru-kun -dijo coquetamente

Masaru: Que-dijo fríamente

Himeko: Quiero saber si quisieras salir conmigo

Masaru: No

Himeko: porque no-dijo enfadada

Masaru: Tu ya sabes que yo estoy interesada en otra-dijo cansado de ser perseguido por esa bruja que se cree lo máximo.

Himeko: Ha entonces si tanto te interesa ¿Por qué no la estás buscando en vez de estar con esta maniática de los dulces?-dijo apuntando a momoko

Masaru furioso iba a responder su pregunta hasta que momoko hablo antes que el parándose entre los dos.

Momoko: No la está buscando porque ya la encontró-dijo enfadada con sus brazos cruzado

Himeko: asi y entonces ¿Dónde está?-dijo con superioridad mientras ponía sus manos en su caderas.

Momoko: La estás viendo-dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver el rostro de sorpresa de Himeko cuando le dijo que era ella la chica que masaru buscaba.

Himeko: ¡TÚ! O.O

Masaru: si ella es la chica que conocí hace 4 años y ya que la encontré no me pienso alejar de ella asi que largo-dijo abrazando a momoko amorosamente

Himeko: ¡esto no se queda así!-dijo enojada mientras se iba a su asiento.

Momoko: está loca

Masaru: Y que lo digas-dijo mientras la seguía abrazando a momoko

Con los azules…...

Miyako: Makoto saber me gustaría que me acompañaras mas tarde

Makoto: ¿para qué? o.ó

Miyako: Es que voy a visitar a un amigo de la infancia y quiero que me acompañes

Makoto: ¡Claro! Con tal de que no te coquetee-dijo celoso

Miyako: jajajajaja cálmate que solo nos queremos como hermanos

Makoto: ok confió en ti

En eso llega Brandy, quien devoraba con la mirada a Makoto lo cual le ponía incomodo a el y ponía a cierta rubia muy celosa.

Brandy: Hola Makoto-kun

Makoto: Deseas algo-dijo desinteresado

Brandy: si me gustaría si salieras conmigo-dijo acercándose mas

Makoto: lo siento pero no

Brandy: Porque no dejas de pensar en esa chica de hace 4 años y piensas en conseguirte otra.

Makoto: Porque yo quiero mucho a esa chica para que te enteres-dijo ya cansado de que le fastidie

Brandy: asi entonces porque no la buscas en vez de estar con esa perdedora-dijo apuntando a miyako

Miyako: hey está "perdedora" tiene nombre y para que te enteres él ya la encontró-dijo sarcásticamente parándose mientras ponía sus manos en sus caderas

Brandy: ¿enserio? Entonces donde esta que no la veo-dijo fingiendo buscar por los lados

Miyako: Pues la estás viendo-dijo satisfecha de ver su rostro al decirlo que ella era la chica que Makoto buscaba

Brandy: t…tú –dijo paralizada sin créelo

Makoto: si como escuchaste ella es la chica que estaba buscando y ahora que la encontré estaré con ella para siempre, asi que tu olvídate de tus ilusiones que tienes conmigo y….¡largo! –dijo mientras abrazaba cariñosamente por la cintura a miyako para molestia de Brandy.

Brandy: ¡Esto no acaba!-dijo yendo donde Himeko

Miyako: Esta muy loca

Makoto: creo que es por estar con esa demente de Himeko-dijo todavía abrazado a miyako.

Con los verdes….

Kaoru: hahahaha no en verdad

Kojiro: si es verdad, avente al director de mi antigua escuela contra las escaleras y callo en un charco de estiércol, aunque me suspendieran por una semana valió la pena hahahaha

Kaoru: ¿Qué buena y dime lo gravaste?

Kojiro: por supuesto hasta lo subí a YouTube

Kaoru: hahahaha hay que buena la veré al llegar a la casa

En eso llega Mandy, quien miraba a Kojiro como enamorada, lo cual arruino el momento de diversión de ambos, sobre todo de Kaoru que no le gustaba la mirada de ella sobre Kojiro.

Mandy: Hola Kojiro-kun –dijo sensualmente

Kojiro: Que quieres-dijo secamente

Mandy: pasar tiempo a solas conmigo-dijo mientras se lamia sus labios dejando a un Kojiro asqueado y una muy celosa Kaoru

Kojiro: Ni es un millón de años

Mandy: Si es por esa chica, entonces olvídatela no creo que sea indicada para ti

Kojiro: tú creerás así pero yo la quiero mucho y sé que es la indicada

Mandy: y si es la indicada porque no la estás buscando ah la fea esa en vez de hablar con la marimacha-dijo apuntando a Kaoru

Kaoru: ¡OYE ESTA MARIMACHA YA TIENE NOMBRE! Y para que te enteres el ya la encontrado-dijo burlonamente

Mandy: Asi entonces donde esta que no la veo

Kaoru: No la vez porque está en frente tuyo-dijo victoriosa mientras veía la cara de sorpresa de mandy

Mandy: ¡Ja si claro!

Kojiro: Lamento romper tus ilusiones pero Kaoru dice la verdad, ella es la mujer que hace 4 años estaba buscando, asi que lárgate y no me hables-dijo abrazando posesivamente a Kaoru

Mandy furiosa: ¡Esto no queda asi!-dijo antes de irte donde están Himeko y Brandy

Kaoru: Esta tipa esta esta demasiada chiflada

Kojiro: si creo que estar con esa bruja le afecto las neurona-dijo riendo junto con Kaoru

En eso momento entra la maestra de inglés que era una mujer de cabello rubio lacio de ojos violeta y llevaba puesto le mismo traje que tenía la miss Keane la otra ves pero en negro y rojo.

¿?: Buenos días alumnos

Alumnos: Buenos dias miss Karen

Karen: tomen asiento que vamos a empezar con la clase

Todos tomaron asiento en sus sitios correspondidos, mientras prestaban atención en clase, excepto 6 personas que estaban pensando que esto sería un día agotador.

 **Huy creo que deje el suspenso en la punta ¿Qué pasara ahora? los sabremos en el siguiente capitulo, nos vemos bye ^o^**

 **siguiente capitulo: "Los Recuerdos"**


	9. Los recuerdos

**Hola ya regrese lamento haberme tardado pero estoy vaya en inspiración, pero ya estoy aquí con nuevo capitulo así que disfrútenlo ^u^**

 **Nota: las ppgz no me pertenecen solo la historia**

 **Capítulo 8 "Los recuerdos"**

Nota: Este capítulo será largo

*Narra Narradora*

Ya habia pasado las clases y ya era salida para alegría para todos los alumnos del colegio que corrían fuera de la pesadilla juvenil llamada escuela y se iban rápido a sus casas o iban con sus grupos de amigos o amigas o su pareja al centro comercial, al parque o algún otro lado.

Las chicas habían salido ya del colegio junto con los chicos después de haber guardado sus cosas en sus mochilas, estaban felices de que ya habia acabado la tortura incluso Masaru y momoko estaban felices de salir ya que hoy día fue muy agotador tanto para ellos como para los demás.

Kaoru: ¡Al fin libertad!-dijo estirándose

Kojiro: Y que lo digas creí que nunca iba a acabar

Momoko: Ya ni que fuera para tanto

Kaoru: Calla que hasta ti que eres muy responsable eh inteligente, no dejabas de contar los minutos del reloj para ver cuando salíamos.

Momoko sonrojada: ¡CALLATE!-grito sonrojada de vergüenza-Como sea yo me voy a la tienda de dulces Masaru quieres venir

Masaru: Claro porque no

Momoko: entonces vamos-agarrándolo de la mano y arrastrándolo hacia el centro-las veo en casa chicas-dijo desapareciendo con un masaru sonrojado.

Miyako: valla será inteligente y responsable pero su manía de dulces no ha desaparecido-dijo con una gota en la cabeza estilo anime

Kaoru: Es verdad, pero si se va a divertir yo tambien-dijo decidida-Kojiro quieres ir a la pista de patinaje.

Kojiro: Claro te voy a demostrar que soy mejor que tu

Kaoru: ¡NI EN TUS SUEÑOS!-grito persiguiendo a Kojiro quien ya se habia alejado

Miyako: jajajajaja tu hermano y Kaoru son muy parecidos-dijo mientras los miraba alejarse del colegio

Makoto: jejejeje que esperabas si son contrapartes

Miyako: si...bueno vamos que no podemos perder tiempo-dijo aferrándose al brazo de Makoto

Makoto: Vamos

*Narra Momoko*

Masaru y yo estábamos caminando animadamente por el centro hacia la tienda de dulces, la verdad me estoy empezando a sentir a gusto estando al lado de Masaru, quien diría qu ese niño maleducado y grosero que conocí hace 4 años se volvería un hombre guapo y muy romántico, tal vez en verdad si han cambiado y quieren salir con nosotras, pero que haría Brick si se entera de Paulin….¿la aceptara?

Masaru: Hey Momoko en que piensas

Momoko: eh….en nada

Masaru: ok

Seguimos caminando hasta que por fin llegamos a la heladería, esta es una de ms favoritas, el lugar era como una casa de color blanco y personas alegres comiendo dulces de todo tipo, ambos chicos entraron y empezaron a buscar ente las estanterías unos dulces hasta que después de unos minutos ambos decidieron por lo mismo.

Momoko: Espera te gustan las bolas de chocolate de relleno frutal-dijo sorprendida

Masaru: si son mis favoritas

Momoko sonríe: las mías tambien

Masaru: pues que esperabas cerecita somos contrapartes-dijo acercándose a ella poniéndola nerviosa

Momoko: si solo vamos a pagar los dulces ya-dijo incomoda

Masaru: como quieras-dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Momoko: entonces andando

Ambos agarramos dos bolsas de los dulces que elegimos y fuimos directo a la caja registradora, pagamos ambos dulces y salimos de la tienda directo al parque donde nos sentaron en un banco cerca de la dulcería y empezaros a comer tranquilamente los dulces que compraron.

Momoko: mmm delicioso-dije comiendo otra bolita de chocolate

Masaru: si de verdad….oye una pregunta

Momoko: hazla

Masaru: Dime tu familia sabe que eres ppgz

Cuando escuche esa pregunta me sorprendí, porque pregunta eso, si saben pero no creí que lo tomaran tan mal, el profe intento explicarles la razón de porque no pude decirles pero no quisieron escuchar, en verdad eso a mí no me gustó nada y desde ese día ya no fui la misma al igual que las chicas (nota: pobre chicas)

Momoko seria: si saben

Masaru: eh dije algo malo

Momoko: no-suspiro- veras ellos antes nunca sabían que era la ppgz rosa, hasta que un día ocurrió…

Flash Back

 _Era el aniversario de un año de la creación de nosotras las PPGZ, estábamos planeando celebrarlo con el profesor, ken y poochie, pero salió mal ese día atacaron muchos villanos y teníamos que luchar, arruinando nuestro día._

 _A acabar estábamos ya cansadas y cada una se fue a su casa porque ya no podíamos más, cuando yo llegué a mi casa me des transformé y entre a la casa, pero al entrar empezó más el problema mi familia: Mi padre, mi madre, incluso mi hermana estaban ahí sentados esperándome pero estaban muy serios, más bien no se veían felices._

 _Momoko (14): ¿Qué pasa? O.ó -pregunte confundida_

 _Matsuru (Padre): Hija tenemos que hablar-dijo serio_

 _Momoko: ¿de qué?-dijo sentándome_

 _Yuki (Madre): De tu secreto-dijo triste_

 _Momoko: ¿secreto?_

 _Kuriko: si hermana porque no nos dijiste de que eras Hyper blossom_

 _Yo me quede perpleja ante lo que habían dicho, les pregunte como lo sabían pero dijeron que no iban a decirlo, yo intente explicarles la razón de porque no podía decirles pero no quisieron escuchar, se sentían traicionados, pero no sabían que yo lo hice para protegerlos de los villanos, tambien me entere que lo mismo le paso a las chicas con sus familias, me dejaron a mi suerte hasta que después de una semana nuestro creador el profesor triste de ver nuestro sufrimiento, intento razonar con las 3 familias, pero no lo logro, asi que nos ofreció a las tres lugar en su casa para alojarnos, las chica y yo aceptamos firmando un tratado y un día que estaba alistando mis cosas en mis maletas, escuche a mi familia reír._

 _Momoko: espero que esto no me afecte mucho a mí y mi familia_

 _Acabando de empacar escuche un ruido y vi fuera de la ventana para ver el carro del alcalde y el profesor Untonio, tambien vi a mi familia afuera exigiendo saber que pasaba pero habia guardias de seguridad que evitaban acercarse a ellos. Guarde mis cosas más rápido y baje al sala y Salí de la casa con mis maletas, salude al alcald profesor y me subí al auto, mientras veía a mi familia paralizada de mis acciones, pero sabía que era mejor._

 _Kuriko: ¡Hermana que crees que haces!_

 _Momoko: me voy a mi nuevo hogar_

 _Matsuru: ¡Como que nuevo hogar regresa a tu cuarto!-dijo enojado_

 _Momoko: no le are caso a alguien que ya murió para mí-dije dejando sorprendida a mi antigua familia_

 _Yuki: pe...ro…pero tú eres mi hija-dijo muy triste_

 _Momoko fría: Ya no más_

 _Cuando todos ya habían entrado a los carros dejando a mi ex familia todavía sorprendidas afuera fuimos directo donde las demás y después nos fuimos directo al laboratorio donde ya estaban esperándonos nuestro nuevo hermano, nuestro nuevos cuartos y nuestra nueva vida._

Fin del flash back

Momoko: Y eso fue lo que ocurrió

Masaru: Vaya no tenía ni idea lo siento-dijo sintiéndose culpable de haberme preguntado

Momoko sonreí: no importa, mejor que te parece si vamos a la biblioteca

Masaru sonríe: ok

Momoko: jejejeje vamos entonces-dijo parándose pero en su mente habia otra cosa- *nunca olvidare ese día, el cual me ayudo a convertirme en lo que soy ahora-pensé

*Narra Kaoru*

Kojiro y yo habíamos llegado ya a la pista de patinaje después de haber corrido un montón, la verdad es que me estoy divirtiendo mucho con este idiota guapo, no es tan desagradable como hace 4 años, es muy amigable y para ser sincera me pongo algo nerviosa estando cerca de él….rayos creo que ver demasiadas novelas románticas con la chicas me ha afectado.

Como sea después de haber llegado a la pista de patinaje, alquilamos las patinetas, yo alquile una verde con estrellas amarillas y él una verde oscuro con diamantes negros. Cuando ya las teníamos empezamos a competir entre nosotros llamando la atención de unos cuantos patinadores, yo hacia todos los trucos que sabía, pero Kojiro se ve que hacía muy buenos trucos tambien, creo que ya encontré a mi rival jejejeje.

Cuando acabamos de competir, fuimos descansar un rato a una banca mientras tomábamos agua.

Kaoru: Ufff que día

Kojiro: y que lo digas jamás me habia divertido tanto

Kaoru: ni yo, eres muy bueno en la patineta

Kojiro: Igual tu

Kaoru: bueno practica

Kojiro: se nota, bueno me preguntaba

Kaoru: si

Kojiro: ¿Qué paso con tu familia?

Me quede helada al escuchar eso, porque preguntara por mi familia, la verdad es que él se fue antes de que mi familia se enterara de que soy la ppgz verde y me dejaran a mi suerte, no sé si debería decirle, pero se ve que ya es una persona confiable.

Kaoru: bueno la verdad es que no los veo desde hace 4 años

Kojiro: ¿enserio que paso?

Kaoru: bueno todo comenzó cuando llego el aniversario de nuestra creación….

Flash Back

 _Teníamos planeado celebrarlo pero por culpa de los malditos hijos de******* de los villanos no pudimos (nota: ese vocabulario Kaoru jejejeje ¬u¬). Acabando de luchar estábamos tan cansadas que decidimos festejar después y cada una nos fuimos a nuestras casas._

 _Cuando llegue a la mía que era un edificio donde vivían más personas además de mi familia, busque un escondite donde nadie me descubriera, me des transforme y entre a mi casa donde vi que me estaban esperando, pero los vi diferentes, mi padre parecía enojado, mis hermanos estaban serios y mi madre parecía que estaba a punto de llorar de la angustia y la tristeza._

 _Kaoru: eeemmmm se pude saber ¿Qué pasa?-dije muy confundida_

 _Tokyo (padre): Tenemos que hablar Kaoru Matsubara-dijo enojado_

 _Kaoru: eh y de que se puede saber_

 _Mitsuko (madre): De algo muy importante hija-dijo aguantando las lágrimas_

 _Kaoru: ¿y se puede saber qué?-dije ya desesperada_

 _Dai: ¡De que ya sabemos todo mocosa!-dijo serio_

 _Kaoru: ¿Qué? O.ó_

 _Shou: Se refiere a que sabemos que eres Powered Buttercup_

 _Kaoru: como lo saben-dije nerviosa_

 _Ellos dijeron que no iban a decirlo, yo me habia paralizado de los nervios y del susto que no sabía que decir, trate de explicarles la razón de porque no podía decirles pero no me quisieron escuchar, me creían una traidora que por esa razón me dejaron a mi suerte, una semana estuve asi, sufriendo al igual que mis amigas que les habia pasado lo mismo que a mis amigas. Nuestro creador intento razonar con todas las familias pero no funciono y nos dio la oferta de irnos a vivir con él y empezar una nueva vida, lo cual nosotras aceptamos ya que no queríamos seguir mas así y el día que nos íbamos estaba alistando ya mis cosas._

 _Kaoru: Espero estar haciendo lo correcto…será lo mejor_

 _Acabando de empacar escuche un ruido y vi por mi ventana el carro del alcalde y del profesor donde estaba ambos junto con momoko, al parecer ya la habían recogido, tambien pude ver a todos los vecinos fuera con sus pijamas o ropas y a mi familia que intentaban acercarse pero no podían por la seguridad; así que guarde mis cosas más rápido y al acabar salí de la casa y del edificio, podía sentir las miradas de asombro o confusión de los vecinos al verme con las maletas incluso mi familia estaba incrédula a lo que veía, pero no me importaba solo seguí caminando hasta el auto del profesor._

 _Dai: ¡Kaoru que crees que haces mocosa!-dijo enojado_

 _Kaoru seria: Me voy de la casa_

 _Shou: ¡Como que te vas de la casa!-dijo histérico_

 _Kaoru: ¡COMO ESCUCHARON!-dije ya cansada_

 _Tokio: ¡eso sí que no, regresa aquí y vete a tu cuarto jovencita!_

 _Kaoru: Porque debería hacerte caso-dije dejando sorprendidos a todos los vecinos y a mi familia._

 _Mitsuko: pe...pero…tu eres…parte…de….nuestra familia-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos_

 _Kaoru fría: Era pero ya eso se acabo_

 _Pude ver que estaban perplejos los de mi familia, mi madre se puso a llorar siendo consolada por las mujeres vecinas y mi padre mientras que mis hermanos me estaban insultando pero los ignore, subí para ver a momoko que solo me miraba con una cara diciendo que hice lo correcto y cuando ya subieron todos nos fuimos a buscar a miyako dejando otras todo ese escándalo, para luego irnos ala laboratorio para comenzar una nueva vida._

Fin del Flash Back

Kaoru: Y eso fue lo que paso

Kojiro: valla no sabía-dijo algo culpable

Kaoru: no importa-dije sonriente- quieres competir otra vez

Kojiro sonríe: Claro asi te demostrare quien manda-dijo parándose

Kaoru: eso lo veremos-dije antes de que fuéramos de nuevo a competir en las rampas

*Narra Miyako*

Makoto y yo estábamos caminando tranquilos directo al hospital, mientras conversábamos animadamente, me estaba sintiendo muy a gusto con Makoto a mi lado, no puedo creer que ese niño maleducado, travieso y grosero, se haya convertido en un tipo muy amable, dulce y simpático….basta miyako no te pongas como chica enamoradiza, Kaoru tenía razón muchas novelas.

Bueno después de caminar animadamente unos minutos más llegamos por fin al hospital donde estaba Takaaki, la verdad estoy muy nerviosa por ver de nuevo a mi amigo de la infancia hace 3 meses que no lo veo, entramos y fuimos donde una enfermera la cual al verme me reconoció al instante.

Enfermera: Miyako que bueno verte Takaaki ha estado preguntando por ti

Miyako: si lo lamento pero es que estuve ocupada

Enfermera: ya me lo imagino y dime quien es el chico-dijo viendo a Makoto

Miyako: él es Makoto un compañero de clases

Enfermera: pues es muy guapo, un gusto pequeñín

Makoto: el gusto es mío

Enfermera: que educado…bueno yo me retiro tú ya sabes donde esta Takaaki

Miyako: si no se preocupe

Después de despedirnos de la enfermera Makoto y yo nos fuimos directo al ascensor para llegar al piso donde se encontraba Takaaki. Al llegar al piso fuimos directo al cuanto donde estaba el cual era el 306.

Makoto: estas lista

Miyako: si solo nerviosa

Makoto: tranquila yo estaré contigo

Me habia tranquilizado después de escucharlo entramos, para ver a Takaaki se veía feliz de verme, igual que yo a el.

Takaaki: ¡Miyako que bueno que vinieras!-dijo emocionado

Miyako: yo tambien…em Takaaki este es mi amigo Makoto, Makoto él es Takaaki un amigo de la infancia-dijo presentándolos

Makoto: Un gusto Takaaki miyako me hablo mucho de ti-dijo dándole un apretón de manos amistoso

Takaaki: el gusto es mío es mío Makoto espero que nos llevemos bien

Makoto: Igualmente

Miyako: y dime Takaaki como estas ya te estas mejorando

Takaaki: si sobre eso dicen que saldré de aquí en dos semanas

Miyako: ¡eso es increíble al fin podrás salir y tener ya una vida tranquila!

Takaaki: si no puedo esperar, por cierto de donde lo conoces-dijo apuntando a Makoto

Makoto: pues…soy su compañero de clases jejejeje-dijo nervioso

Miyako: tranquilo Makoto el sabe que soy Bubbles asi que no tienes que preocuparte

Makoto: ¿Cómo lo sabe?

Takaaki: digamos que Bubbles me salvo de los rayos z negros que tengo en el cuerpo

Makoto: tu tambien-dijo sorprendido

Takaaki: Espera tu tambien los tienes

Makoto: si, de hecho yo soy el contraparte de Bubbles

Takaaki: te refieres a Boomer de los rrbz

Makoto: sip

Miyako: cálmate Takaaki Makoto dijo que ya no es malo

Takaaki: eso espero

Makoto: tranquilo no estoy mintiendo mis hermanos y yo ya nos cansamos de ser malos

Takaaki: Te creo por ahora

Después de esa seguimos hablando tranquilamente los 3, me alegro que Makoto y Takaaki se lleven bien, pasando una hora ya nos teníamos que ir así que nos despedimos de él y salimos del hospital nos sin antes despedirnos de las enfermera tambien y nos fuimos directo al parque que al llegar empezamos a hacer burbujas, llamando la atención de algunos niños que nos miraban con asombro.

Miyako: eres bueno

Makoto: tu tambien….oye una pregunta

Miyako: si que pasa

Makoto: ¿Qué paso con tu familia?

Miyako sorprendida: aahhhh bueno mis padres viven en el extranjero y tenía que vivir con mi abuela

Makoto: Como que vivir con tu abuela

Miyako: veras era el aniversario de un año de la creación de nosotras la ppgz y lo íbamos a festejar pero todo salió mal ese día

Flash Back

 _Ese día atacaron todos los villanos que conocíamos y no pudimos festejar, estaba ya cansada de que no nos dejaran disfrutar ese día, cuando los vencimos estábamos muy cansadas que decidimos festejar después y cada una se fue a su casa._

 _Cuando llegue a la mía me des transforme y entre a la casa pero al entrar me encontré a mi abuela ya esperándome junto con mi prima Belleza de 16 años que habia venido a vivir con nosotras, ambas se veían serias, pero al mismo tiempo dolidas._

 _Miyako: ¿Qué pasa abuela?_

 _Kiyoko (abuela): Tenemos que hablar miyako-dijo triste_

 _Miyako: y de que se puede saber_

 _Belleza: De que ya sabemos tu secreto_

 _Miyako: ¿secreto?_

 _Belleza: si el secreto de que eres en realidad Rolling Bubbles_

 _Miyako: co…como lo saben-dije asustada_

 _Ellas no me dijeron la razón, pero estaba muy paralizada de saber que habían descubierto que no sabía que decir se habían decepcionado tanto que me dejaron a mi suerte, tambien me entere que mis amigas pasaban por lo mismo, estábamos sufriendo las tres una semana completa._

 _Nuestro creador intento hablar con nuestras familias para hacerlos entrar en razón pero no funciono, asi que nos dio la oferta de vivir con él y aceptamos. El día que nos iba a recoger estaba arreglando mis cosas en las maletas todo, lo que iba a llevar mientras pensaba si estaba haciendo lo correcto._

 _Miyako: esto será lo mejor_

 _Escuche luego un sonido y vi que era el alcalde y el profesor ya con las chicas y sus maletas, tambien vi a mi prima con mi abuela afuera pero se ve que no se pueden acercar, así que cerré mis maletas y baje para salir de la casa, me subí al carro antes de ser interrogada por mi abuela y mi prima que estaban paralizadas de la sorpresa._

 _Miyako: en verdad lo siento, pero será lo mejor-dije en un susurro que solo ellas escucharon_

 _Luego nos fuimos dejando a mi prima y abuela todavía paralizadas y emprendimos el viaje directo al laboratorio donde nos esperaba, no solo nuestro nuevo hogar y nueva familia, si no que comienza una nueva vida._

Fin del flash back

Miyako: Y eso paso

Makoto: Oh lo siento mucho Miyako no debí preguntar-dijo apenado

Miyako sonríe: No te preocupes

Makoto sonríe: está bien-dijo antes de seguir soplando burbuja junto conmigo

Miyako: *A sido lo mejor*-pensé triste

 **Huy suspenso soy mala ¿Qué pasara lo sabemos después bye ^^**

 **Capítulo 9 "Mojo regresa"**


	10. Mojo regresa

**Capítulo 9 "Mojo regresa"**

Ya había pasado casi toda la semana desde que las chicas encontraron a las niñas en el callejón, las adoptaron y el regreso de los chicos que venían por las chicas, los cuales habían demostrado que habían cambiado de verdad y las chicas, aceptaron salir con ellos lo que los puso felices. En cuanto a Paulin, Bella y Gema están más unidas a sus oficialmente madres, aunque desde que se enteraron por su tío Ken que las chicas estaban saliendo con los chicos, ellas preguntaban a sus madres cuando conocerían a sus futuros padres, lo que hizo que las chicas se sonrojaran a mas no poder, compitiendo con la misma gorra de Brick (nota: esa frase ya se vuelve común para todos los escritores XD)

Bueno ya era sábado por la mañana y los chicas estaban jugando con sus hijas cada una en su cuarto, mientras que el profesor Untonio salió con Ken y poochie para comprar las cosas faltantes para hacer los cuartos de las pequeñas que seguía en progreso. Las chicas habían sido invitadas ese día a una fiesta en la casa de Himeko pero prefirieron no asistir, para lastima de los chicos que ellos si iban a ir.

En el cuarto de Momoko….

Momoko y Paulin estaban ambas sentadas en la cama, mientras que Momoko le estaba leyendo a su querida hija el cueto de " _La bella durmiente"_.

Momoko: Entonces el príncipe beso a la princesa despertándola de su sueño profundo, se casaron y vivieron felices para siempre-dijo terminando el libro.

Paulin: ¿Qué bonita historia?-dijo aplaudiendo

Lamentablemente, el gusto

Paulin: si y mucha….eh mami

Momoko: si hija

Paulin: Tú has querido tener un final así

Momoko: bueno cuando tenía 13 creía en esa cosas, pero luego me di cuenta que no vale la pena.

Paulin: y de quien estás enamorada-pregunto inocentemente

Momoko ruborizada: Mejor hablemos de otra cosa-dijo mientras dejaba a su hija con la curiosidad

En el cuarto de Miyako…

Miyako estaba sentada en su sofá dibujando en su cuaderno de dibujo sus diseños de ropa para usar ella y sus amigas y también para crearles ropa a sus sobrinas e hija, mientras que su linda hija estaba viendo en la tele un desfile de moda que había puesto ella par que su hija se entretenga.

Bella: ¡Okasan mira ese vestido no es precioso!

Miyako: Es lindo pero hay algunos errores en la costura y los colores no combinan muy bien.

Bella: Enserio….dime mami que quieres ser de grande

Miyako: Bueno eso sería ser diseñadora de moda

Bella: ¿Por qué?

Miyako: Bueno porque me gustaría mostrar mis ideas de moda a las personas y ver como usan mis consejos y diseños para verse bien

Bella: Que lindo mami

Miyako: ya lo se

Bella: y ¿Cuándo te has enamorado? ¿Acaso te casaras con tu contraparte?-pregunto inocentemente

Miyako ruborizada: Mejor sigue viendo la tele si-dijo mientras seguía su diseños dejando a su querida hija con la curiosidad

En el cuarto de Kaoru…..

Kaoru estaba echada en su cama junto con su hija Gema viendo tranquilas en la televisión partidos de futbol.

Gema: Okasan

Kaoru: Si gema que pasa

Gema: ¿Por qué te gustan los deportes masculinos?

Kaoru ríe: Gema todos los deportes son tanto para ambos sexos, no importe que tanto se vea que un deporte parezca mas para mujer o hombre, los deportes son para todos

Gema: Ya veo ósea que son para todos

Kaoru: si hija para ambos sexos pero conforme a la edad

Gema: Ya entendí y dime mami

Kaoru: si hija

Gema: ¿Cuándo tendré papi nuevo?-pregunto inocentemente

Kaoru ruborizada: Sera mejor si continuamos con lo del partido-dijo mientras volteaba a ver la televisión dejando con la curiosidad a su hija

Pasando las horas las chicas seguían tranquilas dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo con sus hijas y ahora estaban durmiendo tranquilas hasta que de repente suena una alarma despertando a las 6 de un susto y las cicas sabían lo que significaba corrieron directo al salón donde se escuchaba la alarma que en realidad era una llamada del alcalde.

Momoko: Alcalde que pasa

Alcalde: ¡Chicas mojo está atacando la ciudad!

Miyako: Otra vez

Kaoru: Ese mono idiota no se cansa de que le demos una paliza

Momoko: No importa eso ahora, lo importante es detenerlo lo antes posible

Alcalde: Momoko tiene razón así que transfórmense y vayan a salvar el día

Las 3: ¡Si alcalde!

Las chicas se transforman…

Tristemente, ¡Hyper FLOR!

Kaoru: ¡BUTTERCUP POWERED!

Miyako: ¡BALANCEO BURBUJAS!

Las 3: ¡POWERPUFF GIRLS Z!

Blossom: Bien chicas andado

Burbujas / Buttercup: Si

En eso entrar Paulin, Bella y Gema que habían escuchado los gritos de transformación de sus madres y al entrar las habían visto transformadas.

Paulin: Mami a donde van

Blossom: Un enemigo está atacando y tenemos que ir a luchar

Bella: pero y si se lastiman-dijo asustada

Bubbles: Calma no pasara nada ya estamos acostumbradas a las peleas contra villanos

Gema: pero y si pasa algo, no queremos perderlas-dijo preocupada por volver a ser huérfana

Buttercup: No se preocupen que lo tenemos controlado

Blossom: Las llevaremos donde el alcalde para que las cuide y luego iremos donde Mojo

Paulin/Bella/Gema tristes: Ok

Blossom: Bien andando

Las PPGZ llevaron a sus hijas donde el alcalde primero para que las cuide, luego se fueron volando al centro de la ciudad donde estaba el estúpido de mojo destruyendo la ciudad ahora con un robot mucho más grande que a otra vez que lo habían visto, mientras que las personas estaban corriendo asustadas, hasta que la gente diviso tres rayas de colores y supieron que sus heroínas ya habían llegado a salvar el día.

Las chicas al llegar no pudieron estar más enojadas con mojo por arruinarles el fin de semana que la estaban pasando bien con sus hijas.

Blossom: ¡Mojo ya basta!-dijo enojada

Mojo: NUNCA YO MOJO JOJO COMQUISTARE EL MUNDO

Bubbles: Se puede saber la razón de porque ahora estas volviendo a atacar la ciudad

Mojo: Bueno si quieren saber todo comenzó cuando estaba yendo comprar pasteles….

*Narra Mojo*

Flash Back

 _Estaba muerto de hambre y quería comer un pastel de banana así que me fui a las pastelería para conseguir mi pastel de bananas con crema batida pero cuando llegue a la pastelería no me agrado lo que dijeron._

 _Mojo: disculpe vendedora un pastel de Banana_

 _Vendedora: Lo siento pero ya no tenemos pasteles de Banana_

 _Mojo: ¡QUE! ¡COMO ES POSIBLE!_

 _Vendedora: Si lo que pasa es que recibimos una orden de 100 pasteles de banana, fresa y limón para una fiesta así que se acabaron los ingredientes y recibiremos los ingredientes en un mes._

 _Mojo: ¡NO ES POSIBLE SABE QUE EH ESTADO DESEPERADO POR ENCONTRAR UNA PASTELERIA PARA COMPRAR MI PASTEL DE BANANA Y AHOTA DICEN QUE NO HAY!_

 _Vendedora: Señor cálmese_

 _Mojo: NO ME VOY A CALMAR EH PASADO UNA SEMANA HORRIBLE Y NISIQUIERA PUEDO TENER UN MALDITO PASTEL DE BANANA_

 _Vendedora: Señor por favor cálmese_

 _Mojo: NO ME HARTE AHORA TODOS VERAN MI IRA_

 _No se iban a burlar de mí, primero me derrotan las súper apestosas y ahora no puedo comer pastel de banana tranquilo, se habían burlado de mi por última vez, saque un control remoto lo apretó y aparece un robot más gigante del último que hice, me subí a él y empecé a destruir los edificios, las tiendas, las casas espantando a las personas….¡ESO ME GUSTA AHORAN VERAN LO QUE ES SUFRIR!._

Fin Flash Back

Mojo: y eso fue lo que paso

Buttercup: ¡QUE OSEA QUE TODO ESTE ALBOROTO FUE SOLO POR UN ESTUPIDO PASTEL DE BABANA!-grito furiosa

Mojo: Si y cuando conquiste el mundo podre tener todos los pasteles de bananas que quiera jajajajajaj

PPGZ caen de espaldas estilo anime

Blossom: ¡Ósea que arruinaste nuestro adorable fin de semana solo porque no recibiste los pasteles que querías!-dijo enfadada

Mojo: si algún problema

Bubbles: Si serás idiota mojo para enloquecer por una ridiculez como esa

Mojo: ¡A quien le llamas idiota teñida de cuarta!

Buttercup: * Oh no *

Blossom: *Pobre mojo va a ser descuartizado*

Bubbles: que has dicho :)-dijo con una sonrisa que daba miedo

Mojo: Dije teñida algún problema

Bubbles: ¡NADIE INSULTA MI CABELLO SOY 100% RUBIO NATURAL AHORA VERAZ!-Dijo enfurecida al 100000% con fuego a su alrededor (yo: hay mojo sacaste tu pase a muerte -.-)

Mojo: Crees que me dan miedo esta vez estoy seguro de lo que hago y no me detendrán una maniática cerebrito, una marimacha de primera y una teñida oxigenada

Blossom furiosa: ¡COMO QUE MANIATICA!

Buttercup furiosa: ¡A QUIEN LE DICES MARIMACHA!

Bubbles furiosa: ¡NADIE ME DICE OXIGENADA!

Mojo: Como escucharon mocosas

Blossom/Buttercup/Bubbles: ¡AHORA SI TE PASASTES!-dijeron enojadas

Blossom: Nadie nos insulta y se sale con la suya te vas a enterar mojo, que comienza la batalla

Lo que no sabían es que muchas personas, periodistas, camarógrafos y más estaban ahí cerca de la escena viéndolo y gravándolo todo el espectáculo que hacían que se estaba transmitiendo ahora por toda la ciudad, incluyendo cierto fiesta donde estarán cierto trio viéndolo todo y que ciertas niñitas que conocen ellas muy bien están más cerca de nunca.

 **Huy suspenso soy muy mala no jejejeje ¿Mojo regreso? ¿Qué pasara? ¿Lograran derrotarlo? los sabremos en el siguiente capitulo, espero que les haya gustado porque ya regresare y me quedare hasta terminar esta historia, nos vemos en la siguiente bye ^w^ y no olviden comentar.**

 **Siguiente capitulo: "Hijas al rescate"**


	11. Hijas al rescate

**Hola mis queridos lectores ya volví y ahora con nuevo capitulo, si ustedes leyeron la nueva historia que publique llamada "Las Hermanas Rose" ahí sabrán la razón de mi ausencia, pero como dije ya regrese y me quedare así que espero que les guste este capitulo comencemos...**

 **Nota: Las ppgz y rrbz no me pertenecen solo la historia**

 **Capítulo 10 "Hijas al rescate"**

*Narra la Narradora*

Las chicas estaban muy enojadas al 100000% con Mojo por insultarlas que ya habían empezado a lanzar sus ataques más potentes, primero fue Bubbles que lanzaba sus burbujas eléctricas con una velocidad increíble, luego fue bellota quien lanzó un ataque de energía potente con su martillo y al final blossom lanzaba ataques de energía muy potentes con su yoyo y luego le mando un ataque con su lazo boomerang, pero para la sorpresa de las 3 powerpuff, mojo logro hábilmente esquivar todos sus ataques y se los regreso sus ataque en su contra con una fuerza que envió a las tres pobres chicas contra el concreto de la pista para asombro de todos los ciudadanos que estaban presentes viendo el increíble espectáculo que daban y las cámaras de los camarógrafos que grababan todo mostrándole a toda la ciudad que no estaban presentes en tremendo escándalo que se escucha y veía en la lucha entre sus heroínas legendarias de la justicia las Powerpuff Girls y el villano más temido de la ciudad Mojo Jojo.

Las chicas se empezaron a levantar lentamente del suelo algo adoloridas y lastimadas por el fuerte golpe que les dio Mojo con su robot, tenían algunos cortos en los brazos, en las piernas, incluso se les había roto la falda de su vestido y al parecer estaban sangrando un poco por el cuerpo. Estaban sorprendidas sin creer lo que había pasado, uno de sus enemigos logro esquivar sus ataque y a demás logro lastimarlas hasta dejarlas desangradas, ¿cómo era posible que Mojo pudiera esquivar los ataques? Se los habían mandado muy potentes que nadie podría esquivarlos tan fácilmente y lo peor es que Mojo logro lastimarlas devolviéndoles sus ataques en su contra.

Blossom: No me lo creo-dijo sorprendida

Buttercup: Esto es imposible-dijo adolorida sin creérselo

Bubbles: ¿Cómo logro evitar nuestros ataques?

Blossom: No sé, intentemos una vez más

Buttercup / Burbujas: Flor Entendido

Mojo: ¡QUE PASA LAS BEBITAS VAN A LLORAR! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA- dijo burlonamente lo que enojo a las chicas

Blossom: Ahora veraz…..JELLY SHOOT

Bubbles: Toma esto…..BUBBLES ELECTRIC

Buttercup: Vas a ver ... Sonic Drive

Las chicas habían lanzaron sus ataques al mismo tiempo para darle más potencia directo hacia Mojo quien se veía más tranquilo de lo normal como si supiera lo que está haciendo, lo que confundió mucho a las chicas, hasta que vieron a mojo formar un escudo alrededor de su robot logrando bloquear los ataque otra vez lo que las dejo incrédulas ante lo que habían visto y Mojo sintiéndose victorioso agarro una palanca que estaba en su robot y lanzo misiles directo a las chicas quienes recién salidas de su asombro que no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo del ataque que les había lanzado Mojo y las mando volando a una tienda destruyéndola por completo dejándolas más adoloridas y sus heridas empezaron a abrirse y sangrar más , las personas unos empezaron a preocuparse mientras que otros asustados estaban temiendo lo peor, como que sus queridas heroínas fueran derrotadas por Mojo o peor asesinadas.

Mojo: Hahahahaha creyeron que me iban a derrotar esta vez, pues se equivocaron ahora yo las derrotare y conquistare el mundo

Blossom: N…no….no…puede…ser-dijo adolorida y sorprendida mientras se arrodillaba

Buttercup: Es…imposible…nos…esta…derrotado-dijo enojada y adolorida

Bubbles: No…esto…nunca…había pasado-dijo adolorida y triste

Mojo: Hahahahaha es hora de acabar con ustedes de una vez por todas… ¡Gente de Tonsville vean y sufran en cómo destruyo a sus queridísimas Heroínas Hahahahaha!

Mojo se iba acercando con su robot listo para acabar con las indefensas de las powerpuff girls que estaban tiradas ahí débiles y ya no se podían mover, mientras que los ciudadanos estaban asustados de ver que sus heroínas estaban a punto de morir y no podrían hacer nada para ayudarlas, las chicas estaban abrazadas con los ojos cerrados esperando su golpe final el cual estaba a punto de llegar cuando de repente…

? ¿? / ¿/ ¿¡:? NNNOOO!

Se escucho es sonido de tres voces que las chicas reconocieron al instante y las puso nerviosa y muy asustadas, empezaron a abrir sus ojos para encontrar a sus tres hijitas Paulin, Bella y Gema en frente suyo protegiéndolas del ataque de Mojo quien estaba paralizado del asombro, mientras que todos los ciudadanos presentes estaban en shock por lo que veían y los camarógrafos no queriendo perder nada, filmaban con sus cámaras cada detalle de lo que estaba pasando preguntándose todos ¿Quiénes son estas niñas de 2 años que estaban salvando a las más grandes heroínas de todo Tonsville?

Mojo: Niñatas estúpidas como se atreven a interferir en mi camino de destruir a mis rivales-dijo mojo saliendo de su trance enojado

Paulin: ¡No dejaremos que las mates!-dijo decidida delante de Blossom

Bella: ¡Si ellas son importantes para nosotras!-dijo valiente delante de Bubbles

Gema: ¡Si no dejaremos que tu mono idiota nos las arrebate!-dijo enojada delante de Buttercup

Mojo: ¡Y USTEDES QUIEN SE CREEN QUE SON PARA DECIR ESO!-dijo ya arto

Paulin/Bella/Gema: ¡SOMOS SUS HIJAS!-dijeron enojadas dejando paralizados a todos los presentes

Mojo: ¡QUE ESTAS SUPERTONTAS YA SON MADRES!-dijo sorprendido sin creérselo

Paulin: Si somos sus hijas ya-dijo abrazando a su madre al igual Bella y Gema estaban abrazando a sus respectivas madres

Mojo: No me lo creo…..ósea que aunque me deshaga de ellas ustedes serán su descendencia que seguirán arruinando mis planes no eso jamás

Blossom: Aléjate de nuestra hijas-dijo abrasando fuerte a su hija

Buttercup: si ni se te ocurra tocarlas-dijo haciendo lo mismo que blossom pero con su hija

Bubbles: Déjalas en paz quieres-dijo abrazando tambien a su hija

Mientras esto sucedía los ciudadanos estaban muy asombrado que no creían lo que escuchaba y veían ¿Sus heroínas las PowerPuff Girls Z son madres? Esto era una notición y los periodistas sabían que esto iba a ser la noticia del siglo mientras que los camarógrafos no dejaban de tomar fotos o filmar la escena que se estaba transmitiendo a todo Tonsville para que todos vean lo que se había descubierto, y las chicas no les interesaba ya eso, ellas solo querían evitar perder a sus hijas pero lo que no sabían es que cierto trio había estado viendo todo.

Unas horas antes

Con los chicos…

Los chicos ya habían salido de su casa directo a la fiesta de Himeko y ya estaban cambiados con sus trajes de fiesta que eran un polero de su respectivo color, pantalones de mezclilla y chaqueta de cuero negra. Ya habían llegado a la fiesta en la mansión de Himeko y se sorprendieron al ver tremenda mansión toda decorada con flores, globos y las mucamas dando la bienvenida a los invitados quienes llegaban emocionados por la fiesta sola, en pareja o con un grupo de amigos o amigas. Los chicos entraron a la mansión donde vieron que ya la mayoría de sus compañeros bailando o conversando entre ellos.

Masaru: Esta fiesta no será lo mismo sin las chicas-dijo sentándose en una de las mesas

Kojiro: Si la verdad no entiendo porque no quisieron venir-dijo tambien sentándose

Makoto: Seguro está muy ocupadas como para venir-dijo tambien sentándose

Kojiro: Puede ser

Masaru: Saben chicos yo tengo el presentimiento de que nos están ocultando algo muy importante

Makoto: Estas seguro

Masaru: Muy seguro, es que no vez que actuaban de una forma muy rara cuando las invitamos a ser nuestras parejas en la fiesta

Makoto: Si estaban nerviosísimas me pregunto ¿Qué esconderán?

Kojiro: Bueno hermanos eso ya lo sabremos después cuando nos encontremos con ellas, pero ahora será mejor aprovechar que estamos ya en la fiesta y divertirnos

En eso llegan algunos compañeros suyos

Dexter: Hola yo soy Dexter y ellos son Randy, Mitch, Mike, Souta y Rey-dijo mientras señalaba primero a Randy luego a los demás.

Mitch era un chico de estatura alta de 18 años cabello castaño oscuro alborotado, de una piel medio bronceada y ojos de color verde. Mike era un chico de estatura mediana de 17 años de cabello castaño claro, de piel algo bronceada y unos ojos grises. Souta es un chico de estatura normal de unos 17 años de cabello Castaño, piel blanca y ojos violeta. Y por último Rey que es un chico de estatura alta de unos 18 años de cabello blanco, piel pálida y ojos medios blancos con gris.

Mitch: Hola ustedes deben ser los nuevos no

Masaru: Si somos yo soy Masaru y ellos son mis hermanos Kojiro y Makoto

Kojiro: Que hay-dijo chocando los puños con Mitch

Mitch: Me caes bien que te parece unirte al equipo de futbol

Mike: Hola yo soy Mike

Makoto: Hola yo soy Makoto un gusto en conocerte-dijo mientras se daban un apretón de manos

Mike: Si eh escuche de ti dicen que te gusta el baloncesto

Makoto: Si me gusta

Mike: Que opinas de unirte al equipo de baloncesto

Makoto: Cool por supuesto que lo hare

Dexter: Y tu Masaru escuche que te encanta leer

Masaru: si soy un fan de la lectura

Dexter: Igual que yo que te parece unirte al club de lectura

Masaru: Claro suena interesante

Randy: Y digan es verdad que vinieron para buscar a unas chicas de la que están enamorados y conocieron hace 4 años

Kojiro: si

Makoto: pero ya no será necesario

Mike: enserio porque no-dijo confundido

Masaru: Ya las encontramos-dijo sonrojado al igual que sus hermanos por la mirada de sorpresa y picardía de sus compañeros

Mitch: Y quienes son eh-dijo malévolamente

Los chicos estaban a punto de responderles la pregunta que les hicieron sus compañeros, cuando de repente aparece de la nada una pantalla de plasma gigante asombrando a los invitados incluyendo a los RRBZ y luego apareció Himeko la cual vestía un vestido muy exagerado más bien esponjado de color rosa chillón y tenía puesto muchas joyas que no resaltaban nada con su atuendo o más bien con su aspecto y tenía puesto un montón de maquillaje que la hacía ver fea de cualquier punto de vista personas razonables, seguida de su sequito de amigas y otras chicas que eran de su grupo de animadoras (nota: serán ciegas como para ser fans de esa Zorra XD) .

Randy: Himeko se puede saber que pasa

Himeko: Escuche que Mojo está atacando la ciudad y que las PPGZ están de camino así que quiero ver si ese mono logra derrotar a esas presumidas-dijo con voz de superioridad

Masaru/Kojiro/Makoto: *Ese mono idiota otra vez causando problemas*-dijeron con una gotita estilo anime

Chicos/Chicas: ¡Eso tú ni te lo crees Himeko!

Himeko: Cállense y veamos-dijo prendiendo el televisor y todos se sentaron en las mesas para empezar a ver la tele.

En la tele

 _ **Aparece en la pantalla en fondo del lugar donde estaba el escándalo y tambien una mujer Muy guapa de unos 30 años de piel pálida, cabello rubio largo, lacio y ojos de color almendra, que tenía puesto un traje de reportera de color negro y morado y en su mano tenía un micrófono.**_

 _ **Reportera: Hola a todos yo soy Jessica reportando las noticias de hoy desde el centro de la ciudad donde Mojo está atacando de nuevo con uno de sus robots-dijo mientras se mostrabas las imágenes de mojo destruyendo la ciudad- esperen que son esa líneas de colores, ¡Si son ellas!-dijo emocionada mientras se apuntaba al cielo donde se veían a lo lejos tres franjas de colores una rosa, celeste y verde lima- ¡SON LAS PPGZ! Que vienen a salvar el día**_

 _ **La pantalla se muestra a las chicas llegando con elegancia mientras que eran recibidas los aplausos de los ciudadanos que ahora en vez de estar corriendo asustados por sus vidas, estaban más aliviados de ver a sus queridas heroínas.**_

Fuera de la tele

Los RRBZ no dejaban de ver enamorados a las ppgz ya que sabían que la última vez que las habían visto transformadas tenían uno trajes muy diferentes a de los que están llevando ahora, aunque al parecer les gusta más esos trajes ya que como son trajes pegados se les puede notar sus curvas de mujeres desarrolladas, pero no les gustaba ver a sus compañeros hombres ver la pantalla con cara de pervertidos a sus chicas, pero tambien les hacía mucha gracia ver las caras de algunas de sus compañeras mujeres incluyendo Himeko y su sequito que miraban a las chicas con envidia y otras con una gran admiración hacia ellas .

En la tele

 _ **Reportera: Señores televidentes esto es increíble, casi imposible de creer las ppgz está siendo derrotadas por Mojo Jojo-dijo asombrada de lo que veía, mientras se mostraba las imágenes de las chicas lanzando sus ataque y a mojo esquivándolos y golpeándolas llevándolas contra el pavimento y al chocarse hacen un cráter muy grande, luego se muestra las imágenes de ellas intentando lanzar de nuevo otros ataque pero al mismo tiempo pero de nuevo los esquivan y las manda a volar con unos misiles haciéndolas estrellar en una tienda destrozándola y mostrándolas lastimadas y adoloridas que ya no se podían mover y a Mojo Riendo a carcajadas.**_

Fuera en la tele

Todos: O.O

Himeko: ¡SI AL FIN ESE MONO LES DARA SU MERECIDO A ESAS ESTUPIDAS!-Grito alegre seguidas de sus amigas y seguidoras

Mitch: Esto no puede ser-dijo sin creerlo

Chica 1: si yo tampoco como pudo derrotarlas-dijo tambien asombrada

Mike: Esto sí que es algo difícil de creer

Randy: No y lo peor es que si ellas mueren, Mojo jojo y los villanos tomaran el control de toda la ciudad

Chica 2: ¡Qué horror ojala se salven!-dijo preocupada

Mitras todos los presentes de la fiesta empezaban a conversar sobre lo que estaban viendo de las PPGZ siendo derrotadas por Mojo, cierto trio estaba paralizado de no creer lo que veían ¿desde cuándo su madre se volvió más astuto? ¿Cómo es posible que las chicas de las cuales querían mucho no lograron vencerlo? Estaban tan absorbidos a sus pensamientos que no se dieron cuenta de que todos ya estaban prestando atención de nuevo a la tele para ver más sobre lo que estaba pasando en la lucha, hasta que escucharon la voz de la reportera y tambien empezaron a ver tambien.

En la tele

 _ **Ahora aparece Mojo justo cuando estaba dando el mensaje a toda la ciudad.**_

 _ **Mojo: ¡Gente de Tonsville vean y sufran en cómo destruyo a sus queridísimas Heroínas Hahahahaha!**_

 _ **Reportera: Oh no queridos lectores acaso este ser el fin de nuestras queridísimas heroínas-dijo mientras se mostraba las imágenes de Mojo caminando directo donde las ppgz cuando de repente se escucha las 3 vocecitas y se muestra las imágenes de Paulin, Bella y Gema protegiendo a las ppgz-¿esperen quiénes son esas niñas? Acaso serán conocidas de nuestras heroínas-ahora se muestra las imágenes de la conversación de mojo con ellas.**_

 _ **Mojo: Niñatas estúpidas como se atreven a interferir en mi camino de destruir a mis rivales-dijo mojo saliendo de su trance enojado**_

 _ **Paulin: ¡No dejaremos que las mates!-dijo decidida delante de Blossom**_

 _ **Bella: ¡Si ellas son importantes para nosotras!-dijo valiente delante de Bubbles**_

 _ **Gema: ¡Si no dejaremos que tu mono idiota nos las arrebate!-dijo enojada delante de Buttercup**_

 _ **Mojo: ¡Y USTEDES QUIEN SE CREEN QUE SON PARA DECIR ESO!-dijo ya arto**_

 _ **Paulin/Bella/Gema: ¡SOMOS SUS HIJAS!-dijeron enojadas dejando paralizados a todos los presentes**_

 _ **Mojo: ¡QUE ESTAS SUPERTONTAS YA SON MADRES!-dijo sorprendido sin creérselo**_

 _ **Paulin: Si somos sus hijas ya-dijo abrazando a su madre al igual Bella y Gema estaban abrazando a sus respectivas madres**_

 _ **Reportera: esto es increíble gente televidente, esta será la noticia del siglo nuestras queridas Ppgz son madres y seguro ahora todos se preguntaran…. ¿quiénes son los padres?-dijo mientras se mostraba las imágenes de lo que sucedía.**_

Fuera de la tele

Todos: O.0

Himeko: ¡NO PUEDE SER ESAS ESTUPIDAS SON MADRES!-dijo sin creérselo

Mandy: Ni yo me lo creo Himeko

Brandy: Yo tampoco o.o

Mitch: Increíble que tenga 18 y ya son madres

Mike: Yo me pregunto quiénes serán los padres

Randy: No se sabe pero quienes sean son unos suertudos de tener a alguien como las PPGZ

Chicos-rrbz: Si suertudos-dijeron algo celosos

RRBZ: *No puede ser*-pensaron sin saber que significaba lo que acababan de ver

Masaru: *Momoko porque*-pensó traicionado

Kojiro: *Esto es lo que me ocultabas Kaoru*-pensó dolido

Makoto: *Porque no me lo dijiste Miyako*-pensó triste

Los chicos na sabían que pensar estaban tan sorprendidos y dolidos de lo que acababan de descubrir y solo pensaban ¿Por qué no se lo habían dicho? ¿Es que acaso no confiaban todavía en ellos?, tenían que averiguarlo pero antes de eso tenían que ir a salvarlas aunque eso signifique enfrentar a su madre y las consecuencias que les espera, pero todo sea por verlas a salvo y saber la verdad que ellas les han estado ocultando esta semana. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta se escabulleron fuera de la sala y fueron directo al último piso donde ahí subieron sus poleras revelando unos cinturones igualitos al de las ppgz pero en negro y sus compactos eran de sus colores de firma Rojo, azul oscuro y verde oscuro y en vez de una P de Power en los compactos había una R de Rowdy.

Mas/Mak/Koj: *Nadia le toca un pelo a nuestras chicas*-pensaron decididos a enfrentar a su madre.

 **Huy que suspenso soy mala jejejeje ¿Se ha descubierto ya la verdad? ¿los chicos lograran salvarlas? ¿Cómo se lo tomaran los ciudadanos y los rrbz de este descubrimiento? lo sabremos en el siguiente capitulo nos vemos Bye ^u^**

 **Siguiente Capitulo 11 "Nuestros Salvadores"**


	12. Aviso

Nota de la Autora:

Mis queridos lectores lamento no haber publicado capitulo pero el cole me tiene estresada y como me iré tambien de viaje con mi familia por una semana no podre subir capitulo pero intentare avanzar algunos para ya tenerlos listo así que estén atentos a mi cuenta nos vemos en media o una semana Bye ^u^


	13. Nuestros Salvadores

**Hola a todos eh vuelto otra vez con nuevo capitulo, lamento haberme demorado tanto en publicar pero acabo de regresar de viaje y se me acumularon las tareas además ya se están acercando los exámenes finales y bueno ya saben mucho que hacer, pero ahora eh vuelto y espero que disfruten de este capitulo Comencemos ^o^**

 **Nota: ¡Los personajes de las PPGZ no me pertenecen solo la historia!**

 **Capítulo 11 "Nuestros Salvadores"**

*Narra Narradora*

Las chicas seguían abrazadas a sus hijas para protegerlas de mojo que estaba todavía gritando al cielo cosas de que conquistara el mundo y que ellas no iban a detenerlo y menos sus hijas y cosas estúpidas que dice que lograra y nunca logra al final, lo cual estaba poniendo de los nervios a las chicas haciéndolas desear de que cuando el mono idiota iba a acabar de hablar que ya estaban hartas de estar escuchándolo todo el rato con esos discursos que a pesar de estar seguro de lograrlo nunca lo logra al final y aburría demasiado a las pequeñas niñas que no solo estaban cansadísimas si no que estaban pensando una sola cosa frustradas y esa era: *Cuando se calla este mono parlante*.

Buttercup: Mojo ya deja de gritar que nos estas aburriendo –dijo ya cansada de escucharlo

Mojo: Tu no me cayas-dijo enojado

Buttercup: Lo hago si quiero

Mojo: Ahora veraz

Blossom: Enserio te atreves a atacarnos con niñas de 2 años a nuestro lado-dijo seriamente

Mojo: Que me importa, si tienen un bebe a su lado como dije desprecio a los humanos

Bubbles: eres una criatura sin corazón mojo-dijo enojada por lo que acababa de escuchar

Mojo: que importa ahora las destruiré

Paulin/Bella/Gema: ¡No te dejaremos dañar a nuestras madres!-dijeron valientemente

Mojo: mocosas primero las matare a ustedes

PPGZ: Sobre nuestros cadáveres

Paulin: Mami esa frase no era verdad o si-dijo preocupada

Blossom: No hija es una forma de expresión

Bella: ¿y eso que significa?-pregunta confundida

Bubbles: esa frase se significa que no dejaremos que les hagan daño

Gema: Un poco exagerada es esa frase entonces

Buttercup: Puede ser pero casi la gente lo usa cuando quiere defender algo…entienden

Paulin/Gema/Bella: Si mamá

Mojo aprovecho su distracción y apretó un botón y aparecieron unos brazos metálicos de su robot que se fueron directo donde estaban las ppgz y sus hijas las cuales antes de que se dieran cuenta de lo que iba hacer Mojo ya estaban siendo agarradas por los brazos metálicos de mojo y puestas en una jaula como de pájaros pero más grande (Nota: Como esa jaula que uso mojo en el primer capítulo para atrapar a esos niños si entienden) y la estaban muy asustadas de estar en las garras de ese mono en vez de estar en los brazos cálidos y protectores de sus queridas madres, mientras que estas solo podían ver sorprendidas y horrorizadas y por supuesto muy preocupadas ante lo que Mojo les estaba haciendo a sus queridas Hijas.

Blossom: ¡PAULIN!

Buttercup: ¡GEMA!

Burbujas: ¡BELLA!

Paulin/Bella/Gema: ¡MAMÁ!-Gritaron las tres muy asustadas quieren estar de vuelta con sus madres

Blossom: ¡Mojo ya detente son solo unas niñas!

Mojo: ¡Y que me importa además de niñas son sus hijas y si me deshago de ellas y de ustedes ya no habrá quien me detenga en conquistar el mundo!

Buttercup: ¡Esto que estas a punto de hacer te hará peor que el mismo Him!

Mojo: No me compares con ese afeminado-dijo enojado de haber sido comparado que el que supuestamente había creído un líder.

Bubbles: Entonces si no quieres que te comparemos con Him no hagas una locura como esta y devuélvenos a nuestras hijas-dijo asustada de ver a su hija en las garras de su enemigo

Mojo: Creen que me van a convencer…..JAMAS

Blossom: Ellas no han hecho nada así que libéralas

Mojo: No lo hare así que prepárense para verlas morir

PPGZ: ¡NNOOO!

Pero antes de que mojo matara a las niñas en frente de sus ojos, de repente apareció de la nada una gran bola de fuego potente que fue directo hacia el robot evitando que mojo mantuviera el equilibrio y cayera con el robot y lanzara la jaula junto con las niñas al cielo las cuales estaban muy o mejor dicho estaban demasiado asustadas igual que las chicas verlas caer en picada y ellas no puedan hacer nada por lo débiles que estaban pero para su gran sorpresa de ellas una bola de energía eléctrica azul apareció también de la nada y destruyo la jaula donde estaban las niñas liberándolas y antes de que ellas cayeran aparecieron velozmente de la nada tres rayas de colores Rojo, verde oscuro y azul oscuro agarrando a las tres niñas antes de que se chocaran contra el pavimento.

Mojo: ¡QUIE FUE EL QUE SE ATREVIO A ATACARME MUESTRESE!-grito enojado después de haber recuperándose del golpe que había recibido

¿?: Esa es la forma adecuada para hablarle así a tus hijos mono idiota-dijo una voz fingiendo estar ofendido

Mojo al igual que las ppgz y todos los presentes con camarógrafos y los paparazzi se voltearon por donde se escuchaba la voz y grande fue la sorpresa de todos al ver quiénes eran los que habían atacado a mojo. Ahí en el cielo volando estaban nada más ni nada menos que los hijos de Mojo Jojo los RowdyRuff Boys Z quienes tenían cada uno cargando a una de las hijas de las Powerpuff Girls Z; Brick tenía cargando en sus brazos a Paulin la cual estaba muy asombrada, Butch estaba cargando en sus brazos a Gema la cual estaba realmente sorprendida y Boomer tiene cargando en sus brazos a Bella la cual estaba sonrojada de la vergüenza, pero al igual que ellas tanto mojo y las ppgz estaban paralizados del asombro pero por diferentes razones, Mojo porque sus hijos lo habían atacado y evitado que matara a las hijas de sus archienemigas, mientras que las powerpuff girls z estaban así porque sabían que debieron de ver ellos todo el espectáculo y estaban asustadas de lo que puedan pensar sobre lo de sus hijas pero al mismo tiempo así de ver que las han venido a salvarlas de mojo sabiendo que podría traer consecuencias. Mientras que los ciudadanos presentes estaban en shock viendo la escena sin saber cómo es posible que después de muchos años desaparecidos los RowdyRuff Boys Z hayan aparecido de nuevo y sobre todo para salvar a sus heroínas, los camarógrafos sabían perfectamente que esta será otra de las más grandes noticias del siglo para la ciudad.

Mojo: ¡BRICK, BUTCH Y BOOMER JOJO QUE CREEN QUE ESTAN HACIENDO!-grito furioso saliendo de su trance

Brick: evitando que algas alguna locura-dijo desinteresado

Mojo: ¡Como que locura!-dijo enojado

Boomer: La locura de matar a unas niñas de 2 años-dijo acariciando la cabeza de Bella

Butch: Si viejo una cosa es asustar a las personas con tus explosiones pero otra es querer lastimar seres inocentes e indefensos-dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes incluyendo a Buttercup

Mojo: No puedo creer que mis propios hijos me estén traicionando y levantándose en mi contra y todo por unas chicas-dijo dramáticamente mientras lloraba a cantaros estilo anime mientras que los chicos solo tenían una gota en la cabeza estilo anime por el comportamiento de su Padre/Madre o creador.

Boomer: Ya madre deja de ser tan dramática que no engañas a nadie-dijo haciendo reír Paulin, bella y gema haciendo sonreír a los chicos tiernamente cosa que no pasó desapercibido por mojo y las chicas.

Mojo: Ah ahora está todo claro-dijo seriamente mientras miraba a sus hijos con decepción

Brick: ¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto confundido

Mojo: Ahora sé porque está ayudando a estas apestosas.

Butch: así y esa cual sería-dijo burlonamente riendo seguido de sus hermanos

Mojo: ¡USTEDES SON LOS PADRES DE ESTAS NIÑAS!-grito furioso

Los chicos dejaron de reír al escuchar el comentario de su creador y no pudieron para nada evitar tener toda su cara roja como el de un huerto de tomates recién cosechados y no solo ellos tambien las powerpuff girls Z estaban así ya que habían escuchado toda las conversación que mojo haba tenido con los chicos y al escuchar ese comentario tampoco pudieron evitar sonrojarse hasta las orejas ya que como sabían gracias a sus clases sobre el cuerpo humano, sabían perfectamente en que tenían que hacer un hombre y una mujer para tener hijos y al escuchar el cometario no pudieron evitar pensar como hubieran intentado hacer eso con sus respectivos contrapartes (nota: Chicas no sean pervertidas ¬u¬). Lo que no sabían es que todos los ciudadanos presentes y paparazzi y camarógrafos, habían escuchado tambien la conversación y ese comentario los había dejado perplejos a todos, sus queridas heroínas con los rrbz y con hijos, esto todavía no estaba muy confirmado, aunque si no fuera cierto porque entonces los villanos más problemáticos de la ciudad después de haber desaparecido por completo, habían vuelto así de la nada y para salvar a las ppgz y sus hijas, solo podría haber una explicación y seria que ellos eran los padres y sabían que si es verdad es que los rrbz eran los padres de las hijas de las ppgz habría grandes problemas mejor dicho habría un gran escándalo por toda la ciudad, pero las chicas sabían que ellos no eran los padres, bueno no todavía ya que ellas habían adoptado a las niñas pero nadie sabía eso….todavía pero ahora lo importante no era eso era ver cómo salir de todo este gran problema en el que se habían metido. Mientras que los chicos después de estar un tiempo callados por la sorpresa que les había tomado el comentario de su creador, pensando un rato y decidieron responderle a su madre para que se trague sus palabras a pesar de que sabían que después querían muchas explicaciones de parte de las chicas primero era lo primero y eso era: derrotar a su creador.

Brick: Y que si es cierto eso

Butch: A menos no estamos cometiendo suicidios

Boomer: a diferencia de ti que ya estaban a punto de cometer una gran estupidez

Mojo: ¡OSEA QUE ES CIERTO!-grito enojado

Brick: tal vez si…tal vez no pero de algo estamos seguros

Mojo enojado: Y eso que seria

Brick: ¡que te derrotaremos!-grito decidido

Butch: Y sobre todo….

Boomer: No te dejaremos…..

Brick: que les hagas daños…..

RRBZ: ¡A NUESTRAS CHICAS ENCUCHASTES!-gritaron dejando otra vez asombraron a todos los presentes, más a las chicas que se sonrojaron al escuchar la parte "nuestras chicas" de ellos.

Los chicos habían bajado para colocarse al frente de las chicas que seguían tiradas débiles y sin fuerza todavía, los chicos colocaron a las pequeñas en el pavimento que las niñas al sentirlo se pararon con toda la fuerza que les quedaba y se fueron directo a los brazos de sus madres quienes las estaban esperando con brazos abiertos. Los chicos estaban viendo como las niñas y sus chicas se estaban abrazando como si no quisieran separarse de nuevo, esto les hizo sonreír dulcemente a los chicos, pero recordaron que tenían que luchar con su madre y cambiaron a una expresión seria, se voltearon alzaron el vuelo poniéndose ahora en frente con su creador y se pusieron en posición de pelea, donde le dan a entender a Mojo que ellos ya estaban listos para enfrentarlo y acabar de una vez por toda ese lucha que estaba demorando un montón.

Mojo: Ya veo, entonces esta es su decisión-dijo el muy serio

RRBZ: sip-dijeron sacando sus armas, las cuales consistían así….(nota: las armas las pueden ver en el devianart de BipinkBunny)

Brick tenía un boomerang con triángulos rojos y negros; Boomer tenía un bate con una R azul en el centro y Butch tenía una flauta verde con toques negros

Mojo: Bien entonces no me queda otra….. ¡QUE MATARLOS!-Dijo mientras lanzaba misiles hacia los chicos

Brick: ¡Que comience la batalla!…Chicos-dijo mirando a los chicos que entendieron el mensaje

Boomer/Butch: Entendido Líder

Los chicos empezaron a esquivar los ataques que les lanzaba su creador dando a entender que la batalla había comenzado y le regresaban el golpe, Brick con su boomerang cortaba los brazos del robot, Butch con su flauta creo ondas de sonido que para mojo fue un horrible sonido pero para las chicas y presentes era una dulce melodía que uso para paralizar al robot y por ultimo Boomer con su bate creaba bolas de energía y las golpeaba mandándolas hacia el robot que recibía al contacto de las bolas una descarga potente haciendo que al robot le saliera mucho humos por los circuitos que había tenido al contacto de los golpes que los tres chicos les mandaba, Mojo estaba demasiado sorprendido de que sus hijos pudieran esquivar fácilmente sus ataque tan rápido a diferencia de las chicas que no lo pudieron esquivar, se acordó que él les había dado esos poderes a sus hijos a base de una mezcla del químico z con el polvo de Him, para que lo ayudaran a conquistar el mundo pero se habían negado y ahora están usando estos poderes en contra del esto no lo iba a permitir, castigaría a sus hijos por haberlo traicionado.

Mojo: Ya verán les daré una lección de respeto-dijo enojadísimo mientras lanzaba las garras de su robot donde los chicos.

Brick: eso es lo que crees….. ¡Butch, Boomer acabemos con esto es hora de usar nuestro ataque especial

Butch / Boomer: Ok

Butch: ¡TOMA BOOMER!-grito mientras toca su flauta mandándole una descarga de energía de ondas a Boomer

Boomer: ¡ATRAPA BRICK!-grito mientras con su bate recibía la energía de Butch dándole más poder formándola en una de sus bolas de energía y mandándosela a Brick

Brick: ¡DI TUS PALABRAS MADRE!-dijo mientras recibía la energía en su boomerang y lo lanza muy fuerte hacia Mojo

Mojo: ¡QUE ES ESO AAAHHHHH!

El boomerang al igual que el yoyo de Blossom había crecido atrapo a mojo en él y mientras se iba encogiendo para aplastar al robot le salían ondas de sonidos y rayos de energía que golpearon muy fuerte a Mojo y el robot, hasta que el robot exploto por completo destruyéndose en pedacitos por tanta energía recibida, mandando a mojo a volar por los aires pero antes de desaparecer dijo lo siguiente…..

Mojo: ¡REGRESARE Y ME VENGARE AAHHHH!-dijo mientras desaparecía por el aire

Brick: Eso le enseñara a mama un par de lesiones para su patética vida….

Butch: y esa es no meterse con nosotros….

Boomer: es verdad porque después de todo somos…..

Los 3: ¡LOS ROWDYRUFF BOYS Z!-gritaron mientras chocabas sus manos para luego escuchar gritos de alegría y voltearon para sorprenderse de lo que veían.

Los ciudadanos presentes estaban aplaudiendo y mandándoles agradecimiento a los chicos quienes no salías de su asombro ya que al escuchar los halagos de los ciudadanos escucharon la palabra "héroe", ellos ¿héroes? Creían que luchar con mojo traería unas consecuencias graves pero esto, sal llamado héroes por los ciudadanos solo por salvar a las powerpuff girls z y vencer a mojo, luego miraron para abajo y empezaron a descender hacia donde están las chicas que ya se habían logrado poner de pie y estaban muy felices al saber que ya había acabado todo este alboroto y estaban junto a ellas sus hijas abrazando que estaban abrazando las piernas de sus queridas madres.

Ppgz: ¡ARIGATO! ¡Son…..NUESTROS SALVADORES!-gritaron mientras los abrazaban haciendo que se sonrojen los tres, recibiendo risas adorable de parte de las chicas y las niñas que estaban viendo todo

Brick: chicas cálmense

Butch: si nos abrazan como si estuvieran muy aliviadas

Boomer: si ¿Qué pasa? Creyeron que no iban a sobrevivir

Las chicas niegan con la cabeza

Blossom triste: no es eso

Bubbles triste: es que la verdad nosotras

Buttercup triste: Bueno creímos que estarían….

Butch: Enojados por saber que tenían hijas-dijo acariciando las mejillas sonrojadas de Buttercup

Las 3 Powerpuff asienten

Boomer: Bueno es verdad que estamos dolidos porque no nos dijeron esto-dijo mirando a su contraparte que parecía que estaba a punto de llorar

Brick: pero para todo hay una explicación no es así-dijo mirando a blossom

Blossom feliz: si la hay

Brick: entonces sugiero que las llevamos su casa para curarlas y explicarnos todo esto están de acuerdo-dijo mirando a las chicas directamente en especial a blossom mientras que sus hermanos estaban igual pero con sus respectivo contraparte

Ppgz suspiran: está bien-dijeron en respuesta sacando una sonrisa de parte de los rrbz para luego irse volando los 6 claro los chicos cargando a las niñas ya que las ppgz seguían algo débiles.

Mientras en el laboratorio…..

Hace unos minutos atrás

El profesor Untonio junto con su hijo Ken y poochie habían llegado de haber comprado lo necesario para acabar los cuartos de las hijas de las chicas, estaban buscándolas por todo el lugar para decirles que ya habían llegado pero lo raro era que no había nadie.

Profesor: ¿Qué raro no hay nadie?

Ken: si parece que las chicas han salido

Profesor: Me pregunto a donde habrán ido

Ken: seguro se aburrieron las pequeñas y las llevaron a pasear al parque o a comer dulces o a ver animales

Poochie: wan wan

Ken: ¿Qué pasa poochie?-pregunto confundido

Poochie: Miren es la señal de transformación de las chicas-dijo mostrando una maquina con tres puntos de colores rosa, celeste y verde claro que estaban prendiéndose y luego apagándose y repitiéndose la misma acción.

Profesor: Eso quiere decir que hay problemas y las chicas han ido a pelear-dijo serio mientras se dirigía a una pantallas

Ken: me pregunto quién será ahora

El profesor fue corriendo a directo a unas pantallas las cuales eran para ver las batallas de las chicas con los villanos seguido de ken y poochie, luego al llegar prendió las pantallas con los datos del lugar donde se estaba ocasionando la siguiente batalla y vieron que había los dejo a los tres helados de la sorpresa, se estaba mostrando las imágenes de mojo jojo atacando la ciudad con su robot y peleando con las chicas que ya habían llegado, las cuales tenían ahora algunas heridas pero a pesar de que estaban resistiendo el dolor que habían recibido de parte de mojo y sobre todo sabiendo que estaban perdiendo la batalla, luego se muestra las imágenes de las chicas siendo lanzadas otra vez muy fuerte al pavimento dejándolos demasiado vulnerables y sin fuerza para seguir peleando lo cual asusto mucho a poochie y preocupo mucho al profesor y ken.

Ken: Oh no la chicas están perdiendo-dijo asustado

Profesor: Espero que les quede energías-dijo preocupado por la situación

Poochie: Vamos chicas ustedes pueden

Estaban viendo las imágenes esperando que las chicas se puedan salvar hasta de repente aparecen las hijas de las niñas salvándolas en frente de toda la ciudad y la conversación que tuvieron donde revelaron ser las hijas de las chicas, lo que alarmo mucho al profesor, en y poochie ya que sabiendo lo que podría pasar ahora que la gente sabrá que las chicas eran madres.

Ken: ¡Profesor y ahora que aremos!

Poochie: sí que haremos no solo ahora se descubrió el secreto si no que si no hacemos algo las 6 pueden morir wan-dijo alarmado corre en círculos.

De repente la imágenes cambian ahora mostrando a los RowdyRuff boys Z salvando a las chicas lo cual tampoco pudieron creer, las conversaciones que tuvieron los Rowdy con su creador y la gran batalla en como los chicos mandaron a volar por el cielo a mojo jojo y los aplausos de los ciudadanos agradecidos y como los rrbz se alejaban volando con las chicas y las niñas en sus brazos.

Ken: Papa ahora que se revelo el secreto de las chicas sobre que son madres y muy pronto se hará saber el inesperado regreso de los chicos a toda la ciudad que podemos hacer.

Profesor: Por el momento no podemos hacer nada Ken lo único que podemos hacer ahora para ayudarlas es pedir apoyarlas y pedir que ocurra un milagro para que se resuelven las cosas y ver si la gente acepta a las niñas y a los Rowdy en la vida de las chicas-dijo mirando las pantallas.

 **¡SUSPENSO! jejeje me encanta esto de ponerle suspenso soy mala, bueno espero que les haya gustado ¿los rrbz se mostraron ante la ciudad demostrando que regresaron? ¿las chicas están felices? ¿las consecuencias se van aumentando? ¿Qué pasara ahora? todo esto y mas preguntas serán respondidas en el siguiente capitulo nos vemos bye bye ^u^**

 **Capitulo 12 "Explicaciones"**


	14. Explicaciones

**Hola mis queridos lectores he vuelto y con un nuevo capitulo, lamento no haber publicado capitulo antes pero las tareas a demás de que tenia un bloqueo creativo pero logre resolver mis problemas y me demore 6 hora en hacer el capitulo pero logre acabar y espero que lo disfruten aquí veremos como les cuentan toda la verdad a los rrbz, bueno comencemos ^u^**

 **nota: La ppgz no me pertenecen solo la historia**

Capítulo 12 "Explicaciones"

Las powerpuff Girls z y los RowdyRuff Boys Z después de haber estado volado por un par de minutos después de haberse alejado ya del lugar donde se había causado la batalla, por fin habían llegaron al laboratorio agotados pero felices y aliviados descendieron al piso y empezaron a caminar hacia la entrada claro todavía transformados y los chicos todavía con las niñas en sus brazos y sus respectivas contrapartes a un lado suyo, entraron al laboratorio y se dirigieron al salón principal para encontrarse con una sorpresa que sorprendió mucho a las chicas y dejo muy confundido a los chicos, ahí en frente estaban nada más que el profesor Untonio junto con el alcalde, la señorita Bellum, los abogados los cuales estaban con un rostro serio al igual que el profesor y tambien estaban ken y poochie quien sintió su presencia y lado feliz de ver a las chicas sanas y salvas lo que llamo la atención de los que estaban en la sala para voltear a ver a las chicas gravemente lastimadas y sin fuerzas, siendo agarradas de la cintura por sus respectivo contraparte, los cuales estaban cansados por la pelea pero no estaban tan heridos y todavía estaban cargando a las pequeñas quienes estaban abrazando del cuello al respectivo contraparte de su madre (nota: ustedes ya sabrán quienes están siendo cargadas por quienes).

PPGZ: ¡ya…llegamos!-dijeron agotadas y algo adoloridas

Profesor: chicas no se esfuercen en hablar no queremos que empeoren su estado-dijo preocupado mientras se paraba

Alcalde: es verdad su salud es muy importante-dijo en el mismo estado que el profesor mientras se paraba

Blossom: en…tendido

Profesor: Bien no perdamos más tiempo ustedes chicos podrían llevarlas a ese cuarto-dijo mientras miraba a los rrbz y señalaba el cuarto donde las tenía que enviar.

RRBZ: entendido

Los chicos dejaron a Paulin, Bella y Gema en uno de los sofás más cercanos y llevaron a las chicas las cuales estaban algo sonrojadas porque los chicos las estaban cargándolas al estilo princesa las llevaron al cuarto que les había indicado el profesor el cual era el mismo cuarto donde habían curado a las hijas de las ppgz y las pusieron en las camillas en este orden: Bubbles/Miyako en la derecha, Buttercup/Kaoru en la izquierda y Blossom/Momoko en la del centro. En eso entra el profesor junto a ken y les dijo a los chicos que esperaran afuera, ellos no querían irse pero de mala gana aceptaron por el bien de las chicas y salieron del curto para dirigirse al salón donde ahí todavía estaban los abogados de las chicas, el alcalde junto con la señorita Bellum y poochie quien estaba jugando con las pequeñas.

Alcalde: Veo que ya salieron-dijo parándose de su asiento y dirigirse donde están los chicos.

Brick: ¿Quién es usted?-pregunto confundido

Alcalde: A cierto pido disculpas por no presentarme, soy el alcalde de Tonsville y ella es mi secretaria la señorita Bellum-dijo presentándose

Sra. Bellum: Un gusto conocerlos rrbz

Brick: Igualmente

Butch: Eh ¿Quiénes son ellos?-dijo apuntando a los abogados

Sra. Bellum: Oh ellos son los abogados de las chicas

Alexander sonríe: Un gusto me llamo Alexander y soy el abogado de Blossom

Yuvana sonríe: Un placer me llamo Yuvana y soy la abogada de Bubbles

Derek sonríe: Encantado me llamo Derek y soy el abogado de Buttercup

RRBZ: El placer es nuestros

Yuvana: Muy educados son para ser los temidos, problemáticos y legendarios villanos RowdyRuff Boys Z-dijo sorprendida

Alexander/Derek: Demasiado-dijeron ambos asombrados

Los Rowdyruff soltaron una risa pero no malvada sino más bien una risa agradable lo que sorprendió mucho a todos los presentes menos las pequeñas que seguían distraídas y no entendían porque el asombro de los presentes, pero todos sabían que la risa de estos chicos cuando causaban problemas era además de burlona al causar sus travesuras, tambien era malvada por el aura escura que poseían de los rayos negros.

Brick: Veo que nuestra reputación es muy grande

Alcalde: Bueno siendo los villanos más problemáticos de nuestra ciudad son muy conocidos por todos los ciudadanos, más ahora que han reaparecido después de muchos años para salvar a las nuestras heroínas, la gente hablara más de ustedes.

Sra. Bellum: El alcalde quiere decir que está agradecido que hayan salvado a las chicas y detenido a mojo a pesar de que traería consecuencias.

Brick: Si lo hicimos a pesar de que sabíamos las consecuencias que traería

Butch: pero nos alegra haber ayudado

Boomer: La verdad es que las chicas son muy importante para nosotros o no es así Brick-dijo mirando a su hermano mayor

Brick: Pues claro que sí, las chicas son nuestros contrapartes tenemos que estar juntos para sobrevivir por tener casi el mismo ADN, además de tener los mismos gustos y de entendemos entre nosotros, no podíamos dejar que murieran.

Sra. Bellum: Es muy dulce decir eso de su parte, quién diría que se cambiarían por completo

Butch: las personas cambian

Alcalde: eso es muy cierto bueno veo que tambien ya se enteraron de que las muchachas son madres-dijo mientras todos voltearon a mirar a las pequeñas que le estaban acariciando por todos lados a poochie quien movía su cola feliz por las caricias.

Brick serio: hablando de eso quisiéramos ni no es mucho pedir una explicación

Boomer triste: si porque son las chicas madres

Butch enojado: y desde hace cuánto y lo más importante porque no nos lo dijeron

Sra. Bellum: Todo a su tiempo chicos, primero tenemos que saber cómo están las chicas y ahí les explicaremos todo de acuerdo

RRBZ suspiran: Esta bien

Todos ya tranquilos empezaron a hacer cada uno diferentes cosas mientras esperaban a que el profesor Untonio junto a su hijo ken acabaran de sanar a las chicas de las heridas que tenían antes de que empeoraran, el alcalde junto a la señorita Bellum estaban sentados en uno de los sofás conversando con los abogados de las chicas los cuales tambien estaban sentados en uno de los sofás y estaban tomando unas tazas de té verde con pastelillos de nuez, poochie se hecho tranquilo en uno de los sofás y cansado se durmió después de haber estado jugando con las pequeñas a todo lo que podía, Brick estaba leyéndole un cuento a Paulin porque ella se lo pidió y el amigablemente acepto, Butch estaba sentado en uno de los sofás tambien viendo los deportes junto a Gema quien le pidió a suplicas ver los deportes junto a él lo que lo dejo asombrado ya que ella era todavía una niña y se sorprende que quisiera ver los deportes junto a él pero al ver la mirada adorable de la pequeña acepto ya que le parecía adorable y Boomer en una de las mesas se puso a dibujar unos paisajes junto a Bella quien le pidió si podían dibujar paisajes juntos y el amablemente acepto ya que a el tambien le gustada dibujar mucho. Paso una hora y todos seguían haciendo lo mismo que hicieron hace una hora atrás, hasta que de repente por fin para alivio de todos que ya estaban desesperados, apareció el profesor seguido de su hijo y estaban limpiándose las manos y venían con unas sonrisas para luego pararse en frente de todos que dejaron de hace lo que estaban haciendo para prestarles más atención a los científicos esperando que hablaran para saber cómo estaban las chicas, sobre todo los chicos ya que estaban muy preocupados por las chicas y querían saber de una vez si estaban bien, además para que les explicaran de una vez lo de las pequeñas y las chicas siendo sus madres.

Alcalde: ¿Y cómo se encuentran las chicas profesor?

Profesor: Las chicas están perfectamente bien, algunas heridas fueron muy profundas en su cuerpo más en el pecho y perdieron un poco de sangre pero pudimos curarlas antes de que empeorara.

Ken: Tambien les limpiamos el cuerpo para que no estén sucias y no se les infecte las heridas ya curadas y ahora mismo las hemos des transformado para que no gasten más energía de lo que ya gastaron y las llevamos a cada una a su respectiva habitación para que descansen así que por el momento será mejor nadie valla a verlas por el momento para no molestarlas.

Brick feliz: Eso significa que y no están heridas

Profesor: si ya no están heridas pero si estaban cansadas

Rrbz suspiran: Que alivio-dijeron muy aliviados de que no les allá pasado nada a las chicas

Sra. Bellum: Esa es una buena noticia

Profesor: si lo es y yo ya me había preocupado, pero ahora que ya terminamos con esto, solo falta una cosa-dijo mientras se dirigía donde los chicos que lo miraban confundido-supongo que ahora querrán una explicación no es así

Los chicos se miran entre ellos un rato antes de voltear a ver al profesor y asentí

Profesor: Bien y que quieren saber

Brick: Todo lo que se tiene que saber

Butch: Y no se pierda ningún detalle

Boomer: Lo queremos saber todo

Profesor: Bien entonces sentémonos que será algo larga esta historia-dijo mientras se dirigía a los sofás.

Todos se fueron a sentar a los sofás, los chicos para no gastar más energía se destranformarón volviendo a tener la ropa que tenía puesta cuando se fueron a las fiesta de Himeko y se sentaron los 3 en uno de los sofás al igual que todos, pero las pequeñas para sorpresa de todos se sentaron en las piernas de los rrbz ahora masaru, Makoto y Kojiro, los cuales estaban sorprendidos por las acción de las pequeñas que decidieron no decir nada, solo las agarraron para que no se cayeran.

Masaru: Antes de continuar quiero decirle que mientras no estemos con la transformación no nos llame por nuestros verdaderos nombres

Profesor: Y entonces como los llamamos

Masaru: Llámenos por nuestro nombres de identidad

Alcalde: Pero para que quieren identidades secretas

Makoto: Por la misma razón que las chicas tienen identidades secretas

Kojiro: Para vivir una vida normal y tranquila sin que nadie sepa que nosotros somos los Rowdyruff boys z

Sra. Bellum: Entonces como los llamamos

Masaru: Un llámenme Mí Masaru Él

Kojiro: Un llámenme Mí Kojiro Él

Makoto: Y a mí llámenme Makoto Him

Alcalde: Interesantes nombres

Profesor: Interesantes sus nombres comienzan con la misma letra que los nombres de las chicas Momoko/Masaru, Kojiro/Kaoru y Miyako/Makoto seguro será coincidencia

Ken: Profesor no tenemos mucho tiempo

Profesor: Es verdad bien chicos están listos para escuchar toda la historia

Mas/Mak/Koj: Si estamos listos

Profesor: Bien todo comenzó hace una semana cuando las chicas estaban regresando de una pelea con mojo, ellas habían cruzado por una callejón y ahí las encontraron a las pequeñas Paulin, Bella y Gema las cuales estaban muy lastimadas y asustadas temiendo por su vidas, las chicas preocupadas por verlas en ese estado las trajeron aquí al laboratorio para que las curábamos, las niñas se habían encariñado con las chicas que ellas decidieron adoptarlas cuando se enteraron que las pequeñas no tenían padres y se habían escapado del orfanato, además de que las niñas ya no querían separarse de las chicas.

Masaru: Pero cómo es posible si ellas todavía van a la escuela-dijo sorprendido al igual que sus hermanos que estaban sorprendidos.

Profesor: Los que pasa es que las chicas aceptaron esta responsabilidad de ser madres ya que como están a punto de cumplir los dieciocho años ya están entrando a la mayoría de edad y por eso ya están a la edad de poder ser madres, así que contratamos abogados y les dieron un contrato donde aceptaban ellas ser las madres de las pequeñas y ellas sin pensarlos lo firmaron aceptando la responsabilidad y lo íbamos a mantener en secreto hasta el momento adecuado de decirle a la ciudad esto, pero lo que no teníamos en mente es que ustedes aparecieran y se metieran a la vida de las chicas de nuevo y mucho menos que el secrete de las chicas se revelara de esta forma.

Makoto: Así que eso paso

Profesor: si

Kojiro: No hay nada más que contar

Profesor: No por el momento no hay, pero les tengo una pregunta

Masaru: Cual

Profesor: ¿Ustedes están enamorados de las chicas?

Los chicos al escuchar esa pregunta no pudieron evitar paralizarse del asombro y de sonrojarse hasta las orejas de los nervios al ver que iban a ser descubiertos, lo cual notaron todos los presentes sacándoles una sonrisas picaras al saber que el profesor había dado en el blanco, sabían que había otra razón por la cual estaban ayudando y eso era que los rowdyruff boys z estaban enamorados de las powerpuff girls z, los cuales al ver las sonrisas picaras del alcalde, el profesor, ken, poochie que se había despertado, de la Sra. Bellum y los abogados estaban muy sonrojados y avergonzados y tambien haciendo que las pequeñas que seguían sentadas en las piernas de los chicos rieran adorable mientras aplaudían sus manos por las forma en que actuaban los chicos al escuchar la pregunta del profesor sobre las chicas.

Profesor: Y bien no van a responder

Masaru nervioso: Bueno jejejej…..

Kojiro nervioso: Puede que….

Makoto: Sintamos algo por ellas

Ken: solo digan que les gustan de una vez yo vi como la otra ves les besaban el cuello a las chicas mientras las rodeaban por la cintura-dijo dejando atónitos al profesor y a los demás presentes, mientras que loes chicos se habían vuelto a sonrojar más.

Mas/Koj/Mak: ¡Cállate!-dijeron muy sonrojados

Masaru: ¡Esta bien lo aceptamos!

Kojiro: estamos profundamente enamorados de las chicas

Makoto: y queremos estar con ellas siempre listo ya lo dijimos

Profesor: Bueno ahora que ya todo está aclarado y han aceptado que están enamoradas de las chicas, déjenme decirles que las chicas desde que se mudaron conmigo y mi hijo al laboratorio ellas se han vuelto parte de mi familia son como unas hijas muy preciadas para mí y no quiero que sufran así que más les vale cuidarlas muy bien-dijo serio con un aura oscura alrededor suyo mientras empezaba a darles una mirada penetrante que asusto un poco a los chicos que terminaron abrazándose, mientras que los demás veían divertidos la escena porque si no es así y me entero que sufren por vuestra culpa yo mismo me encargare que sufran las consecuencias, haciendo que su vida sea muy miserable ¡ENTENDIDO!-Termino diciendo mientras le salía fuego por la boca asustando más a los chicos que estaban muy pálidos y se habían encogido- dije ¡ENTENDIDO!

Mas/Mak/Koj: ¡SI SEÑOR!-gritaron muertos de miedo mientras hacían un saludo militar haciendo reír a los presentes

Profesor: muy bien-dijo ya más calmado- ahora vayan donde las chicas que seguro ya deben estar despertándose y seguro quieren hablar lo ellas

Los chicos asienten y se van cada uno al cuarto de su respectiva contraparte con el miedo todavía recorriendo sus cuerpos, pero no sabían que eran seguidos por las pequeñas hijas de las chicas.

Alcalde: Bien profesor ahora que haremos

Profesor: Ya sabes que tenemos que hacer alcalde, además de madres, esas pequeñas necesitan unos padres que las protejan y creo que ellos encajan perfectamente en el lugar de ser padres para ellas, claro ellos tiene que decir si quieren o no.

Sra. Bellum: entonces hay que tener todo listo no

Profesor: exacto y es por eso que llamamos a los abogados de las chicas halando de ellos…señores-dijo dirigiéndose a los abogados que estaban todavía sentados tomando te- me imagino que ya tienen todo listo o no me equivoco

Yuvana se para: Si profesor Untonio ya está todo listo

Derek: Si los contratos ya están impresos y los tenemos aquí guardados lo único que falta es decírselo a los chicos y decirles que firmen para aceptar esta responsabilidad que aceptaron las chicas-dijo tomando un sorbo de su te.

Alexander: Claro si es que ellos quieres, total es su decisión si deciden aceptarlo

Profesor: Muy bien entonces solo nos queda esperar

Ken: Profesor no se olvide que tenemos que resolver el problema de la ciudad enterándose del secreto

Poochie: es verdad ahora que todo el mundo sabe el secreto de las chicas y el regreso de los rrbz se va a convertir en la noticia el siglo y todos los ciudadanos van a querer saber todo y la prensa no parara hasta saber cada detalle wan wan

Profesor: Tranquilos ya lo tenemos planeado eso tambien pero ahora lo importante es esperar a que los chicos salgan con las chicas para acabar con esto de una vez-dijo mientras veía al igual que los demás el camino por donde se fueron los chicos.

 **Suspenso jejeje me encanta hacer esto bueno espero que les haya gustado, el profesor a pesar de no ser el padre de las chicas valla como es muy protector con ellas pobres rrbz jejeje ¿los chicos ya saben la verdad? ¿los problemas apenas empiezan? ¿Qué es lo que tienen planeado el profesor y el alcalde para los chicos? todo esto y mas se sabrá mas adelante.**

 **Bueno hoy no voy a poner el titulo del siguiente capitulo ya que tengo otra cosa en mente, he pensado en hacer un capitulo especia donde los chicos se confiesan a las chicas pero mi problema es que quiero hacerlo separado y no se con que pareja empezar si la de los rojos o los verdes o los azules así que se me ocurrió esto ustedes manden sus comentarios diciéndome que pareja quieren que haga en el siguiente capitulo la pareja con mas votos será los protagonistas del siguiente capitulo.**

 **Nos vemos en la siguiente ah y quiero mandarle un saludo a todos los fans de BlossomxBrick ya que al igual que ellos me encanta esa pareja bueno nos vemos en el capitulo 13 "Confesiones" bye ^u^**


	15. Aviso importante

Aviso:

Mis queridos lectores primero quiero agradecer sus votos y gracias a eso ya sé cómo continuar el siguiente capítulo, lamentablemente se me acercan los exámenes finales y no poder avanzar nada por el momento TT-TT, tambien me iré de viaje a Paris y Roma con mi familia una semana :D y esto tambien me impedirá avanzar el capítulo, pero no se preocupen que are lo posible por tener el capítulo listo para cuando regrese así que sean pacientes, que prometo que regresare, tambien los que no votaron para ver cuál pareja seria la principal del siguiente podrá mandarme sus votos si quieren ya que quiero estar segura si la mayoría de mus queridos lectores están a gusto con esta pareja o la cabio a los verdes o azules, bueno eso ustedes me lo dirán manden sus comentarios y díganme si quieren a los rojo en el siguiente capítulo o prefiere las otras parejas, me despido y espero que todos estén esperando con ansias mi siguiente capítulo no vemos en una semana o dos hasta pronto

Atte: Nighttime la murciélago ^o^


	16. RojoXRosa P1

**HOLA QUERIDOS LECTORES YA REGRESE...uffff 12 días sin publicar capitulo es mucho pero ya estoy de regreso y a demás con el capitulo que todos han estado esperando por estos largos días...¡ESPECIAL DE LOS ROJOS! como ustedes lo querían así que comencemos ^o^**

 **nota: las ppgz y los rrbz no me pertenecen solo la historia...**

 **Capítulo 13 "RojoxRosa P.1"**

*Narra Masaru*

Estaba caminando por los pasillos del laboratorio buscando desesperado el cuarto donde se encontraba mi contraparte femenina para ver cómo estaba ya que necesitaba hablar mucho con ella sobre todo lo que ha estado pasando, después del gran susto que nos dio el profesor Untonio con sus advertencias sobre las chicas lo cual me pareció algo exagerado desde mi punto de vista….aunque es muy típico de un padre sobreprotector, ya sé que no es su padre de sangre pero cono decían las chicas él es como un padre para ellas es muy normal que actué así, corrimos muy rápido saliendo del salón y cada uno se fue por diferentes pasillos a buscar el cuarto donde se encontraba su propio contraparte, la verdad es que me sorprende todo esto de las chicas siendo madres, al menos la niña fue adoptada ya que estaría muy destrozado si mi Momoko esta con otro, de solo pensarlo me duele mucho el corazón, pero no permitiré que eso pase nunca ella es muy importante para mí y no dejare que otros tipos se acerquen a ella y me la arrebaten. Esta decidido y apenas acábenos de aclarar todas las cosas le confesare todo a Momoko sobre todos mis sentimientos que tengo hacia ella desde que me fui de la ciudad y yo solo espero que ella sienta lo mismo por mí y tengo la esperanza de que será así y podamos estar juntos para crear una vida sin que nadie ni nada se oponga y nos separe jamás, de poder estar juntos hasta la muerte. Después de estar corriendo durante 2 minutos más por otros pasillos que para ser sinceros se me hicieron muy eternos estos dos minutos, por fin encontré la habitación de mi querida Momoko.

Masaru: ¡Al fin ya estaba hartándome de estar corriendo por estos pasillos infinitos!

La puerta era de un metal que no logro distinguir por el color rosa tiene en él un corazón en el centro de color blanco y la palabra HB en un tono rosa chicle que seguro significara " _Hyper Blossom"_ , al entrar al cuarto al cual está muy oscuro, la vi ahí echada en su cama durmiendo tenia puesta un camisón casual rosa de tela y se poda distinguir los cortes en su rostro que expresaba tranquilidad mientras duerme, sus pestañas tan negras, largas y bien delineadas y las vendas que estaban por todo su cuerpo cubriéndoles las heridas limpiadas, su cabello suelto y sedoso que le llegaba hasta por debajo del pecho y una manta blanca que le cubría solo hasta la cintura, estaba demasiado hermosa que no podía quitar mi vista de ella, camine despacio hasta llegar a un lado de la cama, me senté y estire mi mano para poder sentir su piel muy suave y que parecía tan frágil como el cristal que si te acercas tuvieras miedo de que se rompiera, era como un ángel caído del cielo que necesitaba la protección de un ser amado, su rostro dormido reflejaba mucha tranquilidad, no puedo creer que en el pasado yo intentara destruir tanta belleza en un solo lugar, pero claro las fuerza de los polvos de Him son muy tentadores que al ser parte de mi me tentara a ver esa belleza como amenaza y tener ganas de verla humillada, enojada y suplicando piedad debajo de tus pies al saber que su vida corriera peligro, pero un beso de ella es mucho más tentador que cualquier otra cosa que se podría desear, de solo pensar en tener su frágil y delicioso pero al mismo tiempo fuerte cuerpo en mis brazos para no soltarla nunca y que no se me escapara, para protegerla de todo peligro que hay en del mundo, de pensar en probar tambien en unir mis labios con esos deliciosos labios rojos carnosos suyos que pareces deliciosos cerezos prohibidos que si los pruebas podrías caer ante ellos para toda la eternidad y estar a su merced para satisfacer sus órdenes…¡UFFFFFFF!….…vaya soy un loco muy enamorado, aun no puedo creer que yo Brick Jojo el hijo más antiguo de uno de los villanos más temidos de la ciudad y el líder del grupo más temido de la ciudad los RowdyRuff Boys Z me haya enamorado perdidamente de mi contraparte femenina Hyper Blossom hija mayor de la justicia y líder de las legendarias heroínas de las justicia la Powerpuff girls Z, rayos creo que estar viendo demasiadas películas románticas y series románticas con Boomer y leer novelas románticas me están afectando demasiado, me estoy poniendo demasiado cursi. Tomar nota para el futuro: jamás de los jamases vuelvas a ver películas románticas y series de televisión románticas o de cualquier otro tipo con Boomer por el resto de tu vida porque si no terminaran afectándote demasiado.

Masaru: Como puede ser que llegues a ser tan hermosa y delicada pero a la ver tan resistente como una llama de fuego que a la vez en una distancia se ve tan hermosa y frágil pero al mismo tiempo tan peligrosa-susurre muy cerca de su oído para luego darle un beso en la frente y empezar a acariciar su suave cabello.

De repente veo como mi preciosa cerecita se empieza a moverse en la cama….dándome a entender que se está despertando de su sueño, saco mi mano de su cabello delicadamente y veo como mi duce cerecita abre lentamente sus bellos ojos mostrando su increíble y hermoso color rosa como el de árbol de cerezos japoneses _"Sakura"_ , se lleva una mano a su cabeza tocando el vendaje que tenía y empieza a mirarse todo su cuerpo y terminar dando un suspiro que fue como música para mis oídos, pero dándome a entender que está recordando todo lo que había pasado, veo como empieza a sentarse mientras hace muecas de dolor, lo que me preocupa mucho pero debo admitir que es un poco gracioso, pero me daba una buena vista de su precioso y exquisito cuerpo delicado y bien formado, aunque veo que todavía no se ha percatado de mi parecencia, no hasta que la veo voltearse para que nuestros ojos se encuentre en una gran explosión de sentimientos que se distinguían como felicidad, alivio, tristeza, un poco e dolor y entre otro sentimientos más.

Momoko: Brick-dijo en un susurro con su melodiosa voz

Masaru: Hola ya despertaste-dije acariciándole su mejilla mientras ella sierra sus ojos disfrutando de nuestro tacto- Y por favor dime masaru ya no estoy transformado sabes-dije con simpatía mientras la veo asentir y sigue disfrutando de mis caricias.

Momoko: ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y las chicas?-pregunto preocupada una vez que deje de acariciarle su dulce mejilla y nos volvíamos a ver a los ojos.

Masaru: Estas en tu cuarto, el profesor después de haberlas curado las trajo a cada una a su habitación, mis hermanos están ahora con las chicas así que no tienes de que preocuparte

Momoko: Ya veo-suspira mientras se arregla su pelo- Entiendo-dijo dándome una sonrisa muy bella que hizo que me sonrojara….¡MIERDA COMO LA AMO!

*Narra Momoko*

Después de haberme despertado de un sueño rejuvenecedor y ver que tengo el cuerpo vendado lo cual me puso confundida ya que no recuerdo mucho, suspire mientras trataba de recordar más lo que pasaba, cuando sentí un presencia que me estaba observando y me voltee para ver que estoy siendo acompañada por mi sexy homologo masculino que al verme ya me lo había explicado todo lo que paso mientras me acariciaba las mejillas lo cual no me podía resistir, lo cual me hizo acordar que el profesor al entrar al cuarto donde los chicos nos había dejado, él nos había dado una sustancia a mí y las chicas para que nos durmiéramos y no sintiéramos el dolor y ardor de nuestras heridas al contacto con los medicamentos, sonreí para que entender que le estoy muy agradecida con lo que ha hecho por mi aunque sé que no es suficiente y al parecer me entendió ya que me regreso la sonrisa, en verdad él ha cambiado mucho, no solo es amable y atento, si no que me ha salvado la vida a mí y a mi preciada hija, ojala supiera como agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mí y de solo pensar de que paso de ser a un niñato a ser un chico muy apuesto, con el cuerpo bien tonificado por sus músculos, su cabello largo pelirrojo suave que llegaba hasta la cintura agarrado en una coleta, su rostro que hora en vez de mostrar maldad y burla, mostraba compasión y madures en esos ojos rojos como la sangre que se ven tan peligrosos pero al mismo tiempo reflejaban tentación en ellos…..¿porque estoy pensando en esto? No será que me eh enamorado, no es imposible yo jure que jamás me volvería a enamorar de un chico después de que los niñatos bonitos me ignoraban y además yo me dije que los estudios son primeros, aunque no estaría mal volverse a enamorar, además estuve saliendo con él un tiempo y él ha demostrado haber cambiado totalmente ¡Dios me estoy sonrojando demasiado de tanto estar pensar en todo esto!…..pero sería esto posible que yo Momoko alias Hyper blossom hija de la justicia y líder de las Powerpuff Girls Z pueda estar con Brick Jojo su contraparte malvado, el hijo más antiguo de su mayor enemigo y líder de los legendarios villanos los RowdyRuff Boys Z, rayos porque mierda me tienen que gustar los libros y las películas del genero romance me estoy poniendo demasiado cursi al igual que burbuja cuando ve este tipo de cosas, tomar nota para el futuro: nunca más veré las películas que ella elija ya que todas tratan de romance, necesito leer más géneros de otros tipos, bueno esto ya lo pensare luego, si pienso mejor estoy seguro que la razón que está aquí en mi cuarto además de cuidarme, seguro quiere que le dé explicaciones, aunque estoy seguro que el profesor ya les explico, pero no estará confiado hasta que yo misma se lo diga, seguro debe estar destruido.

Momoko: masaru seguro querrás unas explicaciones no-dije mientras lo miraba

Masaru: Bueno el profesor ya me explico algunas cosas pero igual quiero confirmar unas cosas-dijo serio mientras se sentaba al lado mío mientras me tomaba una mano haciendo que me ruborice un montón…. ¡OH SANTA MADRE DE BELES PORQUE DEMONIOS ESTE CHICO TIENE QUE SER SUPER CALIENTE!... Genial ahora me parezco mucho a Kaoru.

Momoko sonrojada: Y qué cosas quieres confirmar

Masaru: Mira el profesor me conto de que adoptaste a Paulin un día antes de volver a encontrarnos

Momoko: si ¿Qué pasa con eso?

Masaru: ¿Qué entonces porque no me lo contaste? ¿Acaso no confiabas en mí?

Momoko: No es eso masaru

Masaru: Entonces…. ¡¿Por qué?!- medio grito mientras me tomaba de los hombros haciendo que nos mirábamos a los ojos.

Momoko triste: lo que pasa es que siempre quise ser madre desde que tenía los 13 años y al ver esta oportunidad de ser madre oficialmente no me pude resistir, además la quiero mucho a Paulin y ella no confía en nadie más que a mí porque la salve, por eso la adopte como mi hija-dije triste mientras sentía las lágrimas bajar y ver las cara de preocupación de Masaru- yo si quería decírtelo pero tenía tanto miedo en como ibas a reaccionar si te lo contara que por eso no te dije, por lo menos hasta que encontrara la mejor forma de explicártelo para que no haya problemas, aunque no funciono como lo esperaba-dije mientras terminaba con lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas

Masaru: Momoko-dijo suavemente mientras me envolvía en sus brazos

Momoko: Por favor no me odies-dije mientras le devolvía el abrazo

Masaru: No te odio Momoko, es verdad que me dolió que no me contaras la verdad desde un principio, pero me has demostrado que si confías en mí y que la razón de ocultármelo fue porque tenías miedo de mi rechazo y estaban esperando el momento perfecto, no te odio momoko…eres…..una persona muy importante para mí.

Momoko: De….de verdad

Masaru: de verdad, Momoko somos contrapartes, nos necesitamos para poder sobrevivir somos parte del otro tu eres luz y yo oscuridad al igual que tus amigas con mis hermanos, somos una balanza de equilibrio entre el ying y yang. Nuestros sentimientos son muy fuertes como para odiarnos y no podría odiarte después de ese día-dijo sonrojado

Momoko sonrojada: no me lo hagas acordar por favor…. Masaru eso significa entonces que no podrías vivir sin mí

Masaru nervioso: Pues claro, me moriría si no estás a mi lado ya que tu….tu….me

Momoko sonrojada: *se me declarara* ¿yo que masaru?

Masaru: Tu….. ¡AL DIABLO CONTONO, MOMOKO MEGUSTAS MUCHO!-dijo mientras me agarraba de la cintura y me dio un apasionante beso que me dejo shockeada

Momoko: *Mi primer beso* 0/0

*Narra la Narradora*

Momoko seguía paralizada del asombro por el beso que le está dando masaru, pero le gustaba mucho era una sensación increíble, poco a poco fue correspondiendo el beso y cerraba sus ojos para disfrutar de la deliciosa sensación mientras le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos y el apretaba más su agarre de la cintura para que no se escapara y poder seguir sintiendo esa rica sensación de frutos prohibidos que le estaba dando su chica que tanto había estado amando desde hace más de un año. Al principio comenzó a ser un beso lento y suave ya que querían disfrutar del sabor de los labios del otro, pero después Masaru empezó a desesperarse y empezó a aumentar el ritmo del beso lo que momoko se dio cuenta y tambien empezó a seguirle el ritmo hasta que empezaron a besarse con más pasión y fuerza queriendo profundizar su beso y empezando a explorar con sus lenguas la cavidad del otro formando una guerra de lenguas para ver quien tenía el control de la situación, quien termino siendo vencedor más que Masaru.

Momoko: *dios mío es un increíble besador no me puedo resistir saben a canela*-pensó con la cara muy roja mientras era dominada por la boca de Masaru

Masaru: *Dios santo que deliciosos son sus labios ya tenía pensado de que serían como un fruto prohibido pero no tenía idea que tanto, saben a una deliciosas mezcla de fresas y cerezas y es todo mío*-pensó con su cara también roja y profundizando más el beso

Siguieron besándose así por unos minutos mientras rodaban por la cama, mientras que él con sus manos le acaricia la espalda y ella le acariciaba el pecho sintiendo los músculos del cuerpo del chico que le gusta, hasta que ya tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire mientras que empezaron a respirar agitadamente tratando de recuperar el aire, pero aún seguían abrazados y se miraban a los ojos.

Momoko: Tu también me gustas Masaru, desde que nos volvimos a ver la forma en que me trataste fue muy dulce, has cambiado mucho masaru es por eso que me enamore de ti

Masaru estaba paralizado, él no lo podía creer la chica de la cual estaba muy enamorado estaba correspondiendo sus sentimiento, estaba tan feliz que abrazo muy feliz mientras le besaba por todo el rosto haciendo que momoko se ría feliz.

Momoko: ¡No espera masaru me haces cosquillas!-dijo mientras se reía y intentaba salir de los brazos de Masaru

Masaru: ¡Te amo Momoko!-dijo cuándo acabo de hacerle cosquillas y la miraba a los ojos

Momoko: ¡Yo también te amo Masaru!-dijo mientras los dos se volvían a besar abrazados pero con más amor que antes, pero sin darse cuenta de que estaban siendo observados por cierta niña de pelo rosado que estaba muy feliz de ver a su madre haya encontrado el amor y saber que muy pronto ya no estará más sola.

Paulin: *Esto significa que ya tengo papa nuevo ijijijiji*-pensó feliz mientras seguía viendo a su madre y su futuro padre besándose.

 **Uffff al fin bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo dedicado a la pareja de los rojos, sin duda esta es mi pareja favorita, díganme la de ustedes no, bueno que tiernos fueron de verdad me salió muy cursi este capitulo jejjejeje bueno ahora déjenme sus comentarios y díganme que les pareció y tambien elijan la siguiente pareja :**

 **Siguiente capitulo ustedes lo eligen: Capitulo 14**

 **"VerdeXVerde P.2" o "AzulXCeleste P.2"**

 **Nos vemos el siguiente capitulo hasta la próxima bye ^u^**


	17. AzulXCeleste P2

**CAPITULO NUEVO...al fin mis queridos lectores por fin regrese y aquí esta el especial que todos han pedido, es el especial de los azules la verdad que no tenia ideas así que me tuve que guiar del capitulo de los rojos pero al menos lo termine así que espero que les pueda gustar así que comencemos**

 **Nota: La ppgz y los rrbz no me pertenecen solo la historia**

 **Capítulo 14 "AzulXCeleste P.2"**

*Narra Makoto*

Estaba corriendo muy deprisa por los pasillos buscando desesperado la puerta del cuarto donde se encuentra mi dulce contraparte femenina ya que necesitaba hablar con ella después de ese terrible susto que nos dio el profesor Untonio ¡Dios da más miedo que Masaru cuando se enoja! No poder dormir después, pero que se esperaba según las chicas él las había cuidado durante 4 años y las quiere como a sus hijas por eso es así de sobreprotector además es igual con todos los padres del mundo, bueno la mayoría jejeje pero eso no importa lo que me importa a mi ahora era que necesitaba escuchar su voz melodiosa de mi pequeño Ángel para saber si está bien y que me explique porque no me lo había contado lo de Bella, en verdad me siento muy triste de que no me lo haya contado de que es madre, sé que el profesor ya nos lo había dicho todo sobre lo que paso pero la verdad es que me gustaría escuchar mejor esta explicación de ella para ver porque no confió en mí, aunque lo que me alegra es que almos es adoptada ya que me sentiría muy mal si mi querida Miyako estuviera con otro, pero jamás permitiré que eso ocurra nunca ella es demasiado especial e importante para mí y no dejare que otros tipos se le acerquen ni un centímetro a mi lida chica y me la arrebaten, a penas la vea y acabemos de aclarar algunas cosas voy a declararme a ella, le contare de mis sentimientos que tengo hacia ella desde que me fui de la ciudad y ojala que ella los acepte porque si no me pondré muy mal. Pero espero que si los acepte así podremos estar juntos los dos y vivir una nueva vida felices sin preocupaciones hasta el fin del mundo. Seguí corriendo por los eternos pasillos por unos 3 minutos hasta que por fin encontré el cuarto de mi querida Miyako.

Makoto: ¡SI aleluya por fin lo encontré ya me estaba cansando de estar en esos pasillos etenos!

La puerta era de un raro metal que no logro distinguir para nada por el color celeste que tiene en él una burbuja blanca que en el centro están puesta las iniciales RB en un tono celeste que parece el cielo que creo que significara " _Rolling Bubbles"_ , al entrar en el cuarto el cual está demasiado oscuro, la vi ahí echada en su cama durmiendo tranquilamente como una hermosa princesa, tenía puesto un camisón de seda color azul bebe y se podía notar desde lejos los cortes en sus brazos, las heridas en su rostro, sus brazos vendados al igual que su cuerpo, la mayor parte que estaba manchado de sangre seca aunque muy poca, su hermosos cabello rubio que parecía el color del sol estaba suelto y caía como cascada hasta la cadera y tenía encima una manta que solo le tapaba hasta las cintura; estaba increíblemente bella que no podía quitar por ningún momento mi vista de ella, camine lentamente para no hacer ruido y despertarla hasta llegar a un lado de la cama, me senté cuidadosamente y estire mi mano para poder sentir su piel delicada piel y que parecía tan frágil como la misma porcelana que parece que cada vez que te acercas tuvieras mucho miedo de que se rompiera con solo un toque, era como un hermoso ángel de luz que bajo del hermoso cielo que necesitaba la protección de un ser querido, su rostro dormido reflejaba mucha paz y tranquilidad; en verdad no puedo creer que mis hermanos me dijeran que tenía que destruirla pero como podría destruir tanta belleza en una sola chica y no cualquiera, sino en mi contraparte femenina, pero era muy obvio tenía las fuerza de los polvos de Him dentro mío que no me podía resistir a su llamado, en hacer que toda esta belleza se sintiera amenazada al verme, viéndola pedir piedad, tirada debajo mío cubierta de sangre pidiendo piedad asustada por perder su vida, pero un beso de ella es mucho más delicioso que no se puede resistir que puedes quedar a su merced y así eh quedado yo y de solo pensar en tener debajo mío ese lindo y delicado cuerpo para poder abrazarla y no soltarla nunca, poder protegerla de todo mal, besar esos delicados labios rosados y carnosos que seguro serán una exquisitez angelical y no separarme de ellos.

¡RAYOS!

Soy un gran idiota muy enamorado, aun no puedo creer que yo Boomer Jojo el hijo más joven de Mojo jojo el segundo villano más temido de la ciudad y tercer integrante de los temidos Ex-villanos los RowdyRuff Boys Z este locamente enamorado de mi contraparte femenina Rolling Bubbles hija más joven de la justicia y tercera integrante de las legendarias PowerPuff Girls Z, demonios creo que estar viendo demasiadas películas románticas y series románticas me está empezando a afectar tanto, Brick y Butch me lo habían advertido porque no les hice caso a esos dos idiotas cuando pude, tomar nota para después: empezar a ver películas y series de otros géneros porque esto en serio me está afectando demasiado.

Makoto: Como es posible que seas tan bella y delicada y a la vez tan elegante como una gota de agua que cuando te acercas se le ve su inocencia y fragilidad pero puede ser al mismo tiempo peligrosa- susurre muy cerca de su oído mientras le acariciaba sus tentadores labios

Cundo siento como mi preciosa palomita se empieza a moverse en la cama, lo que significa que se está empezando a despertar, siento como mi dulce palomita abre despacio sus hermosos ojos mostrando su bello y hermoso color celeste brillante como del hermoso cielo en el día, veo como se sienta con una cara confundida y se mira sorprendida los brazos que están vendados sin entender nada y termina soltando un largo suspiro que fue una dulce melodía para mis oídos, pero seguro significa que está recordando porque está en ese estado, estaba tan distraída que no nota que estoy a su lado, no hasta que después de un rato por fin presiente que la están observando y se voltea muy rápido para que nuestros ojos se encuentre y al momento de hacerlo pude ver que su rostro mostraba muchos sentimientos que se distinguían como simpatía, alivio, tristeza y entre otro sentimiento más.

Miyako: Makoto-dijo ella muy suavemente con su dulce y melodiosa voz de un verdadero Ángel

Makoto: Al fin despiertas-dije mientras le acariciaba el cabello

Miyako: ¿Qué ha pasado?

Makoto: Calma tranquilízate y escucha…

*Narra Miyako*

Había despertado ya de mi sueño y al verme cubierta de vendas y una manta me dejo confundida ya que no recuerdo mucho lo que paso, lo último que recuerdo fue que habíamos llegado al laboratorio con los chicos y las niñas después de que los chicos derrotaran a Mojo pero después ahí está algo borroso, suspire derrotada hasta que después de un rato sentí que alguien me observaba y cuando volteo estaba el ahí mismo mirándome con una cara de aliviado mi guapo homologo masculino que me miraba con ternura y preocupación….aaawwww pobrecillo seguro estaba muy preocupado por mi seguro, nos quedamos un rato mirándonos hasta que le pregunte que pasaba y el empezó a explicarme mientras me acariciaba mi pelo que el profesor nos puso algo para que durmamos y él nos pueda curar las heridas sin que sintamos algún dolor posible, lo cual le agradecerá al profesor ya que no me gusta para nada el dolor a pesar de que en las peleas me tengo que aguantarlo, hay las cosas que se tiene que aguantar una por cuidar la ciudad del mal, cuando terminar de hablar le di una sonrisa y el me la devolvió vaya que estoy muy agradecida con él y espero poder devolverle el agradecimiento, vaya no puedo creer cuanto a cambiando y pensar que hace 4 años era todo un niñato asqueroso y ahora paso a ser a un chico muy caballeroso, simpático y muy guapo con su cuerpo bien tonificado, ese pelo rubio alborotado como el oro, sus bonitas pecas que les hace parecer su rostro al de un bello niño inocente y su rostro que hora en vez de mostrar maldad y travesura, mostraba compasión y simpatía esos ojos de color azul oscuro que me recuerdan al cielo en la noche que reflejan tanta inocencia pero al mismo tiempo peligro y mucha tentación en ellos…..rayos que me pasa ¿Por qué estoy pensando todo esto? no será que me estoy enamorando de él, no eso no es posible, no puede ser de que de tantos chicos que me persiguen me guste el que ha sido mi enemigo por un largo tiempo, aunque en verdad, aunque no sería malo tenerlo de pareja, ya que después de todo es muy lindo…¡Dios santo me estoy ruborizando demasiado de tanto estar pensando en todo esto!

Miyako: *Pero que rayos me está pasando*

Pero en verdad sería esto posible que yo Miyako alias Rolling Bubbles la hija más joven de la justicia y tercera integrante de las grandes Powerpuff Girls Z pueda estar locamente enamorada de Boomer Jojo su contraparte malvado, el hijo más Joven de Mojo jojo uno de nuestros más grandes enemigos y tercer integrante de los problemático villanos los RowdyRuff Boys Z, vaya que soy demasiado cursi creo que ver demasiadas películas sobre el romance prohibido o cualquier tipo de romance me está afectando más de lo debido aunque según las chicas siempre eh sido muy romántica, bueno jajaja no más que momoko cuando tenía trece años, bueno creo que tengo que aprender a ver otros géneros, aunque lo que ahora me preocupa es que seguro está aquí porque quiere unas explicaciones.

Miyako: Makoto

Makoto: ¿Qué pasa Miyako?

Miyako: Tu estas aquí porque estabas preocupado o venias por unas explicaciones-dije algo triste

Makoto: Si aunque el profesor ya lo explico mejor aún quiero saber porque no pudiste confiar en mí y decírmelo-dije seriamente mientras me agarra la mano haciendo que me sonroje…..¡MADRE MIA PORQUE TIENE QUE SER EXTREMADAMENTE SEXY!

Miyako: Y qué quieres que te diga

Makoto: el profesor me conto que Bella la adoptaste antes de volvernos a ver después de todos estos años-asentí- entonces porque no me lo dijiste ¿acaso no confías en mí?- dijo triste porque me siento tan culpable

Miyako: Si confió en ti Makoto, lo que pasa es que tenía mucho miedo de ver como reaccionarias al saber que yo era madre y pues por eso no te dije, lo que pasa es que siempre eh soñado con ser madre y cuando llego esta oportunidad para hacerse realidad no me pude resistir, además de que le había tomado mucho cariño y ella a mí además de que soy la única en quien confía porque le salve la vida, en verdad yo iba a decírtelo solo que estaba esperando el momento y la forma indicado para hacerlo, pero no se pudo ya que por culpa de mojo se supo toda la verdad….por favor no me odies

Makoto: Heno Miyako no te odio

Miyako: de verdad-dije feliz

Makoto: si de veras Miyako eres una persona muy especial para mí además como yo podría odiar a un dulce Ángel-dijo mientras me sonrojaba por su cometario- y eres mi contraparte femenina, nos necesitamos mucho el uno con el otro porque tenemos la oscuridad y la luz del otro como una balanza muy equilibrada y ahora que se la razón de porque me lo ocultaste la verdad, ya no me siento traicionado porque sé que lo hiciste con muy buenas intenciones

Miyako: Makoto…gracias-dije sollozando de la felicidad mientras lo abrazaba

Makoto: De nada tú sabes que puedes confiar en mí

Miyako: has cambiado mucho, en verdad que me gusta que ya no sean esos niños traviesos que causaban problemas

Makoto: tranquila sé que lo del pasado estuvo mal pero debes entender que fueron culpa de los rayos negros de Him, pero desde que nos fuimos hemos aprendido mucho y a ver que el mundo no es lo que parece y a sobre todo lo hice por ti

Miyako: Eh por mí-el asiente- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Makoto: Me refiero a que….. ¡QUE ME GUSTA MUCHO MIYAKO!-dijo mientras me agarraba de los hombros y me daba un beso

Miyako: *No puedo creerlo mi primer beso* O/O

*Narra la narradora*

Miyako estaba paralizada de la impresión por el beso que le está dando Makoto, pero le estaba gustando era una increíble sensación que jamás había experimentado y ella no quería que acabara al igual que Makoto y poco a poco fue accediendo al beso y cerraba sus ojos para disfrutar de la increíble sensación de sus labios sobre los de el mientras le apoyaba sus manos sobre el pecho de Makoto y el envolviera sus brazos alrededor de ella para no soltarla y poder seguir sintiendo esa deliciosa sensación que le estaba dando su hermosa chica que tanto había estado amando desde que se fue hace más de un año.

Makoto/Miyako: *Que deliciosa sensación*-piensan ambos muy sonrojados

Al principio comenzó a ser un beso despacio y muy suave ya que querían disfrutar del momento de tener al otro pero después de un buen rato disfrutando de una pasión lenta Makoto se aburrió y empezó a acelerar el ritmo del beso lo que Miyako se dio cuenta y tambien empezó a seguirle el ritmo para estar igualados hasta que empezaron a besarse con más pasión y deseo queriendo profundizar su beso, haciendo que se pongan más rojos y empezando a explorar con sus lenguas la cavidad del otro hasta que empezaron a desesperarse y empezaron una guerra con sus lenguas para ver quien tenía el control, claro que después se fue ganados Makoto.

Siguieron besándose por un buen par de minutos hasta que tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire y luego Makoto empezó a besarle las mejillas a Miyako para luego volver a besarla con una pasión mucho más que la de antes mientras se deban caricias y después de un tiempo por falta de aire se tuvieron que alejar.

Miyako: Tu tambien me gusta Makoto- dijo sonriendo mientras la miraba a los ojos

Makoto: de verdad

Miyako: si mucho, tú eres una persona increíble

Makoto estaba paralizado del asombro, la gran chica de sus sueños estaba aceptando sus sentimientos, él no podría estar más feliz que podía gritarlo a los cuatro viento, que la abrazo mucho mientras le daba un enorme beso y ella feliz le correspondía después de mucho tiempo por fin había logrado lo que siempre quiso desde que sus hermanos y él se habían ido de la ciudad, ser amado y querido por su contraparte femenina.

Makoto: Te amo Miyako

Miyako: Y yo a ti Makoto

Y se volvieron a besar muy felices pero sin darse cuenta que cierta niñita de cabello azul alguien los estaba espiando, mientras ellos disfrutaban de desmostar su amor.

Bella sonríe: *Me alegro mucho por ti madre y eso solo significa que muy pronto tendré papi nuevo*

 **Y aquí lo tienen espero que les haya gustado, porque puse todo mi empeño en el, fíjense que me demore en hacerlo 6 horas sin descanso, uuufff una tortura pero yo aria cualquier cosa con tal de que mis lectores estén satisfechos con los capítulos bien el siguiente capitulo será el especial de los verdes y después sabremos cual es el plan del Profesor y el Alcalde, así que paciencia, bueno nos vemos bye ^u^**

 **Capitulo 14 "VerdeXVerde P.3"**


	18. VerdeXVerde P3

**Hola a todos mis lectores he regresado por fin con el capitulo que todos estaban esperando el especial de los verdes, lamento haberme demorado pero ya están empezando mis clases del 4 bimestre y no me dio tiempo de escribir pero ahora aquí estoy y espero que les haya gustado así que comencemos con el capitulo ^o^**

 **Nota: Las PPGZ y todos los personajes menos Paulin, Bella y Gema no me perteneces solo la historia**

 **C** **apítulo 15 "VerdeXVerde P.3"**

*Narra Kojiro*

¡Mierda!

Eh estado caminando por estos malditos pasillos largos por que no sé cuánto tiempo y aun no hayo el cuarto de mí querida magdalena, dios porque este laboratorio tiene que ser tan grande llevo más de 20 minutos desde que el profesor nos amenazó y nos fuimos corriendo por diferentes caminos a buscar a nuestros contrapartes y ya me estoy cansando demasiado, cualquiera que no conozca este lugar seguro se perdería de inmediato al igual que yo. Bueno lo que me importa justo ahora es encontrar a mi preciosa contraparte femenina para que me explique mejor de una vez todo lo que está pasando, ¿Por qué no me lo habrá dicho? ¿Es que acaso todavía no confía en mí? Dios me siento un estúpido seguro no confía en mí, no Kojiro no pienses en eso ella debe tener una buena explicación y tú la vas a conseguir, además a pesar de que estoy dolido de que me haya mentido, no puedo odiarla la amo tanto desde que me fui de la ciudad que no deje de pensar en ella, era la razón de tener que esforzarme en Osaka para algún día volver a verla y cuando Brick nos contó que regresaríamos aquí en Tonsville me emocione, pero nunca pensé que todo esto iba a pasar. Jamás en mi vida pensé que Kaoru fuera madre, lo bueno que es adoptada porque si no lo hubiera sido, juro que hubiera averiguado que Kaoru hubiera tenido esa niña con alguien más yo mismo me hubiera encargado de hacer que ese tipo…. ¡NO VUELVA A VER LA LUZ DEL DIA!, ojala encuentre a tiempo esa puerta que ya me estoy cansando de caminar.

Kojiro: Donde esta esa maldita puerta que ya me estoy cansando-dije mientras seguía caminando hasta que por fin divise una puerta y al acércame más vi que era la puerta del cuarto de Kaoru-¡AL FIN LA ENCONTRE GRACIAS DIOS POR ESCUCHAR MIS ORACIONES!

La puerta era de un raro metal que estaba pintado de verde claro que tenía una estrella de color blanco que tenía en el centro incrustado las iniciales PB que de seguro significara " _Powered Buttercup"_ , entre al cuarto y al hacerlo la vi ahí es su cama de dosel dormida muy profundamente, estaba vestida con un sexy camisón de seda verde claro lo que la hacía ver muy caliente y resistible, aunque se le podía ver los vendajes que tenía para tapar las heridas curada, se vean algunos cortes en su rostro con algo de sangre seca, su hermoso cabello negro como la noche suelto hasta el pecho, tenía una manta de color negra enzima que le tapaba hasta la cintura, me acerque a ella para sentarme a su lado y la empecé a ver, en verdad a pesar de verse en ese estado, está muy guapa y con solo ver su piel puede que se vea maltratada pero se ve tan frágil y al mismo tiempo resistente, nunca me gustaron las niñas débiles o que se vestían como perras, la verdad a mí siempre me gustaron la chicas que sabían defenderse como Buttercup/Kaoru que ella a pesar de verse inofensiva y débil desde lejos su apariencia engaña mucho ya que si te metes con ella en verdad cualquiera puede terminar en un hospital, la verdad que no se me hace extraño que me guste ella, somos contrapartes, somos el opuesto del otro, a pesar de que puede que nuestro amor sea prohibido nos necesitamos el uno con el otro y estoy seguro que mis hermanos piensan igual con sus contrapartes. En verdad me duele pensar de que yo intente destruirla, de quererle demostrar que soy mejor que ella y viéndola pedir súplica ante mí, pero que podía hacer al igual que mis hermanos y mi madre y otros villanos tenemos los rayos z negros que contienen el polvo de "Him" en nuestro interior así que por eso no podíamos evitarlo la llamada hacia la oscuridad era muy tentadora, pero su forma de ser y el beso que me dio esa vez me ayudo a deshacerme de los polvos de Him y de darme cuenta de que ella era muy importante para mi vid y que sin ella no sería nada, ya que gracias a ella y sus amigas, mis hermanos y yo existimos…dios como la quiero, tener esos labios para besarlos a cada rato y abrazar ese cuerpo para no soltarlo, sería muy bueno…

¡MIERDA PERO QUE ESTOY PENSANDO!

Dios no puede ser, soy un gran estúpido enamorado porque me tiene que pasar esto, en verdad todavía no me puedo creer que yo Butch Jojo, el segundo hijo de Mojo jojo el villano más temido de toda la ciudad y el segundo y más fuerte integrante de los problemáticos ex-villanos los RowdyRuff Boys Z este increíblemente enamorado de mi sexy contraparte femenina Powered Buttercup la segunda hija de la justicia y segunda integrante y la más ruda de las PowerPuff Girls Z, dios mío porque tuve que aceptar estar viendo películas románticas con Boomer, rayos yo y Brick se lo aviamos advertido ya que nos iba a contagiar de ponernos melosos como él y él no nos hiso caso, bueno tomar nota para el futuro: Jamás de los jamases permitir que Boomer vea de nuevo películas y series románticas y mostrarle de otro género para que así los tres no terminaremos muy cursileros.

Kojiro: Como rayos puedes ser tan preciosa y a la vez tan sexy y ruda como una roca que cuando te acercas se le ve inofensiva y dura pero puede ser al mismo tiempo demasiado peligrosa-dije en un susurro bien chiquito muy cerca de su oreja mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

Cuando de repente siento como mi sexy magdalena se empieza a moverse de su cama esto quiere decir que se está despertando mi pequeña magdalenita de su precioso sueño de belleza ¿Qué raro sonó eso?, bueno veo como mi preciosa contraparte abre sus ojos mostrando su precioso color verde claro que parece el color de la joya "Esmeralda", mueve su cabeza un poco confundida, hasta que veo como se sienta de golpe en la cama, creo que significa que está recordando, tengo que admitir que fue demasiado graciosa su reacción, pero ahora tengo al menos un mejor Angulo para ver su hermoso cuerpo esculpido, y según tengo entendido ella no le gustaban mucho las cosas femeninas en el pasado, aunque al menos ya no esconde lo que es que las ropas holgadas que vi en las fotos que me enseñaba, porque en verdad este era una vista increíble, vi como estaba mirando de nuevo el cuarto hasta que vi cómo se paraba como si sintiera que la están observando y se volteo para encontrarnos ojos verde a ojos verdes oscuro y pude ver que su rostro mostraba confusión, alivio y sorpresa.

Kaoru: Kojiro

*Narra Kaoru*

Kaoru: Kojiro-dije sorprendida

¿Qué paso? ¿Qué hago en mi cuarto? ¿Por qué estoy vendado todo mi cuerpo? ¿Por qué rayos esta Butch? Y lo más importante ¡¿PORQUE NO PUEDO RECORDAD LO QUE PASO?! Lo único que recuerdo es que habíamos llegado al laboratorio y después nos llevaron a una habitación y después no recuerdo mucho.

Kojiro: Veo que ya despertaste Magdalena-dijo acercándose

Kaoru: Si puedes decirme que paso

Kojiro: Bueno veraz…..

Escuche atentamente la explicación de Butch me daba de lo que estaba pasando y cada vez que me contaba recordé que después de llegar al laboratorio después de la agotadora pelea con Mojo Jojo los chicos nos llevaron a un cuarto a una camillas y luego vino el profesor junto con ken y nos dio un líquido a las tres para que nos durmamos así no sintamos dolor cuando él nos curara las heridas, sinceramente me acuerdo de haberme quejado ya que pensé que me creían demasiado débil pero Momoko me dijo que lo haga y no tuve más remedio que acceder y después de eso nada más, luego me veo aquí en mi cuarto y a mi lado mi contraparte que me ha estado cuidando como si estuviera muy preocupado y demasiado aliviado, aunque agradezco mucho su preocupación hacia mí, él sabe que yo soy muy resistente y puedo con todo, aunque estoy muy seguro que él está aquí porque respuestas sobre lo de Gema aunque seguro ya se los abra explicado el profesor, pero conociendo a Butch/Kojiro seguro que prefiere que yo se lo explique, bueno que esperaría de él. Cuando acabo de explicarme lo sucedido le asentí con la cabeza como forma de agradecimiento y él me sonrió en repuesta mostrando eso dientes tan perfectos, no me creo que él sea el supuesto gran Butch jojo el más "soy muy macho" y odio las niñas ya que tienen piojos ¿ha desaparecido? ya no es ese niño mal educado, grosero, irresponsable de hace cuatro años no ya no…ahora es un hombre alto, algo pervertido pero muy cariñoso y muy divertido y sobre todo muy sexy con su cabello negro y largo que lo amarra a una coleta y un mecho que le cubre el rostro lo hace ver misterioso y esos ojos verde oscuro que me recuerdan al pasto que muestran un peligro y mucha tentación y su rostro pálido que mostraba a un hombre fuerte y peligroso pero al mismo tiempo tentación…..¡Mierda! pero ¿qué rayos me está pasando? No será que me estoy enamorando…..no no no es totalmente imposible, no puede ser yo jamás me enamoraría de ese idiota, jamás en mi vida eh enamorado y nunca lo hare además él es mi enemigo no pueden cambiar mis sentimientos hacia él, aunque tenerlo de pareja no sería tan malo…. ¡PERO QUE ESTOY PENSANDO!

Kaoru: *No puedo creer que me esté enamorando*

Es imposible de creer que yo Kaoru Matsubara mejor conocida por la ciudad como Powered Buttercup segunda hija de la justicia y segunda integrante de las PowerPuff Girls Z, este desesperadamente enamorada de su homologo masculino Butch Jojo el segundo hijo del villano más estúpido desde mi punto de vista y temido de la ciudad Mojo Jojo y segundo integrante y el más rudo del grupo más problemático de Tonsville los RowdyRuff Boys Z, es claramente imposible que yo pueda estar con él a pesar de que es muy lindo….rayos creo que me estoy contagiando del romanticismo de Miyako al menos momoko ya no es así aunque ella y yo le intentamos decir a Miyako que ya no vea más películas o series románticas que la iban a afectar y ella no hizo caso, es mas no hizo verlas con ella y no nos pudimos negar ya que cuando Miyako se enoja bueno no da más miedo que Momoko/Blossom cuando se enoja pero si da mucho miedo y ahora m está surgiendo efecto de todo lo que tuve que ver con ella. Bueno pero ahora lo importante es explicarle todo a Butch.

Kaoru: Kojiro seguro estas aquí por respuestas no-dije algo nervioso

Kojiro: La verdad es que el profesor ya nos contó todo, pero yo quisiera saber, más bien aclarar unas cosas para estar más tranquilos ya que quiero que seas muy sincera-dijo en un tono algo serio per al mismo tiempo tentador… ¡RAYOS PORQUE TIENE QUE SER SUMAMENTE CALIENTE!

Kaoru: ¿Qué cosas quieres aclarar?

Kojiro: ¿Por qué demonios no me lo contrates? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías una hija? ¿Es que acaso no confías? Dime porque no me había contado esto, acaso no sabes lo dolido que me sentí al saber que tenías hija y que no me lo hayas contado, así que dime ¡PORQUE!- Dijo casi gritando lo último pero con una muestra de dolor lo cual hizo que me sintiera muy culpable.

Kaoru: No es que no confié en ti Kojiro, tú me importas mucho además estaba esperando el momento preciso para explicártelo y bueno cuando era chica yo nunca quería tener hijos pero con el paso del tiempo no me pareció mala idea y cuando hubo esta oportunidad para intentar ser madre, no me pude resistir al igual que las chicas y adopte a Gema y ella se había encariñado mucho conmigo y yo con ella y bueno ya no pude negarme….por favor no m odies-dije mientras sentía que las lágrimas amenazaban salir de mis ojos.

Kojiro suspira: No estoy enojado, solo un poco dolido y además como podría odiarte eres mi contraparte nos necesitamos, además tu eres alguien muy importante para mí, así que jamás podría odiarte.

Kaoru feliz: De verdad

Kojiro: si al contrario Kaoru…yo no te odio…..más bien tú m…tú me…-dijo nervioso

Kaoru: ¿Yo que?

Kojiro: Tuuuuu me…. ¡AL DIABLO CON TODO ME GUSTAS MUCHO!-dijo antes de tomarme el rostro con sus dos manos y besarme.

Kaoru: *No puedo creerlo mi primer beso* O/O

*Narra Narradora*

Kaoru seguía paralizado del asombro por el beso que le acaba de robar Kojiro y no solo eso el acaba de confesar sus sentimientos a ella dejándola en shock de que su mayor rival le esté diciendo que está enamorado de ella, pero esa sensación que estaba sintiendo ahora era una que jamás había experimentado antes y a Kaoru….le encantaba y ella al igual que Kojiro no quería que acabara, así que fue correspondiendo al beso mientras colocaba sus manos en el pecho de Kojiro y cerraba sus ojos disfrutando de la deliciosa sensación y el profundizaba el beso mientras le tomaba el rostro con sus manos y haciendo presión en su cuerpo con el de Kaoru para no soltarla y poder seguir sintiendo esa increíble sensación que le estaba dando su sexy chica que tanto había estado amando y siempre la estará amando para toda su vida.

Kaoru: *rayos es un buen besador*-pensó

Kojiro: *Maldita sea sus labios son un manjar*-pensó (nota: cuidado con esa boquita Kojiro)

Siguieron besándose por un buen rato, solo que le habían subido más la pasión al beso convirtiéndolo en un beso muy apasionante y además estuvieron acariciando el cuerpo del otro, de un momento Kojiro empezaba a besar el cuello de Kaoru dejándola muy sonrojada quien trataba de aguantar sus gemidos y luego subía para volver a besar esos labios pero con más pasión que antes, lastima para ellos es oxigeno es algo importante y se tuvieron que separar.

Kaoru sonríe: Yo tambien te amo mucho idiota

Kojiro: enserio

Kaoru: Sip

Kojiro: solo espero que después no estés tras otros chicos-dijo algo celoso

Kaoru ríe: cálmate que eso nunca pasara tú me importas mucho

Kojiro estaba muy asombrado de lo que acababa de escuchar, la chica del cual estaba muy enamorado desde hace 2 años estaba aceptando sus sentimientos, él no podría creer lo que estaba escuchando estar demasiado feliz que podía gritarlo a todo pulmón, estaba tan emocionado que se abalanzo encima de ella y la besaba por todo el rostro y Kaoru lo recibía a pesar de que estaba muy sonrojada.

Kojiro: Te amo mucho Kaoru

Kaoru: Yo tambien te amo mucho…..Kojiro- dijo ella feliz y se vuelven a besar para seguir disfrutando la compañía del otro sin darse cuenta de que los estaban espiando.

Gema feliz: *Que bien me ciento ya que esto solo significa una cosa y es que muy pronto tendré papi nuevo*

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado mucho porque me esforcé mucho en este capi y espero que estén satisfechos y solo continuo esta historia por sus hermosos comentarios bueno los especiales acabaron y en el siguiente capitulo sabremos de la pregunta que los comía a ustedes desde hace un tiempo y es " _¿Qué tienen planeado el profesor y el alcalde?"_** **así que tranquilos que ya muy pronto lo sabremos. Nos vemos en el siguiente capi Bye ^w^**

 **Capitulo 16 "La Nueva Alianza y Padres"**


	19. Nota de la autora: PLAGIO :(

**Nota de la autora** : PLAGIO

Mis queridos lectores lamento no haber venido con capitulo ya que sigue en proceso pero la razón de hoy es que eh descubierto que alguien está empezando a crear una historia que algunas escenas tienen un parentesco con mi historia, aunque le haya dado su toque este autor a su historia no me gusta que plagien mis ideas para las escenas y aquí les dejare el título de esa historia y por supuesto léanla para que vean que algunas escenas se parecen:

Título: un mal recuerdo en mi corazón

By: Phanyg

Ideas copiadas:

1.- De mi capítulo 4 fue copiada la idea de las preguntas

2.- De mi capítulo 8 fue copiada la idea para el resumen de las chicas siendo descubiertas y dejadas a su suerte por sus familias

3.- De mis capítulos los especiales de parejas fue copiada la idea de los símbolos de las puestas de las chicas "HB" "PB" "RB" hablando tambien del significado.

La verdad lo que más odio en el mundo chicos y chicas es el plagio una cosa es que algunos autores usen la misma frase en sus historias, pero otra es usar mucha escenas; lamento informar que hasta que no me recupere del enojo que estoy sintiendo no poder publicar pero intentare avanzar capítulos. Ha y si alguien ve una historia de otro autor donde algunas escenas puedan ser sacadas de mi historia se lo agradecería mucho. Aunque no sé si deba continuar con la historia ya que no quiero que me roben más mis ideas.

Bueno nos vemos en la siguiente publicación mis queridísimos lectores que tanto me apoyan ya saben que los quiero mucho y me despido por un tiempo y les pido que sean pacientes bye

ATTE: Nighttime la murciélago


	20. La Nueva Aliaza y Nuevos Padres

**Hola mis queridos lectores ya volví con capitulo nuevo, aun no se me quita el enojo del plagio pero no podía dejar sin el capitulo mas esperado a mis lectores, la verdad es que como estamos en mi colegio en el cuarto bimestre y que ya después vacaciones de verano, pues este bimestre es muy corto por las actividades que se vienen como Halloween, Navidad y las olimpiadas en mi cole y como hay pocas clases dejan tarea muy complicadas por eso este bimestre es mas duro. Bueno comencemos.**

 **Nota: La ppgz no me pertenecen solo la historia**

 **Capítulo 16 "La Nueva Alianza y Padres"**

*Narra Narradora*

Era de noche y todos ya estaban reunidos sentados en los sofás en el salón conversando tranquilamente después de lo que paso con las chicas y los chicos en los cuartos, verán después de que las 3 nuevas parejas acabaran de acaramelarse por así decirlo, todos salieron muy contentos al salón para decirles a los presentes la nueva noticia y de que ya se encontraban bien y al llegar al salón pues todos se habían sorprendido más bien paralizado del asombro al ver a las chicas siendo agarradas de la cintura por su respectivo contraparte, les pidieron explicaciones y ellos les dijeron que ahora estaban saliendo oficialmente lo que dejo más asombrados a los presentes, pero todos aprobaron perfectamente claro que con una que otra amenaza del Profesor hacia los chicos que los susto mucho, cosa que hizo gracia a las chicas ya que sabían lo encariñado y sobreprotector que era el profesor cuando se trataba de ellas.

Profesor: Ahora que las chicas ya se encuentran mejor es hora de empezar a hablar de algo importante

Momoko: Profesor

Profesor: si momoko ¿Qué pasa?

Momoko: ¿Quisiera saber porque están aquí nuestros abogados aqui?-dijo mientras veía como su abogado tomaba una taza de té junto a los otros abogados.

Profesor: Bueno están aquí porque yo lo llame

Kaoru: y porque

Profesor: Bueno ahora que todo se ha revelado y las cosas se complicaron y hay muchas cosas en la que pensar, necesitamos solucionar todo de una vez.

Miyako: Y qué piensa hacer

Profesor: Primero quiero decirles que después de lo que paso con mojo seguro pasara con los demás villanos y como los rrbz lograron de vencer a su propia madre-dijo mirando a los chicos quienes solo sonrieron nerviosamente- así que el alcalde y yo decidimos tomar una decisión

Mom/Mas/Koj/Kao/Mak/Miya: ¿Qué decisión?-dijeron confundidos

Alcalde: Hemos decidido que de ahora en adelante ustedes seis serán de ahora en adelante un equipo de súper héroes para mantener a salvo la ciudad de Tonsville de todo tipo mal-dijo muy feliz mientras se colocaba al lado del profesor Untonio quien tambien sonreía

Mom/Mas/Koj/Kao/Mak/Miya: ¡QQUUUEEE!-gritaron sombrados-¡HACER EQUIPO LOS SEIS!

Profesor: si miren ahora que los chicos ya no son malos y puesto que al parecer los villanos se están haciendo de alguna manera más poderosos, creemos que ustedes solas no van a poder, por eso hemos tomado la decisión que sería lo mejor para todos que tuvieran ayuda así que lo seis ahora son un equipo.

Momoko: mmmm ya veo y tú qué opinas Masaru-dijo mirándolo a los ojos

Masaru: Bueno no creo que sea tan mala idea-dijo dándole una sonrisa que fue respondida por ella

Alcalde: Bien está decidido de ahora en adelante son un equipo

Kaoru: esperen ni siquiera nos han pedido a nosotros una opinión sobre esto-dijo ella indignada mientras Makoto, Kojiro y Miyako estaban de acuerdo con ella sintiéndose ofendidos por no pedirles su opinión.

Alcalde: Es que como Momoko y Masaru son los líderes de vuestro equipos y su opinión es la más importante y si ellos ya están de acuerdo, no veo el problema de que ustedes no, ¿verdad?-dijo mientras sonreía

Miyako: Creo que tienen un buen punto

Makoto: Me ha dejado sin palabras

Kaoru: Rayos si no hay de otra

Kojiro: Que se le puede hacer aunque no entiendo porque ellos tienen que ser los lideres

Masaru: Yo te respondo hermanito

Momoko: Yo tambien responderé

Kojiro: Haber díganos porque ustedes merecen ser los lideres

Momoko: es simple somos inteligentes…

Masaru: Astutos…

Momoko: Responsables…

Masaru: somos los más antiguos….

Momoko: el rojo siempre es el líder…

Masaru: somos el de las ideas…

Momoko: Y el profesor y el alcalde me nombraron a mi líder

Masaru: Y a mí me nombro líder Mojo Jojo

Los dos: Ahora que piensan-dijo mientras sonreían victoriosos

Koj/Kao/Mak/Miy: Sin comentarios-dijeron mientras se sentaban rendidos, mientras que masaru y momoko reían

Momoko: Entonces masaru que dices...somos un equipo-dijo sonriendo mientras extendía una mano

Masaru: si de ahora en adelante somos una Nueva Alianza-dijo tambien sonriendo mientras estrechaban las manos cerrando el trato mientras que los presentes aplaudían de la felicidad al ver que los líderes de el ppgz y rrbz cerraron su trato.

Alcalde: Ahora que son una Nueva Alianza vamos a ir al siguiente punto a solucionar-dijo mientras que todos se sentaban

Miyako: Y cuál sería señor alcalde

Alcalde: Bueno nuestro punto ahora es explicar a los ciudadanos lo que paso en la pelea con Mojo, sobre las niñas y los chicos-dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su te.

Kojiro: Y como le van a explicar

Ken: el profesor y el alcalde creen que sería bueno hacer una conferencia de prensa en unos días para que las chicas expliquen lo de las niñas y bueno si ustedes quieren revelan su relación a la prensa-dio lo último con una mirada picara haciendo que los 6 estuvieran muy rojos hasta los orejas mientras los demás presentes sonreían divertidos.

Momoko: Creen que es una muy buena idea hacer una conferencia de prensa-dijo todavía avergonzada

Sra. Bellum: Muy seguros momoko es importante hacer esta conferencia y es importante que Blossom, Buttercup, Bubbles, Brick, Butch y Boomer aparezcan en esa conferencia para que arreglemos este problema y expliquen que las pequeñas son sus hijas pero adoptivas y que expliquen lo de su relación para no hacer salir rumores raros porque la prensa es capaz de escribir cualquier cosa.

Masaru: Ella tiene un punto todos sabemos de qué son capaces los de la prensa y no descansaran hasta que encuentren la verdad.

Kojiro: que sugieres hermano mayor

Makoto: si explícate que no te entendemos

Masaru: sugiero que hay que ir a la conferencia y acabar con esto de una vez, tu qué opinas momoko

Momoko: Creo que si, como las grandes súper heroínas que somos es nuestra responsabilidad y para resolver las dudas y estos problemas a las personas es mucho mejor ir a la prensa, así que por mí no hay problema y ustedes chicas.

Kaoru: Bueno sería bueno acabar con esto de una vez y llevar la verdad a la luz

Miyako: Yo tambien estoy de acuerdo

Alcalde: Y ustedes dos que piensan-dijo mientras dirigida su mirada a Kojiro y Makoto quienes todavía estaban pensando.

Makoto: Bueno si mi hermano mayos dice que está bien, pues acepto total así demostramos a los ciudadanos que cambiamos

Alcalde: Buena decisión y tu Kojiro

Kojiro suspira: Si no hay de otra-dijo dejando al alcalde satisfecho

Profesor: Entonces está decidido se hará la conferencia

Alcalde: es verdad entonces debemos empezar de inmediato a preparar todo y mientras más rápido empecemos más rápido terminaremos con todo esto, eh señorita Bellum venga aquí

Sra. Bellum: si alcalde

Alcalde: Quiero que llames a las prensas y los organizadores para empezar a preparar todo de una vez, la conferencia se hará este viernes.

Poochie: Pero no es muy pronto wan

Alcalde: Tonterías mientras más rápido lo ágamos, más rápido acabaremos

Profesor: Totalmente de acuerdo Alcalde y poochie por favor no empieces porque esta decisión ya está tomada

Poochie: De acuerdo profesor

Profesor: Y tu hijo qué opinas sobre esto

Ken: Esto si sería una buena idea

En ese momento aparecen las niñas...

Paulin/Bella/Gema: ¡MAMA!-dijeron felices mientras la abrazaban del brazo cada una a su respectiva madre.

Momoko: Hija que bien que estés bien

Paulin: Mama me alegro que no te pasara nada

Kaoru: Hija me alegro de que estés a salvo

Gema: Mama te juro que me moría

Miyako: Hija que alivio que te encuentres bien

Bella: Mami me alegra que tu tambien te encuentres bien

Alcalde: Niñas que bueno que aparecen verán vamos a hacer una conferencia de prensa para solucionar el problemas de sus madres y ustedes deberán venir tambien para que la ciudad conozca a las hijas de las PPGZ.

Paulin: suena divertido me apunto

Bella: yo tambien

Gema: yo tambien iré suena divertido pero una pregunta

Profesor: díganla

Paulin/Bella/Gema: ¿Qué es una conferencia de prensa?-dijeron inocentemente haciendo que todos cayeran estilo anime

Momoko/Masaru: Una rueda de prensa mejor conocido como conferencia de prensa es un acto informativo convocado por un organismo o entidad al que están invitados los medios de comunicación para que informen de lo que allí suceda-dijeron al mismo tiempo dejando asombrados a todos por la sincronía de ambos

Paulin: aun no entiendo

Bella/Gema: Yo tampoco

Momoko/Masaru suspiran: una conferencia es una reunión donde nos reuniremos donde explicaremos a los periodistas lo que pasó en la pelea con Mojo- dijeron al mismo tiempo algo sonrojados al darse cuento que estaban hablando al mismo tiempo como si estuvieran sincronizados

Paulin/Bella/Gema: A ya entendí

Momoko: Esperen tenemos un problema

Profesor: Cual momoko

Momoko: Las niñas fueron adoptadas por nosotras Momoko Akatsutsumi, Kaoru Matsubara y Miyako Gotokouji, no por Hyper Blossom, Powered Buttercup y Rolling Bubbles, así que sería mejor que cuando salieran como las hijas de las ppgz se cambiaran el nombre.

Alcalde: Buena idea Momoko así sería mejor para que los malvados no conozcan lo que son las pequeñas y tambien sería mejor cambiarse los nombres.

Momoko: Y ustedes chicas que opinan

Kaoru: Yo estoy de acuerdo

Miyako: Yo tambien estoy de acuerdo

Alcalde: entonces las niñas tendrán nombres diferentes para cuando sean hijas de las ppgz a y cuáles serán los nombres.

Momoko: mmm yo creo que el de Paulin debe ser….Rose, tu qué opinas hijita

Paulin: ¡Me encanta mama!-dijo feliz abrazándola

Alcalde: Lindo nombre, ahora tu Kaoru

Kaoru: A ver yo creo que tu nombre debería ser….Jade, tu qué crees hija mía

Gema: ¡Me gusta mucho mama!-dijo alegre abrazándola

Alcalde: Ese nombre si le queda, ahora tu Miyako

Miyako: Bueno yo creo que tu nombre podría ser….Sky, tu qué piensas hijita del alma

Bella: ¡Me re encanta!-dijo contenta abrazándola

Alcalde: es un hermoso nombre, bueno parece que ya tenemos solucionado de lo de las pequeñas….aahhh y antes de que se me olvidara tenemos que ir directo al tercer punto de la reunión.

Miyako/Makoto: Y cuál es el tercer punto-dijeron confundidos

Alcalde: ese punto es algo que el profesor y yo hemos decidido y que tiene que ver con que los abogados de las chicas estén aquí-dijo seriamente

Momoko: hable profesor

Kaoru: y explíquese ya que no entiendo nada

Profesor: El alcalde y yo creemos que ahora todos creen que los chicos son los padres de las niñas y ver como las trataron en la pelea, llegamos solo a una decisión que será por el bien de estas pequeñas.

Masaru: Y cuál sería profesor

Profesor: Chicos díganme….estarían dispuestos a ser los padres de estas niñas y asumir la gran responsabilidad de paternidad junto con las chicas-dijo seriamente Mas/Koj/Mak: ¡QUE NOSOTROS SER PAPAS!- gritaron asombrados

Profesor: Si que masaru sea el padre de Paulin, Kojiro el de Gema y Makoto el de Bella, claro que si ustedes quieren, mejor que se los expliquen ellos Yuvana, Alexander, Derek por favor explíquenles bien de que se trata esto a los chicos-dijo mientras los abogados se paran y sacan de sus maletas unos contratos y papeles.

Yuvana: Bueno chicos verán sé que esto para ustedes es difícil de asimilar pero ahora que todo el mundo cree que son los padres yo creo que lo mejor sería que ustedes se presentaran como los padres adoptivos por supuesto ya que fueron adoptadas.

Derek: Y como las chicas son sus las madres adoptivas de estas niñas y se ve que ustedes tienen una atracción a las chicas y confesaron sus sentimientos y salvaron tanto a las chicas como las niñas de la muerte y eso demuestra que son los candidatos adecuados para ser los padres de estas pequeñas.

Alexander: No les estamos obligando a nada esta es vuestra decisión si quieren o no, las chicas aceptaron porque no podían dejarlas solas y bueno ellas quisieron, ustedes si quieres pueden aceptar o no pero pueden pensarlo ya que una vez que firmen el papel aceptando gran responsabilidad…..ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Los chicos estaban mas que paralizados del asombro con lo que acababan de escuchar nunca creyeron que algún día ellos tuvieran la oportunidad de tener una gran responsabilidad como esta ante sus ojos….ellos los RowdyRuff Boys Z como padres, eso sí que era una idea imposible de creer para cualquier persona que los conocía perfectamente ya que la gente sabía perfectamente que los rrbz tenían los polvos de Him y ese demonio no tenía sentimientos y era un rencoroso y pues era de suponerse que mojo al tener esos polvos y pasárselo a los chicos era claro que iban actuar igual que ese mismo demonio pero gracias a las luz blanca de las chicas que ellos poseían a través del ADN de las chicas pudieron cambiar totalmente y ellos sabían que sin las luz blanca que tenían y los estudios que les dio la madures de continuar un futuro mejor seguirían siendo los rrbz asquerosos, problemáticos y malvados que todo el mundo concia desde hace cuatro años. Mientras ellos pensaban todos en la habitación estaban nerviosos de la respuesta de los chicos más las chicas ya que a pesar de que ahora estaban saliendo con sus contrapartes y de que los hayan salvado no signifique que en verdad quisieran tener la responsabilidad de ser los padres de sus hijas adoptadas. Los chicos siguieron pensando y creyeron que esto sería una locura pero después de intercambiar miradas pensaron que no podría ser tan malo, podrían experimentar lo que se siente tener hijos y sobre todo estarían al lado de las chicas y se imaginaron poder en un futuro estar con su respectivo contraparte casados, sus hijas adoptivas e incluso tener hijos biológicos todo juntos como una familia feliz, les gustaba demasiado esa idea y les demostraría a la cuidad o más bien al mundo que su amor con sus chicas es muy fuerte y que nada ni nadie les podría separar y con una cambio de miradas entre ellos como si se estuvieran mandando mensajes telepáticos supieron en un instante cuál era su respuesta definitiva y se voltearon para ver a los presentes que esperaban ansiosos la respuesta de los chicos.

Alcalde: Bien chicos que dicen...aceptan esta responsabilidad-dijo mientras los abogados ponían los contratos en frente de los chicos.

Mas/Koj/Mak: ¡¿Aceptamos?!-dijeron felices mientras firmaban y todos los presentes gritaban de emoción y felicidad, las chicas cada uno abrazo a su contraparte y los besaron y luego las tres niñas van corriendo donde sus respectivamente nuevos padres quienes no se molestaron en cargarlas y abrazarlas.

Era oficial señores….Los RRBZ son ahora los nuevos padres de Paulin, Gema, Bella y que estarán con ellas y las ppgz para siempre como una nueva familia feliz.

 **¡SUSPENSO! Extrañaba decir eso en verdad jejjejeje bueno aquí tienen los chicos han aceptado la propuesta del alcalde y el profesor, ahora la pregunta será ¿Qué sucederá ahora en la conferencia? lo sabremos en el siguiente capitulo. Y bueno quiero aprovechar para decirles que me encanta escribir esta historia y prometo seguir publicando hasta llegar al final, aunque publicar será mas difícil en estos momentos ya que como les dije el colegio a demás hace dos días que estoy muy resfriada por culpa de mi hermana menor la diablita que me contagio ¬.¬ y no puedo respirar muy bien, me duele la garganta, la cabeza, que no me puedo concentrar en ideas para los capitulo, pero solo espero recuperarme pronto para escribir mas rápido.**

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado mis queridos lectores y que esperen pacientes el siguiente capitulo que are lo posible por actualizar temprano así que nos vemos pronto bye ^o^**

 **Próximamente: Capitulo 17 "La Conferencia"**


	21. La Conferencia

**Hola mis queridísimos lectores eh vuelto y con nuevo capitulo el que todos esperaban para ver que pasara, ya estoy feliz de poder publicar a demás me estoy mejorando del resfriado y por el momento no hay muchas tareas y eso me animo a publicar, espero que le guste me demore 9 horas sin descanso hacer este capitulo solo por ustedes, así que disfruten el capitulo comencemos ^o^**

 **Nota: las ppgz y rrbz no me pertenecen solo la historia**

 **Capítulo 17 "La Conferencia"**

Nota: Este capítulo será un poco, más bien será muy pero muy largo

*Narra Narradora*

Ya había pasado casi volando el relajante y delicioso fin de semana desde que los chicos habían salvado a las chicas y de que ellos se convirtieran oficialmente en los nuevos padres de las hijas adoptivas de las chicas: Paulin, Gema y Bella terminando de formar la hermosa familia que las chicas siempre quisieron tener; era lunes por la mañana y eso significaba solo una cosa para todo niño y adolecente o joven y jovencita y era nada más que….la escuela sip la pesadilla de todo adolecente, niño, joven y el comienzo de una nueva y divertida semana, pero este no era un lunes cualquiera, ya que es el tercer día donde no puedes evitar ir a algún lugar solo o con un acompañante y no lograr escuchar la noticia del siglo que tenía loco a todos los ciudadanos de Tonsville que era la reaparición de los chicos y la revelación que creen que son los padres de las hijas de las ppgz, no hay ningún lugar donde no escucharas a una sola persona decir: " _Oye ya escuchaste que aparecieron los rrbz_ " o " _Sabias que los rrbz y ppgz son pareja"_ o " _Tienen 18 años y ya son padres y madres"_ o incluso " _Se habrán casado ya o todavía….quizá es un plan de los rrbz"_ sip así era desde que se descubrió la verdad estaba por todos lados el tema, en la tele, las radios, las revistas, los anuncios, etc.

Justo este tema estaba ya hartando a ciertos grupo de chicos y chicas adolescentes quienes estaban yendo juntos al colegio ya que se les hacía tarde y a cada paso que daban escuchaban siempre a una persona que no hablara del tema y esto los estaba desesperando demasiado.

Kaoru: ¡No ya no puedo más en verdad!

Momoko: Kaoru tranquilízate

Kaoru: No momoko sé que a ti tambien odias escuchar lo mismo

Masaru: Cerecita creo que Kaoru tiene razón, ni siquiera yo puedo soportar escuchar a alguien más sobre este tema

Momoko: Pero…..está bien me rindo yo tampoco lo soporto

Kojiro enojado 100%: ¡Juro por los cielos que al siguiente que se le ocurra pasar a mi lado y hable sobre lo que paso ese día lo voy a golpear hasta sacarle la mugre!

Makoto: Hermanito cálmate por favor

Miyako: Si tranquilícense todos ya cuando hagamos la conferencia acabara todo y dejaran de hablar de eso

Momoko: Miyako tiene razón así que por favor dejen de quejarse y vallamos directo al colegio que estamos llegando tarde.

Mas/Koj/Kao: Esta bien-dijeron rendidos

Después de terminar esa discusión empezaron a caminar más rápido hacia el colegio, cuando por fin llegaron a la entrada del colegio y apenas la cruzaron, paso lo mismo que siempre les pasaba a los 6 todos los días al llegar a la escuela que ya los tenia artos; es que eran rodeados por millones de fans que les impedían el paso de continuar el paso, los chicos eran rodeados por sus fans girls que venían como niñas enamoradas como si estuvieran viendo delante de ellas a unos dioses griegos y las chicas eran rodeadas de sus fans boys que venían como unos niñitos embobados como si estuvieran viendo unos Ángeles recién caídos del cielo.

Fan Girl 1: ¡MASARU CASATE CONMIGO!

Masaru: No gracias

Fan Boy 1: ¡MOMOKO SE MI ESPOSA!

Momoko: Perdón pero no estoy interesada

Fan Girl 2: Kojiro DANME ONU Hijo!

Kojiro: ¡Qué asco ni muerto!

Fan Boy 2: ¡KAORU SE LA MADRE DE MIS HIJOS!

Kaoru: ¡Ni loca lo haría primero muerta!

Fan Girl 3: ¡MAKOTO SE MIO!

Makoto: Lo siento pero ya estoy con alguien

Fan Boy 3: ¡MIYAKO FUGATE CONMIGO!

Miyako: Lo lamento pero no puedo

Momoko enojada 1000%: Ya estoy harta voy a poner fin a esto

Masaru furioso 10000%: Déjame ayudarte Cerecita

Kaoru/Miyako: *Esas fans no saben que se les espera*-pensaron preocupadas

Kojiro/Makoto: *Esos fans ya marcaron su tumba*-pensaron divertidos

Momoko: ¡OIGAN USTEDES PERRAS DEJENLOS TRANQUILOS!-grito molesta que asusto algunos fans hombres y mujeres

Masaru: ¡Y USTEDES ESTUPIDOS DEJENTRANQUILAS TRANQUILAS!-grito tambien asustando a otros hombres y mujeres

Fan Girl 1: Así y tú quien te crees reinita del hielo para amenazarnos a nosotras-dijo con superioridad mientras que todas las fans estaban de acuerdo con ella y miraban a momoko con burla.

Fan Boy 1: Tú quien te crees reycito del fuego para decirnos a nosotros lo que tenemos que hacer-dijo tambien con superioridad mientras todos los demás fans boys lo apoyaban y miraban a masaru con burla

Kao/Koj/Miy/Mak: *Están muertos*

Momoko: ¡O LOS DEJAN TRANQUILOS A LOS CHICOS O LAS DEJARE A TODAS USTEDES TOTALMENTE CALVAS QUE NECESITARAN USAR PELUCAS DE COLORES PARA QUE NO SE LES NOTE LA CALVA….ENTENDIDO!-grito muy enojada y con una voz de ultratumba y una mirada que helaba la sangre a cualquiera

Fans Girls: ¡SI SEÑORA!- gritaron asustadas todas por la amenaza de momoko

Masaru: ¡Y USTEDES MAS LES VALE QUE SE ALEJEN DE LAS CHICAS O LOS DEJARE A TODOS CON LOS HUESOS ROTOS QUE TENDRAN QUE ESTAR INTERNADOS EN UN HOSPITAL POR UN AÑO….ENTENDIDO!-grito muy furioso con una voz demoniaca y una mirada que parecían dagas que te atravesaban como fuego

Fans Boys: ¡A LA ORDEN SEÑOR!-gritaron espantados por la amenaza de masaru

Momoko/Masaru: Bien ahora…..¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!

Todas las fans mujeres y los fans hombres totalmente horrorizados por las amenazas de momoko y masaru y las mirabas que lanzabas, corrieron mientras gritaban a buscar un lugar para protegerse de su ira mientras que Kaoru, Miyako, Masaru, Makoto estaban asombrados de lo que acababan de ver de parte de sus líderes y algunos alumnos niños, niñas, jóvenes, jovencitas y algunos profesores presentes que habían visto la escena algunos estaban paralizados del asombro y otros estaban horrorizados del miedo ante lo que acababan de presenciar y eso les había dejado en claro a todos una cosa: Si amas tu vida entonces nunca de los jamases en la vida deben meterse con la 'reina del hielo' Momoko Akatsutsumi y el 'rey del fuego' Masaru Him. Aunque se preguntaran porque ellos tienen esos sobrenombres bueno con momoko es que desde que ella se volvió más fría y calculadora por culpa de un romance con un chico quien solo la estaba usando para volver con su antigua novia, cada vez que alguien se burlaba de ella o la hacía enojar ella logro crear una mirada fría quienes veían esa mirada con esos ojos rosados fríos que se les congelaba la sangre del miedo y desde entonces momoko era llamada 'La reina del hielo' y con masaru desde que entro al colegio todos han visto que su actitud es de alguien de aspecto de alguien muy calculador y serio quien cuando alguien lo molestaba o amenazaba a sus hermanos o incluso les hacía bromas de mal gusto a él, mostraba una mirada que podría quemarte todo el cuerpo hasta hacerte cenizas con esos rojos como la sangre que te atravesaban como dagas bien filudas y sentías que te quemaba toda por el miedo y desde entonces él era llamado 'El rey del fuego' y esto los hacia a los dos muy respetados y al mismo tiempo temidos por algunos alumnos mujeres y hombres del colegio, incluso de algunos profesores y del director tenían respecto y los que ya los conocían muy bien, además de que momoko era la presidenta del consejo estudiantil del y Masaru fue nombrado vicepresidente del concejo estudiantil desde que el anterior fue transferido y con ese poder que tiene ambos nadie se atrevería a darles la contraria.

Kojiro: Ustedes dos son tal para cual

Momoko / Masaru: Hmp

Kaoru: Pues claro que son tal para cual, son contrapartes

Makoto: Si además recuerden que ellos son conocidos como el rey del fuego y la reina del hielo solo alguien con poco cerebro se atrevería a darles frente.

Miyako: totalmente de acuerdo contigo Makoto-kun

Momoko: Ya está bien ahora que ya acabamos podemos irnos al salón

Mas/Koj/Mak/Miy/Kao: Esta bien

Los seis entraron al colegio ya más tranquilos después de ese alboroto y se fueron directo a sus respectivos casilleros, guardaron lo necesario y sacaban lo necesario y después se fueron directo a su respectivo salón donde al entrar los chicos se fueron a conversar con sus amigos y las chicas se fueron a hablar con algunas compañeras en las cuales estaba incluida Himeko y su sequito y no adivinan de que tema iban a hablar todos en ese salón que ellos 6 tenían que aguantar de sus compañeros para no enloquecer y ese tema era de la noticia del siglo de la reaparición de los RowdyRuff Boys Z y lo que paso en la batalla con Mojo Jojo.

Con los chicos….

Randy: Oigan chicos-dijo llegando donde los chicos quienes estaban todos sentados en diferentes sillas en forma de circulo

Dexter: ¿Que pasa Randy?

Randy: Sabias que el alcalde está organizando una conferencia de prensa para que las ppgz y rrbz hablen de lo que paso el sábado-dijo mientras se sienta en una silla al lado de Souta.

Mike: Si yo había escuchado hablar de eso, al parecer quieren explicar lo de las hijas de las ppgz y aclarar si los rrbz son los padres.

Rey: si yo tambien lo escuche, según dicen va a ser este viernes a las 5 de la tarde

Masaru: Chicos sinceramente no sé porque se emocionan tanto

Dexter: Pero que dices si es el más grande chisme que pudo haber dado

Rey: Si masaru no te entiendo, es que no quieres saber que pasan ente las heroínas las powepuff girls z con los villanos temidos los rowdyruff boys z.

Kojiro: Chicos mi hermano intenta decir que piense como creen que se sentirían las ppgz y rrbz con todo esto, a nadie le gustaría que se metieran en su vida privada ¿cómo se sentirían?

Mike: pero no estamos hablando de cualquiera sino de ellos los rrbz y las ppgz se supone que son enemigos y después de tiempo de que los rrbz desaparecen, vuelven y se descubre que están en una relación no confirmada todavía con las ppgz y tambien tienen hijos.

Randy: No sé ustedes chicos pero yo no me perderé ese evento.

Dex/Mit/Mik/Sou/Rey: yo tampoco me lo perderé

Mas/Koj/Mak: Hay dios-dijeron rindiéndose con una gota estilo anime

Con las chicas…..

Hikari: Oigan chicas díganme van a ver la conferencia de presa

Todas las chicas del salón se habían reunido todas en un círculo donde está el asiento de Himeko y estaban hablando de la conferencia que se iba hacer el alcalde para que las chicas expliquen mejor lo que había pasado.

¿?: Yo si no me lo perdería por nada-dijo una chica de cabello castaño hasta debajo del peto amarrado en una coleta y ojos violeta

Momoko: Hay Sora tu nunca te pierdes un evento que trate sobre las ppgz

Sora: Hey que tiene de malo

¿?: Hay amiga tu nunca pierdes esa oportunidad para ver a las chicas que admiras, recuerda que tú eres la presidenta del club de fans de las ppgz del colegio-dijo una chicas de cabello blanco como la nieve hasta la cintura y ojos medio grises casi blancos.

Sora: Y tú que Rika te recuerdo que eres la vicepresidenta de mi club de fans a demás tú al igual que yo está emocionada por esta conferencia

Rika: Hay cállate y tu Olga vas a ir

Olga: Bueno preferiría leer un buen libro pero estoy seguro de que mi hermana menor que es fans de las ppgz me obligara a verlo con ella así que si creo que lo voy a ver

Momoko: La hermanas menores son lo peor no

Olga: Si mucho-dijo y ambas se ríen-y ustedes tres van a ver la conferencia

Momoko nerviosa: si lo veremos no chicas-dijo mirando a Kaoru y Miyako

Ambas: si

Hikari: que bien y tu Himeko veraz la conferencia-dijo mientras todas veían que Himeko y su sequito se estaban arreglando las uñas

Himeko: Yo si iré a verlo en persona pero yo creo que las ppgz hacen todo esto solo para llamar la atención, son unas estúpidas o no niñas-dijo con su voz chillona

Mandy / Brandy: si Himeko ijijijiji

Sora: Yo creo que solo esta celosa de que ellas tengan más atención que ella y hayan encontrado el amor, mientras que tu tienes que pagar a tus novios-dijo burlonamente mientras todas se reían dejando roja de ira a Himeko quien indignada se fue junto a su sequito.

Kaoru: Bien hecho sora la dejaste en su lugar

Sora: Gracias la verdad alguien debía ponerla en su lugar por creerse la gran cosa

Las chicas siguieron conversando hasta que la miss Keane entro al salón y todos dejaron de conversar entre ellos y todos se fueron a sus respectivos asientos, aunque las chicas y los chicos seguían nerviosos por lo de la conferencia.

: Buenos días alumnos hoy vamos a repasar sobre la "lógica proporcional" así que habrá sus libros en la página 350

La clase transcurrió muy normal, las chicas y los chicos estaban aprestando atención a lo que explicaba la profesora para no tener que pensar en lo de la conferencia que se acercaba ya que estaban muy nerviosos. Y así el día de clases transcurrió tranquilo como cualquier otro día normal de la semana para ellos, salieron juntos al recreo claro que seguían escuchando rumores de lo que pasaría en la conferencia que no agradaba nada a los chicos y las chicas, hasta que después de muchos horas de clases normales por fin acabo el colegio y cada uno se fue directo a su casa y así transcurrió todos los días de las semana hasta que por fin llego el día que todos estaban esperando ansiosamente para resolver todos los problemas era el día de la conferencia.

[Viernes 3:00 p.m.]

En el Laboratorio….

*Narra Momoko*

Inhala….Exhala….Inhala….Exhala….Inhala….Exhala. Rayos estoy muy nerviosa que me podría desmayar de los nervios que estoy sintiendo ahora mismo; hoya era el día de la conferencia, era el momento donde yo junto a las chicas aparezcamos en la conferencia como las PowerPuff Girls Z junto a los chicos como los RowdyRuff Boys Z para aclarar todo de una vez, pero estaba muy nerviosa ya que como masaru y yo somos los lideres nosotros somos lo que tenemos que responder la mayoría de las preguntas que nos harán los periodistas, solo espero que todo salga muy bien y que los ciudadanos se tomen bien la noticia para que estemos más tranquilos. Bueno ahora mismo estoy con las chicas en el cuarto de Miyako y ya estamos vestidas solo faltaba el cabello, al parecer el profesor logro crearnos unos trajes iguales para que las ppgz usen en esta ocasión, el diseño de los vestidos que nos hizo el profesor era de escote corazón que estaba ajustado solo hasta debajo del pecho y por toda esa parte estaba decorada de pedrería, la falda era de dos capas suelta que llegaba hasta por encima de la rodilla, la diferencia de los tres vestidos es que el mío es rosa chicle, el de Miyako era azul bebe y el de Kaoru era verde pastel; tambien el profesor nos creó para las tres unos nuevos pares de zapatos para la ocasión que tambien nos da la posibilidad de volar, como lo hizo….fácil usando la sustancia z, el diseño era zapatos de plataforma de 10cm cerradas de brillos plateadas y cada una tenía alrededor de su cintura su respectivo cinturón.

Ahora mismo nos estábamos terminando de maquillar ya que habíamos acabado hace rato de peinarnos y ponernos los accesorios; yo tenía mi cabello pelirrojo recogido elegante en flor con trenza de pescado, tenía puesto unos aretes plateado largos de corazón estilo espiral y mi maquillaje era una suave capa de sombra de ojos rosa, delineador negro y lápiz labial rosa claro; Miyako/Bubbles su cabello rubio estaba medio rizado semirecogido con trenzas y adornado con flores blancas, tenía unos pendientes en forma de aron de metal bañados en plata y su maquillaje era una intensa sombra de ojos celeste, delineador negro y lápiz labial melocotón; por ultimo Kaoru/Buttercup su cabello lo dejamos suelto liso pero ahora tenía ondas en las puntas y tenía una diadema bordada con cristales en forma de flores tipo cuentas y diamantes….la obligamos a usarla, tenia pendientes largos de plata rodeada con estrella de filigrana y cierre presión y su maquillaje era de un delicado sombra de ojos verde manzana, delineador negro y lápiz labial color chocolate. Y las tres teníamos cada una un colgante que el dije tenia forma de la letra Z solo que el mío era de un diamante rosa con diamantes alrededor, el de Miyako era de una aguamarina con diamantes alrededor y el de Kaoru era tambien un diamante pero verde con diamantes alrededor. (Nota: Mientras estén vestidas con esos trajes les pondré sus nombres de heroínas)

Una sola palabra para definirnos a las tres en este momento y ese era…..Hermosas

Blossom: Chicas están hermosas

Bubbles: Tu tambien lo estas blossom

Buttercup sonrojada: Me veo ridícula chicas

Bubbles: ¡estás loca si te vez preciosa!

Blossom: De seguro dejaras a Butch con la boca abierta-dijo picaronamente haciendo sonrojar a Buttercup

Buttercup sonrojada: ¡CALLATE!

Blossom/Bubbles: jajajajaja jajajajajaja jajajajajajaja

Buttercup sonríe: Yo en cambio ya quiero ver el rostro de Brick y Boomer al verlas en esos trajes-dijo burlonamente al ver que sus amigas se callaban y se sonrojaban hasta las orejas.

Blossom: Buen golpe

Buttercup: Gracias

En eso tocan la puerta y fui a abrirla y al hacerlo entro a la habitación a Ken quien tenía puesto un traje blanco con una camisa negra y una corbata negra, tenía zapatos negros elegantes y su cabello era el mismo que siempre; a su derecha lo acompañaba poochie quien tenía alrededor de su cuellito metálico en vez de su collar, tenía puesto una elegante corbata de moño negro de seda. Tres palabras que los describían a los dos y eran: ¡ADORABLES!

Bubbles: ¡KKYYYAAA ken te vez adorable!

Ken: jejejeje gracias

Blossom: Tu tambien poochie-dije mientras le acariciaba la cabeza

Poochie: wan gracias wan

Buttercup: Ken dinos ya están todos listos

Ken: Justo para eso vine estamos esperándolas abajo, pronto llega la limusina y hay que ir saliendo

Blo / Bub / But: ok andando

*Narra la Narradora*

Salieron los cinco del cuarto de Miyako para irse directo al salón donde estaban ya todos vestidos, el profesor estaba con un traje igualito al de ken pero de su talla claro y de color negro, excepto la camisa que era blanca, el alcalde venia vestido igual que todos los días, La señorita Bellum tenía puesto un vestido de color rojo ajustado al cuerpo que llegaba hasta 10 cm encima de las rodilla y era de tirantes cruzados, tacones de plataforma de cuero rojo, su cabello esta igual. Las pequeñas hijas de las chicas estaban bellísimas; Paulin(Rosa) tenía puesto un vestido violeta de cuello de tortuga, que alrededor de la cintura al frente tenía un lazo con una flor en ella del mismo color del vestido, ballerinas de color blanco y su pelo largo rosado estaba amarrado en una cola de caballo; Bella(Sky) traía puesto un vestido de tiritas color amarillo de organza con volados, ballerinas negras y su pelo corto turquesa estaba más liso y tenía una diadema negra con un lazo al costado; Gema(Jade) traía puesto un vestido de color marrón sin mangas con tul y encaje, ballerinas negras y su pelo largo verde claro estaba amarrado en un moño en media cola de caballo y por ultimo estaban los chicos que llevaban puesto cada uno un pantalón de cuero, una camisa de manga larga de seda de su respectivo color Brick rojo, Butch verde oscuro, Boomer azul oscuro y tenían encima cada uno una chaqueta de cuero negra y zapatos elegantes. El pelo de Brick estaba todavía amarrado pero no tenía su gorro y el cabello de Butch y Boomer tenían el cabello igual que siempre.

Las chicas al verlos vestidos así se sonrojaron ya que pensaron que estaban guapos y cuando todos en el salón sintieron la presencia de las chicas voltearon y se quedaros asombrados al verlas, más los chicos que no dejaban de ver el cuerpo bien formado de sus chicas con esos vestidos y pensaban que estaban muy bellas. (Nota: Aquí cambiare los nombres de las niñas a los nombres que eligieron las chicas)

Rosa (P): ¡Mami estas hermosa!-dijo asombrada al ver a su madre

Blossom: Gracias hijita tu tambien estas muy linda

Rosa se ríe: Papi tu qué opinas como se ve mama-dijo mirando a Brick quien no quitaba su vista de Blossom

Brick: Te ver increíblemente preciosa-dijo mientras la besaba en los labios

Blossom sonrojada: Gra….gracias

Sky (B): ¡Mamita estas preciosa!-dijo asombrada al ver tambien a su madre

Bubbles: Muchas gracias hijita, pero tu tambien estas bellísima

Sky se ríe: Papito y que piensas tu-dijo viendo a Boomer que seguía embobado hasta que escucho a su hija hablar.

Boomer: Te ves realmente bellísima-dijo mientras le besaba los labios

Bubbles sonrojada: Mu…Muchas….gra….gracias

Gema (J): ¡Mama estas Bellísima!-dijo asombrada al ver a su madre

Buttercup: Gracias hija pero tu estas aún más bella

Gema se ríe: Y papa qué opinas de mama-dijo mirando a Butch quien no paraba de ver enamorado a Buttercup

Butch: Estas increíblemente sexy-dijo mientras le daba un beso

Buttercup ruborizada: Eres un idiota…pero….gracias

Profesor: Chicas están realmente lindas

Blo/Bub/But: Gracias papá-dijeron dejando asombrado al profesor al ver que lo habían llamado papa por primera vez

Profesor: ¡ME LLAMARON PAPÁ QUE FELIZ SOY BBUUUAA!-grito mientras las abrazaba a las chicas quienes le regresaban el abrazo y lloraba estilo anime y todos lo veían con una gota estilo anime

Ken: Hay profesor

Alcalde: Bueno dejando los halagos será mejor irnos, la limusina nos está esperando

Sra. Bellum: Y recuerden deben comportarse les quedo claro

Ppgz y Rrbz: Si señorita Bellum

Sra. Bellum: entonces salgamos

Todos salieron afuera donde los esperaba una limusina negra, el alcalde y la señorita Bellum entraron en el carro del alcalde y se fueron adelantando para ver si ya estaba todo listo, luego empezaron los demás ir directo a la limusina negra, entraron en ente orden: primero entro el profesor con ken y poochie, luego entraron los azules con Sky, después fueron los verdes seguidos de Jade y por ultimo entraron los rojos junto con Rosa y luego emprendieron el viaje, estuvieron haciendo cosas diferentes mientras esperaban a llegar, el profesor hablaba con ken, poochie estaba dormido, las niñas estaban jugando, los rojos al igual que los azules y los verdes estaban besándose con su contraparte mientras se decían piropos a su respectiva pareja muy acaramelados, estuvieron así una hora hasta que por fin llegaron y la limusina se estaciono a un edificio de 5 pisos con las paredes color crema, la puerta estaba abierta era de madera bien cuidada y había una alfombra roja que conectaba entre la limusina y la entrada, había a los costados de la alfombra vallas de seguridad y porque estaba repleto de fans de las ppgz tanto hombres y mujeres de todas las edades y algunas prensas, el alcalde estaba esperándolos en la entrada con la señorita Bellum que ya habían llegado, se abrieron las puerta y salieron el profesor Untonio junto a ken y su perrito y empezaron a caminar por la alfombra roja aunque algunos paparazzi le tomaba fotos, luego salieron los rojos con su hija quienes apenas salir empezaron los gritos de emoción de las fans y los flash de las cámaras y las preguntas de algunos de los de las prensas, después salieron los verdes junto a su hija seguido de los azules con su hija y paso lo mismo que les paso a los rojos y empezaron a caminar todos directo a la entrada tratando de evitar las preguntas de la prensa, los gritos de los fans y los flash de las fotos, cuando llegaron a la entrada empezaron a adentrarse más al lugar donde entraron a un salón donde habían muchas sillas acomodadas un escenario chiquito al frente donde en ese escenario había unas sillas colocadas es fila y unos micrófonos, tambien habían cámaras en la sala ya que iban a grabar la conferencia para pasarla por la tele a toda la ciudad.

Alcalde: Muy bien chicos están listos

Momoko: más o menos

Masaru: seguimos algo nerviosos

Sra. Bellum: Cálmense mejor pongámonos en posición ya va a comenzar

Alcalde: Bien primero entraran los lideres ósea blossom y Brick junto a Rose, luego entran Buttercup y Butch seguidos de Jade y después entran Boomer y Bubbles con Sky y al final entran el profesor, ken con poochie y luego entro yo junto a la señorita Bellum, cada uno se sienta es su sitio, entendieron todos-dijo mientras los demás solo asentían

La conferencia ya había iniciado todas las presas, periodistas, paparazzi estaban sentados en las sillas, tambien habían algunos famosos y familias ricas que quisieron asistir y las cámaras ya estaban grabando la conferencia que ya estaba saliendo por televisión, como explico el alcalde salieron primero los rojos con su hija, luego los verdes junto a su hija, los azules con la suya y luego entraron los demás mientras cada vez que avanzaba todos los paparazzi tomaban ya las fotos, algunos periodista intentaba acercarse, cuando ya estaban todos sentados el alcalde se paró delante de un micrófono y empezó a hablar dando inicio a la conferencia.

Alcalde: Seas todos bienvenidos hoy, estamos aquí todos reunidos amigos para que puedan preguntarles a las ppgz lo que quieran sobre lo que paso en la pelea de Mojo eso si por favor pregunten uno a uno porque las chicas siguen algo sensibles de lo que paso así que ¿Quién comienza?-dijo para luego ver muchos periodistas levantar la manos para ser los primeros- usted jovencita

Mei: Hola me llamo Mei y mi preguntas es ¿Chicas estas niñas son sus hijas de verdad?-pregunto la periodista

Blossom: Si ellas son nuestras hijas pero no de sangre-dijo causando un revuelto en la sala

Ren: mi nombre es Ren y quisiera saber ¿Cómo es que no son sus hijas de sangre?-dijo un periodista de cabello rojo y ojos verdes

Buttercup: Es que nosotras adoptamos a nuestras hijas ya que las encontramos en la calle y no tenían madres así que decidimos adoptarlas-dijo sorprendiendo al publico

Mika: Hola mi nombre es Mika y mi pregunta es ¿Aunque sean adoptadas es verdad que los rrbz son sus padres y porque han vuelto?

Bubbles: Admitimos que ellos si son los padres de nuestras hijas-dijo dejando paralizado al público- pero como dijimos las adoptamos eso significa que los chicos son sus padres adoptivos….otra pregunta

Ryu: Yo hola me llaman Ryu y mi pregunta va para los chicos ¿Por qué razón volvieron y como se convirtieron en la pareja de las ppgz?

Brick: Bueno verán nosotros al desaparecer nos fuimos a estudia a un colegio en Osaka y después de pasar un tiempo ahí nos dimos cuenta de algo

Mika: De que cosa

Butch: muy fácil cuando nos dimos cuenta de que las chicas eran muy importantes para nosotros y como contrapartes nos necesitábamos los unos con los otros para poder sobrevivir ya que éramos como el ying y el yang.

Boomer: así que decidimos volver y cundo al regresar nos enteramos de las pequeñas quisimos explicaciones de ellas, las chicas nos contaron la razón de la adopción de las niñas y nosotros aceptamos estar como padres con ellas y bueno nos costó mucho convencer a las chicas de que habíamos cambiado

Brick: Pero al demostrarlo el día que nuestra madre ataco la ciudad les demostramos a las chicas que si habíamos cambiado y empezamos a salir y así nos convertimos en los padres de las niñas…otra pregunta

Tora: mi nombre es tora ¿Díganos que pudo cambiar a los chicos de esta forma?

Profesor: Bueno verán la sustancia z tiene dos lados los rayos blancos que poseen las chicas y los rayos negros que poseen los villanos como Mojo y el mismísimo Him pero los chicos son diferentes, sin saben mojo los creo con la sustancia z, pelos de su cuerpo y el ADN de las chicas; ellos si poseen rayos negros como los villanos pero al tener el ADN de las chicas tambien poseen un poco de rayos blancos y con el tiempo seguro esos rayos tomaron el control de sus cuerpos dando a los chicos la actitud que tienen ahora-dijo mientras los de la prensa asentían dado a entender que habían entendido

Alcalde: Alguna las ultima preguntas

Mei: Si ¿Cómo se llaman las niñas?

Blossom: Bueno la mía se llama Rosa

Buttercup: La mie se llama Jade

Bubbles: Y la mía se llama Sky

Brick / Butch / Boomer: Saludan NIÑAS

Rosa/Jade/Sky: Hola a…todos-dijeron tiernamente asiendo sacar un 'aaawwww' del público hasta de los millonarios

Alcalde: Bueno continuemos las preguntas

La conferencia siguió continuando, la gente periodística hacia preguntas y las chicas y los chicos no dudaban en responderla, los paparazzi tomaban fotos de cada momento que pasaba, pasaron las horas y ya había acabado la conferencia, todos se estaban yendo a sus casas y otros a sus trabajos para empezar a poner las nuevas noticia en los periódicos. Cuando ya estaba vació las ppgz, rrbz, con sus hijas, ken, el profesor se despidieron del alcalde y la señorita Bellum y se fueron directo al laboratorio que al llegar las chicos se despidieron de las chicas con un beso en los labios, a sus hijas las abrazaron y se fueron a su casa y las chicas se fueron con sus hijas al laboratorio y les dijeron las buenas noche al profesor, a Ken y a poochie, se fueron a cambiar ellas y a sus hija a su pijama, las llevaron a su cama se dieron las buenas noches y se fueron a dormir cada una a su habitación tranquila de que ya había acabado todo ya había acabado y se durmieron en sus camas felices esperando que el día siguiente sea un día espectacular.

 **Aquí lo tienen lectores espero que les haya gustado, las chicas creen que ya todo acabo pro este solo es el comienzo así que sean pacientes en el siguiente capitulo será un especial de las chicas con sus hijas.**

 **Para Phanyg: Mira después del cometario que mandaste veo que usaste ideas mías seguro porque no sabias que poder pero estoy seguro que podres tener tus propias ideas, si quieres puedo darte algunas ideas para tu historia pero no plagies mas que no me gusta que copien mis ideas, así que te perdono. ^.^**

 **Bueno queridos lectores esto es todo por hoy nos vemos el próximo capitulo bye ^w^**

 **Capitulo 18 "Un día de madre e hija"**


	22. Un dia de madre e hija

**¡EH VUELTO! Lamento mis queridos lectores haberme tardado mucho con el capitulo pero eh estado algo atareada con las cosas del colegio y recién me estoy empezando a sentir mejor; bueno espero que les guste el capitulo, así que comencemos ^U^.**

 **Nota: Las ppgz y los rrbz no me pertenecen solo la historia**

 **Capítulo 18 "Un día de madre e hija"**

*Narra Narradora*

Ya empezaba a amanecer y se mostraban los primeros rayos del sol mostrando que ya estaba empezando el comienzo de un nuevo día, en el laboratorio todos seguían profundamente dormidos excepto por cierta pelirroja quien apenas sintió los rayos del sol se levantó de la cama, y abrió las cortinas de su cuarto para que traspasara los rayos del sol que salían a su cuarto y empezó a estirarse.

Momoko: Ahhhh pero que lindo día será mejor que me vista para poder ir a prepararles a todos el desayuno-dijo mientras sacaba unas toallas

Salió de su cuarto y se fue directo al baño entro, abrió la llave ye empezó a salir el agua caliente, se desvistió y se empezó a bañar, después de unos minutos estando en el agua salió de la ducha, se enrollo una toalla y salió directo a su habitación, para empezar a cambiarse había elegido una blusa blanca sin mangas de escote cuadrado, una pantalón color rosa pastel y sandalias de medio tacón corrido blancas. Al acabar de cambiarse se empezó a peinar el pelo hasta hacer un Moño/Donut con una parte de su pelo y lo que restaba lo dejo suelto como cascada, estaba hermosa y tenía puestos unos aretes de perla y un colgante que tenía solo un dije en forma de la letras "M".

Cuando acabo de arreglarse, salió de su cuarto y bajo a la cocina para ponerse un delantal rosa chicle y empezar a prepararle a su familia un desayuno muy especial; empezó por sacar huevos, tocino, salchichas, queso, jamón, café en polvo, leche, etc. Primero empezó a preparar los huevos, unos los hizo revueltos, otros los hizo fritos y otros los hizo tortillas aunque en algunas tortillas les hecho verduras y al acabar de prepararlos los puso en deferentes paltos, luego empezó a freír el tocino al acabar lo coloco junto al plato de los huevos fritos, tambien hizo unos rollitos de tocino con queso crema, luego empezó a preparar salchichas rellenas de queso algunas envueltas en jamón y otras en tocino, preparo tambien unos croissants caseros rellenos de queso y los coloco en un recipiente de pan y lo coloco con las demás cosas que ya había preparado en las mesa, luego empezó a preparar el café negro con cafeína para el profesor ya que así le gustaba el, a Ken le preparo jugo de naranja ya que era su favorito, a sus hija y sus sobrinitas les preparo leche y a para ella y sus amigas les preparo sus jugos favoritos, el de ella fresa con sandia, a Kaoru de manzana verde con pera y a Miyako de mora azul con arándanos, al acabar empezó a colocar todo en la mesa ordenadamente, tazas, vasos, cubiertos, platos, el azúcar y la comida que preparo hasta que termino de arreglar y ya estaba listo todo. (Nota: Después de escribir todo este párrafo de comidas mes esta me ha dado un hambre feroz uffffffffff *o*, no me hago responsable si alguno de ustedes lectores se me mueren de hambre después de leer)

Momoko: Al fin termine vaya que me quedo bien con la pinta que tiene seguro debe saber delicioso, espero que los demás les guste este desayunos-dijo quitándose el delantal ros y dejarlo en una silla- será mejor llamarlos….¡EL DESAYUNO ESTA LISTO BAJEN TODOS A COMER!

Apenas acabo de gritar se escucharon unos pasos como si alguien estuviera corriendo y de repente apareció una nube de humo que al desvanecerse aparecieron el profesor, ken los cuales seguían en su piyama y poochie, al ver la comida sus ojos se volvieron estrellas y empezaron a babear por el delicioso aroma de la comida que momoko había preparado.

Momoko: Bueno días ^u^

Profesor: Buenos días mi hija

Ken/Poochie: Buenos días Momo

Momoko: jejejeje espero que les guste el desayuno especial que eh preparado

Profesor: Momoko esto tiene muy buena pinta en verdad deberías cocinar más seguido-dijo mientras se sentaba.

Momoko: enserio

Ken: Dios momoko es verdad tu cocinas delicioso y este desayuno lo prueba has preparado tantas cosas muy ricas, pero seguro preparaste de más por Kaoru cierto-dijo con un toque de gracia

Momoko: jajajajaja si tambien por eso todavía recuerdo la última vez que prepare yo el desayuno ella lo devoro todo y nos dejó muy poco la muy glotona

Poochie: Yo no entiendo como Kaoru puede comer y comer y no engordar wan

Momoko: para eso está el ejercicio poochie, a pero ahora coman-dijo para ver como el profesor y ken empezaban a servirse la comida- poochie que quieres que te sirva

Poochie: Wan salchichas rellenas de queso envueltas en tocino y huevo revuelto wan

Momoko: jajaja está bien -dijo sirviendo unos cuanto en un plato y se los dio a poochie- disfruta

Poochie: Wan gracias Momo –dijo para luego empezar a comer

Momoko: Voy a despertar a mi hija

Empezó a caminar tranquilamente por los pasillos del laboratorio para ir al cuarto donde de seguro estaban sus sobrinas e hija todavía dormidas profundamente, seguía caminando hasta que se topó con Kaoru y Miyako las cuales ya estaban arregladas e iban directo para el comedor porque habían escuchado el llamado de momoko. Kaoru llevaba puesto una camisa sin magas de jean, un pantalón verde menta, unas zapatillas con medio tacón corrido blanco y una chaqueta de cuero verde agua; su cabello llegaba hasta el pecho estaba suelto y tenía unos aretes de plata en forma de estrella y un colgante con un dije de la letra "K"; en cabio Miyako llevaba puesto un top con sobrefalda y escote en forma de corazón, un pantalón celeste, tacones de 5 cm color blanco con un lazo en cada par, su cabello estaba en una trenza con una cintra entrelazada celeste que llegaba hasta su cintura, aretes de gatos que en sus ojos tenían como zafiros en ellos y un colgante con un dije de la letra "M".

Momoko: Buenos días chicas

Kaoru/Miyako: Buenos días momo

Momoko: Estoy yendo a despertar a las niñas vienen

Miyako: sip

Kaoru: Con tal de que después quede algo del desayuno que preparaste

Momoko: Cálmate que si alcanzara eh preparado mucho

Kaoru: Bien en ese caso vamos a despertar a nuestras hijas

Las chicas empezaron a caminar directo al cuarto de sus hijas y al llegar entraron para verlas cada una en su cama todavía dormidas, las chicas pensaron que se veían realmente adorables las niñas ahí echadas en sus camas durmiendo tranquilamente, pero ya se estaba haciendo tarde y sabían que tenían que despertarlas, así que cada una de las chicas se fue donde su respectiva hija y empezaron a moverlas para que se despierten.

Momoko: Paulin cariño hay que levantarse-dijo moviéndola un poco haciendo que la niña bostezara y abriera sus ojos- Buenos días dormilona

Paulin: Buenos días mami

Kaoru: Gema linda hay que despertarse-dijo moviéndola para después ver como su hija se sobaba los ojos y luego los abriera- Buenos días perezosa

Gema: Buenos días mama

Miyako: Bella dulzura es hora de levantarse-dijo moviéndola para ver como si hija bostezaba mientras se sobaba los ojos para luego abrirlos- Buenos días dormilona

Bella: Buenos días mamita

Momoko: Niñas cámbiense para que bajemos a tomar desayuno

Gema: Ese era el delicioso aroma que acabo de oler

Kaoru: Si hija y si quieres comer cámbiense

Bella: si Con l hambre que tengo

Miyako: Tranquilas niñas una vez que se cambien bajaremos a comer y después todas saldemos a pasear para pasar un día de madre e hija que les parece la idea

Paulin / Gema / Bella: ¡SSSSSSIIIIII!

Momoko: Y ustedes que piensas chicas

Miyako: Por mí no hay problema

Kaoru: Por mí tampoco la hay

Momoko: Entonces manos a la obra

Las chicas empezaron a vestir a sus hijas con la ropa que el profesor les había comprado para las niñas, Paulin llevaba puesto una falda de jean, una blusa de color blanco con corazones violetas y ballerinas con lentejuelas violetas y su pelo estaba amarrado en una cola; Bella tenía un vestido de niña amarillo con estampado de flores amarillos y un lazo blanco alrededor de la cintura y su cabello estaba igual solo que con una bincha blanca; por ultimo gema tenía un pantalón de jean, una blusa de manga ovalada marrón estampada de círculos grises y su cabello estaba tambien recogido en una hermosa cola de caballo liso.

Cuando acabaron de vestirlas todas fueron directo al salón donde el profesor, ken y poochie seguían ahí comiendo, las chicas excepto momoko y las niñas al ver la comida empezaron a babear y se fueron a sentar y a empezar a comer todos, Momoko solo pudo sonreír y unirse al desayunos familiar, después de un momento de bromas, risas, comentarios graciosos, alguno que otra discusión con regaños de parte del profe y temas de conversación, se había cavado el desayunos familiar y las chicas les dijeron al profesor que iban pasar un día con sus hijas y el accedió con tal de que regresaran antes de la cena porque las chicas iban a almorzar afuera. Las chicas agarraron unas carteras y salieron con sus hijas para ir donde había auto Lamborghini de lujo color blanco, en el asiento del piloto iba Momoko, en el asiento del copiloto iba Kaoru y en los asientos de atrás se sentaban Miyako, Paulin, bella y Gema; cuando ya estaban todas adentros arrancaron el carro y fueron directo a su destino: el centro comercial. El viaje duro solo 20 minutos para entrar al estacionamiento del centro comercian y buscar un sitio, al encontrarlo se estacionaron y bajaron.

Momoko: Al fin llegamos

Miyako: Y a donde iremos primero

Momoko: Se me ocurrió que cada una vaya con su hija al lugar que quiere y después todas nos reuniremos de nuevo en la estación de comidas del centro comercial para poder irnos a almorzar ¿Qué les parece?

Miyako: Me gusta la idea

Kaoru: Tambien me gusta

Momoko: entonces empecemos

*Narra Paulin*

Mi mami y yo nos separamos de mis tías y mis primas, para empezar el día de madre e hija que mi querida madre quería que pasáramos; estábamos caminando por el centro comercial buscando una tienda para ir a comprar, me incomodaba que mucha gente nos miraba algunos con cara de asombro, otros de ternura y otros con curiosidad, la verdad es que yo no entiendo porque nos miras solos somos una madre y su hija tranquilas caminando por un centro comercial, bueno seguimos caminando hasta que vi una tienda de dulces que tenía pintada las paredes de color rosa pastes y el título de la tienda era " **Sweet temptation** " y como el título decía la tentación me gano y se me estaban antojando unos deliciosos dulces.

Paulin: ¡Mami!

Momoko: ¿Qué sucede hijita?

Paulin: Quiero unos dulces-dije mientras apuntaba la tienda para que mi madre la viera

Momoko: Esta bien pero después espero que comas

Paulin: Si mama

Momoko: Entonces vamos por los dulces

Paulin: sssssiiiiiii

Mi madre y yo entramos a la tienda habían muchos dulces me estaba emocionando, pude ver que tambien a mi mama le empezaba a gustar la idea de los dulces, según mi abuelo (profesor) me conto que mi madre de chiquita amaba mucho los dulces y siempre los comía a montones, la verdad eso se nata ya que mi madre siempre la veo comer dulces cuando lee un libro, viendo tele o estando muy nerviosa. Después de ver algunos dulces yo me decidí por unas gomitas de ositos y mi madre se antojó y se decidió por unas bolitas de chocolate con relleno de fres y vainilla. Cogimos los dulces que habíamos elegido mi madre y yo y fuimos donde la cajera para pagarlos, cuando llegamos nos recibió una mujer de 30 años muy linda de cabello rojo vibrante, ojos de color miel y piel algo pálida, cuando mi madre termino de pagarlos, nos despedimos de la cajera y salimos de la tienda y empezamos a caminar mientras comíamos nuestros dulces; mientras comía pude distinguir de lejos a una persona que se me hacía familiar, hasta que finalmente lo reconocí lo cual me emocione al verlo…..¡ERA MI PAPA!

Paulin: ¡Mama!-dije emocionada

Momoko: ¿Qué sucede Paulin?

Paulin: Mira haya mama es papa-dije apuntando con mi dedo hacia la dirección de donde se encontraba mi padre

Momoko: ¡que!

Paulin: Si mira ahí está sentado en una banca

Mi madre dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba apuntado y por su cara pudo ver que estaba diciendo la verdad, mi padre estaba en una banca sentado tomando una bebida de color marrón que según mi madre lo llamaban Frappe una bebida solo parara las personas de 17 años hasta los de 60 años; Mi madre estaba tan feliz que se paró y mientras agitaba la mano grito su nombre para llamarle.

Momoko: ¡MASARU-KUN!-grito mi madre muy feliz de verlo que suerte que no había mucha gente

Pude ver como mi padre dejaba de beber su bebida al escuchar su nombre ser gritado, volteo su cabeza para nuestra dirección y cuando vio a mi madre pude ver como se alegró mucho, se paró y vino corriendo donde nosotras y apenas llego, abrazo a mi madre mientras le plantaba un beso en los labios la cual mi madre correspondió sin problemas claro que yo tuve que taparme mis ojitos porque todavía soy muy pequeña para ver esas cosas (Nota: Lo que es la inocencia de los niños -.-) cuando por fin acabaron de besarse los interrumpí para que vean que no estaban solos.

Paulin: ¡Papa para mí no hay beso!-dije con un puchero ganando la atención de ambos

Masaru: Claro que si hija para ti todos lo que quieras-dijo mi padre mientras me alzaba y me empezaba a besar los cachetes y yo solo pude reírme al igual que mi madre hasta que acabo y me dejo en el suelo.

Momoko: Masaru-kun ¿qué haces aquí?

Masaru: Bueno los chicos y yo estábamos aburridos porque ya habíamos acabado las tareas y decidimos venir aquí claro que cada uno se fue por su lado pero nos reuniremos a almorzar…..y ¿ustedes que hacen aquí?

Momoko: Bueno las chicas y yo queríamos pasar tiempo de calidad con nuestras hijas así que todas venimos aquí y nos fuimos por nuestros caminos

Masaru: Ya veo

Paulin: ¡Papi quieres pasar el día con nosotras porfa!-dije emocionada mientras ponía mi cara más angelical haciendo que mis padres rían.

Masaru: Claro nada me haría más feliz-dijo mientras rodeaba a mi madre y me cargaba y nos íbamos a continuar nuestro momento juntos.

Sinceramente este es el mejor día de mi vida

*Narra Bella*

Mi mama y yo al separarnos de mis tías y de mis amigas que ahora son mis primas, me fui con mamá caminando por las tiendas donde habían ropa de todo tipo y de todas las edades, incluso había para animales jejejej, lo que me incomodaba de estar caminando es que mucha gente no despejaba sus vistas de mí y de mi queridísima mama, pero ¿porque se les hacía raro vernos a las dos? Sé que mi mama tiene 17 años y está por cumplir 18 pero eso que tiene de raro, para mí lo importante no es la edad de una madre y su hija, mientras que la madre acepte a su bebé y lo cuide basta para que estén felices en otras palabras: El amor de madres.

Seguimos caminando por un buen rato hasta que vi como mi mama veía emocionada una tienda de todo tipo de diseños de ropa para adolescentes y Jóvenes con el nombre de " **Whiteness fashion** " (Nota: El significado de ese nombre es ' _La Blancura de la Moda'_ ), puede que sea pequeña pero cuando se trata de moda soy la mejor entra las que ahora son mis primas y antes fueron mis amigas ya que cuando estábamos en el orfanato siempre estaba elegante.

Miyako: ¡Hijita entremos en esa tienda que es una de mis favoritas!-dijo mi madre demasiado emocionada

Bella: Si mami

Miyako: Y de paso dime como me quedan los trajes que me probare al entrar ¿de acuerdo?

Bella: De acuerdo mami-dije feliz

Habíamos entrado a la tienda y la verdad que me asombre se ya que desde aquí adentro todo se veía enorme, mientras que afuera se veía chiquito es verdad eso que dicen que las apariencias engañan, vi como mi madre apenas entro y empezó a coger vestidos, blusas, faldas, pantalones y demás para probarse, vaya que estoy sorprendida según me había comentado mi abuelo mi madre desde que era pequeña le encantaba la moda y su sueño era ser una diseñadora de modas, pero ahora veo porque dijo que le encantaba, más bien creo que la palabra será que adora la ropa; cuando cogió todo lo que pudo se fue al probador a probarse cada prenda de ropa que escogió, cada vez que salía me preguntaba cómo le quedaban y a decir verdad le quedaba todo bien pero para ella tenía que quedarle hermoso para que se lo comprase, ya entiendo porque mi siempre tiene niños detrás de ella, es que tiene un cuerpo de un bello ángel o de diosa griega, ya veo porque mi padre está muy enamorada de ella a demás mi padre es su homologo, con razón se iban a querer mucho; pasamos un rato y mi madre había acabado de probarse la ropa y de toda esa ropa se decidió por 6 faldas nuevas, 4 blusas de diferentes estilos, 2 camisas elegantes, 3 pantalones, 7 vestido nuevos tambien con diferentes diseños y 5 pares de zapatos nuevos; fuimos donde la cajera la cual era una mujer de 20 años de cabello caramelo y ojos grises, mi madre cuando acabo de pagar salimos de la tienda con la nueva ropa de mama, luego fuimos a una tienda de ropa de niña donde mi mama me compro 6 vestidos nuevos, 6 blusas y 3 pares de ballerinas y zapatos nuevos, cuando acabo de comprar mi nueva ropa salimos y nos fuimos a una tienda de telas y cosas para diseñar ropa, mi madre al entrar empezó e coger telas de diferentes estampado y colores según mi mama eran para los vestidos de graduación que usarían ellas y mis tías.

Cuando al fin aviamos comprado todo, nos fuimos al centro del centro comercial donde había una linda fuente, compramos unos helados el de mi mama era de mora azul y menta, mientras que yo le pedí un helado de vainilla y piña; estuvimos sentadas comiendo tranquilas el helado cuando de repente pude ver entre la gente un chico que al principio no identifique, pero después de verlo un poquito me emocione mucho al reconocerlo, era nadie más que…..¡MI PAPI!

Bella: ¡Mamita!-dije muy contenta

Miyako: ¿Qué sucede hijita?

Bella: Mira mama para ahí es papa-dije muy emocionada

Miyako: ¡Enserio donde!-dijo tambien muy emocionada mi mami mirando para todos lados

Bella: Justo ahí mama

Le mostré con mi dedo a la dirección por donde se encontraba mi papa y mama busco por la dirección que le mostré y en efectivo lo encontró mi padre esta recostado en una pared mientras tomaba una malteada de chocolate, jamás eh probado una pero mi tío Ken dice que son muy ricas, pude ver que mi madre estaba muy feliz que se paró rápido y empezó a agitar su mano que tenía el helado sin darse cuenta no vio que su helado se le cayó encima de un pobre señor que se fue enojado al ver que mi madre no le respondía sus quejas, lo cual me hizo reír mucho pobre señor.

Miyako: ¡MAKOTO-KUN!-Grito mi mama mientras seguía agitando su mano dejando sordos a algunas personas que pasaban por ahí.

Vi como mi padre salta del susto por el grito de mi madre y dejaba de tomar su malteada para buscar con su mirada la persona quien le había gritado su nombre, hasta que se encontró con la mirada de emoción de mi madre que seguía agitando su mano y pude ver que el rostro de mi padre se ilumino al verla tanque que vino corriendo hasta mi mama sin darse cuenta que voto su malteada encima de un pobre perrito el cual se empezó a lamer todo el cuerpo, mi padre siguió corriendo hasta que llego donde nosotras y abrazo de la cintura a Miyako y la empezó a besar por todo el rostro hasta llegar a sus labios los cuales los beso con mucho cariño hasta que empezó a volverse apasionado y mi madre le correspondió, tuve que voltearme y taparme el rostro ¡Hai va mi hermosa inocencia!, cuando acabaron de besarse se miraban con cariño sin darse cuenta que estaba ahí hasta que empezó a hacer mis pucheros.

Bella: ¡Hey sigo aquí!-dije haciendo mis pucheros que se voltearan- ¡Acaso no me saludaras a mi tambien papi!

Makoto: ¡Con mucho gusto como podría olvidarme de mi hijita!- dijo mientras me cargaba y me empezaba a hacer cosquillas mientras me besaba la carita y yo me reía mientras le decía que me bajara y mi madre se reía mucho.

Miyako: Y ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Makoto?-dijo mientras veía a mi padre bajarme

Makoto: Nada solo que los chicos y yo decidimos venir aquí porque estábamos aburridas porque habíamos acabado de hacer nuestras tareas y ustedes

Miyako: Bueno queríamos pasar un tiempo de madre e hija así que aquí estamos y luego iremos a almorzar con las chicas

Makoto: Ya veo

Bella: Papi quieres pasar el tiempo con nosotras

Makoto: Pues claro que mejor forma de pasar el día que con mi hija y la mujer que amo así que andando-dijo sonriendo haciendo sonrojar a mi madre y me cargaba y mi madre le agarraba del brazo y empezamos a caminar para continuar nuestro momento de familia.

Este sin duda alguna ha sido el mejor día de mi pequeña vida

*Narra Gema*

Cuando nos separamos de mis tías y mis amigas las cuales ahora son mis hermanas empezábamos a caminar por el centro comercial viendo todas las tiendas, me estaba divirtiendo demasiado con mi mama pero lo que me estaba incomodando mucho era que estábamos mi madre y yo recibiendo miradas de las personas que pasaban a lado nuestro con moradas de asombro, es que acaso nunca en sus vidas habían visto a una madre y su hija caminar por el centro comercial, tal vez mi madre pueda ser joven pero eso que tiene de malo mientras me cuide y me quiera para mí eso es suficiente.

Mi madre les mando a las personas que nos estaban viendo una mirada que de seguro si las miradas mataban todas estas personas ya estarían muertas, pero solo se asustaron y dejaron de mirarnos para seguir con lo suyo, después de eso seguimos caminando hasta que vi una tienda que tenía sus paredes pintadas de color marrón claro que me llamo la atención, al parecer era una tienda de esos juguetes para adolescentes: Patinetas, patines, raquetas de tenis, pelotas de todo tipo de juego juvenil, escúter, bicicletas, etc. El título de la tienda era " **Youth** **Adventures** " (Nota: ese título de esa tienda significa "Aventuras Juveniles"), pude ver como mi madre se emocionaba mucho al ver esa tienda, la verdad es que cuando se trata de cosas deportivas o juegos yo era muy buena en el orfanato siempre les ganaba a todos.

Kaoru: Hija vamos a esa tienda

Gema: Si mama

Kaoru: Si y de paso me compro una patineta y a ti unos patines

Gema: Para que

Kaoru: Quiero enséñate a patinar a ver si en el futuro te conviertes en una gran patinadora de ruedas

Gema: Suena divertido….está bien

Entramos a la tienda y mi madre apenas entro a la tienda se fue como un cohete muy emocionada y empezo a ver todo lo que habia pero vi que estaban viendo más las patinetas y los patines, segun me a contando el viejito de mi abuelo a mi madre desde chiquita le gustaban demasiado los deportes y en verdad le gustaban muchísimo, tanto al margen de no gustarle las cosa femeninas y volverse más una como le dicen ' _Marimacha'_ y que sus sueño era ser una gran luchadora _,_ pero ahora después de lo que paso con la antigua familia de mi madre, si lo sé todo ya que mi abuelo nos lo conto, mi madre dejo su sueño de ser diseñadora y se empezo a volver más femenina para poder olvidarse de todo su pasado aunque le siguán gustando mucho los deportes; estuve un rato viendo como mi madre miraba cada patineta que se encontraba y tambien muchos patines de todos los colores, después de un buen rato mi madre se decidió por comprar una patineta de color blanco con estrellas verde manzana, tambien me compro a mi unos patines de color marrón, el casco de color negro y con las protecciones que lo usan al patinar; fuimos a pagar todo esto y al llegar a la cajera la cual era una mujer de 26 años de cabellos negro ondulado con las puntas de color verde agua, piel algo pálida, ojos de color azul cristalino y tenía eso que le llaman los adolescentes 'pircing' que lo tenía en la boca, cuando terminamos de pagar mi madre agarro las bolsas de compras y nos despedimos de la señora cajerita y salimos de la tienda para seguir caminando .

Después de caminar un buen rato nos detuvimos en un puesto de algodón de azúcar, mi madre compro un de color verde para ella y para mi me compro uno de color blanco, al pagar los algodones de azúcar nos fuimos a sentar a unas bancas y empezamos a comérnoslo el deliciosos sabor del azúcar, de repente deje de comer para mirar a un chico montando su patineta, lo estaba mirando un rato hasta cuando por fin supe quién era me emocione demasiado….¡ERA MI PADRE!

Gema: Mama

Kaoru: Si hija ¿Qué sucede?

Gema: Mira para haya esta papa

Le señale a mi queridísima madre por donde estaba mi padre y ella volteo para done le estaba señalando con mi dedo y ahí mismo como dije estaba mi padre con su patineta en una mano y en la otras tenía una lata de refresco de limón se ve deliciosa esa bebida, vi como mi madre algo emocionada se para y sin querer lo que le quedaba del algodón de azúcar lo tiro y le callo a una mujer que estaba vestida muy exagerada que empezo a chillar al ver su traje manchado, pero a mi madre no le importo, solo se llevó sus dos manos a la boca formando como un megáfono y lo siguiente que hizo dejo aturdidos hasta a la mujer que e habia caído el algodón.

Kaoru: ¡KOJIRO!-grito mi mama y pude jurar que hasta las palomas se asustaron un montón que salieron volando.

Me dio mucha risa ver como mi padre se ahoga con su bebida del susto por el grito de mi madre y después de recuperarse empezo a buscar con su mirada por todos los lados la persona quien le había gritado su nombre aunque se veía algo molesto pues claro si ese grito casi lo mata jejejeje, vi como seguía buscando con su mirada a la persona responsable hasta que por fin su mirada se cruzó con la de felicidad de madre y de repente su mirada de enojo paso a ser una mirada de asombro aunque pude ver la emoción en sus ojos al ver a mi madre, sin darse cuenta empezo a corres hacia mi madre y yo aunque no se dio cuenta de que se le callo su refresco y el líquido que habia en esa botella le callo a una gata hembra que pasaba ahí…..pobre gata solo espero que ningún gato macho la persiga con ese olor, mi padre siguió corriendo asía nosotras y al llegar donde mi madre la atrapo entre sus brazos y le empezo a besar el cuello y después le dio un beso francés y mi madre no se resistió en nada de lo que habia hecho mi papa más bien le devolvió el beso muy apasionadamente, tuve que taparme mi rostro ¡Mi inocencia arruinada que no saben que no pueden hacer eso cuando hay niños pequeños!, cuando por fin acabaron de comerse se empezaban a dar besos pequeños, será mejor que interrumpa su escena para que vean que no están solos en un motel y para que no se les quede viendo las personas.

Gema: ¡Oigan tortolos sigo aquí ni que me haya vuelto invisible!-les reclame con uno de mis pucheros a mis padres quienes se separaron sonrojados al escuchar mi voz-¡Y no ve más a saludar papa!

Kojiro: Claro que si no me olvidaría de ti-dijo y antes de que pudiera hablar me levanto y me empezo a hacer cosquillas mientras me daba besitos en la cara y yo solo pude reírme

Gema: ¡NO jajajajaja papa está jajajajaja bien jajajajaja para jajajajaja socorro!-dije mientras me reía al igual que mi madre quien estaba viendo divertida la escena

Kaoru: ¿Y que estabas haciendo aquí cariño?

Kojiro: Bueno lo que pasa es que mis hermanos y yo acabamos de hacer las tareas del colegio y estábamos muy aburridos así que decidimos salir para no estar ahí encerrados en la caso todo el día y al llegar cada uno se fue directo a hacer lo que quería, pero después nos reuniremos para almorzar juntos….y ustedes

Kaoru: Bueno Momoko dio la idea de salir para pasar un día de madre e hija y a todas nos gustó la idea así que por eso estamos aquí hasta dentro de unas horas nos veremos con las chicas para almorzar tambien.

Gema: Papa que te parece pasar el día con nosotras-dije esperanzada a que diga que si

Kojiro: No es mala idea nada me aria más feliz que pasar un día con la mujer que adoro y mi adorable hija-dijo mientras mi mama sonreía y después de agarrar las bosas fuimos a continuar con el paseo

Este día sin duda ha sido uno de los mejores días de mi vida.

 **Aquí esta el capitulo como lo deseaban y...¡Suspenso! las chicas han pasado un día hermoso, ahora aprovechare este momento para decirles que en le siguiente capitulo aparecerán unos personajes que aran que nuestra pequeña Kaoru se derrumbe les propongo algo el lector que adivine cuales pueden ser los personajes puede salir en mi historia en otras, así que manden sus comentarios y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo Bye ^o^**

 **Siguiente capituló será muy largo: "La Cita de Kaoru"**


	23. La cita de Kaoru

**Hola mis queridos lectores eh vuelto y al fin con capiulo nuevo el cual sin duda es el mas largo capitulo que eh hecho hasta ahora, y eh visto sus cometarios con sus supuesta respuesta de quienes eran los personajes que saldrían hoy incluso vi que muchos me mandaron sus cometario por mensajería privada para evitar seguro que les copiaran la respuesta pero casi todos tenían la misma pegunta igual ya se cual fue la que respondió pero ahora disfruten del capitulo comencemos...Y antes de que me olvide Feliz atrasado Halloween ^o^**

 **Nota: La ppgz no me perteneces solo la historia**

 **Capituló 19 "La cita de Kaoru"**

Nota: Este capítulo será extra largo

*Narra Narradora*

Habían pasado ya dos días desde que las chicas pasaron un día de madre e hija con sus queridísimas hijas y con sus novios, se preguntaran ¿Qué habrá pasado ese día? bueno cada familia se fue a divertirse a su manera, hasta que cuando fue la hora del almuerzo todos se reunieron y felices se fueron a almorzar entre bromas, risas y una que otras quejas.

Ahora estamos un lunes cualquiera, era hora del receso en la escuela de las chicas y ellas estaban en la terraza de la escuela sentadas comiendo cada una su almuerzo, ellas tuvieron que comprar el almuerzo en la cafetería ya que se habia acabado toda la comida del laboratorio, cada una habia elegido algo diferente para comer; Momoko habia escogido de almuerzo alitas de pollo picantes crujientes, de postre un pedazo de pastel de fresa y un refresco de fresa; Kaoru habia escogido carne de res asada con verduras en aderezo, de postre unos buñuelos dulces de limón y un refresco de limón; por ultimo Miyako habia escogido de comer arroz blanco con verduras y atún, de postre un trozo de pay de queso con jalea de moras y un refresco de mora azul.

Momoko: Debo admitir que la comida de la cafetería no está nada mal-dijo mientras comía una alita de pollo

Kaoru: es verdad pero yo sigo prefiriendo tu comida o no Miyako-dijo mientras bebía un sorbo de su refresco.

Miyako: Muy de acuerdo, tu comida momoko es más deliciosa-dijo mientras comía un pedazo de su pay.

Momoko sonrojada: Hay chicas no digan eso que me estoy poniendo colorada

Miyako: Pero es verdad tienes que enseñarme a cocinar de esa forma

Kaoru: A mi tambien enséñame

Momoko sonríe: Claro por mí no hay problema

Las chicas siguieron conversando de diferentes temas mientras seguían comiendo su deliciosa comida, hasta que después de unos minutos unas manos rodean la cintura de Kaoru, la cual se habia sonrojado al sentir ese tacto ya que ella sabía muy perfectamente de quien pertenecían esos brazos, esos brazos bien formados le pertenecían a cierto oji verde del cual ella estaba muy enamorada.

Kaoru: Kojiro hay gente presente

Kojiro: Cálmate magdalena si solo se tratan de mis cuñadas

Momoko / Miyako: Hola Kojiro

Kojiro: Hola chicas

Kaoru: Kojiro amor ¿Qué haces aquí?

Kojiro: Qué acaso no te gusta que este aquí…que dolor-dijo asiéndose el lastimado poniendo sus dos manos en su pecho y haciendo reír a las chicas

Kaoru: No es eso amor solo que no verte con tus hermanos es raro

Kojiro: Es que Masaru fue a buscar unos libros a la biblioteca de la escuela para el trabajo de historia que nos dejaron y Makoto se fue a su entrenamiento con los del equipo de baloncesto por eso estoy aquí ya que quería preguntarte algo-dijo muy nervioso

Kaoru: ¿Qué es eso que me quieres preguntar?

Kojiro: Me preguntaba si…..bueno si a lo mejor… ¿Te gustaría salir a una cita conmigo?-dijo muy nervioso cosa que causo mucha gracias para momoko y Miyako, mientras que Kaoru estaba muy sorprendida

Kaoru: Quieres decir salir los dos solos-dijo muy sonrojada

Kojiro: Sip-dijo muy nervioso- y que dices ¿aceptas?

Kaoru sonriendo: Claro suena muy divertido

Kojiro: Genial paso por a las 4:00 nos vemos chicas

Momoko / Miyako: adiós Kojiro

Kaoru: Adiós idiota

Kojiro: Espero con ansias nuestra cita Kaoru-dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Kaoru: No puedo creerlo tengo una cita con Kojiro-dijo muy nerviosa Kaoru

Miyako: ¡Tranquila amiga no ha empezado la cita y ya estas temblando de los nervios!

Kaoru: Lo sé pero es que es la primera cita con un chico quien de verdad me gusta y además quien fue mi enemigo

Momoko: Tranquila nosotras te ayudaremos

Kaoru: de verdad-dije esperanzada

Miyako: Pues claro no íbamos a dejar sola en esto a nuestra amiga

Kaoru: Gracias chicas son las mejores-dijo antes de que las tres se den un gran abrazo-las quiero mucho chicas

Momoko/Miyako: Y nosotras a ti Kaoru para eso están las amigas

Y después de ese abrazo siguieron comiendo, mientras charlaban sobre las cita de Kaoru y otros temas como lo de la banda gangrena (Nota: Recuerden que las chicas quieren buscarlos por dañar a las niñas), entre otros temas más.

*Narra Kojiro*

¡SSSSIIIIIII!

¡Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo!...Se preguntaran porque estoy tan feliz de la vida y es porque la chica a la cual amo demasiado a aceptado salir a una cita conmigo y eso no me puede hacer más feliz que nunca; Acepto que antes no quería preguntarle por miedo ya que esta iba a ser nuestra primera cita de novios y estaba muy asustado a que dijera que no, pero mis hermanos me hicieron un trato si yo le preguntaba a mi chicas salir con ella a una cita ellos harían lo mismo con sus novias. Ahora mismo los estoy buscando a mis hermanos para darles la noticia, eso sí cuando se enteren espero que cumpla su promesa; seguí caminando hasta que entre al gimnasio y pude ver a mi hermano con una toalla y tomado una botella de agua junto a Mike al parecer estaban conversando, ahora que recuerdo mi hermano al entrar al equipo lo nombraron el nuevo capitán del equipo de baloncesto pero no me sorprendo ya que en nuestra anterior escuela él fue el capitán del equipo de baloncesto en ese entonces pero al tener que transferirnos tuvo que dejar el equipo como yo tuve que dejar mi puesto de capitán del equipo de futbol y masaru tuvo que dejar su puesto de capitán del equipo de atletismo en nuestra anterior escuela, al menos aquí hemos obtenido los puesto de capitanes de los tres equipos de esta escuela; pude ver que los dos se despedían y Mike se iba mientras que mi hermano se sentaba en una banca tranquilo, me fui acercando y pude ver como él se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

Makoto: Hey hermano

Kojiro: Hola hermano veo que acabaste tu practica

Makoto: Si pero mañana será muy agotador, pero dime que quieres decirme

Kojiro: Bueno es que…..¡Kaoru acepto salir conmigo!-dijo muy emocionado

Makoto: Genial te felicito hermano

Kojiro: Espera recuerda que ahora tú y masaru tienen que cumplir con lo suyo

Makoto: Rayos ya me habia olvidado-susurro mientras maldecía un poco

Kojiro: Ya tendrás todo el tiempo de maldecirte pero ahora lo que quiero es que tu y masaru me ayudes para la cita.

Makoto: Ok vamos a buscarlo

Mi hermano y yo salimos del gimnasio después de que mi querido hermano se haya ido a duchar y ponerse su ropa; estuvimos buscando por un buen rato a nuestro queridísimo hermano mayor hasta que por fin lo encontramos conversando muy animadamente con Dexter sobre cosas que ni yo y Makoto entendemos, deben de ser cosas de niños inteligentes, como sea cuando nos acercamos masaru y Dexter se despidieron y cuando tuvimos la atención de masaru le contamos todo y como hermano mayor me felicito claro que se quejó de que ahora tenía que pedirle a su novia una cita, cuando acabo de quejarse salimos del colegio con el permiso del director, para irnos directo a nuestra casa para que me ayudaban a arreglarme para mi cita con Kaoru.

Nuestra casa era una linda casa moderna de dos pisos con fachada de piedra, tenía una sala muy bonita fachada en piedra, una cocina elegante, dos baños, 3 cuartos uno para cada uno de nosotros el de masaru era rojo, el mío era verde oscuro y el de Makoto era azul oscuro; teníamos una terraza su diseño en el primer plano era un mueble en color blanco protegido por una cubierta virtual de varillas de madera, al centro un jacuzzi y al final el diseño de una hamaca; tambien teníamos una piscina.

Masaru: Muy bien Kojiro a que ahora tienes que ir por ella

Kojiro: A las cuatro

Masaru: Tenemos tiempo es las una de la tarde así que habrá tiempo así que esto aremos primero llevaras a la chica a cenar y después la llevaras al lugar donde nos dijiste que tenías boletos, para que al final vayan de paseo por el parque ¿Qué te parece?

Kojiro: Me encanta el plan

Makoto: A mi tambien me gusta la idea

Masaru: Y entonces comencemos Makoto tu encárgate de su ropa y yo me encargare del peinado

Makoto: Entendido

Masaru: Y tu vete a bañar primero mientras nosotros arreglamos todo ok

Kojiro: Ok

Así los tres nos empezamos a trabajar para lo de mi cita, yo me fui a bañar, mientras que mis hermanos conseguían lo necesario y aunque no lo crean mi hermano mayor cuando se trata de arreglar el pelo nadie le gana y mi hermano menor es un gran conocedor de la moda masculina incluso de la femenina que ha aconsejado a muchas chicas nerds que terminaron de ser el centro de atención de muchos hombres gracias a Makoto. Pero como sea que estoy seguro de que esta cita será genial.

Con las chicas…

*Narra Kaoru*

Las clases ya habían acabado y las chicas y yo habíamos corrido como relámpagos y estábamos ya en el laboratorio en el cuarto de Miyako para arreglarme para mi cita, suerte que estábamos solas ya que el profesor se fue con las niñas a hacer las compras, mientras que Ken y poochie se fueron al parque ya que se iban a encontrar con unos amigos de su escuela para jugar en el parque.

Cada vez estaba más nerviosa que nunca, vi como las chicas buscaban entre la ropa que habían cogido de mi armario, estaba muy estresada así que les dije a las chicas que me iba a duchar y ellas estuvieron de acuerdo; fui saliendo de la habitación para irme directo al baño, al entrar entre a la ducha y empecé a bañarme el agua estaba tibia me pregunto que tendrá pensado Kojiro para nuestra cita de hoy, estoy demasiado nerviosa jamás me sentía así será porque nunca tuve novio; ahora sé lo que se siente estar muy nerviosa por un hombre. Cuando acabe de bañarme salí de la bañera y me puse alrededor del cuerpo una toalla negra y salí del baño para irme directo al cuarto de Miyako, al entrar las vi con e cabello alborotado, enserio no pude evitar reírme de ellas quienes solo me fulminaron con la mirada pero después sonrieron malévolamente haciendo que cambiara a una expresión de miedo ¿esas muecas no me gustan para nada?

Las chicas me agarraron de los brazos y me mostraron lo que me iba a poner y al verlo quede horrorizada ¡NI LOCA ME PONGO ESE CONJUNTO! Sé que me he vuelto femenina pero no tanto para parecerme a Miyako por dios; iba a reclamarles pero después de ver la típica mirada de momoko de 'La reina del hielo' me empecé a vestir lo más rápido que pude tragándome el miedo por completo, esta chicas sí que da mucho miedo; al acabar de vestirme las chicas me empezaron a maquillar y arreglar el pelo pasando unos minutos me llevaron a un espejo y al verme me quede paralizada esa era yo no puede ser en verdad que parezco toda una chica.

Mi traje consistía de una falda de cola de pato color verde jade, una blusa corta color negro, nos tacones de tacón corrido negro, tenía un colgante de plata que tenía incrustaciones de jade, unos pendientes de plata con jade en forma de ovalo; mi cabello lo habían dejado liso más de lo que ya estaba y me habían colocado una vincha de mini flores negras; y por ultimo mi maquillaje consistía en sombra de ojos gris, delineador negro, un poco de rubor color durazno y brillo labial color durazno. Sin duda alguna estaba totalmente irreconocible.

Kaoru: Oh mi dios

Momoko: Kkkkkyyyyaaa te vez espectacular Kaoru

Miyako: Si estas más bella que nunca-dijo mientras aplaudía alegremente

Kaoru: Bueno no está nada mal pero seguro que le gustara a Kojiro

Miyako: Segurísima Kaoru

Momoko: Lo dejaras con la boca abierta-dijo pícaramente haciendo sonrojándome

Kaoru: ¿Qué hora es por cierto?

Miyako: Son las 3:40 justo faltan 20 minutos para que tu cita llegue

Kaoru: Bien entonces solo falta esperar

*Narra Narradora*

Las chicas se pusieron a ver noticias en la televisión mientras esperaban a que llegara Kojiro para poder llevarse a Kaoru la cual estaba cada vez más nerviosa según pasaban los minutos, pasando unos minutos ya solo quedaban unos 10 minutos para que sea la hora acordada las chicas estaban intentando calmar a Kaoru quien estaba que se iba a desmayar de los nervios.

Miyako: Que tal si vemos los deportes para que se tranquilice

Momoko: Si creo que sería lo mejor-dijo mientras cambia a un canal del cual se arrepintió de poner ya que ese canal era donde estaban pasando las luchas de este día

Momoko/Miyako: *Mierda porque justo ahora*-pensaron mientras veían a su amiga ver paralizada la pantalla

En la tele

 _ **Hola interrumpimos su transmisión para darles el siguiente mensaje: No se olviden de que hoy a las 7:00 p.m. habrá la gran batalla de lucha libre donde en ellas participara nuestro gran campeón de la lucha libre quien no es más ni menos que…¡LA GRAN MARAVILLA ENMASCARADA!**_

Fuera de la tele

Kaoru: *Después de 3 años vuelvo a escuchar ese nombre*-pensó mientras trata de no llorar

En la tele

 _ **Aparece en la pantalla un hombre de unos 28 años de cabello rubio como el sol, piel medio bronceada, ojos de color avellana quien tenía puesto un traje de color gris con camisa blanca y corbata azul, además tenía en su mano izquierda un micrófono. La imagen se veía que estaba por unos pasillos.**_

 _ **Reportero: Hola soy Fernando reportero de 90 segundos y estoy reportando dentro de los pasillos que llevan a los camerinos de los luchadores y justo ahora nos estamos adentrando en el camerino de la gran maravilla enmascarada para hacerle una entrevista exclusiva a él y a toda su querida familia quienes vivieron a apoyarlo en las lucha de hoy así que vamos.**_

 _ **Siguen caminando por otros pasillos hasta llegar a una puerta de madera blanca que tenía en el centro pegado la frase en dorado elegantemente "La maravilla enmascarada". Al entrar ven a un hombre musculoso de unos 49 años de piel pálida, no se le podía ver el rostro porque tenía alrededor de ella una máscara color celeste y tenía puesto un traje de luchador; a su derecha estaba una mujer hermosa de unos de unos 44 años de cabello verde agua, ojos de color verde esmeralda, piel algo pálida y traía puesto un kimono blanco con hojas otoñales en ellas; a su izquierda habia un chico de unos 20 años de cabello verde oscuro, ojos de color verde bosque, piel algo bronceada y traía puesto una camisa negra, encima tenía un poleron de color marrón, unos jeans claro y unas zapatillas deportivas negras; por ultimo a la derecha de la mujer habia un chico de unos 12 años de cabello verde bosque, ojos de color verde bosque y piel algo bronceada quien tenía puesto un polo blanco, una sudadera gris, un pantalón de jeans y unas zapatillas blancas.**_

 _ **Fernando: Aquí estamos con el famoso luchado la maravilla enmascarada y su familia… ¿Díganos señor maravilla como se siente hoy día?**_

 _ **Tokio: Me siento genial**_

 _ **Fernando: ¿Cree que podrá ganar las competencias?**_

 _ **Tokio: Pues claro que si después de todo soy el mejor luchador-dijo mostrando sus músculos**_

 _ **Fernando: Familia de la maravilla enmascarada ¿Díganos como se sienten hoy día al venir a apoyar al mejor luchador?**_

 _ **Mitsuko: Estoy muy feliz de venir a apoyar a mi esposo hoy día-dijo con una sonrisa**_

 _ **Dai: Estoy muy emocionado por ver las luchas yo sé que mi padre va a ganar**_

 _ **Shou: Yo estoy feliz por estar aquí apoyando a mi padre y estoy seguro que él va a ganar**_

 _ **Fernando: Bueno veo que su familia está muy feliz por acompañarlo**_

 _ **Tokio: Pues yo estoy orgullosos de poder estar con mi familia en este día muy especial-dijo feliz a las cámaras**_

 _ **Fernando: Buen eso fue todo esperemos que gane las rondas nos vemos en el campo de lucha soy Fernando reportero de 90 segundos y esto fue la entrevista con la maravilla enmascarada.**_

 _ **Familia Matsubara: Hasta pronto**_

Fuera de la tele

Kaoru triste: *Papa se ve igual de siempre, mi madre ha envejecido y mis hermanos como han crecido, no puedo creer que en verdad haya terminado así con la que fue mi familia*

Momoko y Miyako veían a Kaoru que estaba a punto de derrumbarse de la tristeza, estaban a punto de hablarle cundo escucharon el timbre indicando que alguien habia llegado, las tres voltearon su vista a donde estaba el reloj quien marcaba las 4:00 p.m. ¡Cielos han estado viendo la entrevista que se les fue la hora!

Kaoru: Debe de ser Kojiro

Momoko: Estas bien Kaoru

Kaoru sonríe: Si no te preocupes este no es momento de derrumbarme por mi antigua familia, ahora tengo una cita con el hombre que amo.

Miyako: Eso Kaoru ahora ve a disfrutar tu cita y tranquila que cuando venga el profesor le explicaremos donde has ido

Kaoru: Gracias chicas-dijo mientras las otras asentían- Bien aquí voy

Las chicas se habían ido al cuarto de momoko, mientras que Kaoru se fue a la puerta principal la abrió para terminar sonrojándose como loca porque tenía al frente suyo a Kojiro quien estaba vestido con una camisa de seda negra, una chaqueta de cuero verde oscuro, un pantalón de jean oscuro y zapatillas deportivas verde con negro, en otras palabra ¡DIOS GRIEGO BIEN CALIENTE!, pudo ver que él se había quedado embobado al verla y la empezó a ver de pies a cabeza para luego poner una sonrisa cosa que la dejo mas sonrojada de lo que ya estaba a Kaoru y no pudiera sentir sus piernas.

Kojiro: Vaya Kaoru estas precisa-dijo antes de sacar un ramo de violetas- toma para ti

Kaoru: Gracias Kojiro son mis favoritas-dijo agarrándolas

Kojiro: Lista para pasar un día divertidísimo

Kaoru: Por supuesto-dijo mientras entrelazaba su brazo con el de Kojiro

Kojiro Entonces vamos

La parejita empezó a caminar para después detenerse en una moto R1 de color negra lo que dejo asombrada a Kaoru lo que hizo mucha gracia a Kojiro, después de que saliera de su asombro ambos se subieron a la moto y emprendieron marcha a su primer destino para su cita, después de unos minutos llegaron a su primer destino que era un restaurante elegante con el título de _"El Rey Ónix"_ lo cual dejo más asombrada a Kaoru ya que ella habia escuchado que este restaurante era muy popular pero tambien muy costoso, después de aparcar la moto se bajaron y empezaron a caminar directo a la entrada del restaurante se veía hermoso desde adentro, las paredes tenían un patrón de estampado gris, las columnas eran de mármol y avía colgando en el centro del restaurante un candelabro de cristal, las mesas eran redondas con manteles de seda grises que cada mesa tenía un candelabro de tres brazos plateado con velas encendidas y las sillas tienen forros de color blanco adornados con un lazo gris. Kaoru estaba paralizada viendo el lugar mientras que Kojiro la miraba con una sonrisa adorable. Fueron recibidos por un mozo quien era un hombre de unos 23 años de cabello negro como el carbón peinado para atrás, ojos amarillos y piel medio bronceada quien tenía puesto su traje de mozo blanco y negro, después de darles la bienvenida al restaurante los guio hasta una mesa y les dio unos menús de la comida y se retiró no sin antes hacer una reverencia.

Kaoru: Dios Kojiro este lugar es hermoso

Kojiro: Sabia que te gustaría mis hermanos me ayudaron a escogerlo

Kaoru: Pero este lugar se ve tan caro como lo pagaras

Kojiro: Digamos que estuvimos ahorrando mucho dinero ya que tenía planeado esto desde ya hace mucho.

Kaoru: Debí suponerlo

En eso llega el mismo mozo con una sonrisa en su rostro, quien los habia recibido a los dos en la entrada del restaurante pero ahora tenía una libreta en una mano y en la otra tenía un lápiz.

¿?: Hola mi nombre es Ren y hoy seré su mesero ya saben que pedir

Kojiro: Si a mí me puede traer un lomo de res fino en salsa de champiñones con arroz

Ren: Claro y usted señorita

Kaoru: Yo quiero ravioles rellenos de queso ricotta en salsa blanca y espinaca

Ren: ok –dijo apuntando lo pedidos- y de beber que desean

Kojiro: Un jugo de manzana

Kaoru: Una limonada

Ren: Ok enseguida se los traigo-dijo para después alejarse

Cuando el mozo se fue los dos empezaron a conversar tranquilamente sobre muchos temas, uno de ellos fue lo que harían en el futuro en el cual Kojiro dijo que de grande quería ser profesor de educación física y Kaoru le dijo que antes quería ser luchadora profesional pero después de lo que sucedió con su familia dejo ese sueño y ahora quería ser maestra de artes marciales; el segundo tema fue sobre Gema hablaban de como la mantendrían en un futuro, lo adorable que era, tambien hablaban de quienes podrían ser sus padres biológicos o porque rayos la habían abandonado junto a las otras niñas y sobre otros temas más como los gustos entre ellos y al parecer tenían mucho en común lo cual no les sorprendió ya que eran homólogos, iban a seguir conversando cuando llego el mozo con las bebidas y la comida dejo todo e hizo otra reverencia para desaparecer de nuevo y ellos empezaron a comer tranquilamente claro que alagaban al chef porque les había encantado la comida, después de un rato estando disfrutando de la compañía del uno con el otro, acabaron de comer, pidieron la cuanta y al pagarla salieron del restaurante para subirse directo a la moto para ir a su siguiente destino.

Kaoru: Y cuál es nuestro siguiente destino-dijo algo curiosa

Kojiro sonriendo: Espera y veras

Después de unos 20 minutos conduciendo la linda parejita habia llegado por fin a su siguiente destino, se estacionaron cerca de un parque muy lindo, se quitaron los cascos y se bajaron de la moto para después empezar a caminar los dos por un buen rato por el parque ese para después de unos minutos de caminar llegaron a un edificio quien Kaoru reconoció muy perfectamente con solo verlo y se puso demasiado nerviosa al saber cuál era lo siguiente en su cita.

Kaoru: Kojiro estamos yendo a ver las luchas-dijo entre nerviosa y algo emocionada.

Kojiro: Si veraz mi hermano menor habia ganado dos boletos para las luchas de hoy día al comprar una revista de deportes y como no le gustaba las luchas me las regalo a mi así que decidí por aprovecharlas para la cita.

Kaoru: Ya veo *¡Malditos las personas que le regalaron a Makoto esos boletos*

Kojiro: Bien entremos-dijo agarrando a su cita de la cintura mientras que ella solo podía asentir con la cabeza

Cuando los dos habían entraron muchos chicos y chicas se les quedaron viendo a ambos, Kaoru estaba muy molesta al ver como esas chicas devoraban con la mirada a su Kojiro y para hacerles entender las fulminaba con la mirada asustando a algunas mujeres; mientras que Kojiro estaba más que hervía de celos al ver como esos hombres miraban con sus caras de pervertidos a su preciosa Kaoru con el conjunto que tenía puesto y para darles a entender a esos idiotas que ella era de él, la abrazaba por los hombros y les mandaba una mirada de muerte que espantaba a muchos de los hombres. Cuando por fin llegaron a la sala se fueron tranquilos a sentar en los asientos del lado derecho en la tercera fila, cada minuto que pasaba se fue llenando el salón con las personas hasta el tal punto de estar totalmente llena.

Kojiro: Dios mío cuanta gente

Kaoru: Y que lo digas

Kojiro: Oye voy al baño y vengo-dijo parándose

Kaoru: No te preocupes te espero

Kojiro fue pidiendo permiso para salir de la gran multitud, cuando llego a los pasillo es empezo a buscar un baño hasta tuvo que preguntarles a unos guardias que vigilaban uno de los pasillo quienes le habían dicho por dónde tenía que ir, cuando por fin encontró uno entro y se puso a hacer lo que necesitaba hacer, cuando acabo se lavó las manos y salió para dirigirse de nuevo donde estaba su cita, pero solo habia un problema se habia perdido y no sabía por dónde ir para llegar de nuevo al salón.

Kojiro: Rayos como pude perderme en este lugar

Mientras Kojiro muy enojado por haberse perdido se seguía quejando mientras caminaba y decía en voz baja una que otra palabra un poco inapropiada para un vocabulario adecuado, no se habia dado cuenta que estaba a punto de chocarse con una familia quien pasaba por ahí hasta sintió como se estrellaba con un cuerpo de otra persona y caía de al piso golpeándose la cabeza.

Kojiro: ¡Mierda que dolor!-dijo mientras se sentaba y con una mano se tocaba la cabeza- ¡Maldita sea mi cabeza!

¿?: Oh lo siento mucho jovencito no lo vi-dijo una voz de un señor

Kojiro: No se preocupe señor tambien fue mi culpa por no fijarme-dijo parándose para mirar al frente y congelarse del asombro-¡No puede ser eres la maravilla enmascarada!-dijo muy emocionado

Tokio: Jajajajaja veo que mi reputación es muy grande

Kojiro: Pues claro que lo es soy su más grande admirador-dijo feliz hasta que sintió tres pares de ojos mirarlo y miro detrás para ver a la familia Matsubara- Hola

Tokio: A si me olvide déjame presentarte a mi adorable esposa Mitsuko y a mis queridos hijos Dai y Shou-dijo mientras los presentaba

Mitsuko: Mucho gusto conocerte

Kojiro: el gusto en mío

Dai: ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Kojiro: A si perdón por no presentarme me llamo Kojiro Him un gusto-dijo estrechando las manos con Dai

Dai sonríe: Me agradas

Tokio: Interesante apellido el que tienes muchacho

Kojiro: Gracias

Shou: ¿Y cuántos años tienes? ¿Cuál es tu pasatiempo favorito? ¿Tu color favorito? ¿En qué colegio estudias? ¿Tienes hermanos? ¿Tienes padres? ¿Qué quieres ser de grande?-dijo Shou muy interesado por saber más de este chico

Mitsuko: Shou por favor es de mala educación preguntar sobre la vida de los otros

Shou: Perdón

Kojiro: Tranquilo encantaro responderé tengo 18 años, mi pasatiempo favorito es tocar la flauta, estudio en el colegio de Tokio, tengo dos hermanos uno mayor que se llama Masaru Him y otro menor llamado Makoto Him, yo soy el del medio, no tenemos padres y de grande quiero ser profesor de educación física-dijo respondiendo las preguntas dejando sorprendidos a todos.

Mitsuko: No tienes padres-dijo apenada sabiendo que eso significa que es huérfanos

Kojiro: No tenemos nunca los hemos conocido

Tokio: Que triste-dijo apenado

Dai: Pero como te mantienes

Kojiro: Mi hermano mayor es un cerebrito y gracias a eso saco mucho dinero para lograr mantenernos.

Shou: Dijiste que tenías dos hermanos no

Kojiro: Sip

Shou: Pero como nunca los conocieron los tres a sus padres si uno es mayor que el otro

Kojiro: Es que somos trillizos

Familia Matsubara: ¡¿TRILLIZOS?! O.O

Kojiro: sip somos trillizos lo raro es que para haber nacido al mismo tiempo no nos parecemos ya que yo soy pelinegro pero mi hermano mayor es peli naranja y mi hermano mayor es Rubio

Mitsuko: Increíble

Kojiro: Sip bueno será mejor irme ya que mi cita me estará esperando

Dai: Con que una cita eh-dijo picaron mientras Kojiro se sonrojaba

Kojiro: Si lo se me encanta esa chica es todo lo que pude desear en mi chica perfecta y su nombre siempre está en mi cabeza.

Shou: Y como se llama

Mitsuko: Shou por favor no lo incomodes

Kojiro: No tranquilo la chica se llama….Kaoru Matsubara

Los presentes al escuchar ese nombre se habían congelados del asombro mientras veían a Kojiro con una cara de sorpresa, mientras el los veía confundidos por la forma que lo veían.

Mitsuko: Di….Dijiste…..Kao…Kaoru…..Mat…Matsubara-dijo a punto de llorar

Kojiro: si ¿Por qué? Acaso la conocen

Tokio: Digamos que la conocimos hace tiempo-dijo algo serio

Dai/Shou: Si hace tiempo-dijeron ambos con un tono triste

Kojiro: Ya veo

¿?: ¡KOJIRO DONDE MIERDA TE METISTES!-grito una voz muy preocupada

Tokio/Mitsuko: *Esa voz*

Dai/Shou: *No puede ser es ella*

Kojiro al escuchar que lo llamaran giro su vista para ver al fondo a una Kaoru muy preocupada gritando el nombre del chico que le gustaba mientras buscando por todos los lados, pero él no se daba cuenta de que la familia Matsubara se habia paralizado del asombro al ver a su Hija/Hermana después de mucho tiempo y ver de que ella habia cambiado mucho y se refieren a lo de la ropa. Mitsuko estaba muy alegre al ver el cambio de su hija, Tokio estaba a punto de llorar al ver a su hija después de mucho tiempo y vestida a hora como toda una mujer, mientras que Dai y Shou estaban asombrados con el nuevo look de su querida hermana mayor/menor, ella habia cambiado mucho desde la última vez que la vieron.

Kojiro: ¡Kaoru!-dijo corriendo donde ella quien al verlo se alegró mucho para ir donde él y abrazarlo

Kaoru: ¡KOJIRO MALDITA SEA DONDE TE HABIAS METIDO ME TENIA DEMASIADO PREOCUPADA AMOR!-grito muy alterada a punto de llorar

Kojiro: Magdalena tranquila estaba en el baño y bueno al salir me perdí-dijo algo avergonzado

Kaoru: jajajajajajaja solo a ti se te ocurre perderte en un lugar así-dijo antes de besarlo en los labios siendo correspondido por él lo que no sabía era que estaban siendo observados.

Tokio: *Mi pequeña hija como ha crecido en este tiempo*-pensó mientras veía triste la escena

Mitsuko: *Mi hijita ha cambiado ahora es toda una señorita y con novio* -pensó mientras veía tiernamente la escena

Dai: *No puede ser Kaoru está usando falda se ha vuelto femenina*-pensó mientras veía shockeado a su hermana besarse con el chico que hace unos momento habia conocido

Shou: *No me lo creo mi hermana mayor ha cambiado completamente*-pensó mientras veía asombrado la escena que hacía su hermana con el chico que conoció

Cuando los dos tortolitos acabaron de besarse aunque más parecía que se estaban devorando el uno con el otro como si fuera una competencia, se empezaron a dar besitos cortos y uno que otro piropo o palabra cursi, cuando de repente Kaoru siente que los estaban viendo así que miro detrás de Kojiro para quedarse paralizada al ver a su familia a unos pasos frente a ella.

Kaoru: No puede ser-susurro mientras se soltaba de Kojiro- Mama, Papa, Dai, Shou-dijo elevando más la voz dejando a Kojiro asombrado de lo que acababa de escuchas y llamando la atención de su familia.

Kojiro: ¡¿Qué ósea que todo este tiempo estuve conversando con tu familia?!-dijo sorprendido

Kaoru: Kojiro

Kojiro: sí que pasa

Kaoru: Por favor me esperas en el salón…..¡AHORA!

Kojiro: si magdalena-dijo algo asustado para después besarla e irse corriendo

Kaoru: Ha pasado mucho tiempo-dijo mientras se dirigía donde su ex familia

Tokio: Lo mismo digo hija

Kaoru: Yo ya no soy tu hija-dijo con un tono frio que fue como una daga para el corazón de Tokio y Mitsuko.

Mitsuko: Has cambiado mucho

Kaoru: Lo notaron-dijo mirando su atuendo

Dai: Ya no eres la misma Kaoru de siempre

Kaoru: Pues como dice las personas cambian y yo ya eh dejado de ser esa fea Kaoru marimacha del pasado.

Shou: Pero dijiste que tú nunca cambiarias

Kaoru: Dije tiempo pasado ahora este es el presente aunque la verdad no sé qué hago hablando con ustedes.

Mitsuko: ¡Porque eres de nuestra familia!

Kaoru: A si eso no lo pensaron cuando supieron que era Powered Buttercup-dijo mirándolos con odio

Tokio: Nos habías mentido, nos ocultaste la verdad y tú pudiste habérnosla dicho y nosotros como familia te hubiéramos entendido-dijo ya a punto de caer en la depresión al ver que su única hija mujer lo odiaba

Kaoru: ¡Si les oculte la verdad fue para protegerlos de los villanos, ya que si ellos se enteraban de ustedes los hubieran usado para que yo me rindiera y era algo que no podía permitir!-grito ya harta de que no la entendieran

Dai: ¡Pero hubiéramos encontrado una forma de evitarlo no te parece!

Kaoru: Lamentablemente ya es muy tarde-dijo secamente

Mitsuko: Hija ese chico cuando lo conociste

Kaoru: Hablas de Kojiro-dijo mientras veía a la que fue su familia asentir-fácil Kojiro es en realidad un ex villano de las ppgz

Familia Matsubara: ¡QUE! 0.o

Kaoru: Si él es mi homologo masculino en otras palabras él es…Butch Jojo de los rrbz

Dai: Imposible ellos habían desaparecido hace 4 años

Kaoru: Pero regresaron no es que no vieron las noticias

Tokio: No hemos podido porque nos fuimos de viaje y recién anteayer hemos regresado

Kaoru: Pues deberían ver las noticias de estos últimos días para que se enteren de todo y ahora si me disculpan tengo que regresar con Kojiro que me está esperando

Mitsuko: Hija por favor enserio perdónanos-dijo ya con algunas lagrimas

Kaoru: Eso será imposible ahora me voy que Kojiro debe estar esperándome

Shou: Pero hermana porque te juntas con el que no era ti enemigo

Kaoru: Me junto con él porque ha cambiado y lo quiero mucho-dijo mientras se volteaba y se iba alejando de su familia quienes la miraban arrepentidos pero ella ni siquiera volteo- *Lo siento familia pero no puedo perdonarlos por lo que hicieron*

Durante todo el espectáculo de las luchas Kaoru estaba muy deprimida lo cual Kojiro noto y cada vez intentaba animarla pero solo lo lograba pocas veces al final de la competencia gano obviamente la maravilla enmascarada y después de darle el premio la gente empezó a salir uno por uno hasta estar el lugar algo vacío, la parejita de tortolos al salir empezaron a caminar tranquilamente mientras conversaban, se hacían bromas, se burlaban de algunas persona que pasaban por ahí, se reían hasta llegar al parque donde caminaron un rato por el lugar admirando las flores.

Kaoru: Esta fue la mejor cita de mi vida Kojiro

Kojiro: Me alegro que te haya gustado

Kaoru sonrojada: Espero que algún día podamos volver a salir en una cita

Kojiro: Tenlo por seguro que así será-dijo sonriendo

Kaoru: Te amo Kojiro Él

Kojiro: Yo tambien te amo Kaoru Matsubara-dijo para después terminar besándola

 **Y aquí acabo el capitulo espero que les haya gustado porque en verdad me demore 2 días entero en hacerlo, bueno como verán los personajes eran la familia de Kaoru y mucho han acertado pero la primera en mandarme la respuesta fue:**

 **-Sonia Maria 797 sí que felicidades amiga ahora tu podrás ser parte de mi historia eso si para que pueda ponerte en uno de los capítulos tendrás que mandarme los datos de tu personaje por mensaje privado eso si dime que papel quieres tener en mi historia si prefieres.**

 **Para los demás lectores si quieren salir en un futuro en mi historia paciencia que tengo pensado hacer un concurso para conseguir mas personajes pero mas adelante por ahora no. Nos vemos la próxima Bye ^U^**

 **Capitulo 20 "La cita de Momoko"**


	24. La cita de Momoko

**¡Eh Vuelto! Como están mis queridos lectores espero de que no se hayan aburrido, en vedad lamento no haber publicado antes pero es que estaba teniendo un terrible Bloqueo creativo y a demás tenia muchas tareas por hacer y mis padres me llevaron de paseo y por eso no pude avanzar, pero ya estoy aquí con el capitulo terminado y espero que les guste mucho así que...¡Comencemos! ^O^**

 **Nota: Las ppgz no me pertenecen solo la historia**

 **Capítulo 20 "La cita de Momoko"**

*Narra Narradora*

Era un día muy soleado y tranquilo, habían pasado dos días desde la cita que había tenido Kojiro y Kaoru, las chicas al enterarse del recuentro de su amiga con su familia la consolaron un montón al igual que el Profesor, Ken y Poochie al enterarse; en cambio cuando Kojiro le habia contado todo a sus hermanos ellos lo felicitaron ya que la cita habia salido como lo habían planeado, eso sí se habían sorprendido cuando él les habia dicho que conoció a la que una vez fue la familia de su novia y más cuando les dijo que el padre de Kaoru era la "Gran Maravilla Enmascarada" pero al final todo termino saliendo muy bien para la parejita verde; pero no es el momento de hablar de esa parejita de enamorados.

Estamos en un Miércoles muy tranquilo las clases iban a comenzar en una hora, pero para el consejo estudiantil es momento de trabajar mientras se abren las puertas anunciando otro días escolar. Todos los alumnos vestidos ya con sus uniformes del colegio que pertenecían al consejo estudiantil incluyendo a Momoko y Masaru ya que ellos son la presidente y el vicepresidente, incluso estaban Dexter, Olga y Himeko que de alguna forma convenció a su padre de ponerla en el consejo Estudiantil aunque la verdadera razón por la que está ahí es para estar cerca de Masaru el cual no le agradaba para nada la idea de que esa mujer si así se puede llamarla este cerca de él, estaban ahí reunidos en un salón especial que el colegio había creado para las reuniones del Consejo Estudiantil.

Momoko: Muy bien cuál es el siguiente tema a discutir-dijo mientras veía a una chica levantar la mano- Si Misora

Misora: Me han llegado quejas de muchos alumnos sobre el aspecto que tienen los baños y quieren que les den un mejor arreglo-dijo la chica con el nombre de Misora que tenía el cabello rubio, ojos grises y piel algo bronceada.

Momoko: Ya veo

Masaru: Convencer al director para que arregle los baños será algo difícil

Misora: Y que los digas Masaru-sama ese hombre es más tacaño

Himeko: Tal vez pueda convencer a mi papi de sobornar al director para que los arreglaran-dijo mientras se limaba las uñas

Dexter: No creo que sea una buena idea Himeko

Himeko: Porque nos sería de mucha ayuda y el dinero no sería problema después de todo puedes hacer con él lo que te dé la gana

Olga: La cosa es que no usamos el poder del consejo para sobornar gente Himeko y mucho menos con el dinero, no todos somos millonarios como tú.

Himeko: Hmp y cómo crees poder convencerlo de que arreglen los baños

Dexter: Encontraremos la forma

Momoko: Bueno ya basta de peleas ya sabremos qué hacer para convencer al directo de arreglar los baños pero gracias por informarnos Misora-ella asiente- Haber alguien más-dijo y ve levantar a un chico levantar la mano- Si Neo

Neo: Hay algunos alumnos que no les gusta la comida de la cafetería ya que nunca les dan lo que ellos piden y tienen que traer de sus casa-dijo el chico de nombre Neo que tiene el cabello castaño oscuro, ojos de color almendra y piel medio rosada.

Momoko: Ya veo es verdad que hay veces que la comida no está muy rica

Misora: Es por la cocinera ella hace todo sola

Dexter: Estoy de acuerdo ella necesita una ayudante

Masaru: yo creo que para este problema deberíamos poner una máquina de bebidas para que la cocinera solo tenga que preparar la comida y ya no sea necesario que prepare bebidas y tambien que alguien con buenas cualidades culinarias para que ayude a la cocinera.

Momoko: No suena tan mal la idea

Olga: A mí me ha gustado la propuesta de Masaru-sama

Neo: Yo creo que tú puedes ser la ayudante de la cocinera Momoko-sama

Momoko: ¿Qué?-dijo sorprendida mientras que todos los presentes estaban de acuerdo

Misora: Yo tambien estoy de acuerdo Momoko preparas una comida deliciosa, lo sé porque Kaoru y Miyako me lo habían dicho y me dieron unas muestras de comida que tu hiciste y estaba riquísimas.

Dexter: Si recuerdo que una vez me invitaste a mí y a Olga de tu almuerzo que habias preparado un día que estábamos estudiando los tres en el recreo, recuerdas Olga

Olga: Como olvidarlo, Momoko déjame decirte que preparas un curry exquisito.

Momoko: Jejejeje gracias-dijo sonrojada de la vergüenza- pero aun así no se si deba

Masaru: Vamos amor tu eres una gran cocinera dejarías a nuestros compañeros con la boca echa agua por tu comida-dijo sonriéndole haciendo que momoko se sonrojara y le dieran celos a Himeko

Momoko: Bueno pensándolo mejor no sería mala idea

Masaru: Entonces ya tenemos el tema de la comida resuelta gracias-dijo mientras los demás asentían- entonces pasemos al siguiente tema….El festival escolar.

Así pasaron los minutos en donde el consejo estudiantil estuvo hablando sobre el festival escolar, hasta que ya habia pasado más de una hora y la escuela ya estaba por comenzar, cada integrante del consejo iba despidiéndose uno por uno para luego salir por la puerta para irse directo a sus casillero y de frente a sus primeras clases, hasta que los únicos que habían quedado en el salón de reuniones del consejo solo quedaban las presidenta y el vicepresidente ósea Momoko y Masaru se habían quedado porque estaban arreglando el salón para dejarlo listo para la siguiente reunión que tendría el consejo, el silencio entre ellos era algo incómodo ninguno se atrevía a dar un tema de conversación hasta que Masaru se habia acordado del acuerdo que habia tenido con su hermano, sí que se relajó y con confianza le hablo a Momoko.

Masaru: Momoko no te habia dicho que hoy día estas muy hermosa

Momoko sonrojada: No

Masaru: Pues estas hermosa

Momoko: Gracias por el cumplido –dijo para ver a masaru asentir y volver a continuar arreglando el salón.

Masaru: Em ... Momoko

Momoko: ¿qué pasa ahora Masaru?

Masaru: Bueno quisiera saber si después de clase te apetece salir conmigo-dijo nervioso

Momoko sonrojada: Masaru me estas invitando a una cita

Masaru: Em…. Bueno….si

Momoko sonríe: Claro suena muy divertido-dijo sorprendiendo a masaru

Masaru: Genial después de la salida te recogeré

Momoko: Pero no sería mejor cambiarnos

Masaru: Momoko no es necesario que te cambies así con el uniforme te vez igual que bella.

Momoko sonrojada: Gracias

Masaru: Además yo quiero que sea una cita divertida y no una elegante así que despreocúpate.

Momoko: Esta bien

Masaru: Sera mejor ir a clase

Momoko: Si será lo mejor faltan 10 minutos para que empiece nuestra primera hora de clase

Masaru: Entonces nos vemos en la salida

Momoko: Si en la salida

Masaru: Esperare con ansias nuestra cita –dijo antes de salir del salón

Momoko: ¡No puedo creerlo tengo una cita!-dijo muy emocionada- ¡TENGO UNA CITA CON MASARU HIM QUE FELIZ SOY!-dijo para escuchar el timbre de la escuela sonar-rayos las clases están a punto de comenzar mejor me apresuro.

Y así las clases transcurrieron de lo más normal como cualquier día de clases, los hermanos de Masaru y las amigas de Momoko se habían enterado de que ellos iban a tener una cita y quisieron ayudarlos para que la cita saliera espectacular, pero la parejita de los rojos dijeron que preferían tener una cita normal donde puedan divertirse, lo cual ellos entendieron, era ahora del receso y los alumnos disfrutaban de su descanso platicando entre ellos, jugando, haciendo bromas, incluso algunos estudiaban entre ellos, las chicas habían decidido almorzar cerca de un árbol del campo donde se daban las cases de deportes, todas estaban comiendo lo mismo que era Okonomiyaki y una soda.

Momoko: Chicas estoy algo nerviosa

Miyako: No tienes de que ponerte nerviosa momoko

Kaoru: Si mira que yo tambien estuve así cuando tuve mi primera cita con Kojiro y resulto ser la mejor, claro que exceptuando que me encontré con mi familia pero eso no signifique que te pueda pasar a ti.

Momoko: Gracias por hacerme sentir mejor-dijo sarcásticamente

Kaoru: Hey solo estoy tratando de ayudar-dijo fingiendo estar ofendida

Miyako: Ya chicas no pelemos yo apuesto de que tu cita con Masaru será genial.

Momoko: Eso espero

Kaoru: Lo peor que puede pasar es que aparezca Himeko

Momoko: Eso sí que no, sé muy bien que ella le gusta Masaru pero ella ya debe saber que él es mío.

Miyako: Tranquila Momoko que estoy seguro que Masaru no te cambiaría por nadie, ni menos por Himeko que es fea, envidiosa, rencorosa y con un mal gusto.

Momoko: Tienes razón gracias Miyako

Miyako: Para eso son las amigas

Siguieron conversando tranquilamente sobre otros temas en los cuales incluía lo que el consejo habia hablado durante la reunión o sobre la cita de Momoko, estaban disfrutando tranquilas hasta que apareció la peor pesadilla de las chicas quien es nada más que Himeko la cual vestía el uniforme muy a la zorra como las chicas le dicen cuando ella se vestía muy exagerado. Y detrás de ella las seguían sus amigas y su grupo de fans que consistían d chicas entre la edad de 13 y 17 años.

Miyako: Hay no

Momoko: Hablando de la reina de Roma

Kaoru: Adiós a nuestra tranquilidad

Himeko: Vaya pero miren si son Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru-dijo mientras se para al frente de las chicas y detrás de ella sus amigas y sequito

Momoko: ¿Qué quieres Himeko?

Himeko: Esta bien seré clara quiero que te alejes de Masaru-kun entendido

Momoko: ¡Ja! Ni lo sueñes

Brandy: Himeko ella te está retando

Mandy: Vas a dejar que te deje ganar

Himeko: Eso sí que no, escúchame muy bien Momoko, él es mi novio y no dejare que ninguna mujeruca de primera como tú se le acerque-dijo con una sonrisa que desapareció al ver las chicas reír- ¡Que es tan gracioso!

Momoko: Sabes de que nos reímos-Himeko asiente enojada- Nos reímos de ti y sabes porque-dijo mientras avanzaba haciendo que Himeko junto a su sequito retrocedieran- porque eres una estúpida envidiosa, dices que él es tu novio cuando en realidad yo soy su novia y además el té odia, más bien le das asco.

Himeko: ¡COMO TE ATREVEZ!-chillo ofendida

Mandy: Como te atreves a hablarle así a nuestra líder

Momoko: Me atrevo a cualquier cosa y Himeko te recomiendo que te vayas olvidando de Masaru él es mío y tú no podrás evitarlo y si te encuentro coqueteando con el veraz de lo que soy capaz-dijo fríamente asustando a todas las presentes-entendido

Himeko: Es….esta….bien-dijo muy asustada

Momoko: Ahora lárgate antes de que me enoje de verdad-dijo con un aura oscura haciendo que todas las fans de Himeko huyan como cobardes.

Himeko: ¡Esto no acaba aquí!-dijo antes de irse con sus amigas

Kaoru: Al fin se fue

Miyako: Woah Momoko eso fue increíble con razón te dicen la Reina del Hielo

Momoko: Gracias Miyako

Kaoru: Chicas el receso está a punto de acabar

Momoko: Es verada haya que apurarnos no vaya a ser como la otra vez que por culpa de alguien-dijo viendo disimuladamente a Kaoru quien reía nerviosamente- Llegamos tarde y la maestra nos castigó teniendo que limpiar todo el salón al final de las clases

Kaoru: Oye en mi defensa ustedes decidieron acompañarme a buscar mis cosas que me las habia olvidado ese día.

Miyako: Ya no importa chicas será mejor apurarnos

Momoko: Es verdad vamos

Kaoru/Miyako: Ok –dijeron para luego irse directo a su siguiente clase

Momoko: *Espero que no pase nada durante la cita*

Más tarde…

El timbre habían sonado dando a entender que la escuela habia acabado por fin y todos los alumnos felices o aliviados de que ya habia acabado la pesadilla empezaban a retirarse hacia sus casas para descansar o algún lugar para pasar la tarde con sus amigos o algún novio/a, excepto por cierta pelirroja que estaba en la entrada del colegio recostada esperando ansiosamente a su novio para ir a la cita que tanto estaban esperando desde esta mañana, pasando unos minutos y seguía esperando hasta que por fin el habia aparecido saludándola con agarrándole de la cintura y dándole un apasionado beso que fue el cielo para ambos pero lastima para ambos que necesitaban aire.

Masaru: Lista para nuestra cita

Momoko: Si estoy lista

Masaru: Te prometo que esta será la mejor cita de tu vida

Momoko: Estoy seguro de que así será

Masaru: Entonces comencemos nuestra cita

Momoko: Pero a donde vamos primero

Masaru: Que te parece si vamos primero al cine

Momoko: Esta bien hace tiempo que no voy al cine

Masaru: Entonces en marcha

Ambos empezaron a caminar muy tranquilos mientras conversaban muy animadamente sobre algunos temas como el de su hija Paulin o sobre lo que conversaron con el concejo estudiantil e incluso se burlaban de Himeko a sus espaldas hasta que después de un tiempo, habían llegado al cine que estaba repleto de parejas de enamorados o de ancianos, familias felices y cualquier clase de grupos de amigos; estaban caminando para comprar las entradas aunque ambos se sentían incomodos, además de celosos ya que al llegar todas las chicas adolescentes se le quedaban viendo enamoradas a Masaru mientras que todos los chicos adolecentes se le quedaban viendo embobados a Momoko. Tambien estaban incomodos porque algunas parejas de ancianos los veían como si estuvieran recordando momentos maravillosos de su pasado y las familias los miraban asombrados por verlos ya que desde lejos se mostraba que deslumbraban elegancia e inteligencia.

Masaru/Momoko enojados: *Mierda es que nunca han visto una pareja de adolecentes*

Momoko: Masaru vamos a comprar ya las entradas que me siento incomoda con toda esta gente mirando.

Masaru: Si yo tambien me estoy incomodando.

Momoko: Entonces vámonos antes de que cause una asesinato de chicas adolescentes y tambien antes de que esos chicos con cara de pervertidos se me lancen encima-dijo algo nerviosa por ver a unos chicos dispuestos a lanzarse encima de ella para comérsela entera

Masaru: Si será mejor tampoco me gusta esas miradas de esos estúpidos, ni tampoco la de esas chicas-dijo muy celoso al ver a esos chicos mirar a su novia de esa forma que les mandaba una mirada de muerte asustándolos, pero a la vez algo asustado al ver a todas esas chicas que lo miraban con caras sensuales dispuestas a quitarle sus vestimentas.

Momoko: Si por favor vamos a comprar esos boletos ahora-dijo muy celosa mientras fulminaba a las chicas con su miraba gélida asustando a las chicas dejándolas heladas

Masaru: Si y que película quieres ver

Momoko: Que te parece una película de Amor.

Masaru: Ok entonces será de amor

Ambos fueron a comprar boletos para una película de romance la cual se llamaba (Nota: Me voy a inventar el nombre y el trama de la película) " _Amor entre el Tiempo_ " que trata de una hermosa chica de 17 años llamada Ignis que es una viajera del tiempo creada por el padre tiempo y que en una de sus misiones del tiempo conoce a un chico de 20 años del siglo XIX llamado Rikki pero el problema era de que ella tenía prohibido enamorarse de cualquier chico ¿podrá encontrar la forma de poder estar con él y salvar la delgada línea del tiempo que corre peligro?. Cuando la parejita roja acabaron de pagar las entradas de la película y se fueron a pasear por el lugar ya que faltaba una hora para que empezaba la película, estuvieron caminando tranquilos hasta que decidieron entrar a una librería que estaba cerca de ellos para ver qué tipos de libros podían conseguir, entraron y empezaron a buscar algunos libros que les podían interesar y después de estar buscando como 20 minutos al final Momoko se decidió por elegir un libro llamado " _Los Arboles que cantan_ " y Masaru se habia decidido por un libro con el título de " _El Bosque Oscuro_ " (Nota: Esto títulos si existen yo los leí son muy buenos se los recomiendo) y se fueron a pagarlos para luego salir de la librería para dirigirse hacia el cine; al llegar entraron y fueron directo a comprar las botanas, eligieron dos Popcorn, dos gaseosas medianas con hielo, dos bolsas de gomitas de ositos de muchos colores y unos caramelos de fresa. Acabando de comprar las botanas, entraron a la sala donde iban a ver la película pero antes habían entregado los boletos, se sentaron en uno asientos en el medio y esperaron a que comenzara la película. Poco a poco la sala se fue llenando de personas que estaban emocionadas por que empezara la película, cuando ya estaba lleno y al parecer ya no iba a entrar nadie, se apagaron las luces, pusieron algunos comerciales, algunos tráiler de algunas películas que todavía no salían y al final empezo por fin la película.

Ya habían pasado 30 minutos desde que empezo la película y les estaba gustando mucho a ambos tortolos, en especial a Momoko ya que a pesar de haber cambiado aun en el fondo es esa chica que le gusta mucho el romanticismo y a masaru le gustaba porque habia mucha acción y magia, toda la sala estaba llenándose de lágrimas de mujeres y algunos hombres, tambien algunas parejas incluyendo la de los rojitos se besaban cuando aparecían escenas de amor entre los protagonistas.

Pasando los minutos ya había acabado la película y la gente empezo a retirarse, los rojos salieron abrazados mientras se daban muchos besos, vaya que esa película si los había puesto a ambos demasiados acaramelados entre ellos.

Momoko: ¿Qué te parece si vamos al restaurante de Annie?

Masaru: ¿Quién es Annie?

Momoko: Así no te conté-ríe nerviosa- veras Annie es una amiga mía de chiquita que tiene un restaurante de Té y dulces en la ciudad son muy populares y siempre con las chicas vamos a comer haya.

Masaru: Suena muy bien

Momoko: Entonces vamos

Masaru: Claro sería bueno probar esos dulces que dices que están deliciosos

Momoko: Entonces siguiente parada el restaurante de Annie.

Los dos fueron directo al restaurante de Annie y al llegar entraron para ver a una chica hermosa de unos 17 años de piel medio pálida, un cuerpo bien desarrollado, cabello rubio claro que parece casi paja y ojos de color gris oscuro. Llevaba puesto un Kimono corto de color azul con bordados rojos con un delantal negro alrededor de su cintura y unas ballerinas rojos. Su cabello estaba amarrado en una trenza larga que llegaba hasta su cintura. Los dos se fueron a sentar a la mea donde momoko siempre se sentaba con las chicas cuando venían y cuando la chica fue donde estaban ellos al ver a Momoko se emocionó mucho.

Annie: ¡Momoko me alegra verte!

Momoko: A mí tambien me alegra verte Annie

Annie: Ha pasado un mes desde la última vez que te vi a ti y las chicas

Momoko: Es que tuvimos unos pequeños percances

Annie: Ya veo y dime quien es el-dijo mirando a Masaru

Momoko: Él es mi novio

Annie: ¡¿NOVIO?! O.O

Masaru: Hola mucho gusto soy Masaru Him

Annie: Hola Masaru yo soy Annie amiga de la infancia de Momoko

Masaru: Bueno espero que podamos llevarnos muy bien

Annie: Lo mismo digo y hace cuanto que son novios.

Momoko: Hace una semanas

Annie: Ya veo pues me alegro por los dos y espero que sean muy felices juntos-dijo sonriendo.

Masaru sonríe: Gracias yo tambien espero lo mismo

Momoko: Oye Annie y cómo vas con Jasón

Annie sonrojada: Ah….bueno vamos muy bien…..hoy el no pudo venir al restaurante por la universidad…..pero cuando puede viene y me trae regalos-dijo mientras se colocaba las manos en sus mejillas

Momoko: Sabia que harían una linda pareja-dijo orgullosa

Annie: Verdad que si-dijo emocionada juntando sus manos- si no fuera gracias a ti y las chicas nunca podría haber tenido el valor de confesarle mis sentimientos, en verdad les debo una momoko

Momoko: Tranquila no es necesario lo hicimos como amigas

Annie: Entiendo pero igual les devolveré el favor algún día

Momoko: como quieras-dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Annie: Ahora díganme ¿Qué desean ordenar? –dijo ahora con una libreta en una mano y un bolígrafo en otra.

Momoko: Tráenos dos pasteles de fresas, dos rollos de pan verde con jalea de moras, dos ensaladas de frutas veraniego y dos té verdes-dijo muy calmada mientras que masaru la veía asombrado.

Annie: Ok enseguida lo traigo-dijo antes de retirarse

Masaru: Oye no crees que es mucho

Momoko: No es lo que siempre pido cuando vengo sola o con las chicas, claro que hay veces que pedimos otros dulces pero hoy día quería lo que siempre me ha gustado de este lugar.

Masaru: Tan rica es la comida

Momoko: Uuuuufffff ni te imaginas

Masaru: Ahora con más razón deseo probar esos dulces

Momoko: Tranquilo ella siempre los prepara rápidos

Estuvieron hablando un buen rato sobre los dulces y tambien sobre las escenas de las película que habían visto, cuando de repente entran al restaurante un grupo de 6 chicos y 5 chicas entre las edades de 13 y 14 años, Momoko pudo identificarlos por el uniforme que tenían puesto y supo que eran alumnos de su escuela, además de que pudo identificar a Ken con ellos y supo que eran compañeros de clase de su pequeño hermano, miro disimuladamente a las chicas de ese grupo y se congelo al ver entre ellas habia una de cabello castaño claro bien lacio que estaba amarrado a una cola de caballo, ojos de color naranja, piel pálida y tenía pecas en sus mejillas; traía puesto el uniforme del colegio pero algo ajustado que hacía notar las curvas de esa chica.

Momoko: *Mierda porque justo hoy tenía que aparecer y lo peor no puedo saludar a Ken porque si no ella me vera y no quiero que me vea*-pensó enojada mientras veía a ese grupo de alumnos sentarse en una mesa un poco más alejada que la de ellos.

Masaru: Hey Momoko ¿estás bien?-dijo algo preocupado

Momoko: Ah….si no te preocupes estoy bien-dijo ya más tranquila

Masaru: Bueno te creo

Annie llega: Aquí están sus pedidos-dijo colocando los dulces y el té en la mesa- disfrútenlo-dijo antes de retirarse hacía la mesa donde estaba Ken

Momoko / Masaru: ¡ Itadakimasu!

Comieron tranquilamente, claro que con algunos halagos de Masaru a la comida ya que sabía según el celestial, lo que se le hacía gracioso a Momoko ya que le recuerda a ella cuando probo por primera vez los dulces de Annie que fue cuando tenía entr años de edad, mientras comían seguían platicando animadamente sobre cosas del colegio, tambien a veces mencionaban a Paulin, sobre algún plan para el futuro que les espera y sobre sus sueños, donde al principio Momoko le había contado que cuando era chiquita ella soñaba casarse con un dibujante famoso haciendo reír a Masaru lo que enojo a momoko pero después se dio cuenta de que si era algo tonto y que ahora ella sueña con ser una gran escritora reconocida, mientras que Masaru le habia contado que su sueño era al principio ser un poderoso villano pero al final cundo empezo a estudiar más y ayudar a algunas personas con sus problemas decidió que quería ser abogado para poder resolver los problemas de otras personas. Estaban divirtiéndose cuando de repente una idea paso por la cabeza de momoko haciéndola sonreír y confundiendo a Masaru, se paró de su asiento para acercarse a su cita lentamente poniéndolo nervioso, cuando estuvo muy cerca de él pero grande fue la sorpresa para Masaru cuando Momoko sin previo aviso se sentó en su regazo y le agarro con sus dos manos el rostro para verlo directo a los ojos, mientras que él le rodeo la cintura con sus brazos después de salir de su asombro y ambos empezaron a acercar lentamente sus rostros hasta el punto de juntar sus frentes, rozar sus narices y sus labios hasta que despareciendo todo el espacio que había entre ellos juntaron sus labios en un beso muy apasionado, cualquiera que los vería pensaría que se estuvieran devorando la cara del otro. Estaban tan distraídos en su mundo besándose ferozmente que ellos no se habían percatado de que eran vistos por el grupo de los chicos y chicas los cuales algunos estaban sonrojados al ver la escena y otros admiraban la escena sobre todo Ken que se sentía bien al ver a su hermana feliz y tambien la escena era vista por una cierta peli castaña que miraba la escena paralizada.

Unas horas antes

*Narra Ken*

Estaba saliendo de mis clases para poder ir al lugar que habia quedado con mis amigos y son muchos, a pesar de ser un súper genio como me decían mis amigos tambien logre un buen físico gracias a Kaoru y soy el capitán del equipo de futbol de mi clase así que me considero popular tanto para los populares como los nerds y ellos me tenían mucho respeto y admiración.

Camine para después salir al patio de las escuela y cerca de la entrada vi a Momoko recostada en la pared como si estuviera esperando a alguien después de unos minutos me fije como Masaru aparecía, la besaba en los labios, se decían unas cosas que yo no pude entender por estar lejos de ellos y se fueron abrazados. La verdad es que me alegra ver a Momoko feliz, ella con el paso de los años se fue convirtiendo en mi media hermana favorita ya que me daba muy buenos consejos y hacíamos juntos las tareas, gracias a mi ella se ha vuelto muy inteligente si no lo sabían, hasta hacemos experimentos juntos aunque algunos no salen bien y terminamos siendo regañados por mi papá. Dejando eso aun lado salí del colegio para dirigirme directo al parque donde me iba a reunir con mi grupo de amigos, al llegar los vi a todos reunidos incluyendo a Joey quien recuerdo que cuando lo conocí nos odiábamos pero eso solo duro unas horas y después nos hicimos amigos y tambien estaba Kuriko en nuestro grupo, si no la recuerdan ella es la hermana de sangre de Momoko, desde lo que le hizo a Momoko ya no le hable más lo que hizo que nuestro lazo de amistad se rompiera pero eso no impide que estemos en el mismo grupo. Cuando llegue todos me saludaron los chicos con un saludo de puños y algunas chicas me abrazaban y otras me besaban la mejilla excepto por Kuriko quien solo me saludaba con la cabeza sin decir palabra alguna y yo le regrese el gesto.

Joey: Dios Ken amigo te has demorado mucho ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

Ken: Lo siento chicos pero me distraje un poco por el camino-dije mientras me rascaba la cabeza nervioso

Sakí: Pues vamos ya que me estoy empezando a desesperar-dijo sakí que es una chica de cabello castaño oscuro rizado y atado en una coleta; según escuche ella tiene un acoplamiento hacia mí pero la verdad es que yo quiero a otra persona y no puedo corresponder sus sentimientos.

Jake: Cálmate tenemos todo el día-dijo Jake es uno de mis mejores amigos tiene el pelo marrón claro estilo hongo, ojos color café y usaba lentes era como el segundo nerd del grupo pero al mismo tiempo era muy atlético.

Ken: Muy bien chicos vámonos antes de que a Sakí le dé un ataque de desesperación-dije algo burlón haciendo reír a mis amigos incluso pude ver sonreír divertida a Kuriko y tambien conseguí una mirada enojada de parte de Sakí

Sakí: ¡HEY!-dijo ofendida y yo solo pude darle una de mis mejores sonrisas para que se calmara lo cual funciono- Como puedo estar enojada con esa sonrisa tuya-dijo suspirando enamorada al igual que algunas chicas del grupo que vieron mi sonrisa aunque me sorprendió ver a Kuriko con un tic en el ojo mientras miraba a Sakí con ¿celos?

Ken: Kuriko te encuentras bien-dije tratando de sonar tranquilo lo que hizo que saliera su enojo para luego poner una avergonzada y después poner su cara neutra.

Kuriko: Si

Ken suspiro: Como quieras

Joey: Bien vasta de charla y vayamos a la cancha para comenzar el partido

Todos-Kuriko: ¡SSSSIIIIII!

La razón de haberme juntado hoy en el parque con mis amigos es los chicos saben que yo vivo con las PPGZ y cuando se enteraron de la noticia sobre que eran madre y sobre los rrbz me invadieron con preguntas y me pidieron si podían ir a mi casa y les dije que no se podría pero Joey quien no se rindió me reto a un juego de futbol y si yo ganaba no iban a insistir más en pedirme que los llevara pero si perdía los tendría que llevar para que conozcan a las ppgz y rrbz en persona, solo para que me dejaran tranquilo acepte y ahora estaba aquí en el parque de Tonsville para poder empezar con el reto.

Al comenzar el reto ya estamos los dos equipos, el primero era conformado por Joey, Kentaro y Mark, mientras que en el otro equipo estaba yo junto con Jake y Shinki, las chicas estaban sentadas para mirarnos, Suzu y Sakí alentaban a mi equipo y Margaret junto a Kami alentaban al equipo de Joey mientras que Kuriko solo miraba. Durante toda una hora estuvimos jugando teníamos que meter tres goles para poder ganar, al principio el Joey anoto el primer gol a su equipo, después yo anote el primero para el mío hasta que los dos equipos estábamos empates ósea estábamo empezamos la última ronda que demoro unos 10 minutos hasta que por fin mi equipo anoto el gol ganador, los chicos estuvieron decepcionados de haber perdido pero les dije que algún día tal vez pueda llevarlos a conocer a los rrbz y las ppgz, la verdad es que me dio gracia la cara de felicidad que pudieron que solo pude reír.

Suzu: Oigan que les parece si para celebrar esto vamos a comer a un restaurante de dulces, conozco uno muy bueno es muy reconocido por la mayoría de ciudadanos por sus exquisitos dulces.

Joey: Me encanta la idea ¿Quién se apunta?

Margaret: Yo me apunto

Shinki: Yo tambien me apunto

Kentaro/Mark: Nosotros tambien nos apuntamos

Kami: Suena genial yo me apunto

Jake: No hay nada más que hacer así que yo tambien voy

Kuriko suspira: Si no hay de otra

Sakí: Yo me apunto si Ken-kun se apunta-dijo mirando enamorada a Ken quien no dejaba de mirar a Kuriko- tu qué piensas Ken te apuntas

Ken: Claro porque no-dijo encogiendo de hombros

Suzu: Entonces vámonos que el restaurante cierra en 4 horas

Empezamos a caminar directo al restaurante con Suzu como nuestra guía ya que ella era la única que conocía el camino hacia el restaurante, lo que me incomodaba es que durante todo el camino Sakí no se ha despejado de mi brazo por ningún momento, estuvimos un rato así hasta que por fin llegamos a un edificio con puertas estilo japonés con un cartel de tela colgado morado donde decía " _Sakurako"_ el lugar era realmente bonito y pude ver que por las caras de mis amigos que tambien les habia gustado el lugar.

Ken: Este lugar esta bonito

Suzu: Y eso que no lo han visto desde adentro

Joey: Y que esperamos entremos

Todos-Kuriko: ¡HAI!

Al entrar nos sorprendimos ya que el lugar era de madera, pero estaba muy bien decorado con todo tipo de flores, caminamos directo a una mesa y nos sentamos esperando para que nos atiendan, según nos dijo Suzu el restaurante le perteneció a una familia y su hija has sido la dueña del lugar desde los 10 años y es la que atiende y hace todo el trabajo de aquí, ella no sabe su nombre pero si sabe que ella ahora debe tener como 17 años. Después de unos minutos por fin habia aparecido la dueña del restaurante y al verla la reconocí de inmediato ¡ELLA ERA LA AMIGA DE LAS CHICAS! Ahora recuerdo se llamaba Annie y ella fue afectada por los rayos negros convirtiéndola en Sedusa una de las más peligrosas enemigas y villanas de las ppgz porque Sedusa era una ama del disfraz.

Annie: Hola ¿Qué desean comer?

Suzu: Mi podría traer una tarta de lima, dos pasteles de fresa, tres de tortas de cebra, 2 ensaladas de fruta con helado de vainilla y 3 pasteles de manzana.

Annie: Ok y de beber

Suzu: Tráiganos 5 té verde y 6 té negro

Annie: Ok enseguida se los traiga-dijo para luego alejarse

Joey: Es muy guapa

Sakí: Pero no tanto como yo-dijo con una pose de orgullosa

Mark: Estas de broma esa chica está que arde-dijo mirando embobado a Annie- o no chicos

Los chicos-yo: ¡Si está que arde!

Ken: Como pueden decir eso ella es 4 años mayor que todos nosotros-dije algo asombrado al ver a sus amigos hablar de esa manera

Joey: Pero está de moda salir con mujeres mayores

Margaret: Hay chicos nunca cambian-dijo moviendo la cabeza en negación

Kami: Si es verdad ni que esa chica fuera la más guapa de todas-dijo mientras otras chicas estaban de acuerdo

En eso llega Annie con una charola con las órdenes pedidas y nos deja las órdenes en la mesa junto con el té y se despide con una elegante reverencia para luego retirarse y regresar a la cocina y empezamos a comer hasta que de repente Joey deja de comer y mira a un punto para luego abrir los ojos como platos y luego dirigir su mirada a Kami.

Joey: Hey Kami

Kami: Si que pasa

Joey: Tienes razón ella no es la más guapa

Kami: No vez te dije-dijo sintiéndose victoriosa

Joey: Ella no es la más guapa porque la chica más guapa de este lugar está sentada allí-dijo señalando a una mesa

Todos nos volteamos hacia donde estaba señalando Joey y lo que vi me dejo paralizado, ahí en una mesa estaba mi linda hermana Momoko junto a Masaru conversando y riendo, pude ver que mis amigos se habían quedado embobados al ver a Momoko y a las chicas algo asombradas aunque después pude ver como las chicas a excepción de Kuriko dirigieron su mirada a la de Masaru para después ver muchos corazones alrededor de las 4 chicas que miraban enamoradas al novio de mi media hermana, aunque lo que me dio gracia es ver a Joey empezar a babear al ver más de cerca de Momoko bueno quien no mi hermana es una de las mujeres más guapas que hay en el colegio junto a Miyako y Kaoru. Pero lo que me preocupa ahora es que Kuriko está paralizada mirando a su hermana y hace muchos años que ninguna se ha visto la cara, ni siquiera en el almuerzo del colegio se han vuelto a ver.

Kentaro: Dios mío es hermosa *.*

Mark: Es la mujer más bella que he visto *-*

Jake: Tiene el cuerpo de una sirena *w*

Shinki: No más bien tiene el cuerpo de una Diosa *o*

Joey: No ven ella está más caliente-dijo mirando el cuerpo de mi hermanita haciendo que me aparezca una tic en el ojo.

Sakí: Si esta linda pero lo que a mí me sorprende es ese chico que esta con ella ¿Quién será?

Suzu: No lo sé pero esta re bueno

Margaret: Su cuerpo es el de un dios griego-dijo con los ojos en forma de corazón.

Kami: Sin duda alguna es el chico más guapo que he visto

Pude ver que Kuriko no decía nada solo se quedaba con la cara pálida mirando a Momoko. Pero después de un rapo vimos algo que dejo asombrados a todos; Momoko se paró lentamente y con un movimiento de cadera se acerca donde Masaru y se sienta en su regazo dejándolo asombrado, pero después vi como él le ponía sus manos en su cintura y ella le agarraba la cara con sus manos y se iban acercando para después fundiese en un beso aunque parecía que se estaban más bien comiendo entre ellos aunque vi orgullosos a mi hermana nunca enserio la habia visto feliz se ve que Masaru es indicado para ella. Lo que me causo mucha gracia es ver a las chicas incluyendo a Kuriko sonrojadas y a los chicos con cara de admiración al ver esa escena que estaba haciendo mi hermana con sus novio.

Joey: No puede ser están saliendo esos dos

Mark: ¿Qué lástima con lo buena que estaba?

Chicos-yo: es verdad

Sakí: Es una lástima que ese chico ya tenga pareja

Margaret: Pero hay que admitir que hacen linda pareja

Suzu/Kami: Eso es verdad

Ken: Hay chicos se nota que son algo despistados-dije llamando su atención

Joey: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Ken: Si se fijan bien ellos tienen el mismo uniforme de nuestra escuela-dije para que luego ellos voltean a verlos y vean que es verdad.

Sakí: Tienes razón y la verdad se me hacen familiares

Ken: Tal vez les suene el nombre de la presidenta y el vicepresidente del consejo estudiantil Momoko Akatsutsumi y Masaru Him-dije para luego sonreír al ver a todos con caras de asombrados.

Suzu: Te refieres a la gran Momoko y el gran Masaru los alumnos más inteligentes que tiene el colegio-dijo asombrada

Ken: esos mismos

Joey emocionado: Ósea que ellos son los legendarios Rey de Fuego y Reina del Hielo

Ken: Los mismos

Mark: Dios habia escuchado hablar mucho de ellos pero jamás imagine verlos muy de cerca.

Sakí: Porque les dicen Rey del Fuego y Reina del Hielo

Jake: Bueno según escuche yo Momoko es llamada así porque cuando se enoja manda una mirada gélida que te congelas del miedo y te hace temer por tu vida, es muy reservada y seria solo con sus amigos es más alegre.

Margaret: Y yo escuche de parte de unas chismosas de 16 años que Masaru es llamado así porque cuando se enoja lanza una mirada que es muy penetrante hasta el punto de quemarte vivo, él es más sociable pero hay veces que prefiere la soledad.

Ken: Si todo el mundo sabe eso pero ahora será mejor separarlos porque ya parece que se va a devorar aquí en el restaurante-dije parándome

Joey: Estas seguro se van a enojar

Ken: Tranquilo aunque no lo crean conozco a Momoko desde hace mucho y además vivo con ella-dije para luego ver las caras de sorpresa de los chicos y las chicas- si lo sé es raro lo que pasa es que ella se fue de su casa y como somos como hermanos mi padre decidió cuidarla junto a dos chicas más y ellas son ahora mis hermanas al igual que las ppgz-dije algo nervioso al mencionar lo último.

Todos-Kuriko y yo: Increíble

Ken: Bueno mejor me apresuro esperen-dije antes de ir a donde estaba esos dos

*Narra Narradora*

Ken empezo a caminar lentamente hasta la mesa donde estaba la parejita de los rojitos que seguían besándose pero más salvaje y ellos por estar tan concentrados en su mundo no se habían percatado de la presencia de Ken el cual al llegar donde estaban ellos, se aclaró la garganta antes empezar a hablar.

Ken: Momoko sé que amas a Masaru y el a ti tambien pero eso no signifique que se estén comiendo en medio en un restaurante-dijo poniendo la cara más burlona y picarona que podía dar para ver a los dos separarse bruscamente y mirar a Ken sorprendidos y a la vez sonrojados.

Momoko: Ken ¿Qué hace aquí?

Ken: Bueno lo que pasa es que vine con mis amigos a comer y los vimos besándose y pensé que lo mejor sería separarlos-dije mientras él veía como los dos se sonrojaban-por cierto les recomiendo que si quieren hacer eso vallan a un Motel

Masaru: Lo considerare-dijo sonriendo seductoramente mientras miraba a momoko la cual estaba sonrojada.

Ken: Y ustedes que hacen aquí

Momoko Estamos en una cita-dijo algo sonrojada

Ken: ¿Una cita?

Ambos: Si

Ken: Ya veo no se preocupen que los dejare tranquilos eso si nadad de travesuras por favor-dijo como si él fuera el padre de Momoko haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran

Momoko: Sera mejor irnos-dijo parándose para poder irse ya y evitar que su hermano la avergüence más, puso el dinero y se acercó a Ken- Ken una cosa

Ken: ¿Qué?

Momoko lo agarra del brazo para acércalo a ella y le susurra en el oído algo que Masaru no pude entender.

Momoko: Explícame porque rayos esta Kuriko aquí

Ken: Es que es parte de nuestro grupo cálmate que yo me encargaré de ella

Momoko: Eso espero-dijo mientras se separaba de él y le cogía el brazo a Masaru- ¡Annie ya me voy saluda a Jasón de mi parte los veré este viernes!-grito Momoko

Annie: ¡De acuerdo suerte con tu cita y saluda a las chicas de mi parte!-grito Annie desde la otra habitación.

Momoko: ¡Claro lo are!-volvió a gritar- vamos Masaru-dijo para verlo asentir y agarran su mochilas

Ambos: Adiós Ken

Ken: Adiós chicos disfruten su cita-dijo antes de volver con sus amigos

La parejita roja salió del restaurante para dirigirse directo al laboratorio para poder ver a su hija, durante el camino ninguno articula palabra cada uno estaba asumió en sus pensamientos. Momoko pensaba en que hubiera pasado si seguía ahí, su hermana le hubiera pedido perdón o la llamaría traidora, en verdad le dolía que su hermana menor ya no fuera como antes, porque según le había contado Ken su hermana se volvió menos sociable y solo andaba con ellos pero hablaba poco y eso le preocupaba un poco porque a pesar de que pelearan mucho y ella siempre la insultaba ella quería mucho a su hermana y es por eso que algún día tal vez ella perdone a su hermana solo a ella con tal de que puedan estar juntas de nuevo. Mientras que Masaru pensaba en lo que habia pasado hace un momento atrás antes de que ellos se besasen, ¿Por qué rayos se paralizo cuando vio al grupo ese entrar? Esa pregunta rondaba por su cabeza y él estaba seguro de que no era porque Ken estaba ahí él pudo ver como ella miraba fijamente a esa chica de cabello castaño claro hasta que una idea se le cruzo por la cabeza.

Masaru: Oye Momoko

Momoko sonríe: Si que pasa

Masaru: Esa chica de cabello castaño claro y ojos naranja….es acaso tú hermana-dijo para luego ver como la sonrisa de Momoko se borraba

Momoko: Sip

Masaru: Con razón estabas paralizada-dijo mientras la abrazaba y ella le correspondía el abrazo-Quieres hablar de eso

Momoko: No gracias

Masaru: Esta bien

Momoko: Sabes me divertí mucho hoy

Masaru: Enserio

Momoko: Si esta ha sido sin duda alguna la mejor cita que tuve en toda mi emocionante vida amorosa

Masaru: La mía tambien lo fue

Momoko: Espero que se repita-dijo para ver asentir a Masaru en forma de afirmación- Te amo mucho Masaru Him

Masaru: Yo tambien te amo Momoko Akatsutsumi-dijo antes de besarla en los labios y se fueran caminando directo al laboratorio.

 **¡SUSPENSO! jejjejeje extrañaba decir esa frase, bueno este capitulo a sido muy lago mas que el anterior pero es que quería dar un giro diferente en la historia de la cita de momoko yo no quería que momoko se encontrara con su familia y los insultase como Kaoru seria aburrido, es por eso que le di este interesante giro, ahhh es primera vez que el personaje de Annie/Sedusa aparece en mi historia, bueno espero que les haya gustado y la pregunta para el siguiente capitulo será ¿Y que pasara con los azules? eso lo sabremos en el próximo capitulo.**

 **Nos vemos la próxima bye ^w^**

 **Capitulo 21 "La cita de Miyako"**


	25. Noticia

**Nota importate**

¡Hola mis queridos lectores! lamento no venir con capitulo nuevo pero es que todavía estoy pensando en otro giro emocionante para el siguiente capítulo y seguro me tardare un tiempo en hacerlo, pero es que yo venía para darles dos noticias las cuales son muy importantes para mí.

1.- La primera es que hoy día 13 de Noviembre es un día sumamente especial para mí ya que…¡ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS NUMERO 16 YYEEEAAHHH! ^w^ Hay estoy muy emocionada solo 2 años más y entro a la mayoría de edad en verdad este momento es el mejor de mi vida ya que los 15 y 16 años de una mujer son los mejores de sus vidas.

2.- La segunda es de que al final de noviembre ya voy a empezar a publicar el primer capítulo de esa historia que iba a crea llamada "Poción de amor", pero tambien me llego otra idea a la cabeza y ahora no se cual publicar así que decidí que ustedes decidirán cuan quieren que publique a fines de Noviembre. Así que aquí se los dejo:

 _ **Poción de amor : **_

_"_ _El Profesor Untonio creo una fórmula para mejorar la sustancia Z pero por un error termino siendo una poción de amor y por accidente las PPGZ beben la poción…. ¡Imposible! Las powerpuff girls z se enamoraron de los RowdyRuff boys z ¿Qué pasara? ¿Volverán a la normalidad?"_

 _ **Nueva Generación : **_

" _Las Ppgz y los Rrbz están casados y con hijos, pero un día desaparecieron de la ciudad dejando a sus hijos solos, Mojo secuestro a tres de ellos y los levo por el mal camino; pasando 16 años desde la desaparición de las ppgz y rrbz los villanos controlan la ciudad hasta que aparecen 3 chicas que no son lo que parecen ¿Quiénes serán y que pasara?_

Buen aquí están ustedes eligen cual sinopsis les gusto más y el que tenga más votos será la que publicare a finales de noviembre ¡que emoción!, bueno es hora de despedirme ya que tengo que irme a almorzar y no veremos en el siguiente capítulo de Eres mi hija, sean pacientes bye bye ^w^


	26. La cita de Miyako

**Hola mis queridos lectores ya eh regresado con el siguiente capitulo aquí veremos sobre lo que pasara en la cita de los tortolos azules, así que disfrútenlo por en verdad me demore mucho porque no lograba encontrar otro giro inesperado pero ya lo termine a tiempo así que comencemos ^U^**

 **Capítulo 21 "La cita de Miyako"**

*Narra Narradora*

Habían pasado dos días desde la cita de la pareja de los rojitos y desde que Momoko habia visto a su hermana, cuando las chicas se enteraron les dijeron que no se preocupara ya que sabían que de seguro Ken se habia encargado de eso y así fue; Ken le hablo a Kuriko y le dijo que mejor no se haga ilusiones de que momoko la perdonaría porque ya está rehaciendo su vida y que la dejara tranquila, aunque Kuriko intento pedirle que le hablara sobre lo que hizo en estos años su hermana y él le dijo que si quería saber viera las noticias.

Ahora dejemos de hablar de eso y pasemos a la actualidad, estamos en un día soleado y Miyako estaba en el laboratorio en su cuarto pintando, era viernes pero como estaban remodelando los baños del colegio ya que el consejo estudiantil logro convencer al director en remodelarlos para acabar con las quejas de los alumnos así que suspendieron las clases para poder arreglarlos. Miyako estaba sola en el laboratorio como no habían clases Momoko se fue con Masaru, Kojiro y Kaoru a ver a Annie en su restaurante para ayudarla ya que recibieron su llamada pidiendo ayuda porque habia mucha gente; pero Miyako no podía porque tenía que cavar su cuadro que le habían dejado en su clase de arte; mientras que el profesor junto con poochie se habia llevado a las pequeñas al parque de niñitos de Tonsville a que jugaran y Ken se habia ido con sus amigos a disfrutar del día. Pasaron unos minutos y Miyako habia cavado de pintar un cuadro donde mostraba un hermoso árbol Sakura en un día soleado.

Miyako: Al fin acabe mi cuadro me costó dos días acabarlo-dijo sentándose en el sofá para tranquilizarse- por fin poder descansar

En eso suena su celular

Miyako: Rayos-dijo agarrando su celular y contestar la llamada

[En la llamada]

 _ **Miyako: Halo**_

 _ **Makoto: Halo Miyako soy yo Makoto**_

 _ **Miyako: Ah Makoto ¿Cómo estás?**_

 _ **Makoto: Estoy bien y tu**_

 _ **Miyako: Bueno estoy algo cansada, acabo de terminar el cuadro que nos habían dejado de tarea la profesora de arte.**_

 _ **Makoto: Ah esa tarea yo tambien la acabo de acabar por fin y como estaba demasiado aburrido me acorde de que mi amigo Mike sus padres le habían dado dos boletos para el parque de diversiones pero como tenía que irse con su prima no podrá ir y me las regalo.**_

 _ **Miyako: Enserio y porque me has llamado**_

 _ **Makoto: Veras como eran dos tenía que ir con un acompañante y como mis hermanos están con tus amigas disfrutando del día yo pensé que tambien debería disfrutar el día con mi novia por eso te llame.**_

 _ **Miyako: Makoto Him acaso me estas invitando a una cita**_

 _ **Makoto ríe: Hace más decir lo que te estoy pidiendo**_

 _ **Miyako ríe: No la verdad está demasiado claro**_

 _ **Makoto: Entonces que dices ¿aceptas salir conmigo a una cita?**_

 _ **Miyako: Bueno ya acabe el cuadro y como Bella y sus primas están con el profesor y ken esta con sus amigos y no tengo nada más que hacer en el laboratorio así que no me vendría mal salir un rato…. ¿acepto?**_

 _ **Makoto: Genial paso por ti en unas dos horas ya que el parque de diversiones abre dentro de unas 3 horas.**_

 _ **Miyako: Esta bien nos vemos dentro de dos horas**_

 _ **Makoto: Nos vemos ansió nuestra cita**_

 _ **Miyako: Yo tambien la ansió chao**_

 _ **Makoto: Chao**_

[Fin de la llamada]

*Narra Miyako*

¡NO PUEDO CREERLO TENGO UNA CITA CON MAKOTO HIM EN DOS HORAS Y NO ME EH PREPARADO TODAVIA!

Apresurada me pare del sofá en el que estaba recostada y corrí veloz directo a mi cuarto, entre agarre mis toallas y me fui directo al baño. Al llegar entre al baño, me desvestí hasta quedar desnuda, abrí las llaves para escuchar el agua caer y entre en las ducha y empecé a darme mi baño con agua caliente. Primero agarre el champo y me lo puse con mucho cuidado en mi cabello para después de unos minutos enjuagármelo, luego de acabar de enjuagarme agarre el reacondicionador y me lo puse con sumo cuidado en mi cabello y al mismo tiempo el jabón que me lo pase cuidadosamente por mi cuerpo para luego enjuagarme todo. Cuando me acabe de bañarme, apresurada apague la ducha y salí de ella, agarre la toalla y me la pase alrededor de mi cuerpo para secarme y salí del baño para dirigirme a mi cuarto.

Al llegar entre al cuarto y me puse una bata de seda azul para cubrir mi cuerpo y empecé a buscar la ropa que me pondría, después de una hora corriendo por todo los lados de mi cuarto con ropa y zapatos, por fin habia logrado encontrar lo que me iba a poner para mi cita; era un vestido azul bebe ajustado de hombros descubiertos de volante, pantis trasparentes blancas, zapatos de medio tacón color azul bebe, una cadena con un zafiro en forma de burbuja rodeado de diamantes chiquitos. Cuando acabe de cambiarme, me puse mi cabello en una trenza francesa cosida en cascada y mi me empecé a maquillarme poniéndome sombra de ojos celeste mezclado con un poco de blanco, algo de rubor rosa en las mejillas y brillo labial rosa claro. Lo único que podía decir era que ¡ME VEO GENIAL EN ESTE CONJUNTO! Dios en una hora acabe de bañarme y cambiarme esto ha sido un nuevo record bueno ahora solo falta llamar a Momoko y a avisarle que voy a salir con Makoto y que no me esperen en la casa; fui directo a la sala donde deje mi celular, al llegar lo agarre y marque el número de Momoko, estuve esperando un buen rato hasta que por fin me habían contestado.

[En la llamada]

 _ **Momoko: Halo habla Momoko**_

 _ **Miyako: Halo Momoko soy yo Miyako**_

 _ **Momoko: Ah hola Miyako y dime ya acabaste el cuadro que te mandaron**_

 _ **Miyako: si justo hace una hora lo acabe**_

 _ **Momoko: genial eso significa que ya puedes venir a ayudarnos**_

 _ **Miyako: No momoko no puedo ir porque no sabes lo que paso**_

 _ **Momoko: ¿Qué paso?**_

 _ **Miyako: Paso que Makoto me invito a ir al parque de diversiones**_

 _ **Momoko: AAHHHHHHHHHHHHH…no me lo creo te invito a una cita**_

 _ **Miyako: si después de acabar mí cuadro iba a descansar cuando recibí una llamada de Makoto y me dijo que los padres de Mike le habían regalado unos boletos para ir al parque de diversiones.**_

 _ **Momoko: Ya y que paso**_

 _ **Miyako: Bueno paso que Mike no podía usarlos así que se los regalo a Makoto y como él no quería ir solo decidió llamarme para invitarme a salir al parque de diversiones.**_

 _ **Momoko: Eso es espectacular Miyako ahora tu tambien iras a una cita con el chico que te gusta.**_

 _ **Miyako: Si estoy muy emocionada que en una hora me acabe de arreglar**_

 _ **Momoko: ¡UNA HORA! Asu Miyako eso es un nuevo record**_

 _ **Miyako: si lo sé pero tambien estoy algo preocupada**_

 _ **Momoko: ¿Por qué?**_

 _ **Miyako: Temo que pueda pasar algo parecido a lo que les paso a ustedes**_

 _ **Momoko: Oh ya entiendo ósea que te refieres a que te preocupa demasiado encontrarte con tu abuela o tú prima durante tu cita.**_

 _ **Miyako: Si eso de solo pensarlo me preocupa.**_

 _ **Momoko: Tranquila estoy seguro que sabrás como manejarlo, si Kaoru y yo pudimos manejarlo perfectamente ¿Por qué tu no?**_

 _ **Miyako: Eso es verdad gracias momoko ya me he calmado**_

 _ **Momoko: No hay problema Miyako para eso están las mejoras amigas por siempre para ayudarse mutuamente entre ellas en las buenas y en las malas en todo momento.**_

 _ **Miyako: En eso tienes razón**_

 _ **Momoko: Oye tengo que dejarte que el lugar se está llenado más de clientes y a demás Kaoru me está diciendo que deje de hablar por teléfono y que me ponga a trabajar.**_

 _ **Miyako: jajajajaja ya veo tranquila que yo tambien tengo que colgar seguro que Makoto está por llegar.**_

 _ **Momoko: Bien entonces hablamos después**_

 _ **Miyako: Claro mándale mis saludos a Annie y decirle que lamento no poder ayudar con el restaurante.**_

 _ **Momoko: No te preocupes se lo diré**_

 _ **Miyako: Ah y ni se te ocurra decirle a los demás sobre mi cita con Makoto al menos espera a que terminen de atender a la clientela.**_

 _ **Momoko: Tranquila que seré una tumba**_

 _ **Miyako: Ok confiare en ti nos vemos después momoko**_

 _ **Momoko: Si nos vemos después y suerte con tu cita chao**_

 _ **Miyako: Gracias lo necesitare chao**_

[Fin de la llamada]

Acabando la llamada, apague mi celular para no ser molestada cuando este en mi cita con Makoto y lo guardo junto con algún maquillaje que habia agarrado de mi cuarto en un mini bolso con cadenas de color celeste y un lazo decorativo que habia escogido al salir de la habitación. Aún faltaba media hora para que Makoto apareciera para nuestra cita y una hora para que el parque de diversiones abriera así que me puse a ver en la televisión desfiles de moda para entretenerse un buen rato hasta que llegara mi Makoto-kun; yo solo espero que lo que me dijo momoko sea verdad y de que no pase nada durante la cita y si pasa algo como encontrarme con ellas o cualquier coja que arruinara la cita espero poder manejarlo ya que en verdad quiero que este día sea el mejor que haya tenido. A pesar de tener muchos fans y de haber salido a citas con la mayoría de ellos para darles una oportunidad que al final no lograban conseguirla, nunca me habia pasado esto con ninguno y es la primera vez que me siento nerviosa de ir a una cita, bueno que se la va a hacer estoy a punto de salir con mi novio que antes fue mi mayor enemigo y es mi contraparte masculino a nuestra primera cita y puedo asegurar que me tiembla el cuerpo de los nervios. Me sentía tan nerviosa que me fui directo a la cocina y me puse a prepararme un té de hierbas calmantes para poder tranquilizarme, cuando acabe de prepararlo me fui a sentarme al sofá ya con el té en mis manos y continúe viendo el desfile mientras tomaba un sorbo de mi té el cual apenas probé el primer sorbo ya estaba empezando a surgir efecto en mí y me estaba empezando a tranquilizar. Al terminar mi bebida la deje en la mesa y preste atención al televisor pero antes me fije en la hora y supe que faltaban 10 minutos para que Makoto llegara así que apague el televisor y me empecé a arreglar el maquillaje que tenía puesto y cuando acabe escuche el timbre sonar y pude ver que ya habían pasado los 10 minutos ¡QUE RAPIDO!, de un movimiento me levante y a paso elegante camine hacia la puerta principal y la abrí, para ver a Makoto el cual estaba muy guapo, llevaba puesto un polo negro, un poleron de color azul oscuro, pantalones de jean oscuros y zapatillas deportivas de color negro con líneas blancas de marca " _puma_ ". En otras palabras ¡UN DIOS GRIEGO!

*Narra Makoto*

Dios estoy muy nervioso, todavía recuerdo cuando Mike me habia regalado los boletos para el parque de diversiones me habia emocionado ya que a mí me encantaban los parque de diversiones, pero como solo me habían dado dos no podía invitar a mis hermanos ya que ellos iban a salir con sus novias y la única opción que me quedaba era mi preciosa Miyako así que aproveche la oportunidad de usar el trato de mis hermanos de invitar cada uno a su novia a una cita y cuando la llame casi grito de la emoción cuando acepto salir conmigo, estaba tan feliz que llame a mis hermanos por teléfono y les conté todo; me felicitaron y estuvimos hablando de ello un tiempo hasta que me dijeron que tenían que colgar que momoko y Kaoru se lo habían dicho ya que según ellos habia mucha clientela en el supuesto restaurante en el que están ayudando y terminamos de hablar para que yo me empezara de arreglar y al acabar cogí los boletos y en mi moto nueva me vine a buscar a mi cita. Y ahora estoy aquí en el laboratorio parado en la puerta principal y en frente mío estaba Miyako la cual estaba más bella que nunca en otras palabras ¡ERA UNA DIOSA CAIDA DEL CIELO! Perdón creo que me eh emocionado demasiado.

Makoto: Hola Miyako

Miyako: Hola Makoto

Makoto: Estas demasiado hermosa

Miyako: Gracias tu tambien estas muy guapo

Makoto: Lista para nuestra cita

Miyako: Completamente lista

Makoto: Te aseguro que te divertirás como nunca

Miyako: De eso estoy muy segura.

Makoto: Ya como todavía falta una hora par que habrá el parque que te parece su vamos al parque a soplar burbujas que tanto te gustan.

Miyako: Si vamos esa es una muy buena forma de hacer pasar el tiempo volando

Makoto: Entonces vamos

*Narra Narradora*

La parejita salió del laboratorio y empezaron a caminar directo a la moto de Makoto la cual era muy parecida a la de su hermano pero en gris claro con algo de azul, al llegar se pusieron los cascos, subieron a la moto Miyako aferrándose a Makoto para que no caerse y tambien se acomodó para no arruinar su conjunto y partieron directo al lugar donde hacían burbujas. Después de unos minutos de viaje habían llegado al parque donde la otra vez habían hecho burbujas que estaba llenos de niños y niñas de las edades de 5 años hasta la edad de 8 años, se estacionaron y empezaron a caminar por el lugar recibiendo las miradas de algunos niños varones que hacían muecas de disgusto, las niñas mujeres tenían cara soñadoras queriendo terminar así cuando sean grandes. Los dos siguieron caminando hasta llegar al lugar donde Miyako siempre hacia burbujas, se sentaron en el banco, agarraron el líquido de burbujas (Nota: No recuerdo como se llama eso para ser burbujas) y las empezaron a hacer burbujas de todas las formas y tamaños mientras eran observadas por todos los niños y niñas que estaban en el parque y que dejaron de hacer sus cosas como jugar o comer para mirar asombrados a la parejita incluso algunos comentaban de que eran muy buenos, otros decían que eran demasiado profesionales en hacer burbujas, incluso otros veían asombrados a Miyako cuando ella hacia el truco especial que su amigo Takaaki le habia enseñado y algunos niños y niñas se les unían y jugaban con ellos y para que Miyako les enseñe el truco que ella gustosa les enseñaba aunque a nadie le salía; estuvieron un buen rato soplando burbujas cuando se dieron cuenta de que solo quedaba media hora para que abriera el parque de diversiones así que dejaron de jugar, se despidieron amablemente de los niños prometiendo volver algún día para seguir jugando cosa que alegro a todos los niños, subieron a la moto de Makoto y se fueron directo al parque de diversiones y después de media hora de viaje ya que estaba un poco lejos al fin habían llegado al parque, estacionaron la moto en un aparcamiento, se quitaron rápido los cascos y entraron emocionados al parque de diversiones no sin antes entregar en la entrada los boletos.

Makoto: A que atracción vamos primero

Miyako: Que te parece si vamos a las tazas

Makoto: Genial vamos

Y así se fueron a su primera atracción en la cual se divirtieron mucho, después fueron a los carritos chocones donde hicieron competencia con algunos adolecentes de allí, luego fueron a la montaña rusa claro que fueron a una que no fuera muy peligrosa aunque al final terminaron los dos algo mareados, después fueron a la casa del terror donde a cada rato que parecía un muñeco en forma de fantasma, vampiro, calaveras, muerto o cualquier cosa de sorpresa Miyako gritaba y se aferraba a Makoto el cual durante todo el paseo por la casa del terror estuvo más rojo que un huerto de tomates, después se fueron al carrusel y después se fueron a comprar algodón de azúcar de color azul, para después sentarse en una de las mesas que habían por el parque.

Miyako: Mmmm esto esta rico

Makoto: Si esta delicioso

Miyako: Sabes si algún día volvemos por favor no volvamos a la casa del terror-dijo con un escalofrió en su espalda.

Makoto: Como quieras solo que no entiendo porque te daría miedo esa casa si todo era falso-dijo un poco divertido al recordar como su cita chillaba y se aferraba a el cada vez que veía un fantasma.

Miyako: ¡Estas de broma ese lugar parecía tan real!-grito ofendida

Makoto: Hay se ve que lo tuyo no son las cosas de terror-dijo riendo por la cara que estaba poniendo su cita

Miyako: Hay cállate-dijo cruzándose de brazos

¿ ?: ¡ HEY MIYAKO! ¡ MAKOTO!

Los dos tortolitos se asustaron demasiado por el grito de la persona que dieron un brinco del susto que se habían dado, cuando estaban más calmados buscaron por todos lados el dueño de esa voz hasta que vieron que alguien se les acercaba y con cada paso que daba podían ver mejor a la persona que venía hacia ellos que Miyako al verlo se emocionó mucho ya que habia reconocido a la persona que los habia llamado por el pelo rubio sucio y no era nadie más que el mejor amigo de la infancia de Miyako y al que quiere como un hermano de nombre Takaaki el hombre lobo y una vez que se habia acercado lo suficiente los dos amigos se habían dado un fuerte abrazo.

Miyako: ¡TAKAAKI! No puede ser ya te dieron el alta del hospital

Takaaki: Si ya me la dieron hace dos días

Miyako: Me alegro eso significa que por fin podrás vivir una vida tranquila.

Takaaki: Si al fin después de muchos años esperando podre volver a ser el de antes-dijo para luego mirara atrás para ver a Makoto- Hey Makoto

Makoto: Hola Takaaki dime ¿Qué haces en el parque de diversiones?

Takaaki: A si como ya salí decidí contactar a todos mis amigos que hice en el hospital y me reuní con ellos.

Miyako: Eso es genial Takaaki espero que te diviertas mucho y que algún día podrás acompañarme a mí y a las chicas con los chicos a pasear.

Takaaki: Claro suena genial y por lo que veo ustedes están en una cita-dijo picaronamente haciendo sonrojar a los dos

Makoto/Miyako: Sip –dijeron sonrojados

Takaaki: Bueno en ese caso será mejor que los deje solos

Miyako: Espera que te parece si mañana vienes al laboratorio a almorzar con nosotros, los chicos tambien van a venir y además la comida de momoko es deliciosa-dijo esperanzada de que su mejor amigo aceptara venir a almorzar- tu qué opinas sobre esto Makoto no te parece una gran idea.

Makoto: No hay problema seguro que a mis hermanos les caerás bien

Miyako: No ves y que dices ¿aceptas?

Takaaki: Suena bien porque no….está bien iré

Miyako: ssiiii-dijo para luego abrazar a Takaaki-gracias Takaaki te aseguro que lo disfrutaras demasiado.

Takaaki: Ya me lo imagino bueno me voy que deben estar esperándome mis amigos a demás no quiero interrumpir más su cita

Makoto: Esta bien Takaaki no te preocupes

Miyako: Si no te preocupes que todavía tenemos todo el día

Takaaki: Bueno me voy nos vemos-dijo antes de alegarse un poco- ¡NOS VEMOS HERMANITA SUERTE EN TU CITA!

Miyako: ¡ADIOS HERMANO GRACIAS TE VEO MAÑANA!-grito Miyako agitando la mano mientras veía a Takaaki alegarse hasta desaparecer entre la gente.

Makoto: Debo empezar a llamarlo cuñado-dijo en broma

Miyako: Ja chistoso pero técnicamente que si ya que es mi hermanito

Makoto: Bueno yo lo decía en broma pero veo que si-dijo rascándose la nuca nervioso

Miyako: No te preocupes, oye voy a ir por unos batidos para los dos que sabor quieres.

Makoto: Chocolate

Miyako: Ok entonces arrita regreso

Miyako se alejó de Makoto para caminar directo a donde estaba el puesto de malteadas, camino un rato hasta que llego al puesto donde lo atendió un chico de unos 19 años de cabello castaño y aojos azules, cuando le pregunto qué malteada quería ella dijo que le dé una malteada de chocolate y otra de vainilla. Cuando el chico le entrego las malteadas ya hechas, le pago y se fue caminando donde estaba su novio para que disfrutaran del resto del día, pero lo que Miyako quería era en realidad acabar estas malteadas para que ella y Makoto se fueran directo al túnel del amor, es por esa la razón de que habia aceptados la cita no solo para divertirse si no para poder tener un momento romántico con su novio porque sabía que en estos parque de diversiones siempre debía haber un lugar para las parejas románticas y que mejor lugar que el túnel del amor. Ansiosa y muy emocionada camino a paso más rápido para ir donde estaba Makoto, pero cuando llego lo que vio la dejo pasmada del asombro, ahí al frente estaba Makoto tranquilo pero lo que le hizo quedarse así es que habia un grupo conformado por 4 chicas dos años mayores que ella y un año mayor que Makoto y todas le estaban coqueteando pero lo que le dejo más pasmada es que reconoció a una de esas chicas que no era nadie más que su prima Belleza todavía conservaba su cabello rubio y ojos amarillos hermosos y vestía un vestido muy ajustado amarillo pero ¿Qué rayos hacia aquí? Miyako estaba que ardía de furia y celos enormes sabe que Makoto no les está volviendo el ligue pero verlas a ellas coquetear con él le causaba repulsión sobre todo con su prima hace tiempo que no volvió a saber de ella y de su abuela después de lo que paso hace cuatro años y ahora que la ve de nuevo con el descaro de estar coqueteando acompañada de sus compañeras con su novio, se mantuvo calmada y camino a paso lento con una expresión seria y con cada paso que daba escuchaba lo que ellas le decían a su chico.

Belleza: Vamos precioso porque no vienes a divertirte con nosotras-dijo en tono coqueto

Makoto: Lo siento pero ya les dije que no puedo ir con ustedes

¿?: Y se puede saber porque no-dijo con un puchero una chica de cabello castaño y ojos miel.

Makoto: Porque no quiero y porque ya estoy en una cita con alguien

¿?: Y se puede saber quién es esa chiquita que prefieres estar con ella que con nosotras-dijo en un tono ofendido una chica de cabello negro y ojos almendra.

Makoto: Mi novia-dijo directo y algo molesto

¿?: Ja tu novia pues te aseguro que te debió dejar plantado e irse a follar con otro chico-dijo una chica de cabello peli rojo de ojos negros pero lo que no sabía es que ese comentario no le dio gracia ni a Makoto y ni a Miyako que lo habia escuchado.

Makoto: Primero para tu información mi novia se fue a comprar malteadas para los dos no a follarse con cualquier chico como de seguro lo haces tú y segunda si vuelves a hablar así de mi chica no me interesaría que seas una mujer y será capaz de déjate sin cabello-dijo con un tono muy serio que asombro a las 4 chicas incluyendo a Miyako.

Belleza: Ana, Beth, Candy por favor no lo presionen yo me encargo-dijo mirando primero a la de ojos miel, luego a la de ojos almendra y por ultimo a la de ojos negro quienes asintieron la cabeza- entonces precioso porque no mejor le dices a tu novia que te llego un compromiso y no podrás seguí aquí y así te vienes con nosotras a divertirte-dijo con un tono sensual.

Makoto: Lo siento pero no yo soy fiel a mi pareja y si ella se entera de todo esto las matara se los juro-dijo para luego ver disimuladamente a Miyako la cual estaba echando fuego literalmente.

Belleza: De verdad huy mira que miedo tengo-dijo fingiendo terror para luego reír junto a sus amigas para luego ver que Makoto sonríe malévolamente.

Miyako: ¡Pues deberías tenerlo primita!-dijo Miyako secamente detrás de belleza con los brazos cruzados y una expresión fría.

Belleza y sus amigas se voltearon al escuchar la voz de Miyako para luego verla, cualquiera que pasara por ahí se podría asustar de solo ver a Miyako, Belleza al verla se quedó shockeada ya que ella la habia reconocido era su prima Miyako que las habia abandonado a ella y a su abuela hace cuatro años, al verla pudo ver que ya no era una chiquilla si no toda una señorita a punto de volverse toda una mujer, pero lo que realmente no espero era que la vería de nuevo y las amigas de belleza al verla no solo se asombraron al ver que se parecía mucho a su amiga si no que se asustaron al ver el aura que esa chica prendía alrededor suyo.

Belleza: Pri…prima Miyako-dijo asombrado

Ana/Beth/Candy: ¡Que es tu prima!-dijeron asombradas

Miyako: Vaya prima pero cuanto tiempo

Belleza: Prima ¿Qué haces aquí?

Miyako: Ha nada solo iba por unas malteadas para mí y mi novio hasta que encuentro a la descarada de mi prima que no la habia visto en años coqueteando con mi novio-dijo ahora con un aura oscura.

Belleza: Tu…tu…novio-dijo paralizada-dices…que…él es tu novio

Miyako: Si

Belleza: Espera yo no sabía que eras tú en verdad

Miyako: No tienes que excusarte ya lo escuche todo creo que hice bien en haberme ido de la casa, no se puede confiar en ti ni en la abuela.

Belleza: Espera Miyako eso paso hace cuatro años por favor supéralo-dijo esperanzada hasta que recibió una cachetada por parte de Miyako dejando a los presentes anonadas incluso dejo asombrado a Makoto- Mi…Miyako

Miyako: Jamás lo superare prima, lo tienes merecido y a pesar de que te perdone por lo de hace 4 años, pero jamás te perdonare por lo que acabo de verte hacer-dijo muy decepcionada para luego dirigirse a las tres chicas- Y ustedes zorras vuelvo a escuchar que me insulten de esa forma a mí y las dejare calvas eternamente para que ningún hombre se les acerque así que si quieren salir vivas váyanse a follarse ustedes con cualquier hombre estúpido….¡¿Entendido?!-dijo escupiendo fuego de la boca literalmente asustando a las tres chicas que corrieron chillando por su vida.

Belleza: ¡Miyako por favor enserio perdóname!

Miyako: Lo siento prima pero jamás te perdonare lo que hicisteis-dijo para luego acercase a su Makoto- Mi amor vámonos

Makoto: si amor

La pareja se fue dejando a la prima de Miyako ahogándose en sus penas, estuvieron caminando un buen rato hasta que habían llegado a la atracción que habían guardado para el final de su cita el túnel del amor, ambos pagaron la entrada al túnel, subieron a uno de los barcos que tenían forma de dos cisnes con sus cuellos formando un corazón y besándose. Ya habia empezado el juego, pero ninguno de los dos decía nada hasta que Makoto decidió hablar.

Makoto: Miyako fuiste muy valiente al enfrentarte a tu prima

Miyako: Gracias Makoto es que la verdad aunque te coqueteaban confié mucho en ti y escuche lo que les dijiste así que tranquilo que no estoy enojada.

Makoto: Igual siento que nuestra cita no fue la mejor

Miyako: Estas de broma Makoto fue la mejor cita que eh tenido eso solo fue un problema y al igual que las chicas logre manejarlo sí que no te preocupes amor.

Makoto: Tambien me divertí-dijo antes de abrazarla-Te amo Miyako Gotokouji

Miyako: Yo tambien te amo Makoto Him-dijo para luego mirarlo y ambos se fueran acercando hasta besarse y disfrutar el resto del día sin preocupaciones.

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo y ahora aprovechare para decirles que ya conte los votos y la historia ganadora es ¡NUEVA GENERACION! asi que esa sera la nueva historia que empezare publicar alrededor de una semana y los de pocion de amor no esten tristes que tambien la publicare pero cuando haya avanzado nueva generacion y tambien quiero agradecer su saludos la eh pasado genial en mi cumple y no crean me regalaron un anillo de oro solido con brillantes en total 54 brillantes e bellisimo**

 **Bueno me despido porque ya no hay nada mas que mensionar asi que nos vemos bye ^.^**

 **Siguiente capitulo: "Aniversario de las Ppgz"**


	27. Anuncio: ¿Cuestionario?

Anuncio: ¿Cuestionario?

Mis queridos Lectores lamento no estar con capitulo hoy día pero es que estoy en un bloqueo creativo en como comenzarlo así que me demorare un tiempo y como pasado mañana me iré de viaje a Praga y regresare como en cuatro días; no se preocupen que este viaje me ayudara seguro para tener la idea de cómo comenzar el capítulo. Pero tambien vengo con 2 noticias.

1.- La primera es que ya eh publicado el prólogo de la historia a la que llame "Nueva Generación", así que espero que les guste el prólogo porque el primer capítulo dije que lo subiré a finales de Noviembre, pero si ya quieren leer el prólogo solo tienes que buscar la historia en mi perfil, ya sabrán cómo encontrarla.

2.- La segunda es que eh decidido hacer un cuestionario pero los quienes van a hacer las preguntas son ustedes y yo las responderé, seguro querrán saber más sobre mi así que eh decidido hacer esto. Ustedes solo mándenme las preguntas que quieran y cuando regrese de mi viaje las contestare, recuerden tienen 4 días para mandarme preguntas así que apresurense.

Ahora si mis queridos lectores me despido de ustedes nos vemos la próxima semana en el siguiente capítulo de "Eres mi hija" y espero que disfruten del prólogo de "Nueva Generación" Bye.

Atte. Nighttime la murciélago ^u^


	28. Respuestas del Cuestionario

**Respuestas del Cuestionario:**

Hola mis queridos lectores estoy aquí de nuevo aunque sin capitulo lo que pasa es que estoy todavía con el bloqueo de como continuarlo pero prometo subirlo pronto, pero ahora para alegrarlos eh traído mis respuestas sobre el cuestionario aquí están.

Preguntas de CleoMatsukoto:

1) ¿Qué te inspiro para comenzar a escribir historias en FF?

-Bueno lo que me inspiro en hacer historias en Fanfictión fue que me encantaba leer historias de Sonic en esta pagino y un día decidí crearme una cuenta y publicar una historia sobre Sonic claro que no me salió muy bien pero después fui mejorando y ahora adoro publicar historias, además es una buena forma de ayudarme para lo que quiero ser de grande.

Preguntas de Amolostacos:

1) ¿qué clase de planes proyectos o historias planeas en un futuro para tus fics (como no se hacer cuenta de YouTube y hacer fic con imágenes)?

-Uffff tengo muchas ideas pero algunas les estoy guardando para serlo con personajes creados por mí y serian sobre criaturas sobrenaturales como vampiros, hombres lobos hadas, sirenas esas cosas o mitología griega me gusta mucho.

2) ¿Tienes un interés por algo en específico (como en tocar un instrumento, etc.)?

-Me gusta la música pero no tengo interés por tocar instrumentos aunque cuando era chiquita me encantaba dibujar y soñaba con ser diseñadora de modas claro mi padre tuvo que arruinarme el sueño después y además habia mucho que aprender así que eso lo descarto por ahora.

3) ¿cuánto duraras haciendo esto de escribir fic?

-Todo depende de cómo me vaya con el tiempo que no esté ocupada y sepa cómo avanzar mis historias, eso sí puede que dure hasta los 20 o 21 no estoy muy segura pero después en un futuro volveré a escribir.

Preguntas de Leylani Paola918:

1) ¿color favorito?

-Tengo 3: El verde, el rojo y el negro

2) ¿país de origen?

-Mi país de origen es Perú

3) ¿cantante favorito?

-¡SELENA GOMEZ! ^o^

Preguntas de AnitaFH:

1) ¿Las chicas perdonaran a sus familias?

-Eso solo depende de como quiera que se lleve al cabo la historia pero puede que tal vez si los perdonen eso se verá mientras vaya avanzando la historia y tambien dependerá de ti y los demás si quieres que ellas los perdonen.

Preguntas de Ruka Jimotoraku:

1) ¿Nos das un diminutivo de tu nombre real o algo te identifique?

-Claro no tengo ningún problema mi nombre real empieza con " _C_ ", termina con " _A_ " y en japonés se escribe así "カミラ" (yo: me salía acertijo ^-^' jejejej)

2) ¿Cuántos años tienes? (o maso menos algo próximo)

-Tengo 16 años bueno acabo de cumplirlos el viernes 13 de noviembre.

3) ¿Qué clase de música te gusta?

-Bueno me gusta la música pop aunque de vez en cuando me gusta escuchar música clásica ya que me relaja cuando estoy muy enojada o estresada.

4) ¿Te gusta el anime? ¿Cuáles recomiendas?

-¡ME ENCANTA EL ANIME! Soy toda una Otaku (yo: significa una gran fan de anime) y si te gusta te recomendaría muy bien los siguientes animes: _Date a Live, Yumeiro Patissiere, Rosario+Vampire (I y II), Vampire Knight, Pretty Cure (las 12 temporadas alternas), Sonic x, Pichi Pichi Pitch, Omamori Himari (Cuidado contenido adulto), Suzumiya Hahuri no Yuutsu, Tokyo mew mew power and Kaichou wa maid Sama._

5) ¿Te gusta leer? ¿Cuáles libros has leído?

-Me encanta leer desde que tengo 9 años eh leído muchos libros los cuales solo te nombrare los siguientes: _Los árboles que cantan, El beso de la mujer araña, La ladrona de libros (aun no lo termino), Sirenas (viene de una cuatriloguia que no acabo), La saga de Medianoche, Temblor (Una saga que tampoco termino porque solo tuve el primer libro), Canciones de Paula, Sabes que te quiero, Cállame con un beso (estos tres son una saga), Los tres primeros libros de la saga "El club de los Incomprendidos" llamados Buenos días princesa, No sonrías que me enamoro y ¿Puedo soñar contigo? (me falta el cuarto y el quinto) y Academia de Vampiros._

Bueno lectores aquí acaban las preguntas y respuestas que me han mandado si alguno de ustedes so me ha mandado y me quiere mandar no tengo ningún problema háganlo yo con gusto las responderé y espero que sean pacientes porque me demorare un poco más en publicar, bueno nos vemos en la siguiente publicación me despido bye ^o^

Atte. Nighttime la murciélago


	29. Aniversario de las PPGZ

**¡REGRESE! Me extrañaron verdad, yo se que si bueno lamento haberme demorado pero todavía sigue en exámenes pero aprovecho mi tiempo libre para publicar el capitulo que todos esperaban hace ya tiempo. Y la verdad no se si volveré a publicar esta semana pero intentare, bueno sin mas preámbulo comencemos... ^o^**

 **nota: Las Ppgz y Rrbz no me pertenecen solo la historia**

 **Capituló 22 "Aniversario de las Ppgz"**

Ya habia pasado una semana entera desde que sucedió lo de la cita de Miyako y Makoto; les habían contado todo a las chicas y los chicos, los cuales se sorprendieron un montón al saber que la prima de Miyako intento coquetear con Makoto; las chicas tuvieron que consolar un poco a Miyako, mientras que Masaru y Kojiro deban sus condolencias a Makoto al saber que su hermano pequeño tuvo que soportar a unas zorras.

Ahora estábamos en un domingo al amanecer, pensaras que sería uno de esos domingos donde la gente se relaja en sus casas y que hay total tranquilidad…..te equivocas ya que la ciudad está decorada con globos, serpentinas, pica pica y todo tipo de decoración de los colores rosado, celeste y verde manzana. La razón de todo esto es porque hoy es un día sumamente especial para la ciudad de Tonsville. Hoy era nada más que el Aniversario de la creación de las legendarias leyendas de la ciencia las PowerPuff Girls Z. Los ciudadanos estaban muy ocupados: cocineros y pasteleros preparaban sus delicias con el tema de las chicas, algunos vendedores creaban polos con las caras de las chicas o su símbolo, gente por todos lados decoraba las calles con carteles con la frase "Feliz aniversario PPGZ" o "Las amamos chicas" o cualquier otra frase dirigida a ellas, globos y demás con los colores de las chicas, tambien habían colocado en el parque mini mercados con mercancía de las ppgz y dulces de cualquier cosa; incluso pusieron un escenario donde se iniciaría la celebración.

En el laboratorio del profesor Untonio, nuestras tres heroínas estaban cada una en su cuarto tranquilamente sin saber lo que pasaba en la sala del laboratorio. En la sala se habían reunido el profesor, Ken, poochie, el alcalde, las niñas, incluso los rrbz y el amigo de Miyako Takaaki que se habia enterado de todo y estaba feliz por su amigas se encontraba ahí. Todos estaban ocupado preparándoles una sorpresa a las chicas: Los rrbz colocaban un cartel blanco con la frase "Felicidades Chicas", las niñas jugaban con las serpentinas, Ken junto a Poochie inflaban los globos con Elio para que floten, Takaaki colocaba en las paredes los corazones, las burbujas y las estrellas de papel, el alcalde junto a la señorita Bellum asían los arreglos florales y por último el profesor Untonio se encargaba de preparar los pasteles favoritos de las chicas y las bebidas. Cuando ya terminaron de arreglar todo escucharon pasos venir así que decidieron esconderse y apagar las luces dejándolo todo a oscuras. En eso aparecen las chicas que tenían puesto sus camisones en sus respectivos colores: Momoko rosa, Miyako azul bebe y Kaoru verde manzana.

Momoko: Oigan porque esta todo oscuro-dijo algo cansada mientras estiraba todo su cuerpo.

Miyako: Seguro siguen dormidos-dijo bostezando

Kaoru: Lo dudo acabamos de pasar el cuarto de que y está vacío-dijo para después encender la luz y…

Todos: ¡SORPRESA FELIZ ANIVERSARIO CHICAS!

Las chicas estaban atónitas al ver a su ahora familia salir de sus escondites felicitándolas y dándoles una verdadera sorpresa al ver todo el salón del laboratorio decorado con sus colores de firma en globos, pica pica, serpentinas y demás cosas y además habían unos hermosos pasteles de fresa, limón y mora azul que estaban en la mesa donde en cada una tenía escrita una frase con chocolate negro. En la de fresa decía " _Hyper Blossom",_ en la de limón decía " _Powered Buttercup"_ y en la de mora decía " _Rolling_ Bubbles" y colgando de unas paredes estaba el letrero mostrando las fases que habían escrito.

Momoko: Increíble

Miyako: Me avía olvidado que hoy era nuestro aniversario de ppgz

Kaoru: Enserio hicieron esto por nosotras-dijo asombrada viendo la decoración

Profesor: Claro que lo hicimos por ustedes hoy es un día muy especial para ustedes y hay que celebrarlo a los grande-dijo acercándose a las chicas y abrazarlas las cuales correspondieron el abrazo- Así que feliz aniversario chicas

Momoko/Kaoru/Miyako: Gracias papá

Profesor emocionado: ¡ME LLAMARON PAPÁ OTRA VEZ QUE FELICIDAD BBUUAA!-grito llorando de la felicidad estilo anime mientras que todos lo veían con una gota estilo anime.

Ken: Ya profesor cálmese

Poochie: Que llorón-murmuro despacio pero audible para que las ppgz y rrbz escucharan haciéndolo reír

Alcalde: Bueno basta de lágrimas disfrutemos de esta fiesta porque más tarde habrá una celebración en su honor

Momoko: ¿Celebración?

Sra. Bellum: Si Momoko como veraz más tarde habrá una celebración en el parque de Tonsville en honor a su aniversario como heroínas, donde el alcalde tiene pensado colocar una nueva estatua en su honor como regalo de aniversario y todo el mundo va a esta a ir para presenciarlo ¿Qué les parece?

Momoko emocionada: Maravilloso

Kaoru contenta: Estupendo

Miyako feliz: Increíble

Profesor: M e alegro que les esté gustando chicas

Alcalde: Bueno que esperamos ¡Disfrutemos!

Todos-Alcalde: ¡HAI!

Todos empezaron a disfrutar muy alegremente la pequeña fiesta que se habia hecho para las chicas por su aniversario, aunque las chicas primero se tuvieron que ir a sus habitaciones a ponerse ropa de diario ya que seguían con el camisón puesto y cuando ya estaban vestidas ahí empezo la fiesta. Cuando ya se hacía de tarde como entre las 12:00 y las 13:00 horas de la tarde todos fueron a sus casas a arreglarse para el gran evento. Las chicas volvieron a reunirse en el cuarto de Miyako para una sección de belleza, tenían colocadas batas alrededor de su cuerpo y toallas en un cabeza ocultando su cabello ya que se habían bañado y ahora se habían puesto unas mascarillas que habia preparado Miyako con algunas flores de jazmín, hierbas frescas y cremas esenciales para la piel y se estaban haciendo la manicura mientras conversaban sobre lo que podría pasar en el evento y de cómo sería la estatua.

Momoko: Bueno yo creo que la estatua me tendrán a mí en el centro

Kaoru: Y porque tu-dijo molesta

Momoko: Porque yo soy la líder y siempre los lideres aparecen en el centro

Miyako: Ya chicas tenemos que disfrutar en día es nuestro aniversario y tenemos que aprovecharlo sobre todo cuando nos muestren la estatua.

Kaoru: Tienes razón Miyako

Miyako: No ves siempre la tengo

Momoko: En realidad la que siempre tendría razón soy yo porque soy más inteligente pero en este caso tú si tienes la razón

Miyako: Hmp que mala

Momoko: Hey solo digo la verdad

Kaoru: Oigan y ya saben quién está poniendo el oro para la estatua.

Momoko/Miyako: ¿Quién?-dijeron confundidas

Kaoru: La familia Shirogane

Momoko: ¡Otra vez!-dijo frustrada

Kaoru: Si otra vez

Miyako: Seguro lo hacen para seguir llamando la atención aunque de seguro eso de que la familia shirogane done el oro de seguro fastidia mucho a Himeko.

Kaoru: Jajajajajajaja es verdad de seguro esta roja de envidia al igual que hace 5 años recuerdan

Momoko: Si como olvidarlo ese día princesa se alió con Sedusa y violeta para destruir nuestra estatua y cumplieron su objetivo aunque las atrapamos por lo menos.

Miyako / Kaoru: Si

Kaoru: Saben todavía no me creo que desde que somos heroínas muchas cosas han cambiado ya ni siquiera nos aburrimos y tenemos mucho respeto con los ciudadanos claro cuando estamos transformadas-dijo mientras dejaba que Miyako le limara las uñas.

Momoko: Yo lo que no me creo es que hayas dejado un lado lo de marimacha para poder unirte a una sesión de belleza con nosotras para el evento ¿Qué te paso? No me digas que salir con Kojiro que ha ablandado-dijo burlonamente haciendo que Kaoru solo se enrojecía de ira y vergüenza mientras que Miyako solo soltaba pequeñas risas.

Kaoru: Cállate momoko quieres por mucho que lo acepte hay veces que necesito parecer un poco femenina y bueno creo que esta es una de esas mucha ocasiones, además quiero torturar un poquito a Kojiro jejejeje

Momoko/Miyako: Hay amiga nunca cambias-dijeron para luego soltar risitas y continuar con su tiempo de chicas estilo spa.

Las chicas estuvieron 1 hora haciendo su sesión de spa para luego empezar a vestiré, maquillarse y peinarse. Cuando acabaron las tres se miraron para ver cómo se veían y no podían estar más orgullosas de cómo habían quedado: las 3 tenían puesto un vestido sin tirantes de gasa corte corazón que la falda llegaba hasta los tobillos ajustados y enzima de la falda tenían otra capa en estilo cola de pato pero con la tela más delgada cada una de sus colores de firma rosa, celeste y verde claro, tenían puestos los mismos tacones que usaron para la conferencia ya que con ellos podían volar (Nota: Las chicas se habían transformado pero se quitaron los trajes de transformación para ponerse los vestidos). Y tenían los mismos peinados que siempre tenían al transformarse; Momoko tenía su moño Donut, Kaoru tenía su pelo suelto y Miyako tenía sus dos colitas largas. Su maquillaje consistía en sombra de ojos plateado con una mezcla de sobre de sus colores de firma y brillo labial transparente y sus uñas estaban pintadas de sus colores correspondidos rosa, verde y celeste. Cuando dejaros de mirarse en el espejo, salieron directo a la sala donde ya estaba el profesor, Ken y poochie ahí los cuales estaban vestidos iguales que siempre excepto por poochie quien tenía un moño rojo alrededor del cuello.

Profesor: Niñas se ven muy bien

Blossom: Gracias profesor

Ken: Entonces ya nos vamos

Bubbles: Espera y que pasa con las niñas-dijo preocupada al no ver a su hija y sobrinas en la sala

Poochie: Los chicos se las llevaron a su casa para pasar tiempo de padres e hijas los veremos en la ceremonia

Buttercup: Bueno entonces no debemos preocuparnos por que pase nada

Profesor: Tranquilas que las seguridad se ha colocado en el parque

Blossom: Entonces que estamos empezando vamos al parque

Todos-Blossom: ¡HHAAII!

Salieron del laboratorio para dirigirse al auto del profesor, todos subieron y emprendieron el viaje hacia el parque el cual duro una hora y cuando ya habían llegado, estacionaron el carro y bajaron para luego ser rodador por un montón de personas que se habían percatado de la llegada de la ppgz, las chicas estaban un poco incomodas por tanta gente a su alrededor pero igual supieron disimularlo y empezaron a firmar autógrafos o a tomarse fotos con los ciudadanos hasta que todos los que se hayan ahí estén satisfechos. Cuando por fin acabaron fueron directo al escenario donde se celebraría la ceremonia y al llegar pudieron ver que ahí se encontraban los rrbz junto a sus hijas las cuales estaban vestidas. Los chicos tenían puesto unos pantalones de cuero, una camiseta de sus colores de firma correspondiente: Brick rojo, Butch verde oscuro y Boomer azul oscuro, tenían encima unas chaquetas de cuero, unos zapatos que les dio el profesor que tambien les permitirán volar sin necesidad de transformarse y sus cabellos estaban iguales juraban las chicas haber estado a punto de babear si no fuera que pasaron a ver cómo iban vestidas sus hijas. Paulin (Rose) llevaba puesto una faldita de volados morado, un polo de manga corta de estampado de flores morados y ballerinas blancas; Bella (Sky) llevaba puesto un vestido de tirantes de color amarillo con un lazo blanco alrededor de la cintura formando un moño al costado derecho del vestido y ballerinas blancas, por ultimo Gema (Jade) llevaba puesto uno shorts de mezclilla con un cinturón de tela marrón, un polo de cuello de tortuga manga cero y ballerinas negras. Los pelos de las tres niñas estaban sueltos pero adornados con unas diademas cada una de su color purpura, amarillo y marrón. Las chicas pensaron que se veían adorables y sin perder más tiempo fueron a donde estaban sus novios y sus hijas. No pudieron evitar soltar una risita al ver la cara de los chicos cuando las habían visto al llegar parecía que iban a babear.

Blossom/Bubbles/Buttercup: ¿Cómo nos vemos?

Brick/Boomer/Butch: Linda….no hermosa….no preciosa….no sexy-dijeron al mismo tiempo sin dejar cada uno de mirar a su contraparte.

Blossom/Bubbles/Buttercup: Gracias-dijeron sonrojándose dándoles un aspecto adorable

Brick/Boomer/Butch: Definitivamente adorables –dijeron al mismo tiempo segados por la belleza de sus parejas para luego acercárseles y besar cada uno a su respectiva pareja las cuales les correspondieron el beso.

Rosa/Sky/Jade: Se ven muy hermosas.

Blossom/Bubbles/Buttercup: No tanto como ustedes

Rosa: Mamá creer que algún día sea tan hermosa como tu

Blossom: Ya lo creo hija

Sky/Jade: Y tú mami que crees

Bubbles: Yo creo que mi hija será toda una belleza como su nombre lo dice

Sky sonrojada: Gracias mami

Buttercup: Yo opino que tanto mi hija como mis sobrinas serán tan bellas que atraerán a muchos hombres-dijo mirando a su hija y sobrinas las cuales se sonrojaron.

Brick/Butch/Boomer: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso sí que no señor ningún hombrecito va a tocar a mi hija no sin pasar sobre mí primero!-dijeron al mismo tiempo, enojados los tres con un tono sobreprotector (Nota: Qué sucede con todos los hombres que siempre cuando tienen una hija mujer la protegen de esa manera-.-).

Blossom/Buttercup/Bubbles: Cariño ella solo tiene 2 años no empieces cuando empiecen a tener pareja a los 14 o 15 años ahí recién ponte de modo sobreprotector aunque deberás aguantarte el de que ella algún día nos va a dejar así que acéptalo ya que será la decisión de nuestra hija-dijeron con los brazos cruzados.

Ladrillo / Butch / Boomer: Pe ... ..Pero ...

Blossom/Buttercup/Bubbles: Nada de peros me habéis entendido-dijeron con los brazos cruzados.

Brick derrotado: si Cerecita

Butch derrotado: si Magdalenita

Boomer derrotado: si Palomita

Blossom/Buttercup/Bubbles: Así me gusta

Rosa/Sky/Jade: *Terminare soltera*-pensaron mientras veían con una gota estilo anime el espectáculo que estaban haciendo sus padres. (nota: pobrecillas van a terminar con un montón de gatos)

Ken llega: Chicas que bueno que las…..-se detuvo al ver la escena- me perdí de algo

Blossom: Nada importantes Ken

Buttercup: solo digamos que los chicos entran empezado a tomarse esto de ser padres en serio-dijo burlonamente mientras veía a los rrbz.

Rrbz: ¡Hey es nuestro deber como padres proteger a las niñas de todo idiota que se les acerque!-dijeron otra vez con el tono de padre sobreprotector.

Bubbles: Ahora comprendes

Ken: si ya veo-dijo con una gota estilo anime- no importa vina para avisares que la ceremonia está a punto de comenzar.

Blossom: Ok entonces será mejor apresurarnos

En la Guarida de Mojo…

Mojo: ¡MALDITAS PPGZ SIEMPRE ARRUINAN TODO!

Después de que los Rrbz hayan derrotado a Mojo Jojo e impidiendo que matara a las ppgz, este callo cerca de su guarida lastimándose mucho y se sintió muy traicionado al ver que sus hijos se habían pasado al lado bueno; desde entonces ha estado pensando en un plan maquiavélico para acabar con las chicas y darle una lección de respeto a sus muchachos de quien era el que mandaba. Pero hasta este momento no se le ocurría nada y cada vez se estaba desesperando más.

Mojo: Necesito un plan y lo necesito ya-dijo desesperado para luego prender el televisor

[En la tele]

 _ **No se pierdan el emocionante momento en donde el Alcalde de Tonsville revelara la nueva estatua en honor a las PowerPuff Girls Z por su Aniversario de la creación de las chicas en el parque centras de Tonsville. Y no solo eso sino que después de la ceremonia podrán visitar mercados donde vendan cualquier cosa con el tema de las chicas, además ellas estarán firmando autógrafos en el mismo parque a finalizar la ceremonia y podrán tener el honor de ver cara a cara con sus heroínas para no solo pedirles autógrafos si no tambien para tomarse fotos con ellas y con sus novios los ex villanos de la ciudad los RowdyRuff Boys Z y tambien con las hijas de estas heroínas así que no se pierdan este maravilloso evento.**_

[Fuera de la Tele]

Mojo al escuchar esos se habia quedado paralizado, estaba tan concentrado en pensar un plan para acabar con las PowerPuff Girls Z que se habia olvidado que hoy día es el aniversario de la supuesta gran creación de las Ppgz y de las aparición de todos los villanos incluyéndolo.

Mojo: Esperen esta es mi oportunidad iré a esa celebración y junto a mis compañeros las destruiremos-dijo con una sonrisa malvada- es perfecto

En eso se levanta del sofá para luego ir a una mesa y agarrar un teléfono, marco un numero lo más rápido que pudo y se lo llevo a la oreja, y después de unos 10 segundos por fin alguien habia contestado el teléfono.

Mojo: Hola…..si amigo soy yo…estoy bien gracias…..¡NO ME HABLES DE ESOS TRAIDORES!...justo de eso quería hablar…has visto las noticias...puedes creerlo….por eso te eh llamado…es que te propongo que llamemos a los demás y vallamos a arruinarles la celebración….sé que es arriesgado…no perdemos nada con intentarlo…si de paso que les damos una lección a los traidores….entonces te apuntas….excelente llama a los demás y diles que nos vemos ahí…..ok nos vemos-dijo para luego colgar y sonreír malvadamente- *Pronto les demostrare que pasa al traicionarme hijos míos*

 **¡Enorme suspenso! ah jamás me cansare de repetirlo en verdad esto del suspenso en las historias se me da muy bien seguro ahora debes estar diciendo: "No porque suspenso" o "Que ya acabo el capitulo" o "Maldita sea porque suspenso" jejejejejeje bueno como hemos visto en este capitulo es el aniversario de las chicas y el Alcalde tiene pensado poner una estatua en honor a ellas en el parque central de Tonsville, sin embargo mojo se entera de esto y no desaprovecha la oportunidad para idear un plan para vengarse de las chicas y los chicos. ¿Qué sucederá? lo sabremos en el siguiente capitulo Bye ^o^**

 **Pd: Quiero comunicar tambien que el siguiente capitulo de "Nueva Generación" ya esta acabado pero todavía no pienso subirlo hasta verificar que no haya ningún error nos vemos ;)**

 **Siguiente Capitulo "La Emboscada"**


End file.
